I'll Be Good
by Siampie1990
Summary: After loosing her father and her brothers, Meredith only thinks about her sister's safety and nothing else. However when she found little Sophia, she can't help but protect the little girl. With her sister she'll bring the little girl back to the group and Meredith will find more than she wished for. Starts season 2. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_I'll Be Good_**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New story, read, enjoy, and review.**_

* * *

The world has gone to shit. Dead people are walking around. People all around the city, the country, the world went crazy and started to bite others. The government deployed the army forces to contain what they are now calling an epidemic disease. Because it was, you know, epidemic. You got bit, and you break a fever. Just like when you get a cold but you don't heal. And the fever just don't get away with good antibiotics. No, you're burning from the fever like a furnace and then you just die from it. But you don't stay dead too long, you come back. And when you do, you are not you anymore. You are just one of them, you're just a walker.

In the news, they told to people that there's somewhere safe in Atlanta. A shelter for the living, that we will be safe there. And I really hoped it would be safe and I really hoped that my family and I would get out of it alive. But it didn't go as planned. It never goes as planned. When the outbreak happened, my dad, my siblings and I packed everything we could and we drove to Atlanta. It was supposed to be a simple drive. As simple as it can get when panick has taken over the country. Jam traffic, People running and screaming in the streets. Others robbing stuff they won't even need. And us five scared in our small car.

We were a family of five people, my father; Jason, my two brothers; Mathew and David and my sister; Mary Ann and I am Meredith. We are or we were the Williams. My family is originated from France. My father who worked in the finances got the opportunity to move in Boston and it took it. It was supposed to be fresh start for my family after my mother left. And it was, we were happy for three years before it all happened. Happier than we ever were before. Things were going great, my sister had a first boyfriend, I got real friends for a change and my brothers got their own groups of friends and my father started to date again. Everything was great but it all changed.

So, we drove to Atlanta and we tried to make as far as possible. It's a long way. Eventually we have to let the car and we continued on foot. My father was good at fishing, so we ate fried fish everyday. My sister who loves fried fish more than anyone, was sick of it by now. But she couldn't complain, we didn't really have a choice. After a few days spent in the woods, avoiding the walkers, we met a group of people. Just like us they were trying to reach Atlanta. They took us in. But there was something off with them. If my father noticed he didn't say anything. Maybe he was only thinking about our safety, I would never know the answer to this question.

Nonetheless there was a cool dude among them. We called him Brick. He was cool, he knew to track things, how to hunt and if I have to be honest, I developed a crush for the guy. He was in his mid-thirties maybe. Not much older than I was. Alright, I might be in my mid-twenties. Twenty five exactly but really who cares. Anyway, since I was sort of crushing on him, I took a habit to follow him around and he would show me, how to track or hunt, I even skin a squirrel under his supervision which was a failure.

I thought there and then that we were finally safe, that we would make it. All of us, my family and my group to Atlanta. But as I said before, things never go as plan. I was wrong about Brick, it was anything like the guy I thought he was. He was two faced, there was the smiling Brick who would do anything to make you feel at ease. And the other one, who only think about him and him only. If you become a burden to him, he will kill you without even blinking. And my family was a burden to him.

One day my sister and I went in the woods to collect some mushrooms. We were joking lightly, having some fun while the world has come to an end. It was a beautiful day, the sun was high in the sky. Brick had brought my father to a hunt and my two brothers went with them. I didn't think anything of it. I even forgot the doubts I had about them. I was wrong to do so. Brick led my father and my brothers to a creek and without a word and as fast as he could he shot them in the head. My sister and I witnessed it all from where we stood in the bushes. They didn't have time to react, they didn't have time to scream for help. My only consolation is that they won't turn into a walker.

Grief gripped me. Grief and Anger. Both sentiment making me blind to the world around me. My ears were ringing, I couldn't hear a thing. I couldn't see a thing. I just remember my sister saying something that I didn't hear or didn't comprehend. My answer to her was to stay where she was. I remembered that I took this little knife we used to collect the mushrooms. And I strode to camp with determination, steady and enraged. All I wanted at this point was revenge. When I arrived at camp, I pounced on Brick first. I knocked him down on the ground and plunged the knife between his eyes. His blood landed on my face. One guy grabbed me from behind and took me off of him. I thrust my head backwards. He released me and I kicked him in his stomach. He doubled over. A shot rang and I fell on the ground. The bullet pierced my thigh. I rolled on my back and tried to get back up as one of them walked to me. He was about to put a bullet in my head.

Until now I'm glad my sister never listened to me that day. She pounced on the man and dived her knife in his temple. The man dropped on the ground with a thud and my sister fell over him. I reached for the gun and aimed at the two guys that was left and without thinking about it. I shot them both in the head.

I flopped on my back as my sister rushed to me. She pressed her hands on my right side which I didn't understand since I was shot in my thigh.

"We need to move." I told her, my words slurring due to the blood loss.

"Let me stop the blood first." She said frantic.

She did exactly what she told me. She ripped a piece of her shirt that she put around my thigh and she waited until the blood stopped coming out of my side. She assured that the bullet has pierced through the skin on both wounds. She slapped me a few times in order to keep me awake.

My sister grabbed the gun, threw my arm over her shoulders and we made our way out of the woods. It was risky but she wanted to find something for the pain and the fever. She wanted to find something to patch me up.

That's how we ended in this farm. It was empty well except for the walker upstairs. My sister took care of him while I was passed out on the couch. The stuff she gave me for the pain, knocked me out for a few days. When I came back to the world of the living, my sister explained to me how it exactly happened. I stabbed Brick several times in the head before one of his men came back at camp and tried to pry me off his dead body before I attacked him, I got shot twice during the fight and that's it.

She cried that night for our losses. She cried of relief that I was still alive. I just held her. I didn't feel a damn thing or rather I didn't let myself feel. One of us had to be strong for the other. And that would be me since I'm the eldest. We stayed there for a few more days. Taking clothes from the cupboard. We scavenge the food, the weapons, everything that might be useful. In one of the room, I found a bow and a quiver full of arrows nearby. The bow was chromed and blue. Something that only use in competition. I did a bit of archery at school and I thought that would be more practical to take down a walker quietly.

I couldn't walk properly yet. We took the pick-up that was there. There was fuel left in the tank. I don't know how far we will make it with this car but I hope we will be able to reach Atlanta. My sister drove mostly. And I was recovering. My thigh and my side was sore but I was alright. My sister has put stitches, even if she has never done it before. She figured it wasn't as difficult as stitching clothes. She joked saying that it was probably more gruesome than stitches clothes.

I don't know how long it has been since my father's death, how long since it all began but I know I didn't cry once about their death. I knew they were gone and I loved them. Man, how much I loved them but it's just I couldn't bring myself to cry or to mourn. I had nightmare though. Gruesome and terrible nightmare. I never talk about them, mostly because I don't remember them when I woke up.

We reached Atlanta in two days, apparently the fuel was enough but Atlanta wasn't what we expected. There were no shelter, no safety, no protection from the walkers. Actually they were the one who has taken over the city. We avoided the city and continued our journey through the woods. My sister suggested we head to the CDC. She hoped that maybe we'll find someone with answers. So, we headed there. I was getting pretty good with my bow. I used it mainly for hunting. My sister found a pretty cool knife. It was sharp, a military one. We also find two guns on the way. Each of us has one. My sister found a bat too. And I found sais. Now, I don't know who walks around with sais on them but I'm glad I found them. They're pretty cool.

Just like Atlanta, the CDC was a dead end. Where the building was supposed to be, there was nothing. Just ashes, it looks almost as if it had been burnt to the ground. Now we don't know where to go but we keep going. Laying low, avoiding the highway, mostly trekking through. Going out of them, only to grab what we need. Like more clothes, ammo for the guns and food. So, we don't have to eat squirrels or rabbit everyday. We survived.

"So are you hunting for more squirrels?" My sister huffed out.

"Nope." I replied

"We're heading back to camp?" She asked again.

"Yep."

"Do you have more than one word answer to offer?" She questioned irritated.

"Nope." I smirked. She shoved me lightly to the side and that earned a chuckle from me.

We walked for a few or minutes until we saw her. She was running at high speed through the woods. Two walkers on her trail. She didn't stand a chance. My sister and I knew what we had to do. We ran parallel to them, keeping them in sight and waiting for the right time to take them down. We stopped briefly only to make sure that they were still in sight.

We stopped one more time when we heard her scream. We thought the walker got to her before us but in fact it was a man in a white shirt. He ran with her in his arms while the walkers kept on following them. I turned to look at my sister. She gave me a pointed look as if telling me "don't you dare turn your back on them." With a groan I want back at following the man and the little girl just to make sure they were okay.

He stopped at the creek and there he left the girl. He drew the attention of the two walkers to him and drew them off the girl. My arm reached out to her as she stared back at me from her hiding place. She shook her head no.

"Take my hand!" I ordered her sharply. She didn't move. "Look, you stay here and you'll be dead meat in no time. You come with us and we'll keep you safe."

"Come on, honey, we won't hurt you." My sister pleaded her in a soothing voice. Hesitantly the girl took my hand and I hoisted her up.

"Alright, let's go." I said holding her hand tightly in mine. As I started to walk she stopped me.

"No, I must go to the road." She protested.

"The road is a dangerous place to be. Especially for a little girl." I replied to her.

"But my mother is waiting for me." She said her voice wavering. I looked down at her and I saw she was about to burst into tears. I lost the habits to comfort people. Actually, I don't ever remember I had this ability.

I sighed and crouched down in front of her. "We will get you back to your mother but we won't go to the road for now." I explained to her as calmly as I could.

"Why not?"

"There might still some walkers lurking around those woods. And I would like to avoid them as much as possible." I continued. "Let's go."

Mary Ann slapped me on my shoulder. "Excuse my sister, she forgot her manners. I am Mary Ann and this is Meredith. And you already know she's my sister. Now tell me, what's your name?"

"Sophia…Sophia Peletier." She stammered.

"Let me know when you're done with your civility crap, so we can move." I snarked.

My sister glared at me and Sophia grabbed my hand and the three of us walked to our camp.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to rosy and Guest for their reviews. I'm glad you like it both. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Sophia was sound asleep in my sleeping bag. Mary and I were sitting at the bottom of the couch with a blanket around our shoulders. We had established our camp in a farm house a few miles away from the creek where we found her. We arrived there at night time. We ate dinner and we put Sophia to bed.

"Did you check her for any bite marks or scratches?" I questioned her.

"Nothing." Mary shook her head. "So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is to get her to her mother as soon as we can and then we'll be on our way." I replied

"How do we do that?" My sister asked skeptically.

"Simple, she'll just show us where she was supposed to go. And if we're lucky enough they're still there." I shrugged.

"Alright." My sister nodded.

"Go get some shut eye. I'll keep watch." I ordered her softly.

She kissed the crown of my head. "Night, night!"

"Sleep tight!"

* * *

In the morning, we trekked through the woods. Sophia and Mary behind me, chattering about things I didn't really pay attention to. I was scanning the woods with my eyes, for walkers mostly. My bow was in my left hand. I raised my right hand up. Mary and Sophia stopped, then I signaled them to get down and they crouched down. I took an arrow from my quiver which was hanging on my back. I readied my arrow and fired. The arrow landed in the back of the head of a walker that was roaming the woods. I walked to him took the arrow back.

"We need to go around." I said to my sister and Sophia. "We can't go this way."

"Why not?" Sophia asked me.

"Walkers are coming from there. And you said it last night, there was a herd on the road." I pointed out. "They're probably in the woods by now."

"What do we do?" My sister sighed.

"Like I said, we go back to the road. But it's gonna be the long way round." I told them both. "Come on."

* * *

On our way back to the road, we passed a church. The bell rang loud and clear. Sophia wanted to go there but I stopped her. There could be walkers in or out, and more could be attracted to the sound. It wasn't the best place to go.

As we walked through the woods, I hunted for our lunch. We paused here and there for the little girl couldn't walk for long amount of time. Not too far away from the church there was an abandoned tent. My sister and I passed it a few days before, there was nothing there for us.

"So, tell me, Sophia, is it just you and your mother?" I asked her while we ate the squirrels for lunch with some vegetables from a can.

"No, there's more people." Sophia answered, her mouth full.

"Who else?" Mary asked her.

"There's Carl and his parents, Lori and Rick. Dale and Andrea. T-Dog, Glenn and Shane." She paused and took a sip from the water. "And Daryl, he shoots arrow like you." She said nodding to my quiver laying at my side.

"All of those people, that's a lot." Mary commented.

Sophia said more about her group and we set off after lunch to the highway. Sophia seemed to have taken a liking to my sister and the same went for her. The problem was that she couldn't get attached to the girl. We weren't going to stay with her group. We were going to drop her off and then leave. I made myself the promise that I would never join a group of people for as long as I live. After what went down last time we were in a group, I just don't want that to happen again.

However, I could see that my sister was thinking it over. You know, she thinking hard about joining their group and I'm pretty sure she was trying to find a way to convince me. But I already knew the answer and she did too. It was going to be no. Simple, I will never join a group ever again. But you know how the saying goes "Never say never."

Sophia didn't talk that much, probably because she didn't know us. Or maybe it was because I didn't make her feel welcome. I made her feel like she was a burden. It was wrong of me. I mean why did I even bother to help her in the first place? I don't know the answer to that one. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. And I'm just a douchebag sometimes. Short-tempered, moody, a bitch, you name it.

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said we'll take the long way round." Mary commented after she tucked Sophia in my sleeping bag.

"Yeah, I have to. We don't know how many of the walkers are out there." I replied.

"Sophia suggested that we could stay with her group, earlier." Mary said. "And I thought that maybe we could…I don't know join them?"

"You already know my answer to that." I replied shortly.

"I know but we can't keep on going like that. Just you and me."

"What do you suggest, then?" I asked coldly. "That we join them? You know what happened the last time we joined a group. I almost died, you killed a man. Our dad and our brothers did die. So, forget it. We won't join their group and you don't get attached to her."

"She likes you better than me anyway." Was Mary's only answer.

* * *

In the morning we finally reached the highway. We walked among the abandoned cars. Sophia peeked into the different cars, curiously. My sister walked in front and I closed the rear. Sophia was between her and me. Sophia told us that they have an RV but there was no RV in sight. My sister stopped by a yellow car and waved at me. I put my hand on Sophia's back and pushed her forward.

"Come on, Honey." I told her softly. She looked up at me and smiled kindly. She took my hand for the second time since I met her. I didn't mind it but I was surprised that she just did it. I smiled back at her and we walked to Mary. "What is it?" I asked her.

"They left but they didn't forget about her." She said pointed to the windshield of the yellow car.

_SOPHIA STAY HERE_

_WE WILL COME EVERY DAY._

There was food, drinks, a flashlight and blanket on the hood. Sophia put a hand on the windshield. Her lips trembled.

"They left." She stated. "When will they come back?"

I looked down at her. I sighed and crouched down at her level. "They said every day." I said softly. "Now, we cannot stay here. It's not safe."

"But we have to wait." She protested.

"Hey, hey! I said I will get you back to your mother and I will. But until then we have…, you have to stay safe, alright?" She nodded with tears in her eyes. I nodded to her and then to my sister.

Mary took the food, the drinks, the blanket and the flashlight in her bag. I took a piece of paper and a pen from my bag and gave it to Sophia.

"Write a message for your mother and tell her that you're safe. Tell her that you love her." I suggested. Sophia took the pen and write down focused on what she was about to write on her message. I moved closer to my sister.

"We go back to the house." I hummed. "And we stay there for the night." She suggested.

"Yeah, I think they're probably nearby. A few miles away from the highway." I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down and Sophia was looking back at me.

"I'm done, Meredith." I took the paper from her.

"Alright, I trust you." I placed it under the wipers. "Let's go back to camp." I said taking Sophia's hand this time.

* * *

When we made it back to the house, something felt off. The doors were wide opened. My best bet was a walker but it could be an actual person and if we were lucky, it could be someone from her group.

"You two stay here. I'm gonna check the house." I took an arrow from my quiver and y sister grabbed her gun. I shook my head. "We best stay quiet."

I walked inside and checked every corner of the house. It seemed that nothing has moved. I went to the back of the house. There used to have two Cherokee rose that has bloomed there. One was missing.

"Someone has been there." I said to Mary and Sophia once I joined them.

"How can you tell?" Mary asked.

"I don't think walkers pick up flowers." I said showing her the only Cherokee rose that was left.

"What is it?" Sophia asked.

I crouched down in front of her. "A Cherokee Rose. Legend has it that it bloomed where a mother's tears fell. It was sign of hope that they'll find their little ones again." Sophia touched the flower delicately with her fingers. "Maybe you can give it to your mother when we'll find her." She beamed at me and nodded.

"Is it safe to stay here tonight?" Mary asked.

"Not sure but there's no other place to go. I just hope that it was of hers that came through here." I replied to her.

"And if it wasn't? And they come back?" She questioned.

"I'll deal with them. And it's not like we have a choice anyway." I retorted. "It's too dangerous for us to sleep in the open."

"Come on, Soph. Let's find water for your rose." Mary dragged Sophia with her inside the house. I followed behind checking our surrounding one last time.

* * *

The candle were lit on the table. Sophia sleeping, tired from all the walk we've done earlier. Her rose was sitting in a bottle filled with water in the middle of the table.

"You told me not to get attached to her but you're getting attached to that little girl." Mary smiled from across the table. I glared at her because she was right. Sophia has grown on me. "It's not bad. I think it's a good for you."

"You know what I'm tired. You, you keep watch." I said annoyed at her. "I'm taking your sleeping bag, ya don't mind, do ya?" She shook her head no.

"Sleep tight!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

It bothered me that she thinks that she was right. Yes, Sophia was growing on me but that doesn't mean, I'll stay with her group.

* * *

_**Daryl show up next chapter. So what did you think of this chapter?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Guest for their review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I woke up sweating and breathing hard. I just had a nightmare that I didn't want to recall. But the pictures were still vivid on my mind.

_I was sitting on Brick's chest, hitting him repeatedly in the head with my knife. His eyes, lifeless, stared back at me. The knife slipped out of my bloodied hands as someone grabbed me under my armpits. But he wasn't one of Brick's men that were holding me. It was one of my brothers. _

"_You are going to fail her like you failed us." David said blood dripping down his face. _

"_She is going to die like the rest of us." My brother Mathew came into sight. _

"_And there's nothing you can do to stop it." My father said before the three of them turned into walkers and bit my sister. Tearing her flesh into pieces. _

I rubbed my face tiredly. Trying to get rid of those horrid pictures. They seemed to be a vision to me more than just a nightmare. And in my experience, my nightmares tend to come true rather than my dreams. They were mainly the reasons why I kept watch most of the time. The lack of sleep made me look more like those walking dead people than a human being.

I got up and went to my sister who has fallen asleep and brushed her hair out of her eyes. I kissed her forehead to wake her up. Which she did slowly. I moved to Sophia and woke the girl up softly. Sophia and Mary rubbed their eyes yawning at the same time which made me smile and I ordered them to get ready. We packed all of our things and left the house. It wasn't safe for us anymore. Before we left, Sophia has secured her rose in my backpack. We went back to the creek where we found her, hoping that someone from her group would be still searching for her.

* * *

"Is that where you found me?" Sophia asked once we reached the place.

"Yep." I answered. I gave my sister my bow and took Sophia in my arms. "Come on, let's go on the other side."

Sophia held her doll tightly in her arms as I started to walk in the water. The water was cold, the mud squished under my feet. We were halfway through when my sister yelled from behind me that walkers were coming our way. I quickened my pace as much as I could. I also yelled to my sister to hurry up. As soon as I reached the other side, I put Sophia down and reached out for my sister to help her climb the little steep. I took my bow from her. There were more than just one walkers. I pushed my sister and Sophia forward and we took off running. After several minutes of running we hid behind a tree. Mary had her knife in her hand and I was hiding with Sophia.

I unsheathed my sais and buried Sophia's head in my stomach. At this instant I heard it. A voice calling out Sophia's name. Sophia must have heard it to as she raised her head up to look in the voice's direction. I shook my head and put a finger to my lips. We waited like this for several minutes. I risked a peek just to see if the walkers were still on our trail but it seems that we have lost them. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding until now.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked Sophia and Mary Ann.

"Fine. And you?"

"Okay."

"I lost my doll." Sophia stated.

"Sorry, honey!" I took my backpack off. "At least your rose is still okay." I told her. As Sophia checked her rose, I looked at my sister. "Did you hear it?"

"Someone calling out for her. Yeah, I heard." She nodded.

"Where did it come from?" Sophia questioned me.

I pointed right before us. "I'd say that way." Not sure where the voice were coming from.

"There's only one way to find out." Mary said.

I shouldered my backpack and grabbed my bow. I sheathed my sais back in my waistband. Mary took Sophia's hand and we headed to the location where I thought the voice had come from.

* * *

After about twenty minutes there were still nothing. We paused for a few minutes to catch our breath. Someone called for the girl, the three of us heard it and we were going to find this person today. As we were catching our breath, a horse raced past us. That was odd but maybe this someone who had been calling for Sophia was on that horse.

Anyway, the horse were coming from where we had come from and not where we were heading to. So, we turned back and after twenty other minutes, we were walking alongside the water again. I was hesitant at going back there because of the walkers but there were none on our way there. We reached the creek and Sophia gasped and ran into the water. Mary yelled her name to stop her. Sophia didn't hear her as she was yelling the name of Daryl while running to the other side of the water.

I realized then as my sister and I took off after her, that surely enough there was a man on the other bank of the river. Sophia dropped next to him and tried to wake him up. Mary reached her and stopped her. I knelt down on the other side of the guy as I put my backpack on the ground.

He was in a bad shape. An arrow was stuck in his side, there was blood on his face. Mud all over his shirt. I leaned over him. His eyes were fluttering.

"We need to take this arrow out." I stated. "So we can mend his wound better."

"Merle…" Daryl muttered.

"Who's Merle?" Mary asked Sophia.

"His brother, he wasn't very nice …" Sophia answered.

"A shitty day, bro." Daryl said this time.

"A shitty day, indeed." I said knowing well that he didn't seem to talk to me. "Mary, is there anything in your bag that can help us for his wound."

"Yeah, I got some gauge and antiseptic in there somewhere." I nodded as my sister rummaged through her bag.

"Sophia, I have a mission for you. I need you to keep my bow for me. Can you do that?" She nodded. I moved to his feet.

Daryl was still mumbling words to whoever he thought he was talking to. But I knew one thing for sure, the guy did deserve some respect. If what Sophia told me about him was true. He totally went out of his way to find this little girl.

"I ain't nobody's bitch." Daryl snapped.

"Can you get the arrow out?" I asked Mary grabbing hold of his shoes and tried to move him a bit.

"Yeah, I can but…" Daryl woke up at this instant and kicked me.

"Son of the bitch." I exclaimed as I landed hard on my back.

"Meredith!" Mary called.

I pushed myself up and was about to reply but I saw she was looking at something behind me. I glanced behind me and saw that the three walkers that were chasing us earlier were back. Those son of bitches could walk fast when they wanted to. I barely had time to get up and unsheathed my sais, when I smell the foul breath of the creature. I thrust my sais in his temple and he dropped on the ground. My sister took care of the second one by diving her knife in his eye. I grabbed my bow and was about to fire at the third one who was going to attack my sister but before I could, an arrow pierced his skull.

"Thanks, sis!" My sister thanked me.

"Wasn't me." I told her. Our eyes landed on Daryl who had taken the arrow out of his side and used it against the walker.

* * *

I took Daryl's shirt off so Mary could have some room to bind his wound better. While she was doing so, I checked on Sophia. She was a bit stunned but she was doing fine. Apparently, Daryl has found her doll and Sophia held it tight to her chest.

Once Mary was done, I suggested to Sophia to wake him up. Which she did. My sister and I stood by watching the scene that was unfolded in front of us. Daryl stared at the girl with great disbelief. And hugged her, a hug that Sophia returned. He told her that he has been looking all over for her.

"Meredith and Mary found me. They took care of me." Sophia said glancing up at us. Daryl pushed the girl behind him and pointed his crossbow at us. "Daryl!" Sophia protested.

"Silence, Sophia!" Daryl ordered her. "And you drop your weapons."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. And you might need one of those." I waved an arrow at him.

His hand went to his side. "You already took that one out to save my life." Mary told him. "And I mended your wound in return."

"You hit your head pretty hard and we don't have all day. So, I suggest that we get a move on people."

"If you can move, that is." My sister added.

"Hold on." Daryl said getting up keeping Sophia behind him. "We get this little girl back to her mother."

"Mum's alright?" Sophia questioned looking up at him.

"She's okay and misses you loads." Daryl answered.

I walked to them and gave Daryl his arrow back. "Better go, then." I said grabbing my backpack.

* * *

"Remind me why we are going that way?" I shouted at Daryl as we climbed the steep. Daryl took the lead, Sophia was right behind him, Mary was behind her and I closed the rear. I kept Sophia's doll in my waistband for her.

"You can go back down, if ya don't like it." Daryl snapped.

"Grumpy much." I countered.

"Merry, don't start!" Mary warned me.

We continued the climb quietly, well, midway through it, Daryl started to swear at someone who wasn't there. Sophia looked at my sister and I both and I just shrugged at her. Once we reached the top; Daryl pulled himself up and disappeared in the tree line.

"Yeah, you better run." I heard him yell.

"He's either nuts or he must have hit his head harder than I thought." I commented to my sister.

Daryl reappeared and pulled Sophia up. Mary crawled up after the girl. I was last to reach the top. As I was the luckiest and the most graceful of them, my hand slipped and I felt myself fell backwards. Someone reached out just in time and caught me. It was Daryl. He hissed me up. I nodded a quick thanks to Daryl and we followed him to the edge of the forest. Out in the open field, we could see a farm in the distance.

"I'll go first." Daryl said before stepping into the open field. "Don't be surprised by the guns." He added as an afterthought.

I stepped in front of Sophia and Mary as a group of men ran towards us. They all had a weapon. Baseball bat, machete, guns. The guy with the gun raised his weapon and aimed at Daryl.

"Stay behind me." I said to the two girls behind me. I glanced briefly behind me and saw my sister took her gun from her holster. I reached behind me to draw an arrow from my quiver and I tightened my grip on my bow.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head." Daryl said loudly to the guy with the gun. "You're gonna pull the trigger or what?" The guy lowered his gun and exhaled. He turned his head towards us but before he could say anything, a gunshot echoed through the field and Daryl collapsed on the ground.

His own people had shot him.

* * *

_**So, what do you think of Daryl's first interaction with Meredith?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to sarah0406, to Guest, to Anne and to Castiel Angel Heart for their review. I'm glad you like the story so far. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Daryl!" Sophia screamed.

"Son of the bitch!" I exclaimed. I nocked the arrow and pulled the string, My fingers grazed my right cheek as I did so. Four heads snapped in our direction and in response at my weapon aimed at them. The guy with the gun aimed at me.

"No! Don't shoot!" Sophia jumped in front of me. "Meredith's a friend."

The guy with the gun dropped on his knees and his gun on the ground. "You're alive!" He said with great relief. He pulled Sophia in his arms.

I un-nocked my arrow and lowered my bow. "Rick, come on we need to get him to Hershel!" One of the four guys said.

Sophia pulled away. "They took care of me." She said as an explanation to her survival.

"Rick!" The same guy snapped. Rick turned around and nodded.

"Introductions will wait." Rick said simply before going helping the others with Daryl. I put my arrow back in my quiver. And Sophia came and pulled me behind her.

A blonde woman and an older man came running to them; "Oh my God, oh my God! Is he dead?" The blonde woman asked.

"Unconscious. You just grazed him." Rick answered her. The old man's eyes landed on Sophia.

"Sophia?" He said surprised to see her there.

"You found her?" The blonde woman asked me with tears in her eyes.

I only nodded. From across the field I heard a woman called Sophia. The girl let go of my hand and ran towards the voice. She ran past everyone and landed in the woman's arms. They hold onto each other in a crushing bones hug. Both on the ground crying into each other's arms.

"Her mother, I presume?" I said to no one in particular.

"Yes, her name is Carol." The old man answered.

* * *

The old man was Dale and the woman; Andrea. Mary and I followed them into the house. Rick and another old man disappeared upstairs with Daryl while everyone else was focused on Sophia. Mary looked a bit sad because she knew that we were going to leave them, we were going to leave Sophia. And I would lied if I said that I wasn't a bit sad to leave Sophia behind.

"Thank you for bringing my baby girl back to me." Carol said holding Sophia closed to her and looking at my sister and I.

"You're welcome." My sister smiled warmly at Carol. "Sophia is a brave little girl."

"We did what was right." I replied shortly.

"Meredith?" Sophia tugged at my shirt. "My rose?"

"Oh, yes!" I put my backpack on the ground and retrieve the rose and gave it to Sophia. "Here you go, hon."

Sophia offered the rose to her mother. The old man came back downstairs and searched the room with his eyes. His eyes landed on my sister and I. He asked us to follow him. We followed the man upstairs, into one of the bedrooms. Rick was inside with another man, Daryl was in the bed a bandage around his head. The sheet covered his torso and back.

"I am Hershel and I own this farm." Hershel said as I closed the door behind me. "Are you the one who has mended Daryl's wound?"

"Yeah, that's me." Mary replied.

"She's pretty good at those things." I added,

"She's pretty good, indeed." Hershel said with an appraising nod. "What's your name?"

"Meredith Williams. My sister's Mary Ann." I answered.

"I'm Rick and this is Shane." Rick introduced himself. "And you already know Daryl."

"Yeah, can't say that it was a pleasure." I countered. "I don't take it very well to be held at gunpoint."

"You were aiming your weapon at me." Rick retorted.

"Fair enough." I shrugged.

"Where are you from?" Shane asked.

"Boston but it doesn't really matter, now does it?" I replied.

"Look, we are grateful for what you and your sister did for Sophia. It's just hard to trust people these days." Rick continued.

"I hear ya." I replied. "You don't have to worry about my sister and me. We're not staying. Sophia has been returned to her mother. So my sister and I will leave."

"We could probably stay the night. We both need some rest." Mary suggested.

"Or not." I replied. "We can find another place to rest."

"Where? The house we were has been visited by someone. Walkers are lurking into those woods. Where will we go?" Mary snapped. The four men in the rooms were watching us intensely. "I think that this farm is safe and walkers free. We could at least stay the night. Just one night." Mary pleaded me this time.

I stared at her. She really wanted to stay and I would lied if I'd say I didn't need a good night's rest. I turned to Hershel. "If it's not too much trouble. Can we stay tonight?"

"It's alright, you can stay the night." Hershel said. "But you will follow my rules."

"Which are?" I questioned.

"No guns on my property and you stay clear of the barn." He told me.

"Alright." I nodded.

* * *

We left the room together. The sun was still high. We went outside and set up camp a bit further away Rick's group. We left our guns in a bag inside our tent. Maggie, Hershel's daughter, came to find us and offered us to use the bathroom. She also gave us clean clothes. Mary looked at me and said that I could go first. So, I went up to the house and Maggie showed where the bathroom was.

I went upstairs and locked myself up in the bathroom. I took off my clothes and stared at my reflection in the mirror. There was dirt all over my face, scrapes on my body but my eyes inevitably landed on the pink spot on my side and thigh. My scars were a reminder of what took place almost two months ago. I stepped under the water and let warm water wash away all the dirt, the tiredness and the pain for the time being. My sister was right warm water can make you feel better even for a short amount of time.

When I stepped out of the tub, I realized that my dirty clothes were gone. I put on the clean clothes. I took a look in the mirror again and was glad to see that I looked like my old self again apart maybe from the dark circles under my eyes.

I left the bathroom fully clothed and yet I felt naked without my weapons. I'm so used to have them in arms reach. I went down and recognized my sister's voice coming from the kitchen. I followed the sound of her voice.

Mary turned around and stared at me for a few seconds. "You cleaned up pretty good." She commented with a smile. "I can actually see the color of your face."

"White, just like yours." I replied.

"Always the smart-ass." She muttered as she walked past me to take a shower herself.

Carol and Lori both smiled at me. A smile that I didn't feel like returning but I did anyway. I stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few seconds. "Er...where are my clothes?"

"I took them to wash them later." Carol said steering something in a pan.

"You don't have to. I'll do it." I retorted.

"It's alright. It's the least I can do after you brought back my daughter." Carol turned to me. "I can never thank you enough for that."

"You don't have to." I answered.

"You protected my Sophia. You saved her. I have to thank you." Carol shook her head. "Who knows what might have happen if you haven't found her."

"There's no need to dwell on that. She's safe that's all that matters." I nodded. I turned around to leave the kitchen when Lori spoke up.

"You could sit at dinner with us."

"No, we're fine." I retorted. "We wouldn't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding." Lori assured me. "There's enough food for all of us." She smiled. "I won't take no for an answer."

"I guess we could share the dinner."

* * *

It was the most awkward dinner I've ever been to. We could actually hear flies even if there were none. Glenn tried to start a conversation but it just failed. Only the cluttering could be heard. I thought we were intruding, my sister and me. But apparently, it seems that there were some unresolved issues between Hershel's family and the group. Let's just say that the atmosphere was pretty heavy.

After dinner everyone went their own way, minding their own business. I left my sister with Maggie and Beth in the kitchen and walked to the front door that's when I heard Carol.

"You did more for my little girl than her own daddy ever did in his whole life." Carol said to Daryl. Sophia had told us about her father. Ed was his name and apparently it was the kind of father that beats the shit out of you. I stayed in my spot, I didn't want to listen but I didn't dare to move either.

"I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't have done." Daryl answered after a pause.

"I know." Carol retorted. "You're every bit as good as them. Every bit." Carol exited the room and closed the door behind her. Her eyes immediately spotted me. "Meredith!" She smiled.

"Carol." I nodded.

We stood there for a moment, none of us said a word. "Sophia told me everything you and your sister have done for her." Carol started.

"You've already thanked me for that. There's no need for you to say it again." I cut her off. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude or anything. I just don't need to hear it again."

"It's alright." She said smiling softly. She rested on my shoulder as she walked past me to join her daughter.

Before I could stop myself, I went to Daryl's room. I knocked on the door softly and opened the door.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked him.

"Good. You?" Daryl returned the question to me.

"Alright, I guess." I shrugged. We both fell into silence as I leaned my back against the door. I sighed before speaking again. "I should probably thank you for saving my sister, Mary, back there. If it wasn't for you she could have turned into walkers' food."

"'Cording to Hershel, she saved my life too." Daryl answered simply.

"Yeah, she has a gift for that." I replied quietly. I pushed myself away from the door. "Erm…I should probably leave you. I mean you need rest I guess. So, goodnight."

"'Night!" Daryl said before I left his room.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think about Meredith?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Thank you for reading this story. Thanks to ImJustAnObsessiveWeirdo for their review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Nock the arrow. Draw. Breathe. And release. The arrow went straight to the target. My sister was still in our tent sleeping. The sun wasn't completely up yet. Mary tried to convince me to stay with the group. I bluntly refused. Apart from Sophia maybe, I don't trust any of them. They shot their own man, even though it was just an accident. So, today we'll leave. Once I got back my clothes, that is. I went back to our tent when the sun was a bit higher in the sky.

* * *

I stepped in our tent only to discover that my sister has disappeared already. I got out once more to find her. She was with Rick's group having breakfast. I walked there to retrieve her.

"Mary!" I called her.

"Yeah!" She replied smiling.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She trotted to me.

"What is it?"

"We don't have all day. You know that, right?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She frowned at me.

"I mean that we stayed the night as you wanted and now we're leaving." I replied. "So, now go and pack your things."

"I know but…"She started as I turned around.

"But what?"

"Can't we stay longer?" Mary questioned.

"No, we can't. Come on!" I answered.

"You can talk to Rick and ask him if we can stay with his group? I mean we brought Sophia back. We helped Daryl. So, maybe he'll let us stay with them." She continued.

"No, I can't talk to Rick. I don't want to talk to Rick. I don't want to stay with his group. I don't want to be in any group. And you shouldn't either." I retorted. "Yes, we brought Sophia back and yes, we helped Daryl. But for Rick we are strangers that he doesn't trust. And to us, he's a stranger that we can't trust. So, you come with me, we'll pack our things and we'll leave. End of the discussion."

"This discussion is not over. I want to stay here." Mary protested. "I want to feel safe. I want to be safe. I want to be around other people. I want to live in a group."

"You don't feel safe around me?" I narrowed my eyes at her as I could feel my blood boiled up with anger. "Didn't I do everything to protect you from the walkers? And the living who tried to hurt us? And now you're telling me that you don't feel safe with me."

"That's not what I meant." She exhaled.

"This is exactly what you meant." I snapped back. "Remember what happened last time we were in a group?" Mary looked at her feet immediately. "You do. I almost died, I killed three men. You killed one of them and our father, our brothers are dead. And you want us to stay with them? Never again."

"That was one group." She argued. "Rick's group is different. Rick is different. Give them a chance, please. For me."

"I'm sorry, I won't." I answered. "Let's go."

"No, I'm staying here." She said firmly. "If you want to leave then do it. But you'll be going alone."

I stared at her angry. How could she say something like that? How could she just ask me to do something like that? How could she just choose these people over me? "You want to stay, uh? You can't stand me anymore." I pursed my lips. "Fine by me. You stay and I leave. I hope you'll be happy that you won't see me anymore."

I stormed off to our tent. Pack my stuffs, grabbed my bow and quiver and left the camp and my sister behind.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked me as I stepped out of the tent.

"I'm leaving." I answered walking past her.

"Why?"

"I brought Sophia back, Daryl is safe. So, my work here is done." I kept walking.

"What about Mary?" Carol asked again behind me.

"She wants to stay and I want to leave. It seems that we don't agree on this." I answered turning around to face her. "What is it to you anyway? You barely know us."

"You shouldn't go out there on your own." Carol told me as an advice.

"I'll be just fine on my own." I replied sharply. "Why don't you do us both a favor? You mind your own business and I mind mine."

"Meredith, you could stay with us. You'll have a better chance to survive. You and your sister." Carol reasoned with me.

I turned away from her. "You can't just give up, can you?" I started to walk again.

"Meredith?" Carol called behind me.

"Just leave me the hell alone." I snapped at her.

* * *

At midday, I stopped and cooked the two squirrels that I was able to find. It felt weird to be without my sister. It felt wrong. It was one more fight that we had since all this started but it's the first time that I left her. She's better off without me anyway. I mean she's in a group of decent people, right? Brick's group seemed decent too, I thought. Damn it, I hate my conscious. They could hurt her, they could kill her. And I'm here, cooking squirrels. What is wrong with me? I shouldered my backpack with one goal in mind. Going back to the farm and staying with Mary. I'm not staying with the group, I'm just staying with my sister, my family.

* * *

I was going back to the farm, retracing my steps there. I've come face to face with a walker. Nothing too hard there, right? I mean an arrow through the head should do it and it did. It's not him that I should have been worried about, it's the one that came from behind me and pulled on my bag. I was able to slide my arms out of the straps. I fell forward, my right knee hurt a pretty sharp rock. I couldn't think about that now. The walker was already coming for me. I turned around, pulled out another arrow and fired quickly. It went into its shoulder instead of its head. It kept coming, so I reached for my gun and shot it in the head. The walker fell on me. The smell made me want to barf. I pushed it away, and tried to get back up as fast as I could with a bad knee. I grabbed my backpack, mended the wound on my knee and left the place, limping.

* * *

It took me more time to go back to camp than leaving it. My knee was cut pretty badly, it stopped bleeding but it still hurt. I had stopped here and there to catch my breath but also to rest my knee. I was back on the farm after a few hours. I limped back to my tent, with my backpack in one hand and my bow in the other. I saw Dale in the distance on the roof of his RV. I continued limping to the camp, with one goal in my mind. I'm going to give my sister the worst earache she's ever had in her life. That's for sure.

Glenn met me halfway. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Unexpected meeting with two walkers." I replied shortly.

"Did you get bit?" He asked worried.

"No, my knee had a short meeting with a sharp rock, though." I answered.

"Give me this." He took my bag and shouldered it. He threw my arm over his shoulders. "Let's see what Hershel can do about it."

"Thanks." I winced slightly as Glenn helped to Hershel's house.

"We heard a gun being fired. Was that you?" Glenn asked me as we get closer to camp.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't really have choice." I replied.

"Oh my God! Meredith, are you alright?" Carol asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

Mary took my bow from me. "You left."

"You wanted me to." I glared at her.

"I'm furious." She continued.

"I'm beyond that." She threw my arm over her shoulders and with Glenn they both led me to Hershel's house.

"You are so stupid." She commented.

"You are stupider." I countered. We stepped into Hershel's house.

Glenn and Mary sat me on the couch. Glenn dropped my bag on the floor and disappeared to fetch Hershel. Mary and I sat in silence for a few seconds.

"That was really reckless." Mary spoke up.

"It wouldn't have been, if you had come with me." I retorted.

"I hope this will change your mind?" She said her chin up.

"You think that this…" I said gesturing to my knee. "…is going to change my mind about staying with the group?"

"I hope it does. You could have get killed out there." She continued.

"Oh, honey, I'd rather die in the hand of a walker than staying with a group of living people that could stabbed me in the back at any moment." I argued.

"Why did you come back, then?" She asked me frowning.

"You're my sister." I answered. And no more words was said after that. Because she knew that I won't leave her ever again. She knew that I'll always come back for her, always.

"Let's have a look at your leg." Hershel said as he stepped in. He crouched down and took off the makeshift bandage that I put on it. The blood has dried over it. Hershel examined it. He looked up at me after a few seconds. "You're gonna need stitches. It's deep and nasty." He commented.

"Figures." I grumbled.

"Let's move you into one of the room." Hershel said as my sister helped me up. Glenn helped her to get me into one of the room.

* * *

_**Hope you'll like this new chapter  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Heidi191976 and to JaliceJelsa4eva for their reviews. Yeah, Meredith doesn't think she can't trust Rick's group and I do feel sorry for her too. But can we really blame her? Thanks to all followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

My knee was sore this morning. I woke up pretty early as I always do. I put on my cargo pants, my tank top and a flannel shirt over it. I tied my hair in a messy bun and walked out of the room. I walked out of the house quietly. The sun was only rising, the people in camp were all awake. Carol was cooking breakfast, Mary was sat next to Daryl. The others were eating or drinking something. Andrea was sharpening her knife.

"Move!" I said to my sister shoving her out of the chair.

"Hey, I was sitting there." She protested.

"And I'm the limping one." I replied. "And bring me some scrambled eggs, would ya?" I ordered her sitting down.

"You're bossy." She pouted and went fetch me some scrambled eggs.

"How you're doing this morning?" I asked Daryl.

"Doin' better." Daryl answered. "What happened to you?" He asked nodding to my knee.

"I fell down on a sharp rock. I'm clumsy like that." I replied. "Thanks." I smiled to my sister as she passed me a plate of scrambled eggs.

"I thought you were leavin' yesterday." Daryl continued.

"I changed my mind." I retorted. I heard Daryl hummed at my answer.

"Uh, guys…"Glenn started. "…so…barn is full of walkers."

My fork froze in the air as I looked up at Glenn. Everyone else around the campfire looked at him, stunned and shocked.

* * *

Everyone moved closer to the barn. Daryl helped me get there a little bit quicker. I insisted that I didn't need any help but he just asked me to shut up. Shane looked inside the barn and stormed in Rick's direction.

"You cannot tell me you're all right with this." Shane muttered angrily to his friend.

"No, I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land." Rick replied.

"God, this is our lives!" Shane retorted.

"Lower your voice!" Glenn hissed at them.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea pointed out.

"It ain't right. Not remotely." Shane shook his head. "We've either got to go in there, we're got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time."

"We can't go." Rick told him strongly.

"Why, Rick? Why?"

"Because we have shelter here." Mary spoke up.

"Shelter? This ain't shelter. This is a death sentence." Shane answered to her.

"She's right, man. We have protection here." Rick agreed with my sister.

"Are you serious about the protection thing?" I raised my eyebrows skeptical. "There's a barn full of walkers, right in front of you. You might want to rethink that."

"Listen to her, Rick. There's no protection near this barn. We have to take care of this problem." Shane continued.

"Just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out." Rick told Shane.

"What are you gonna figure out?!" Shane snapped.

"Enough!" Lori shouted at him.

"If we're gonna stay. If we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land." Rick argued.

"Hershel sees those things in there as people—sick people—his wife, his stepson." Dale intervened.

"You knew?" Rick questioned him.

"Yesterday, I talked to Hershel." Dale replied.

"And you waited the night?" Shane asked him.

"I thought we could survive one more night." Dale replied. "We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy, Rick. If Hershel thinks those things are alive or no." Shane yelled.

The walkers in the barn tried to force their way out of the barn. Lori and Carol grabbed Carl and Sophia and stepped away from the barn. Everyone else followed their examples.

* * *

"And I thought I had issues." I commented as I walked with my sister back to our tent.

"Tell me about it." She snorted.

"Still wanna stay here?" I questioned her.

"Yeah."

"Even with the Walkers in the barn?"

"Yes, I want to stay with the group."

"Why do you want to stay so badly?" I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"Because we have a better chance of survival with them." She replied. "Why do you want to leave so badly?"

"Because we have a better chance of survival without them." I replied to her.

"Why did you come back then?"

"I already told you why." I sighed.

"Because you love me." Mary said smugly. I groaned. "Alright, let them show you that you are wrong not to trust them. We'll talk to Rick and see if he'll let us stay with them and then you'll see."

"First, you'll talk to Rick. You want to stay, you do the talking. And then what am I going to see?"

"You'll see it's not that terrible to have people around." She replied skipping away from me.

"She's right, you know." I heard Daryl said behind.

"You're eavesdropping, I see." I looked at him.

"Bein' alone in this new world, it's not the best way to handle those things." Daryl continued. "It's not."

"And I think being in a group with people I barely know, it's not the best way to handle these current events." I countered.

"Then, you're wrong." Daryl shortly said.

"If you've been through what I've been through, you would say I'm right." I retorted before walking away.

* * *

I was leaning against a tree trunk near our tent with Sophia. I was helping with some school stuff that she has to do. Carol and Lori thought that it's not because the world came to an end that they should stop studying. A concept that I found completely stupid but it's their decision not mine.

I thought it was a good change to be around the little girl. And it hurt me to say this but maybe Mary was right. Maybe Carol and Daryl were right. Being alone in this new world wasn't probably the brightest idea but can you blame me for being hesitant? For being cautious? I don't think you can.

I have to admit that I was getting comfortable with this group. And I tried to bring myself to not liking it but I did. But my sister doesn't need to know about that. I was still on my guards, though. I mean you're never too careful.

The day passed by and I was socializing. Something, I haven't done for years now. I'm serious, you know. Even before all this, I was an anti-socializing person. I don't think it was by choice, it was how I was. The only person I ever socialized with was probably my best friend; Blondy. But I lost her to the walkers. Now, all I have is my sister. I'm not complaining or anything but having Blondy in my life was one of the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Have you ever had a friend that could understand you even before you could utter a word? Someone who knew what you were thinking about? Someone who just brings out the best part of yourself? Someone who can just bring you out of your shell? Blondy was all of this things for me. She was my person. And there's no one else like her. I will never meet someone like her ever again.

"Penny for your thoughts." Mary's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I won't sell them for a dollar." I smirked at her.

"Do you know where everyone is?" She questioned me looking around.

"No, I've been sitting here. Practically all morning." I replied. "That's weird. I mean even Dale has disappeared."

"I know."

I extended my hand to her, she grabbed it and pulled me up. I winced a little. "Maybe there all are at Hershel's house." I suggested.

"Let's go find out then."

* * *

After a few minutes, we finally reached the front porch of Hershel's house. Andrea, T-Dog, Carol, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and the rest of them were already there. The only ones that was missing were Rick, Dale, Shane and Hershel.

"Hey, guys! Are you having a secret meeting and you haven't told us about?" I joked once I stopped next to Andrea.

"Do you know where everybody is?" Andrea asked us.

"We came here to ask you the same question." Mary replied to her.

"Oh, here we go." Daryl exclaimed looking over my shoulder. I turned around only to see Shane coming towards us with a bag of guns. "What's all this?" Daryl asked him.

"You with me, man?" Was Shane's only response.

"Yeah." Daryl replied taking the shotgun from Shane.

"Time to grow up." Shane turned around to Andrea. "You already got yours?"

"Yeah? Where's Dale?" She questioned him in return.

"He's on his way." Shane replied.

"Thought we couldn't carry." That was T-Dog.

"Yeah, well, we can and we have to." Shane replied giving him a gun.

"Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe." Shane started. "But now we know, it ain't."

"I thought Rick was figuring out something with Hershel?" Mary said confused.

"We have to figure it out ourselves." Shane retorted and he handed her a gun. "You're with me or not?"

She looked at the gun torn. She knew that we have to deal with the walkers but she didn't want to disrespect Hershel's rules. Neither did I. But the walkers were a real danger and maybe it's not the right way to go about it but…Shane was right, we have to figure it out ourselves.

I took the gun. "She won't but I will." Shane nodded at me.

"How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?" Shane handed Glenn a shotgun. The latter looked briefly at Maggie before taking the weapon. "That's it. Can you shoot?" He then asked to Maggie.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight." Maggie warned him.

"We have to stay, Shane." Carl told him in an authoritarian tone.

"What is this?" Lori asked walking towards the group.

"We ain't going anywhere, okay?" Shane assured to the boy. "Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He—well, he's gonna have to." He took a gun from his waistband and walked to Carl. He crouched down in front of the boy. "Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it."

Lori pushed Carl behind her. "Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make."

"Oh, shit!" T-Dog exclaimed.

"What now?" I grumbled following his line of sight.

In the distance, Rick and Hershel were coming out of the woods with two walkers. They were holding onto them with snare pole. Jimmy was apparently leading them to the barn.

Shane was the first to run towards them before the others followed. I just swore at the fact that I have to run. So, I took off after the others, half limping, half running. I reached the rest of them last.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Shane yelled as I was still running.

"Shane, just back off." Rick told him.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked as I stopped next to Maggie.

"Are you kidding me? You see?" Shane retorted. "You see what they're holding onto?"

"I see who I'm holding onto." Hershel countered.

"No, man, you don't." Shane replied.

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk." Rick tried to reason with him. Seriously, I don't even understand why Rick was so adamant to let Hershel do something like that.

"What you want to talk about, Rick?" Shane asked him. "These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't got to feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill. These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us."

"Shane, shut up!" Rick shouted.

"Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane pulled out his gun and shot at the walker that Hershel was holding.

Okay, this is getting out of hand. I'm all for the clear the barn full of walkers but this…This ain't right. I mean he could have hurt Hershel.

"Stop it!" Rick ordered him.

"That's three rounds in the chest." Shane continued. "Could someone who's alive, could they just take that? Why is still coming?" He shot again. "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is still coming?" He shot again.

"Shane, enough!" Rick yelled once more.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." Shane walked closer to the female walker and shot her in the head. "Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough! Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now, if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now."

Shane ran to the gates of barn and started to open them. He wanted to let the walkers out. As I said before, it's probably not the best way to go about it but these walkers needed to be wiped out of this barn. Rick yelled to Hershel desperately to take the snare pole so he could stop Shane. But Hershel seemed to be deaf to his calls.

The gates opened and the first walker came out, it was soon followed by others. Every one of us who got a gun, got in the front and started to shoot at the walkers. I was in the front line with the others and I shot at the walkers, just like the others. I shot them without thinking about aiming or anything. It was almost as if I just shut off something. All that matters was to hit them straight and clear in the head. And that's exactly what I did. All that could be heard right now was the echoes of the guns and shotguns being fired throughout Hershel's property.

And then nothing, no more guns shot. No more walkers, just dead silence and the dead body scattered on the ground in front of the barn. We stood there and just stared at them.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to JaliceJelsa4eva, to BreenaBelle-xoxo and to Heidi191976 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story. Thank you for all the support. I hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I could heard Beth sobbing behind me. I glanced behind me and saw that she wasn't the only one. Hershel was down on his knees. His hands covering his mouth, Maggie was resting a hand on his shoulder. And I remembered then that their family was in that barn. I realized then that it was definitely not the best way to handle this, even if right now, it appears to me that it was the only way.

Beth got out of Jimmy's arms and walked to the walker that once was her mother. She moved the walker that was laying on top of her mother. Then she turned over her mother, so she could see her face one more time. Apparently that one was still alive as it sprang up to life and grabbed a hold of Beth. Everyone ran to her and with a bit of effort they were able to free her from the walker's grasp. T-Dog kicked the walker in the head and Andrea finished it by piercing its brain with scythe.

Hershel held his daughter closed to him and the Greene Family went to find refuge in their house. Lori suggested the idea to bury Annette and Shawn. The others were to be burned. After Shane went to get the truck and parked it in front of the barn, they dug two holes in the ground.

Lori went to retrieve the others and we all stood in front of the two graves paying our respect to Hershel's family. Mary took my hand and we looked at each other briefly. I knew why she did it. When our family died, we hadn't dug up graves for them. We just left their bodies down that creek to rot in the sun. We hadn't paid our respect because I was wounded and I needed to be treated. We hadn't come back there because we couldn't go back there. All we hoped was that they were resting in peace, in spite of the way they died. Anyway, there was no use dwelling on it because there was nothing we could do to change that. This is something that we both have to live with.

After the funeral, everyone went back to their usual activities or so I thought. I stayed with Sophia and Carol a bit. Carol, just like her daughter, seemed to have grown on me. Maybe it was her soft side or the fact that she's making sure that Mary and I are always fine. Unlike my own mother, Carol seemed to care for us and I didn't mind that at all. I have yet to apologize for my behavior when I was leaving the camp. But I'm not good at those things, not good at all.

I followed Carol in the RV. She was putting away some plates and cups. "Need a help with that?" I asked her.

"Oh, no, I'll be fine." She smiled warmly at me. "But you should sit down. Your knee still needs to heal."

"I'll be fine." I replied smiling at her. "Er...Carol, I...I wanted to apologize for the other day. The way I spoke to you, it wasn't right."

"Your sister explained everything to me already." She replied.

"Everything? As in everything?" I questioned her.

She snorted. "All she said was that you two had a bad experience with another group before." Carol looked at me with something that I saw as concern. "I don't know what happened exactly but you should know that your sister and you are both safe here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

I exhaled deeply. "Maybe. But I need more time to be comfortable around other people than Mary or Sophia. Or even you." I offered a small smile. I don't trust her yet but I trusted her more than the others.

* * *

My bandage needed to be changed. So I went to the house in hopes of finding Hershel. I mean I could have asked Mary but she has disappeared inside the house herself. As soon as I stepped into the house, Mary appeared right in front of me.

"Hey! Have you seen Hershel?" She asked me.

"Not since the funeral, why?"

"Beth she is in some kind of shock and we can't find him anywhere." Mary said panicked. "Lori went to find Rick and Shane." The door opened behind me and surely enough Rick and Shane stepped in followed by Lori. Maggie came down the stairs almost at the same time.

* * *

Maggie led the two men into her father's room and I followed them there. Mary remained with Beth in her bedroom and Patricia was there with them.

"Your stepmother's things?" Rick asked Maggie as he was going through Hershel's stuffs.

"He was so sure she'd recover. They'd just pick up where they left off." Maggie replied.

Shane took a flask that was on one of the chest drawers. "Looks like he found an old friend." He threw the object at Rick who caught it in the air.

"That belonged to my grandfather, gave it to Dad when he died." Maggie explained as she took the object from Rick.

"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker." Rick commented.

"No, he gave it up on the day I was born." Maggie retorted. "He didn't even allow liquor in the house."

"What's the bar in town?" Rick asked her.

"Hatlin's" Maggie replied. "He practically lived there in his drinking days."

"Betting that's where I'll find him." Rick said.

"Yeah, I've seen the place. I'll take you." Glenn offered.

"I'll tag along just in case." I chimed in.

"Your knee is in bad shape." Rick retorted.

"My knee'll be just fine." I replied. "I'm coming."

"All right, I'll get the truck." Rick said after he nodded briefly at me.

"Okay."

"No." Maggie protested.

"It's an easy run." Glenn reassured her.

"Like the pharmacy?"

"Hey, Maggie?" Rick called her softly. "I'll bring him back." Rick promised her.

I left the room after Rick and went to find Mary. I told her where we're going and I asked her to change the bandage for me. She wasn't too happy about it but I promise her that I'll be back as I always do. Plus, it was easy. We just go downtown, go to the bar and bring Hershel back with us. See? Easy.

I made a quick stop by our tent and grabbed my weapons; my gun, my sais and my bow. And joined Rick's side by the truck. We watched together Glenn saying goodbye to Maggie.

"You don't have to come." Rick started.

"I know but I figure that it was the least I could do after this morning." I shrugged. "Plus, Mary asked me to give y'all a chance..."

"She asked me to let you both stay with us." Rick looked at me.

"I know that too." I replied. "Look, you don't have to say yes. You don't want us in your group. Just say the word and we'll be gone within the hour. It's just that Mary thinks she...we'll be safer in a group."

"What do you think?"

"Honestly?" Rick nodded. "I wouldn't have left my sister here on her own if I didn't think that she was safe. Does that answer your question?" I finished. Rick hummed non-committedly "All good?" I asked Glenn as he walked up to us.

"Yeah."

The three of us climbed in the car. Rick revved the engine and pulled away from the farm.

* * *

"Maggie said she loves me." Glenn declared after a few minutes ride. I glanced briefly at Rick before Glenn continued. "She doesn't mean it. I mean, she can't. I mean, why…She's upset or confused. She's probably feeling, like…"

"I think she's smart enough to know what she's feeling." Rick told him.

"No, no." Glenn shook his head. "You know, she wants to be in love, so she needs something to, like, hold onto, right?" Rick and I were chuckling at this point. Glenn looked pointedly at me, obviously waiting an answer from my part.

"Look, I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm no expert in this but I can tell you that she means it." I rested a hand on his shoulder. "I mean Maggie seemed like a girl who has her head in the right place. And she wouldn't say something like that unless she means it."

"She's right, Glenn. It's pretty obvious to everyone Maggie loves you and not just because you're one of the last men standing. So, what's the problem?" Rick asked him.

"I didn't say it back." Glenn replied.

"Oh!" I quirked up my eyebrows.

"I've never had a woman say that to me before except my mom, of course." Glenn explained. "And my sisters. But with Maggie, it's different. I mean, we barely know each other. What does she really know about me? Nothing. We're practically strangers. But I didn't know what to do with it. I just stood there like a jerk."

"Hey. Hey, this is good thing. Something we don't get enough these days. Enjoy it. And when we get back, return the favor. It's not like she's going anywhere." Rick reassured and advised him.

"Yeah, the Love Guru's right. Maggie will still be here when we get back." I patted Glenn on the shoulder. "You got time."

* * *

Rick pulled up in front of Hatlin's. I grabbed my bow and threw my quiver on my back. "Rick?" Glenn started as I got out of the car. I waited for the two men outside a bit further away from the car. I kicked a pebble away. Rick and Glenn joined me and finished their conversation. I don't what it was about but it seemed that Glenn has done something he shouldn't have, even he thought it was right.

I pulled out an arrow and nocked it. Rick prepped his gun and kicked the door open. Glenn and I followed him in. Hershel was sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. "Hershel." Rick called out his name.

"Who's with you?" He questioned Rick.

"Glenn and Meredith." Rick answered.

"Maggie send him?" Hershel asked referring to Glenn.

"He volunteered." Rick replied.

"Like me. In case, anyone's interested." I said playing with an arrow.

"How many have you had?" Rick asked him once he reached the bar.

"Not enough." Hershel answered.

"Let's finish this up back at home." Rick suggested. "Beth collapsed, is in some sort of state. Must be in shock. I think you are, too."

"Maggie's with her?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah but she needs you." I said placing myself in front of Hershel. "Beth and Maggie, they both need you." I grabbed the bottle and read the label. It was some pretty stuff that he was drinking. I didn't take Hershel to be a scotch drinker.

"What could I do? She needs her mother." Hershel retorted. "Or rather to mourn…like she should've done weeks ago. I robbed her of that. I see that now."

"You thought there was a cure." Rick told him as I poured myself a drink. "Can't blame yourself for holding out for hope."

"Hope?" Hershel chuckled. "When I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms. I had little hope he would survive."

"But he did."

"He did. Even though we lost Otis." Hershel continued. "Your man Shane made it back and we saved your boy." Hershel looked up. "That was the miracle that proved to me miracles do exist. Only it was a sham, a bait and switch. I was a fool, Rick. And you people saw that." He paused. "My daughters deserve better than that."

"Deserve better than what?" I questioned him. "Better than a drinking father? Better than a delusional father?" I snorted. "It doesn't matter what they deserve right now. What matters it's what they need. And I'm gonna tell you what they need. They need their father by their side." I dawned my drink. "You're right. Beth needs to mourn, so do you. So does Maggie. The best way for you to do this, is to be together." I put my glass upside down on the counter.

"So, what's your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?" Rick asked him.

"Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm." Hershel snapped at him. "You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all!"

"The world was already in bad shape when we met." Rick retorted.

"And you take no responsibility!" Hershel shouted. "You're supposed to be their leader!"

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes." Hershel said quietly. "Yes. Yes, you are." Hershel came back at his seat and drank what was left in his glass.

"Come on." Rick tried one more time. "Your girls need you now more than ever."

"I didn't want to believe you. You told me there was no cure, that these people were dead, not sick." Hershel continued. "I chose not to believe that. But when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept coming, that's when I knew what an ass I'd been. That Annette had been dead long ago and I was feeding her rotten corpse! That's when I knew there was no hope." Hershel finished. "There is no hope. And you know it, like I do. Don't you?" Rick glanced at Glenn than at me before Hershel continued. "There is no hope for any of us."

"Look, I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore." Rick started obviously annoyed with Hershel. "Cleaning up after you. You know what the truth is?" Glenn came and stood next to me. "Nothing has changed. Death is death. It's always been there, whether it's from a heart attack, cancer, or a walker. What's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before, did you?" I have to admit Rick is pretty good with words. "Now there are people back at home trying to hang on. They need us, even if it's just to give them a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves." Rick exhaled deeply. "You know what? This isn't about what we believe anymore. It's about them."

Hershel seemed to ponder Rick's words. And then he dawned his drink and turned his glass upside down and slammed it on the counter. That's exactly when the door opened and let appear three strangers. Well, one of them, wasn't that much of a stranger for me. My heart stopped for a second there.

"Son of a bitch. They're alive." The guy in the blue t-shirt said as he stepped in.

* * *

"I'm Dave." The blue shirt introduced himself as Rick poured him a drink. "That scrawny-looking douche bag there is Tony."

"Eat me, Dave." Tony retorted.

"Hey, maybe someday I will." Dave countered. "And this over there is, Evan."

"I already know one of you, don't I, Meredith?" Rick looked at me when Evan asked the question. I just glared at Evan.

Dave continued the introductions. "Tony and I met on I-95 coming out of Philly. Damn shit show that was. Evan, just joined us after he lost his group."

"I'm Glenn. It's nice to meet some new people." Glenn smiled at them. I just kept my eyes on Evan.

Evan, there's no denying it, was a good looking guy but there was something in his eyes that didn't make you want to befriend him. He has that dangerous glint in his eyes whenever he would look at me or my sister. I just didn't like it and today, he has it that glint and I still don't like it.

"Rick Grimes." Rick introduced himself.

"How about you, Meredith? Would you like one?" Evan asked me.

"I'm good thank you." I declined the offer.

"How about you, pal? Have one?" Dave asked Hershel.

"I just quit." Hershel answered.

"You've got a unique sense of timing my friend." Dave commented.

"His name's Hershel. He lost people today, a lot of them." Rick told Dave.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that." Dave raised his glass. "To better days and new friends. To our dead…may they be in a better place." All the men dawned their drinks. Except for Hershel and me.

Dave put down his drink and we could see the gun that was stuck in his waistband. "Not bad, uh?" He pulled out his gun and showed it to Rick. "I got it off a cop."

"I'm a cop." Rick told him.

"This one was already dead." Dave answered.

"You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia." Rick said.

"He feels like we're a long way from anywhere." Dave answered him.

"What drove you South?" Rick asked them.

"Well, I can't tell you it wasn't the weather. I must've dropped thirty pounds in sweat alone done here." Dave replied.

"I wish." Tony said.

"No, first it was DC." Dave continued. "I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never even got close. We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass. That was before we met Evan. He and his group were heading to a refugee camp here in Atlanta but like us they never reached it." Evan glanced up at me with a dark look at the mention of our group. "Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing."

"One guy told us there was a Coast Guard center in the Gulf, sending the ferries to the islands." Tony continued.

"The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country. Kansas, Nebraska."

"Nebraska?" Glenn repeated.

"Low population, lots of guns." Tony told him.

"Kinda makes sense." Glenn nodded.

"You ever been to Nebraska, Kid?" Dave asked him. "The reason they call 'em flyover sates." Tony laughed at the joke so did Evan. "How about you guys?"

"Fort Benning, eventually." Rick answered.

"I hate to piss in your cornflakes, officer, but…we ran across a grunt who was stationed at Benning. He said the place was overrun by Lamebrains." Dave informed us.

"Wait, Fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?" Glenn questioned him.

"Sadly, I am." Dave sighed. "Ugly truth is there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab a hold of you when you sleep."

"If you sleep." Tony added.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here." Dave said casually. "You hole up somewhere else?"

"Not really." Rick replied.

"Those your cars out front?" Dave continued his questioning.

"Yeah. Why?" Glenn replied.

"We're living in ours." Dave explained. "Those look kinda empty, clean."

"We're neat freaks." I said dryly.

"Always the smart-ass." Evan snorted.

"We're with a larger group." Hershel finally said. "Out scouting, thought we could use a drink."

"A drink? Hershel, I thought you quit." Dave commented. "Well, we're thinking of setting up around here. Is it safe?"

"It can be." Glenn started. "Although I have killed a couple of walkers around here." He said after Rick and I gave him a pointed look. Our faces were clearly saying 'Keep your damn mouth shut!'

"Yeah, Evan call them that too. Actually, I like that better than Lamebrains." Dave continued.

"More succinct." Tony said.

"Okay, Tony went to college."

"Two years."

"So what—so what you guys set up on the outskirts or something?" Dave asked.

"Could you be more obvious about this?" I couldn't stop myself to say. "In case you're wondering, the answer is no."

"Come on, Meredith! I think you can tell us where you are." Evan said getting up. "I mean your sister must be somewhere. You wouldn't leave her on her own, will you?"

"Yeah, Meredith where is it?" Tony asked insisting on my name.

"Is it that new development?" Dave questioned.

"Trailer park or something?" Tony added as he got up.

"A farm?" Dave continued. "Old Macdonald had a farm." Dave sang. Tony chuckled. "You on a farm."

Tony urinated in the corner as he sang. "E-I-E-I-O"

"Is it safe? It's gotta be." Evan said looking at me. "I mean you left your sister there."

"You got food, water?" Dave asked again.

"You got cooze?" Tony asked. "Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks. Even though, your little friend over there is a fine looking ass."

"You should see, her sister, Tony. Meredith is pretty but sweet Mary is smoking hot." Evan was clearly taunting me. I tightened my grip on my arrow and rested my hand on my bow placed on the counter. Rick glanced at me, clearly telling not to do anything. I didn't move my hand, though.

"Listen, pardon my friends. City kids, they got no tact." Dave rubbed his eyebrows. "No disrespect.—So listen, Glenn…"

"We've said enough." Rick cut him off.

"Well, hang on a second. This farm, it sounds pretty sweet." Dave protested. "Don't it sound sweet, guys?"

"Yeah, real sweet." Tony replied.

"How about a little southern hospitality?" Dave continued. "We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time. I can't see why you can't make room for a few more. We could pull our resources, our man power."

"Look, I'm sorry. That's not an option." Rick stopped him from saying more.

"Doesn't sound like it'd be a problem." Dave tempted one last time.

"Well, it does." I retorted.

"I'm sorry, we can't." Hershel told him.

"We can't take in anymore." Rick added.

Dave chuckled. "You guys are something else. I thought—I thought we were friends." He looked at Rick. Evan got up and went to stand next to me at the end of the bar. "We got people we gotta look out for, too."

"We don't know anything about you." Rick replied.

"That's not true." Evan chimed in. "I mean Meredith over there knows me, don't you? She can vouch for me."

"Even if my life was depending on it. I will never vouch for you. I'd rather die." I snarled at him.

"You were right, Evan. She's got fire." Dave and Tony chuckled. "Evan told us all about you, sweetheart. Your hands are pretty dirty."

"Don't be surprised, Mer. There's blood on your hands." Evan looked at Rick and then chuckled. "You didn't tell them about your little dirty secret. How about you tell him everything on the way to the farm?" Evan suggested resting a hand on the counter.

Rick stared at me for a few seconds and then looked at Evan. "That's not gonna happen."

"This is bullshit." Tony exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down." Rick told him.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Don't ever tell me to calm down." Tony said back angrily.

"Whoa." That was Dave.

"I'll shoot you four assholes in the head and take your damn farm!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Relax." Dave said getting up. "Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody. Nobody's shooting anybody. Right, Rick?" Dave jumped behind the bar. Rick turned around to face. Tony went for his rifle. I slowly moved my hand away from my bow and reached for my gun instead. "Look." Dave pulled out his gun and placed on the counter. "We're just friends having a drink. That's all. Now, where's the good stuff, uh?" Dave clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff. Let's see."

Rick put a hand on his gun as Dave bent down behind the bar. "Hey, look at that." He said pulling out a bottle. "That'll work." He sighed and opened the bottle. "You gotta understand—we can't stay out there. You know what it's like."

"Yeah, I do." Rick replied. "But the farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep looking."

"Keep looking." Dave repeated. "Where do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know." Rick shrugged. "I hear Nebraska's nice."

Dave laughed. "Nebraska. This guy."

And then all hell break loose. Dave reached for his gun but Rick shot him in the head before he could fire. Then Rick turned around to shoot Tony. Before the latter could shoot him. Rick has shot him three times. Evan was about to pull his gun but mine was already pressed against his temple and he was dead before he touched the ground.

* * *

_**So, what do you think of the last survivor of Brick's group?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Thank you for reading this story. Thanks to Heidi191976, to JaliceJelsa4eva and to Sevvus for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Holy shit!" Glenn commented as we moved next to Rick who was standing over Tony's body.

"You all right?" Rick asked Glenn

"Yeah." Glenn replied.

"Meredith?"

"I'm good." I replied staring down at Evan's body.

"Hershel?" Hershel didn't answer right away. Rick looked at Glenn and me before glancing back at Hershel. Hershel finally nodded. Telling to Rick that he was all right.

"Let's head back." Hershel suggested. The old man and Glenn headed for the entrance door while I crouched down next to Evan's body and started to rummage through his pockets.

I found in his pockets some ammo, not much and a knife. My heart dropped in my stomach when I read the inscription on Evan's knife. 'From Merry and Mary with love.' That was my Dad's knife and Evan had it which could only mean one thing. He must have taken it from my Dad's corpse. I swallowed my tears as I did in the past and shoved the knife in my pocket before following Rick. Glenn went behind the bar, probably searching Dave's body.

We heard a car approaching and its lights shone into the bar.

"Car. Car. Get down." Rick urged us. I crouched down behind Rick while Glenn and Hershel crouched down on the other side of the doors.

We heard the sound of the doors being opened and shut. We heard footsteps. "Dave? Tony? Evan?" A man called outside.

"He said over here?" Another guy said.

"Yeah, I'm telling you man. I heard shots." A third one spoke up.

"I saw roamers two streets over. Might be more around here." The second one said.

"It's hot. We gotta get out of here." The first one told them.

"Dave! Tony! Evan!" The third one called out once more.

"Shut up, you idiot! You wanna attract 'em?" The first one hissed at him. "Just stick close. We're gonna find 'em."

"Dude he said to stay close." The second one reminded to one of them as they walked away from the bar.

* * *

We remained in that position for several minutes. My knee was starting to annoy me. The pain was starting to get a bit stronger than before. I guess that staying in that position is not really helping it. Rick got up next to me and looked through the window quickly before he crawled to Hershel and Glenn, nodding me to follow him which I did with a wince.

"Why won't they leave?" Glenn whispered.

"Would you?" Hershel asked him.

"We can't sit here any longer." Rick said. "Let's head out the back and make a run to the car."

"Like the sound of that." I whispered. We all got up, ready to leave the bar when gun being fired echoed in the dead town.

We all got down back to our previous position. Rick once more looked outside to see what was wrong. "What happened?" The three guys were back again.

"Roamers. I nailed them." I heard third guy said.

"They disappeared but their car's still there." The second replied or was it the first one. Doesn't really matter.

"I cleared those buildings. You guys get this one?" Okay that's the first one. His friends answered by the negative. "We're looking for those three and no one checks the damn bar?" I heard him say as they got closer to the bar.

The floor creaked under their feet. Rick cocked his gun. I pulled out the safety from mine. The doors opened and Glenn rushed to the doors and pushed them close with his back.

"What?" One of them exclaimed.

"Someone pushed that shut." Another one answered. "There's someone in there." And then louder. "Yo, is someone in there? Yo, if someone's in there, we don't want no trouble. We're just looking for our friends."

"What do we do?" His friends asked him.

"Bum rush the door." Another suggested.

"No, we don't know how many are there. Just relax." The first one answered. They were whispering but we could hear them clearly. "We don't want any trouble." He said to us this time. We're just looking for our friends. If something happened tell us." I looked at Rick briefly. "This place is crawling with corpses." The guy outside continued. "If you can help us not to get killed, I'd appreciate it."

"Dude, you're bugging. I'm telling you nobody's in there." His friend reasoned him.

"Someone grab the door. If they're in there, they might know where Tony, Dave and Evan are." We heard them left.

"They drew on us." Rick said loudly. My eyes felt shut at his admission. This was going to get us killed.

They were walking back to the bar. "Our friends in there? They alive?"

"No." Rick answered.

"They killed Dave, Tony and Evan." The man said to the others.

"Come on, man, let's go."

"No, I'm not leaving, I'm not telling Jane. I'm not gonna back and tell them that Dave, Tony and Evan got shot by some assholes in a bar." Why is everyone using that word? Are they lacking imagination?

"Your friends drew on us!" Rick repeated loudly. "They gave us no choice! I'm sure we've all lost enough people, done things we wish we didn't have to, but it's like that now. You know that!" Rick was wasting his time obviously. There's no use reasoning with those people. They want revenge and they will try to get it. "So, let's chalk this up to what it was—wrong place, wrong…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence that the guy shot through the door.

Rick got up and replicated. "Get out of here!" He ordered us. "Go!" I followed Hershel and Glenn as we ran away from the door. I jumped behind the bar as the guys outside kept shooting at us.

* * *

Rick reloaded his gun. "Hey! We all know this is not going to end well. There's nothing in it for any of us! You guys just—just back off, no one else gets hurt!" We heard some noises coming from the back door. Glenn got up and went to check what it was.

Jumping behind the bar with a bad knee is the worst idea I've ever had. It was bleeding now, the stitches must have come off. And I had nothing to stop the bleeding. Someone fired downstairs.

"Glenn! Glenn!" Rick called out.

"I—I'm all right. I'm all right!" Glenn answered quickly. I breathed out in relief.

I joined Hershel and Rick's side. "I'll hold 'em here." Rick looked at both Hershel and me. "You cover Glenn."

"Who's gonna cover you?" I questioned him disagreeing with his plan.

"I can manage, Meredith." Rick said shortly. I was about to protest but he cut me off. "There's no time for arguing." He turned to Hershel. "See if he can make it to your car. Tell him—tell him to pull up back. We'll run for it, get the hell out of here."

"You want us to cover Glenn?" Hershel asked him.

"You missed all that gun training." Rick replied. "It could've come in handy now."

"No, I can shoot. I just don't like to." Hershel retorted. I followed him down the stairs. Glenn was on edge in the middle of room aiming at the back door.

He turned around and aimed his weapon at us. Hershel raised his hands up and pushed Glenn's shotgun out of his face. "Sorry. Sorry."

"Rick wants to try for the car." Hershel told him.

"Try?" Glenn repeated in disbelief.

"Glenn, you're gonna make it. I know you will." I reassured him. "We have your back."

"That's a great plan." Glenn said sarcastically.

Glenn got out cautiously and made it into the alley. Hershel and I followed him closely. Some guy fired at Glenn and the young man fell on the ground grunting. Hershel has been faster than me as he shot at the man and the latter fell on the ground moaning and groaning in pain. Glenn wasn't moving. I could see his feet but they weren't moving.

"Glenn?" I called out stepping into the alley my bow raised towards the groaning guy. No answer came from Glenn. I was only half aware that Rick was now by Hershel's side. "Glenn?" I called again. "Buddy, tell me you're okay." I asked him. "Glenn?" I hissed this time.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Glenn was clinging onto his shotgun.

I joined him behind the dumpster, wincing as I crouched down next to him. "Look, I can see the cars. We aren't that far, alright? We can do this." I reassured him. "We're almost home. All good?"

"All good." Glenn nodded.

I looked back at the bar, Hershel and Rick were standing in the doorway. I nodded at them briefly. "Let's go!" I said to Glenn as I stood up and walked towards the car. Someone fired and I pushed Glenn back towards the dumpster.

There was a sniper on top of the roof. I cussed at our bad luck until I heard tires squealed. "Let's get out of here!" Someone yelled. "Roamers all over the place! Hurry up! We're gotta get out of here!"

"What about Sean?" The guy on the roof asked.

"They shot him. We gotta go. Roamers are everywhere." The guy in the car replied.

"We're leaving?"

"Jump!" His friend ordered him. "Hurry up, jump already!"

The guy jumped on the roof of the building next to the pharmacy only for him to roll down and landed on something metallic. We heard him screamed in pain. The guy in the car just didn't wait for him and left him there to be eaten by the walkers.

"Dude didn't make it." Glenn commented.

Rick crouched down in front of us. "Get Hershel!" He ordered to Glenn. He then handed a set of keys. "You get Carol's car." He ordered me. I nodded quickly before Rick left us.

I got up and trotted to Carol's car. I could hear the moaning of the walkers getting closer. I heard a man yelling, it was probably the one that has been shot by Hershel. Walkers must have gotten to him. I was about to open the door when I saw Rick across the street. I ran to his side.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him. The guy who shot at us got his leg stuck on a metallic fence. Actually the metallic fence went through his leg. "We need to leave." I reminded him.

"Rick!" Hershel called behind us. "We have to go now."

"No!" The kid yelled in pain.

"Shh." Rick shushed him.

"I'm sorry, son. We have to go." Hershel apologized to the kid.

"No, no. Don't leave me please." The kid pleaded us crying.

"We have to go."

"We can't." Rick replied to Hershel.

"He was just shooting at us!" Glenn hissed at Rick.

"He's a kid." Rick told firmly to Glenn.

"Who was shooting at us." I reminded him. "Rick, now is not the time to be Mr. Do-Gooder. Walkers are everywhere."

"We can't leave him." Rick snapped at me.

"The fence went clean through." Hershel told him. "There's no way we can get the leg off in one piece." Glenn shook the fence.

"Shut up!" Rick hissed at the kid. "Shut up or I will shoot you!"

"That may be the answer." Hershel told Rick. "We're not gonna get that leg off without tearing the muscle to shreds. He certainly can't run. He may bleed out."

"Shut up!" Glenn said to the kid. He was about to touch the leg of the kid.

I stopped him before he could. "If you want him to shut up, stop playing with his leg."

"Maybe we should put him down." Hershel suggested to Rick. "I don't wanna see any more killing, but this is cruel."

"Can't we just take the leg off?" Glenn suggested to Hershel.

"That hatchet still in the car?" Rick asked Glenn.

"No, no, no—don't!" The kid started to protest. "Don't cut off my leg, please. Please not my leg."

Rick showed his knife to Hershel. "Will this cut through the bone?"

"I'll have to sever the ligaments below the kneecap, cut above the tibia. He's going to lose his lower leg." Hershel explained.

"Better than losing his life." I retorted.

"When we get clear of here, we're gonna have to find some tinder, cauterize the wound so he doesn't bleed out."

"All right." Rick agreed. "No choice, hurry up!"

Hershel and Rick started to work on the kid. Glenn yelled for walkers. I joined his side and started to fire arrows at them. We shot at the walkers that came coming but there were more than I've ever seen before. Everyone was yelling at this point. Yelling that there was no time, yelling that we needed to go, that we were running out of ammo.

Rick took things in his hands, he ripped the kid's leg from the fence. And we went to the cars. I drove Carol's car while Hershel and Glenn climbed in Hershel's car with the kid. Rick climbed in the car by my side as I was tying up my flannel shirt around my knee. I revved the engine and followed Hershel's car out of town.

* * *

By morning we were back at the farm. My knee has stopped bleeding pretty quickly after we left town. It didn't actually bled that much. I parked the car in front of the house, next to Hershel's. Rick got out and was welcomed by his son and wife. I got out of the car and Mary immediately hugged me, followed by Sophia.

"Is that blood?" Mary asked me.

"Yeah, mine. But it's okay. It stopped already." I reassured her. "Need stitches again."

"Who the hell is that?" I heard T-Dog asked.

"That's Randall." Glenn answered him.

* * *

"We couldn't just leave him behind." Rick started as we were all sitting around the table. Mary has stitched me up this time. She also threatened to kill me if I didn't let my knee get some rest. "He would've bled out, if he lived that long."

"It's gotten bad in town." Glenn added.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked.

"I repaired his calf muscle as best I can but he'll probably have nerve damage." Hershel announced as he stepped into the room. "Won't be on his feet for at least a week."

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way." Rick continued.

"Isn't that the same as leaving for the walkers?" Andrea questioned as Daryl stepped inside. He gave me a nod and I gave him a small smile.

"He'll have a fighting chance." Rick retorted.

"Just gonna let him go? He know where we are." Shane pointed out.

"He was blindfolded the whole way here." Rick countered. "He's not a threat."

"Not a threat. How many of them were there? You killed four of their men. You took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking for him?" Shane retorted.

"You weren't there." I spoke up. "His group abandoned him. They probably think he's dead. They won't be looking for him."

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog suggested before Shane could open his mouth.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours." Hershel replied to him.

"I'm gonna get him some flowers and candy." Shane scoffed and walked out of the room. "Look at this, folks we back in fantasyland."

"You know we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet." Hershel said behind him. "Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all—this is my farm. Now, I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor—keep your mouth shut." Shane glared at Hershel before leaving the room but there was something in his eyes that I didn't like at all. A dangerous glint. I don't know why I didn't see that before but Shane is a ticking bomb and is about to explode.

"Look, we're not gonna do anything about it today." Rick said to Hershel. "Let's just cool off."

Everyone started to disperse and I followed their example. I got up and followed Carol outside. Mary has moved our tent closer to the group during my absence and Daryl has moved his away from the others. I frowned at that not really understanding why he was doing this. He certainly has his reasons and I am not one to pry.

* * *

_**I promise there'll be more Daryl and Meredith interaction in future chapters. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Sevvus, to Heidi191976, to JaliceJelsa4eva and to narutonarutolove for their reviews. narutonarutolove thank you for your piece of advice. You are right there hasn't been much interaction with the others and I'll try to make it more human. It's just that I'm not really good at it. But I'll try. Can't wait to hear what you think about it. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I was sitting leaning against the bark of a tree. My dad's knife was in my hand and I was playing with it absentmindedly. Someone blocked the sun that was brightly shining today. I looked up to see that it was my sister.

"Rick wants to talk to us." She said simply. She extended her hand and I grabbed it. She pulled me up.

I shoved the knife in my pocket quickly and we both walked to the house. We walked inside and Rick was waiting for us. Actually, he wasn't the only one. All the group was there and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

We stepped in and Rick invited us to take a seat. My sister took a seat next to Lori and I leaned against the wall.

"Meredith and Mary has brought back Sophia, they saved Daryl and Meredith saved my life in that bar." Rick started. "They have proven that they could be trusted. But..." He turned to me this time. "One of those guys knew you and you knew him."

"Yeah, we knew him." I replied. "What you really mean to ask is was he telling the truth about me?"

"He said you have blood on your hands. I need to know before making any decision." Rick told me.

"Well, I don't like talking about it. I never talked about it. Not even with Mary." I shoved my hand into my pocket and took the knife out. "But she wants to stay in your group and maybe maybe I want that too." I stared at the knife in my hand for a few seconds. Ready or not, if I really wanted to be part of this group and if I wanted Rick to trust me then I would have to tell my story, eventually. I exhaled deeply and threw the knife at Rick and he caught it. "That was my dad's knife. I found it on Evan." I pushed myself away from the wall. "It wasn't always just the two of us. When it all started there was my dad, my two brothers, my sister and me."

"Our dad made us pack all the things we could and then we left Boston for Atlanta. You know because there was supposed to have a refugee camp there." Mary continued.

"But that was a bummer. So was the CDC." I commented at that. "We ran out of gas, walked through the woods and met what seemed to be a really nice group."

"Brick, Dylan, Coop, Charlie and Evan." My sister listed all the member of the group.

"My guts were telling me that something was off. That they couldn't be trusted but my dad..." I trailed off. "He wanted us to be safe and he thought that we could be with them. So, I ignored this nagging feeling that something was wrong with them. And I trusted them."

"Everything was alright. Brick taught to Meredith how to hunt and skin an animal. Our dad and brothers went on several runs with them." Mary said with a faraway look on her face. "It was almost as if there were no walkers. Almost as if the world didn't come to an end."

"Almost." I breathed out.

"What happened?" Lori questioned us.

"One day, Brick took our dad and brothers on a hunt. Merry and I, we went to collect mushrooms in the woods." Mary said her voice trembling. "That's when it happened."

"Your group lost people because of the walkers. So has Hershel's family." I took over. "We, we've lost people because of the living." There was a lump in my throat. "Brick without hesitating, pulled out his gun and shot three times. Right through the head. They were all dead before they touched the ground." I paused. "I did what I have to do to avenge my family. I did what I had to do to protect my sister, for our safety. I went back to camp and I killed Brick and two of his men. Mary killed one of them to save my life." I took a deep breath on the verge of tears. They were all looking at me as if I was about to break down. "Is that all you wanted to know? Because I got things to do by my tent." I said to Rick as soon as he nodded I fled the room and walked away from the house.

* * *

I kept walking holding in the tears that threatened to spill at any moment. I didn't go to my tent. I walked around the barn, there was a dirt road that led to a lake nearby. I stopped there and collapsed on the ground. Crying all the tears I haven't cry for my dad and brothers. For all the time I spent worried sick that Mary and I won't make it. They just kept coming and I couldn't stop them. At some point I think I stopped breathing. My chest was hurting me, my throat was dry, my lungs burning and my vision was blurred by the flow of non stopping tears.

Those tears were a long time coming. I've never been one to keep things all bottle up. If I felt like crying, I just cry but this was different in some way. My sister needed me to be strong or maybe that's what I made myself believe. The thing is Mary doesn't really need me. Not as much as I need her. Actually I always needed my family more than they needed me. It's always been like this and it'll always be like this.

* * *

After my tears dried, I walked back to the farm. My eyes all red and puffy. My head was pounding now. I stopped at one of the well and Maggie joined me there.

"Are you alright?" She questioned smiling softly.

"I've been better." I replied splashing water on my face.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your dad and your brothers." She continued.

"And I'm sorry for your stepmom and stepbrother." I retorted. "How's Beth?"

"She's doing better. My dad is with her right now." Maggie answered. "Thanks for getting my dad back."

"Glad I could help." I saw Rick walking to us.

"Maggie, can you excuse us for a minute?" Rick asked her.

She nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll see you around." She said before leaving.

"Yeah, see you." I watched her walk away. "What can I do for you, Rick?"

Rick placed his hand on his belt and looked at the ground before looking up at me. He tends to do that a lot. "You saved my life back there. And you protected Glenn." Rick started. "Mary is helping with the chores and you both can handle a gun. You've earned your place."

"Was it before or after we told you our story?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"I needed to know. I couldn't have a dangerous person walking around the camp." Rick replied. "Trust isn't a given these days."

"Don't worry, I understand." I waved him off. "So, Mary and I, we're part of the group now. But is everyone okay with this?"

"They agreed with this. For them you brought Sophia back and that's all that matters." Rick retorted. He handed me back my knife. "Welcome into the group."

"Thank you, Fearless Leader." He chuckled at that.

"And I'm sorry for what you went through." He squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"It wasn't your fault." I smiled up at him.

* * *

"Hey, Andrea, have you seen my sister around?" I questioned the woman on top of the RV.

"I saw her walked to Daryl's tent. She may still there." She replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess." I retorted.

"Look, if you ever need to talk to someone…"Andrea started.

"I know where to find you." I cut her off. "I'm gonna see if my sister is bothering Daryl, yet."

* * *

I walked up to Daryl's spot. It was secluded from the others. I heard a knife scraping as I approached his camp.

"Hey! Uhm…Andrea told me that my sister was around here." I started.

"Stop by and then ran off with Sophia." He replied. I was about to crouch down but thought it was better if I just stood up next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as I watched work on stick of wood.

"Mary said you're running out of arrows." He answered keeping doing what he was doing.

"So, you're crafting some for me." I nodded. "Thank you." I stood there watching him crafting the arrows with his knife.

After a while, Daryl raised his eyes up. "You're gonna sit or what?" He said abruptly.

I sat down next to him. "Can you teach me?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a second and reached for a stick by his side and passed it to me. "You have a knife?"

"Is that one okay?" I showed him my dad's knife.

"Should do it." Daryl replied.

With a few tips from Daryl on how to craft a good arrow. We started to work on the arrows in silence. It was a comfortable silence. I didn't feel like talking and Daryl is not that much of a talker. And it seemed he didn't mind my presence. From time to time, Daryl would tell me if it was okay or not.

I'm not afraid to say that I'm trusting those people more and more. Not completely but I do trust them. Rick saved my life; by killing those two guys he was protecting the group and my sister included. So, yeah I trust them. They seem to really care, even Daryl who's acting like he doesn't. But there's one person, I wasn't too sure about: Shane. That guy seemed on edge and unstable and to me that could put us all in danger.

"Rick said you're part of the group now." Daryl started after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I am." I simply answered.

"You trust him now?" Daryl asked again.

"Not completely. I still have some trust issues but I'm getting there." I replied to him. I stopped working for a moment and looked up at him. "Why are you pulling away from them?"

"Have you talked to Carol?" Daryl questioned me.

"No, I haven't." I shook my head. "Why? Did she talk to you about this already?"

"Yeah, tell me some crap about how I've earned my place." Daryl gruffly answered.

"I think she's right. I mean it seems that you are an important member of this group." I reasoned.

"This group's broken." Daryl simply retorted.

I didn't know what to say to that. I mean why would he think that the group's broken. What happened in the first place to make it broke. I thought that they were close to each other. But it seemed that I was wrong.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to JaliceJelsa4eva and to Heidi191976 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Alright, I need to ask." I said to Daryl as we continued to craft the arrows. "Why do you think the group is broken?"

"When Sophia disappeared, everyone agrees to look for her." Daryl started after a bit of hesitation. "Carol was crying for her lil' girl, blaming Rick for all of it. But Rick did right by her, never stopped looking for Sophia."

"And Sophia has been found. So that's not why the group is broken." I frowned at him.

"Yeah, you found her. You and your sister." Daryl nodded sounding almost disappointed. "Shane and Rick used to agree most of time but lately..." Daryl raised his eyes and looked at me. "They're at each other's throat."

"Like with the barn incident." I hummed. "It wasn't the only one involved. I mean we all took a part in this."

"Maybe we were wrong." Daryl replied.

"Yeah, maybe." I retorted thoughtfully.

* * *

I had left Daryl a few minutes ago. He was still crafting his arrows. I walked around the barn and stopped at the lake.

"Hello Dad! It's been a while since I've talked to you." I started sitting on the deck by the lake. "I haven't talk to you since you're dead actually. I know I promised not to integrate a group but things I've changed. Mary and I, we…I know we'll be safe in this one. They seem to be decent people and they haven't harm us yet." I took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I should have tried harder to make you live but you're my Dad, how can I say no to you? You taught us not to discuss your decision. That you were right until proven wrong." I wiped a tear from my face. Damn me for being so emotional. "And you have been proven wrong in the worst way possible. I just hope that you are all resting in peace. I mean Mary and I, we…we didn't bury you. We should have come back to make things right but…There was no time." I paused. The tears were coming back and there was a lump in my throat. "I promise you that I will look after Mary and I won't let anything happen to her. And this group is maybe what we needed. Both of us. Even if Daryl thinks the group is broken." I sniffed. "Dad, remember when you said that we were the one that kept you alive. That if you died we wouldn't care at all because we were ungrateful children. Well, you were wrong. I should have told you that you…you…you were the one that kept me alive. And now it's Mary." I looked up at the sky. "Anyway, I came here to ask you a favor. Now that you're the new friend of the Big Boss up there, can you ask him to look after us? To not let anything happen to us? Or to the group? We really need some blessing down there. He owes us that much."

* * *

It was random things that I said and maybe they weren't that important but it helped me to feel a bit better. I used to do that a lot before it all started talking to God. It became a mean to cope with my mother's abandoning us. Except I didn't talk to God, I talked to my father. Maybe next time I will talk to my brothers. Speaking of my mother, I don't have clue on what happened to her.

Maybe she's got out of all of this, maybe she's just dead. Or turned into a walker. And I couldn't care less about her fate. The woman abandoned us when I was eleven, I haven't seen the woman in fourteen years. At first, I loved her and prayed God to bring her back home. Then I just hated her because for she was putting us through, the cries, the not understanding why, the worries, the pain and the sadness. And by the time I reached the age of eighteen, I just didn't care if she came back or not. She just became a complete stranger. Don't get me wrong, I do know she's my mother that she gave birth to me and I'll always be grateful for that. But she didn't raise me, she just quit, so for me basically she's no one. My brother David got faster to that point. He told all his friends that my mother died when he was eight. And he was younger than me when he did that. Maybe twelve or thirteen years old. I never told to my friends that my mother died. I just didn't talk about her. Some would notice and asked the question about it and others just ignored it.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I grumbled as I was washing clothes with Lori. Carl and Sophia sitting by our sides playing with cards.

"Everyone has to contribute." Lori answered smirking at me.

"I can contribute by just protecting the camp." I replied. "If you wanted someone willing to do this, you should have asked Mary." I paused in my movements. "Actually, forget that I just said that. Mary would have come find me and complain about how I'm not doing my part."

Lori snorted. "So, it's a good thing you are here, then?"

"Doesn't mean that I have to like it." I grunted. "I used to have a washing machine for those kind of stuff. And the men in my house used to help to do the chores. Not like here." I looked up at Lori. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"But you are." Lori replied. "Meredith, the men are keeping the camp safe and we are providing stability. Giving them a life."

"Oh, I'm not denying that. I mean it's good to play house during the apocalypse." I retorted. "It's just that I don't want to do only that. I don't want to only do the cooking, the laundry or anything else. I'm okay with doing all those things. I understand that everyone has to do their part. It's just that I also want to protect the camp and scout around the farm. Go and make runs in town. Things that the men are doing."

"Would that be enough for you?" Lori asked smirking.

"I can get bored easily." I shrugged. Water landed on my face. "Sophia!" I shrieked. "What was that for?" Carl and Sophia just looked at me giggling. Lori joined in. "Oh, you want to play, Then let's play." I splashed water on the two children. They shrieked loudly and replicated immediately.

"Alright! Alright!" Lori said between laughs. "I think that's enough. There's still a lot of laundry. And you, young people, have school work."

"Mom!" Carl whined.

"Go on!" She shooed them both away. The two kids got up pouting and walked towards Carol, who was waiting for them.

"Lori, you're no fun." I grumbled splashing water in her face. Lori chuckled.

* * *

"I saw you talk with Daryl, earlier." Carol started as I walked with her around the barn.

"Yeah, he taught me how to craft arrows." I showed her the one I had in my hand. "So, what do you think? Pretty cool, uh?"

"Did he tell you anything as to why he left the camp?" Carol asked worriedly.

"Not really." I answered remembering that Daryl and I only talked about the cohesion of the group. "I think he must have his reason."

"Probably." She sighed looking at Daryl. He was walking out of the woods.

I threw my arms over her shoulders. "Quit worrying over him. He'll come around." I smiled at her. "He just feels like pulling away now but he'll come around."

She grabbed my hand in hers. "It seems like you know what you're talking about."

"When it comes to pull away, I am a master." I replied.

"I don't see you pulling away."

"I do before I got hurt." I looked in Daryl's direction. He was standing by his tent. "I think he's pulling away because he starts to care about the people in the group. He just scares. Just give him time." Carol put her arm around my waist. "Oh, Carol! When you put your arm around me like that, I feel all giddy inside." She laughed out loud. "Wanna screw around?" I wriggled my eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Meredith!" Carol chuckled shoving me way.

"I'm gonna rock your world and you know it." I smirked down at her.

* * *

_**How did you like this chapter?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Heidi191976 and to JaliceJelsa4eva for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Rick and Shane have left a few hours ago with Randall. The guy has been blindfolded, bounded and gagged before being thrown into the trunk. They were going to drop him off somewhere away from the farm. I was sitting next to my tent sharpening my knife when Andrea ran up to me.

"Meredith, do you mind keeping watch for me?" She asked breathless.

"No." I said getting up. "What's wrong?"

"I need to find Maggie for Lori. It seemed to be urgent." Andrea explained quickly before leaving me not before she handed me her rifle.

I watched her leave and walked to the RV. I climbed on top of it and drop down in Andrea's seat with her rifle on my lap.

* * *

Maggie and Andrea walked past the RV about twenty minutes ago and I was still sitting on top of the RV twenty minutes after I saw them go to the house. I said yes to keep watch for Andrea but she wasn't supposed to have be gone that long. I climbed down the RV and walked to the house. After, of course, I asked Dale if he didn't mind to keep watch for a few minutes while I went to get Andrea.

* * *

When I stepped into the house, I thought I stepped into a war zone. There was a fight going on upstairs and a fight going on downstairs in the kitchen. I heard Andrea's and Lori's voice coming from there.

"And became such a productive member of the group." I heard Lori as I headed to the kitchen. "Let Maggie handle this her way."

"I contribute. I help keep this place safe." Andrea retorted. I stopped in the doorway.

"The men can handle this on their own. They don't need your help." Lori said back to her.

My eyebrows went up to my hairline at her words. She must have forgot our little talk about the repartition of the chores on the camp. Personally, I didn't mind Andrea not making laundry. I mean it's good if she feels more useful by keeping watch on top of the RV. But as I said before, my father and my brothers used to do the cleaning and the cooking. It wasn't only the girls and even when all this started my dad used to do the cooking sometimes and others it would be me or my sister or even my brothers.

"I'm sorry. What would you have me do?" Andrea asked her. None of them has noticed me in the doorway.

"Oh, there's plenty of work to go around." Lori answered.

"Are you serious?" Andrea questioned. "Everything falls apart, you're in my face over skipping laundry?" I leaned on the door. I was curious as to where this was going.

"Puts a burden on the rest of us," Lori replied, "on me and Carol and Patricia and Maggie and Mary. Even Meredith is doing her part." Glad to hear she recognized my efforts. "Cooking and cleaning and caring for Beth. And you…" Lori continued. "You don't care for anyone but yourself. You sit up on that RV working on your tan with a shotgun in your lap."

"No, I am on watch against walkers." Andrea argued. "That is what matters, not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade."

"And we are providing stability. We are trying to create a life worth living." Lori told her.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Look, I went after Rick. I took down two walkers." Lori defended herself. I have the urge to snicker at that.

"After crashing Maggie's car. Ever apologize for that?"

"Crashing her…" Lori shook her head. "You're insane."

"No, you are."

"You both are." I said stepping into the kitchen.

"Meredith?" Andrea and Lori looked at me surprised to see me there.

"Why are you fighting exactly?" I questioned them.

"Beth wants to end her life and Andrea here is blaming for stopping her." Lori explained.

"I still think it's her choice. If she really wants to commit suicide she'll find a way." Andrea told her.

"Okay both of you!" I raised my hands up. "Andrea is right if Beth really wants to end it she'll find a way." I turned to Andrea next. "But there's one thing you didn't understand, Andrea. It's not her choice. She doesn't get to quit, not when Hershel and Maggie will have to bury her. She's only thinking about herself. She's not thinking that Hershel and Maggie will have to bury another member of their families. That they will suffer from her death. So, Lori was right in stopping her." I sighed. "As for your other fight about your contribution in camp, well, I'll let you deal with this." Andrea sighed, shook her head and walked out of the kitchen.

"Meredith…" Lori started.

"Save it." I waved her off. "And really, two walkers? That's what you're going with?" I quirked up my eyebrows. "Take down ten walkers and then you can gloat about it." Lori threw her dishcloth in my face. "Oh, Lori you are no fun."

* * *

"Alright, Sophia! Now do it again." I instructed to the little girl as we were sitting in the RV together.

"When will I learn to shoot?" Sophia sighed while she was dissembling my gun once again as I read a book across from her.

"Be happy that your mother agreed to that." I told her sternly. "All I have to do is to convince her that you can learn how to shoot. That you actually need it."

"When would that be?" Sophia asked again reassembling the gun slowly.

"I don't know yet." I exhaled turning another page. "That story sucks big time."

"What is it about?" Sophia questioned curiously.

"It's a stupid romance novel. With all the kissing, and the hugging and the clinging things." I replied.

"Why do you keep on reading it then?"

"Because it's a romance novel."

"I don't understand." I could hear confusion in Sophia's voice.

I put the book down. "Well, I do love romance novel when it's well written. Without all the chick flick moments." I explained slowly.

"Chick flick moments?"

"Yeah, it's things that people said that we girl wants or thought that we want. When really all we want it's a normal guy with normal problems. Not necessarily romantic but who can be romantic once in a while." I continued. "Someone that can actually floats our boat. Don't tell your mother I told you that, please."

"I don't even know what that means."

"One day I'll explain it to you."

"Merry, have you ever been in love?" Sophia asked leaning her chin in her hands.

"Nope."

"How do you know then?"

"I'm just telling you what I want." I shrugged.

"You are weird." Sophia stated.

"And you are being rude. Finish this already." I ordered her while I went back at reading my book. "And Sophia?"

"Yes."

"I am weird." I smirked to her.

* * *

Rick and Shane came back at the end of the day and Randall was with them. Shane put him in the shed, Rick and Shane was pretty beaten up. Rick hadn't said anything except that we'll talk about Randall's fate in the morning. But first we'll try to find out more about his group until then we do nothing.

That night we all ate dinner in silence, Daryl has joined us unlike the other evenings. He got a few surprised looks from the others and earned a small smile from Carol and from me too. He sat down between us. No one spoke maybe we were all thinking about the same thing. We were all thinking about what to do about Randall? Do we keep him alive? Do we kill him?

I think that we should kill him to protect the group, the people we love. Randall might not be dangerous but his group might. If we let him go, he might go and find them and bring them back here at the farm. We will have a war on our hands and none of us want that. None of us.

Before telling the group about what happened to my dad and my brothers, my nights were plagued with nightmares. Nightmares that were similar to one another. My family got shot in the head, blamed me for what happened and then bit Mary after they turned into walkers but tonight it was different. Tonight, my nightmare was the worst I've ever had I think.

* * *

_They were dead but they didn't turn into walkers. They didn't blame for anything. No, their rotten corpses were resting near the camp. Burnt by the sun, their bodies were torn apart by the walkers that have fed on them. With their guts, their organs on the ground next to their bodies. There was blood everywhere, I stood there motionless staring down into their lifeless eyes. _

_I woke up with a start. Panting and sweating, pictures still vivid in my mind. And I smelt it. Iron. The tent was filled with that scent. I moved closer to my sister who was still sleeping. I shook her awake but I felt something wet on my hand. I switched on the lamp besides my sister's cot. What I saw made the blood in my veins freeze. There was blood everywhere. Mary was laying in her cot, her body broken and bloodied and her eyes stared back at me. Lifeless._

* * *

I woke up with a gasp this time. I looked at Mary and I knew she was still alive as she turned around in her sleep. I got up and out of the tent as my food came back up. I walked quickly away from the camp and stopped near closest tree and threw up my dinner. My stomach felt empty after a few heaves. A wet cloth on the back of my neck startled me.

"Relax." A soft and husky voice said in the dark.

"Thanks." I said relieved to see it wasn't a walker. "You just startled me."

"You're alright?" Daryl asked as I raised my head up and took the cloth at the back of my head and pressed it against my forehead.

"Yeah." My eyes felt shut at the cool sensation. "Just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried." Daryl replied.

"Could have fooled me." I smirked at him. "Could you just keep this to yourself? I don't want my sister to worry about this."

"Why not?" Daryl questioned.

"Because I'm supposed to feel safe, right. I'm supposed to be fine now that we are in this group." I sighed. "But the nightmares are still there. It's like they're never going to leave me."

A pregnant pause fell between us. In the corner of my eye, I saw Daryl turned his head and looked at me. "You should go back to sleep. Nothin's gonna happen." Daryl said with assurance.

At this instant, I believed him. Not because I wanted to but because I knew he was telling the truth.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Heidi191976, to JaliceJelsa4eva, to francesmbezenah, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to HappyGoLuckyGirl and to SeverusSnape'sLove for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"So what you gonna do?" Lori asked to her husband this morning as she poured some coffee in a cup. "We'd all feel better if we knew the plan." She added before passing me the cup.

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked Rick.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asked in his turn.

"We'll know soon enough." Rick answered as Daryl approached us.

"Boy there's got a gang, 30 men." Daryl informed us. My eyes rested on his bloodied knuckles. "They got heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends." I passed my sister my cup. I took a bottle of water and rag that was on my chair. "They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna…they're gonna wish they were." I poured some water on the rag.

"What did you do?" Carol asked him.

"Had a little chat." Daryl answered her.

"Must have been a tough one." I remarked as he walked past Carol. "Here." I gave him the rag to clean his hand.

"Thanks." Daryl took the rag and started to clean his hand.

"No one goes near this guy." Rick instructed us.

"Rick, what are you gonna do?" Lori questioned him.

"We have no choice. He's a threat." Rick replied to her. "We have to eliminate the threat."

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked horrified.

"It's settled. I'll do it today." Rick said strongly before leaving the camp.

* * *

What can I say? Do I think Rick is right in wanting to kill Randall? Well, some might say that we shouldn't really kill the kid because he's just a kid. He doesn't deserve to pay for thirty guys. Others might say it's the survival of the fittest and if we want to survive we have no other choice but to kill him. Well, I say that we kill him. Randall might be nice and all but his group isn't. And if we let him loose, he might bring his group to us. Maybe he won't, maybe he could be a really good addition to the group but…I don't want to try my chance. It's too much of a risk to take.

I'm against the death penalty. I think that for murderer is the easy way out while the victim's family is still suffering from their loss and for us people, it doesn't make us better than the murderer we execute. But this is different. And I don't care if that doesn't make me better than the people in Randall's group. Randall is a threat and we have to get rid of it.

* * *

"Meredith." Dale greeted me as he approached me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"All ears." I asked tying my hair up.

"What do you think about Randall?"

"Dale…" I sighed.

"I want to hear what you have to say on the matter."

"Why?"

"Rick gave me the opportunity to talk to the group and at sundown we'll talk about it again." Dale replied.

"Alright. So, you want to know if I'm okay with killing Randall?" Dale nodded. "Well, I am."

"You can't possibly agree with this." Dale argued. "It's an execution. We…we are not like this."

"You heard what Daryl said, right?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Randall's group comes here, they'll kill the men and raped the girls. Is that what you want?"

"And that's the solution? Killing this boy is the solution?" Dale questioned almost yelling. "Meredith, killing this kid is not the solution. Killing this boy is going to change us."

"I've already changed Dale." I countered. "Everyone in this group has already changed since the dead started to roam around the world. For better or worse?" I shrugged. "That's for them to decide."

"Holding onto our humanity is also our decision." Dale continued. "Doesn't it matter to you? Being human, civilized?"

"But we are not losing anything, Dale. We are being human." I said to him calmly. He frowned at me. "This is the group being scared for their safety. This is the group trying to protect the people they care about. According to you, we're not making the right decision. I get that. You're scared that Randall's fate is going to let the door open to more death in the name of our so called safety. That's what you think?" I paused staring at him. "If you have something else to offer. A better plan than this, I would love to hear it. And whatever it is, I'll even support you. For now, I support Rick's decision to get rid of Randall." Dale looked at me stunned.

I bent down and grabbed the basket of fresh clothes. Dale turned around a bit disappointed and started to walk away. "Dale!" I called after him. "If you want someone to support you. Try Mary. I'm not promising anything. But who knows? She might agree with you on the humanity part." I smiled at him slightly before walking away from him.

* * *

The day went by pretty quickly and everyone around camp seemed to be a bit tensed as to what was about to happen with Randall. Soon enough the time for us all to gather and make a decision came. We all stood in Hershel's living room, as soon as the kids were in the other room with Jimmy, Glenn asked the first question. Mary was sat next to him and I was standing behind her across from Daryl.

"So, how do we do this? Just take a vote?"

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea questioned.

"How about majority rules?" Lori asked then. I have to admit that all those questions sounded pretty cold and I suddenly felt guilty for what we were about to do.

"Well, let's just see where everybody stands then we can talk through the options." Rick suggested.

"The way I see it, there's only one way to move forward." Shane replied.

"Killing him, right?" Dale asked. "I mean why even bother to take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing."

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I want to know." Rick assured him.

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group…" Dale replied. "Maybe just me, Glenn and Mary." I looked down at my sister, smiling slightly. I knew Dale would find some support from her.

Dale looked at Glenn, only for the Asian boy to look down in shame or was it guilt? "Look, I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this…"

"They got you scared." Dale argued.

"He's not one of us. And we've—we've lost too many people already." Glenn retorted.

"Mary?" Rick asked my sister.

"I'm with Dale on this one." Mary said confidently. "I mean you did bring him back twice only for you to kill him, now? That's not logical and rather cruel."

"Look, say we let him join us, right?" Shane intervened. "Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, bring back his thirty men."

"So, the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt?" Dale questioned him. "If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization."

"Dale, you might not like it but this is how the world has turned into now." I told him. "The world has changed and I already told you that, we have changed with it. You don't want Randall to be killed. Fine, so what do we do, then? Do you have a better idea?"

Everyone just kept silent, even Dale. "Could you drive him further out?" Hershel asked from his seat. "Leave him like you planned?"

"You barely came back this time." Lori pointed out. "There are walkers. You could break down. You could get lost."

"Or get ambushed." Daryl said.

"They're right. We should not put our own people at risk." Glenn agreed with them.

I just tuned them out. This conversation was going nowhere. I don't see the point in this. It was pretty clear what everyone wanted to do with Randall. They didn't want to kill him, I guess but they didn't see another way out. I could see it on their faces. What more could we do? What other solution do we have?

"You've been talking all day, going around in circles." Daryl interrupted Dale. "You just wanna go around in circles again?"

"This is a young man's life and it is worth more than a five minute conversation!" Dale snapped. "Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him?" I closed my eyes exasperated by this conversation. Daryl was right, Dale was going around in circles. He couldn't just give up. "He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than these people than those people we're so afraid of?"

I exhaled deeply and stared down at the ground, tuning out once again this hopeless conversation. I vaguely heard Shane's voice, Carol spoke only for her to be told off by Dale until Rick decided to put an end to this debate.

"Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance." Everyone remained silent. No one spoke.

"You once said that we don't kill the living." Dale tried one more time.

"That was before the living tried to kill us." Rick retorted.

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were—the world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's…harsh. It's survival of the fittest." Dale ranted. "And that's a world I don't wanna live in and I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please. Let's just do what's right." Dale was pleading now. "Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?"

Silence fell once again in the room until Andrea spoke up and decided to support Dale into saving Randall's life. She and my sister were the only two that were willing to agree with Dale. They both wanted to find another solution. But as I said they were the only two.

"Are y'all gonna watch, too?" Dale asked disappointed. "No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Whoa." Dale shook his head. "I won't be a party to it." Before leaving the room, Dale stopped at Daryl's side. "This group is broken." He said to the latter. I watched him leave before looking back at Daryl. It seemed that he shared his views about the group with Dale, too. They were both right, though, it seemed like it. It seemed like the group was broken, even though, I have no idea how they were before.

* * *

I was laying down in my tent that night, my right arm thrown over my eyes. Trying to find some sleep. Thinking over Dale's words, and saw that it was completely useless to think about them now. It was almost done. Randall will be dead in a matter of minutes and there will be no going back. A loud scream echoed through the night.

I jumped out of my bed. I saw Mary with Carol and Sophia. Carol and Lori ordered to the children to run inside the house and to lock the door. I grabbed my gun and hurried after Rick and T-Dog.

"Help! Over here!" I heard Daryl yelled in the dark.

"Where? Where is he?" I heard Andrea replied as we got closer.

"Help! Run!" Daryl yelled again.

"Who is it?" It must have been Carol asking or Lori.

"Oh my God!" I gasped my hand flew immediately to my mouth. Dale was laying on his back, his flesh torn up. A dead walker was near his body, probably killed by Daryl.

Andrea dropped down on her knees, whispering to Dale that everything was going to be alright. Rick asked someone to get Hershel. Hershel arrived and examined Dale immediately. He told us the ugly truth, Dale won't make it. He was losing his blood, in pain, chocking on his blood. I didn't know the guy for long and never really made any attempt to be his friend but the guy didn't deserve to go down like this. That was…unfair. To Dale and to the entire group.

Seeing the pain Dale was in, Andrea begged someone to do something. Rick pointed his gun on Dale's forehead to put an end to his misery. But he couldn't take the shot. Daryl stepped up and took the gun from his hand.

He put a knee down. "Sorry, brother." Daryl said before pulling the trigger. I jumped as the gun went off.

* * *

_**Season 2 almost over.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to An Amber Pen, to AmmyChey3X, to Sevvus and to JaliceJelsa4eva. Really hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Dale was gone. A grave was dug next to Annette's. Everyone in the group seemed numb. Especially Glenn and Andrea. They were both wearing a blank faces while they stared down at his grave. Rick made a really good speech about what kind of man Dale was and how he could get under your skin. About how much he gave to the group. Mary and I didn't really know him but we knew enough. Enough to know that Dale was a good man and could have been a great friend to us, had we have more time with him. He just didn't deserve this.

"We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong." Rick continued his speech. "From now on, we're gonna do it his way." Rick was now referring to Randall's case. "That is how we honor Dale." Now that Dale was gone, Rick has changed his mind. Randall was going to live, he won't be killed. And I'm not objecting to that.

Weather was getting colder and Hershel decided to invite us into his house. So, Mary and I set up to help the others to move the things inside the house. "Gonna be tight, 17 people in one house." Rick said to Hershel while I was loading the blue truck.

"Don't worry about that." Hershel assured him. I stood next to Rick. "With the swamp hardening, the creek drying up…"

"With 50 head of cattle on the property, we might as well ringing a damn dinner bell." Maggie continued.

"She's right. We should've moved you in a while ago." Hershel agreed with his daughter.

"All right, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors facing out towards the door." Rick instructed. "We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sightlines both sides of the property." Rick turned to T-Dog. "T-Dog, you take the perimeter around the house…"

"Meredith, I need a hand over there." Mary called out.

"Yeah, coming." I walked to her and took the box in her hands and took it to the truck again. I walked back to where my tent used to be, I took my bow from Mary's hand and threw my duffel bag on my back.

I followed Mary who was walking next to Andrea, Daryl drove past us on his bike. Hershel and Rick were both walking behind us. "Andrea. Meredith." Rick called us. Mary continued towards the house while Andrea and I stopped and turned to Rick. "When I'm out with Daryl, help Hershel keep an eye on things around here."

"Sure." I nodded as I walked on the other side of Hershel.

"Us?" Andrea asked.

"Shane's got a way of letting things get out of hand, especially when he's all torqued up." Rick replied to her.

"I think we're all a bit torqued up at this point." Andrea retorted.

"If you're staying here permanently, he's got to understand it's what Rick and I say, not whatever he wants." Hershel intervened.

"You've become close." Rick stated still talking to Andrea.

"We talk." We stopped walking following Andrea's example.

"Then you know he's not a bad guy. He's just his own worst enemy." Rick told Andrea.

"You want me to babysit Shane?" Andrea snapped.

"Us. He wants us to babysit Shane." I corrected her but she just glared at me.

"I need to make sure every time I leave the farm all hell doesn't break loose." Rick said to her.

"Then maybe you should stop leaving." Andrea countered before leaving.

I slapped Rick on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Fearless leader, I'll keep an eye on things for ya." I assured him.

"Thanks." Rick smiled at me. So much for the group not being broken.

"If there's anything more I can do, just let me know." I said before leaving.

* * *

Rick, Carl and Lori got Hershel's bedroom while Hershel would take the couch. Carol and Sophia got Maggie's room and Maggie moved into Beth's room. Mary and I took a spot in the living room.

T-Dog went to walk around the perimeter as he was asked. Daryl and Rick were on the porch talking about their plan regarding Randall. Andrea and Glenn were working on Dale's RV and I just walked around the farm keeping an eye on Shane and at the same time helping T-Dog watch the perimeter. He was already on double duty with Daryl, I just thought that I could help and T-Dog accepted my help. Right now, Shane was just working on setting up the lookout point on the windmill. So, I just focused on watching the perimeter for now.

I walked a bit further into the woods, no too far into them, remaining as closed at the edge as I could. Picking up some squirrels in the process. I heard leaves scrunched somewhere nearby. I froze in my movements. I dropped the squirrels against a tree and walked towards the noise, thinking that it was maybe a walker that got too close from the farm. I nocked an arrow and kept advancing as quietly as I could.

"Where are they at?" I heard a voice asked. I hid behind a tree and crouched down. I peeked around the tree. I let out a gasp as I saw that it was Shane and Randall.

Randall answered him and gave him the position of his group. While I was debating about what to do. Well, actually there was not much to debate about. Because Randall was supposed to be with Rick and Daryl on his way to liberty city. So what the hell is Shane doing with that kid out here? But I already knew the answer to this. Shane never agreed with Rick's new plan for Randall. He was still set on killing the kid while everyone seemed to agree with letting Randall go.

Now what am I supposed to do? Go back to the farm and warn Rick or intervene. Intervene could be the smartest and the most logical thing to do right now. By the time I'll reach the farm and get to Rick, Randall could be dead by now. I stepped out from behind the tree and aimed my bow at Shane.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him as Shane got up and pulled Randall up with him.

"What needs to be done." Shane replied simply licking his lips.

I walked up to them. "What needs to be done, uh?" I walked a bit closer to them. "And what is that exactly?" I stopped a few feet away.

"You know what is it. You know we can't just let him go. He's a threat and you know it." Shane continued glaring at me. "Why don't you—why don't you get this down and let me do this?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." I replied. "How about you let Randall come with me and no one will know about this? It'll be our secret." I suggested and I really meant it but this was Shane. He's unpredictable and unstable.

"You know, Meredith, I kinda like you. Between you and your sister you were my favourite." Shane started. He let go of Randall and moved closer to me.

"Don't move!" I said strongly taking a step back.

"But you need to see reason, here. Randall's a threat, he needs to be dealt with." Shane continued to move closer and I fired. The arrow flew past his head and landed behind him. Shane froze.

"Stay where you are." I threatened him nocking another arrow.

"You got to understand. I'm doing this for the group. I'm doing this for Lori and Carl." Shane argued. "I got to protect them like you got to protect your sister."

"I get that but let's take the kid back at the barn and let's talk about it." I suggested praying that Shane will accept this deal. I'm alone out here and he certainly could overpower me. He was taller and stronger than me.

"You don't get it, do you?" Shane sprang forward and I let go of the string startled by his actions. The arrow flew close to his face and drew blood from his cheek but that didn't stop him. He ripped my bow from my hand while his left hand encircled my neck. He shoved against the tree behind me. "I'm done talking." Shane said before banging my head on the tree twice before I completely fell into darkness.

* * *

_**Mary's POV.**_

Randall has fled the shed he was in. All the group was gathered outside checking it out. Merry wasn't there though. She has gone to walk the perimeter with T-Dog but T-Dog was there and Meredith wasn't.

"Is that possible?" Carol asked Rick after he said something about Randall's slipping his handcuffs.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose." Andrea replied to her.

"The door was secured from the outside." Hershel pointed out.

"Randall's not the only one missing." I said to Rick. "Meredith is missing too."

"So is Shane." Andrea added.

"Rick! Rick!" Our heads snapped into the direction of the yelling person. It was Shane. His nose was bloodied, broken as he walked up to us.

"What happened?" Lori asked him immediately.

"He's armed! He's got my gun." Shane answered. I started to worry for Merry.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked him.

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me." Shane answered. "He clocked me in the face. Rick, he got Meredith." My heart dropped in my stomach as I let out a gasp.

"All right, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house." Rick starting to give orders. "Glenn, Daryl, come with us."

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"No, you stay here." Rick shook his head.

"She's my sister. She's always been there for me. I need to be there for her." I protested. "It's either I'm coming with you or I go on my own."

"I know you want to help, I know you want to find your sister but you gotta stay here." Rick countered.

"You're wasting your breath and my time." I cut him off. I pulled out my gun and walked toward the trees before he could say anything.

Someone grabbed my arm. "Hey! You can't go out there alone." Daryl told me. "You don't even know where they went." I looked over his shoulder and saw Rick, Glenn and Shane walking towards us.

"I saw him head up through the trees that way before I blacked out." Shane indicated as we entered the woods. "I'm not sure how long."

"He couldn't have gotten far." Rick reasoned. "He's hobbled, exhausted."

"And armed." Glenn added.

"So are we." Rick retorted. "Can you track him?" He asked to Daryl.

"No, I don't see nothing." Daryl replied to him.

"Hey, look, there ain't no use in tracking him, okay?" Shane intervened as I started to look around in search of some evidence that could show where they went. "He went that way. We just need to team up. We spread out, we just chase him down. That's it."

"The kid weighs a buck-25 soaking wet. You trying to tell us he got the jump on you?" Daryl pointed out. And he was right. Shane was kinda strong and tall and Randall was kinda skinny and weak and limping. I don't see how the kid got the advantage on him.

And Meredith might 5'4 tall but what she didn't have by height she would compensate it by her will to fight and her strength. She was rather strong for a small person. Our brothers were taller than her and she could kick their asses on several occasions. Others I suspected them to let her win. Anyway, Meredith could scare the shit out of you only be glaring at you. I seriously doubted that Randall could have the upper hand on her or especially on Shane.

* * *

Rick teamed up with Shane and they took the left flank. Daryl, Glenn and I took the right flank. It was already dark out there and I didn't like it here. Before we parted ways, Rick reminded us that Randall wasn't the only threat out here.

"Hey, don't worry!" Glenn whispered next to me. "We'll find her. I mean your sister's pretty tough."

"Or she'll find us and will kill me for being out here in the woods looking for her." I scoffed. She'll kill me, I know that for a fact.

"This is pointless. Give me a light." Daryl grumbled. Glenn passed him a flashlight and Daryl switched it on and looked around us. "Come on!" Daryl groaned. And we moved to inspect other places.

* * *

Daryl used the flashlight to look at the ground trying probably to pick up a trail. Glenn and I followed Daryl as he stepped over a tree lump.

"We're just back to square one." Glenn pointed out.

"If you're gonna do a thing, you might as well do it right." Daryl answered.

He looked around us and then his light reflected on something. He shone his light onto the thing. When I saw what it was I rushed to the object and took it in my hand.

"Mary!" Glenn hissed.

"It's hers. It's her bow." I said showing them the weapon.

"There's her arrows too." Daryl said walking past me shone his light on the two arrows that was planted in front of a tree.

"She must have missed him." Glenn suggested.

"She never misses." I said getting up.

"There's three sets of tracks right here." Daryl said shining his light on the ground. "Shane must have followed a lot longer than he said. Meredith must have been after 'em." He continued walking. "There's fresh blood on this tree." And sure enough there was blood on the tree trunk.

* * *

_**Meredith's POV.**_

My head was throbbing with excruciating pain when I came to. I brought my hand up at the back of my head, it was sticky and there was lump there. I got up using the tree next to me for support. Shane was going to pay for it. He left me here for dead and I wonder what he did with Randall after he knocked me out. I realized just now that I must have been out for quite a while. I heard leaves rustling and a groan. I looked around sharply, big mistake by the way, and reached for my bow. But my weapon was nowhere to be found, all I got left was my arrows. My sais and gun weren't even with me. And then I remembered I had it. My father's knife. I shoved my hand in my pocket and hid behind a tree waiting for whatever was coming.

I glanced quickly around the tree and saw a silhouette getting closer. It was obviously a walker by the way it was moving. Once it was close enough, I faced the walker and was taken aback to see that it was Randall. Walker Randall attacked me and shoved me on the ground. Sending by doing so another wave of pain through my skull. I struggled trying to stop him from biting me. A machete landed on Randall's head and someone pulled him off of me.

"Meredith!" I heard someone said with relief. "Thank God, you're okay." I recognized my sister's voice. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

The trees around me started to spin and I closed my eyes as I got a hold of Mary's shoulders. "Shane…" I started opening my eyes slowly.

"Yeah, he told us about Randall taking you." Glenn said.

I looked up at him surprised to see him there, Daryl was next to him. "He lied. He took Randall out of the shed himself. I found him in the woods, tried to stop him. He said some crap about dealing with Randall the way it should have been done. He banged my head against a tree and left me there."

"What about Randall?" Mary asked no one in particular.

"His neck was broken." Daryl answered gruffly.

"He must have been bit. I mean he's a walker." Glenn observed.

"No. No bite marks." Daryl shook his head.

"How's that possible?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"Look, we'll figure this out later. Let's go." Daryl said taking the lead.

"Wait!" I stopped them. "I lost my bow." My sister snorted and waved my bow in front of my face.

"Found it." And with that we left.

* * *

_**Really curious about what you think about this chapter?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to mssspicyjalapeno, to AmmyChey3X, to Heidi191976, to FizzWizz2011, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to JaliceJelsa4eva, to amadahyb, and to An Amber Pen for their incredible reviews and reactions. Some of them did make smile. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. I am blown away by the amount of people that loves this story. I am happy that you love it so much and you all inspire me so that's why you get another chapter this soon. Just enjoy the love and spread it.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Halfway through our walk my legs started to wobble. Daryl took matter in his hands, threw my arm over his shoulders and put his arm around my waist and helped me the rest of the way.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked as soon as we stepped in.

"No." Lori replied.

"Oh, my God, Meredith!" Carol gasped as soon as she spotted me. "What happened?"

"Shane happened." I grumbled to her.

"Shane did this?" Andrea asked.

"No, he wouldn't." Lori shook her head.

"He left me for dead." I continued. "Almost got chewed on by Walker Randall."

"What?" Andrea exclaimed.

"He tried to take a bite but Glenn took him down first." Mary explained.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked moving closer to me.

"No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit." Glenn replied.

"His neck was broke." Daryl added. "Shane did this too."

"Come with me, my dear. We've got to take care of you." At Hershel's words Daryl moved me to the couch and sat me down.

"Her head was hit pretty hard." Daryl told him quietly.

"Let me get a look at this." Hershel said.

Lori walked to Daryl. "Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" She asked him.

"You got it." Daryl replied.

"Thank you."

"Ouch!" I winced as Hershel was examining my wound.

"You won't need stitches for that one. But I'll have to clean the wound." Hershel told me.

"Hey, guys! We got a problem." Glenn came into the living room while Hershel was cleaning my head.

"Walkers." Maggie added behind him.

* * *

Hershel abandoned the cleaning of my wound and I followed him on the porch. Right in front of us walking to the house, was a herd of walkers. Hundreds of them maybe more, maybe less. All I know was that we didn't stood a chance. Patricia turned off the light and Andrea went to get the guns.

"Maybe they'll just pass like the herd on the highway." Glenn said. "Should we just go inside?"

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about." Daryl retorted. "A herd that size will rip the house down."

"Mary give me my bow." She threw it to me.

"For a herd like that we gonna need rifles." Daryl said to me.

"I know." I said as I unstrung my bow. "I'm just putting it to safety." I took my quiver off my back, placed the bow back in his holster. The bow holster was part of the quiver. Once that was done, I placed the quiver on my back again.

"Carl's gone." Lori rushed up to us.

"What?" Daryl exclaimed.

"He—he was upstairs. I can't find him anymore." Lori said completely panicked.

"Maybe he's hiding." Glenn tried to calm her down.

"He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy." Lori replied.

"We're not." Carol assured her with Sophia on her heels. "We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him."

Carol, Lori &amp; Sophia left to find Carl. Andrea came back with the bag of guns and opened it. Maggie gave away the weapons. She passed me a shotgun.

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two." Maggie said to Glenn as he looked at her stunned.

"They got the numbers. It's no use." Daryl retorted.

"You can go if you want." Hershel said loading his weapon.

"You gonna take 'em all on?" Daryl questioned him.

"We have guns. We have cars." Hershel replied.

"Kill as many as we can, then we use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm." Andrea suggested.

"Fine by me." I nodded.

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked Hershel again.

"This is my farm. I'll die here." Hershel answered determinedly.

"All right. It's as good a night as any." Daryl said jumping over the railing.

* * *

Mary and I followed the others to the cars and got into Carol's Cherokee. Mary was driving and I'll be doing the shooting. We drove to the barn that was in fire. It must have been Rick or even Shane that set fire to the barn, I didn't know. No, right now I was more preoccupied by the herd of walkers coming our way. I've never been confronted to something like that. There were too many of them, too many.

Mary drove along the fences through the sea of walkers and I tried to kill as many walkers as I could. But with a moving car and moving target it was near impossible. It was kind of easy for Daryl, he just had to stop his bike and shoot the walkers. I saw him doing it once or twice while I was shooting.

I banged on the roof of the car. "Head back to the house." I said sliding back into the car.

"What? Why?" Mary asked.

"Too many of them. We need to get out of here." I panted. "Let's just get the others."

* * *

Mary drove back to the house, she parked near the front porch. I ordered her to stay in the car while I went inside to get the others. I walked up the front porch as Lori and Carol got out.

"I checked the shed. I can't find him anywhere." I heard Lori said in panic.

"You still haven't found Carl?" I questioned behind them.

The two women turned towards me. "No, he's not in the cellar or the attic." Carol replied to me.

"Alright, Carol go inside and get Sophia and the girls." I instructed the woman. "Mary is waiting in your car. Go!"

"I'm not leaving without Carl." Lori told me her voice quavering.

"We don't have choice, Lori. We have to leave." I grabbed her arm. "Look, he's gonna need you once we find him. So, now go with Carol and get the others."

"But…" She hesitated.

"Lori, trust me! We'll find him. Now, go!" I pushed her towards the house. "I'll get Hershel." I shot a few walkers.

"Meredith!" Lori called me.

I leaned over the railing. "Hershel!" I called but the man just kept shooting. I called him several times but he just didn't answer. Lori grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her.

I was running next to Lori, Carol and Sophia were in front of us. I briefly saw Mary got out of the car and Sophia ran to her followed by her mother. I heard a scream behind me, I swung around and saw Patricia having her flesh torn up by the walkers that were devouring her. I shot at the walkers that were behind them as Lori pulled Beth free and they both ran away to safety.

"Meredith!" I heard Mary yelled my name.

I looked briefly in her direction and saw that she was back in the car with Sophia but Carol wasn't with them. But that wasn't my biggest worry right now. My biggest worry at the moment was the amount of walkers that was between me and the car.

"Mary, go!" I yelled at her. "I'll find you." I added yelling again and shot backing away from the walkers.

I stopped shooting and started to run. I didn't stop when I saw the barn engulfed in flames. I kept on running even as I heard the sound of Daryl's motorcycle. I kept on running even after I reached the trees and I kept on running in the darkness. All the while hoping that Mary will be safe, just like the others. Hoping that I will see her again. I will make it, I will make it just to see my sister one more time. I'll make it as I mad it before. I'll come through this. I know I will.

* * *

I stopped running and hid behind a tree to catch my breath. There were not many walkers in the woods. I supposed they were all at the farm right now. After a few minutes, I started to run again with a new objective in mind: reach the highway. Maybe they were all back there, you know as a rally point. I hoped more than knowing they'll be there. It was my only way out anyway.

The sun was already high when I reached the road. I was out of breath and exhausted because of the running, I didn't stop once. The highway was my only plan and I wanted to reach it before the sun was down again. It was my only plan and I hoped that the others were still there. If they have been there in the first place.

I walked near the trees. I had no water, no food. My legs were hurting me. My head started to throb with pain again and I just felt like crying. And once again, I was separating from my sister and this time it wasn't by choice. My only consolation was that she was safe with the group.

* * *

My walking slowed after a few minutes. The shotgun was touching the dirt road. It must have been the afternoon. It was chilly. A guy appeared in front of me. Caught by surprise I just raised the shotgun and pointed it at his head.

"Easy girl." He exclaimed raising his hands up. "I mean no harm."

"Just stay out of my way." I growled. With my shotgun still aimed at him, I circled around him. I turned my back on him and went on walking again.

"Hey, you're alone?" He asked before I could completely turned around. I eyed him warily, the weapon aimed at his head, not answering his question. "Look, I mean no harm, really. You seem pretty beat up. You…you can come with me. I have a place where you can stay and food, water."

"I appreciate the offer. But I don't want your food and I don't have time to rest." I replied.

"If you're talking about the walkers, you can just stay with me and my group. And then you can go." He continued and this time he took a step towards me.

"Stay where you are and I don't want to come with you." I growled again.

Someone grabbed me from behind and I shrieked. I dropped the shotgun as I tried to claw at the arms that were holding me. "You're gonna come with us whether you want it or not." The person that was holding me whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my ear and all I wanted to do was to run away.

His friend bent down and grabbed the shotgun and gave me creepy smile. I tried to wriggle out of his friend's grasp but the man walked to me and grabbed my face in his hands. "We're not gonna hurt you."

"We just want to have a good time." His friend said behind me.

"Just let me go or you gonna regret it." I threatened them.

They both laughed at my words. "We got ourselves a feisty one, Bill."

"Good, I love it when they fight back." There wasn't much I could do and I didn't think that I have enough strength to fight back. I also started to think that I was cursed in someway. I mean between the herd, being alone and those two guys, what are the chances for me to survive this day? I would say pretty thin. And yet, I had to, I must live, if it's only for one day.

It was risky and reckless since that guy has my shotgun in his hands but I wasn't really thinking. I stomped the foot of the guy behind me and slammed my head backwards into his face. He released me cussing, his friend aimed the weapon at me but I didn't stop. I jumped on him and he shot once as he was tackled to the ground. I pulled one of my sais in one swift movement out of my waistband and stabbed him in his shoulder. There was some growling coming from the woods. The noise must have attracted some stray walkers to us. I got up quickly and ripped the shotgun from the man's hands and aimed it at him.

"I told you you'll regret it." I said. I looked down at myself briefly just to check that I wasn't hit by the shot he fired a few seconds ago. It seemed that he has missed me. I heard moaning and I looked up, there were some walkers coming out of the woods.

I walked away from them leaving one of my aggressors on the ground. Some of walkers went to him and made a feast out of him. His screams attracted more of them. I turned around quickly and ran away. I froze when I saw that the second man was choking on his blood, the bullet had caught him right in the chest. I stared down at him feeling nothing at all towards him, not even pity.

More walkers were coming out of the woods and I just ran. I ran until I couldn't breathe anymore.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun, what do you think is going to happen? **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to nWoreviewer, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to avaflowers, to JaliceJelsa4eva, to Heidi191976, to AmmyChey3X, to msspicyjalapeno, to An Amber Pen, to Sevvus and to the AmazingMaya for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I stopped further up the road. There were no more walkers or living people. Out of breath, I took my quiver off of my back and took my bow out of its holster. I strung it. I put the quiver on my back passed the strap of the shotgun over my shoulder and started to walk again. Back to the main road where the group has left supplies for Sophia.

I felt like giving up right now. My legs were sore and hurting me, I was thirsty and starving. I have no food, no water and felt a serious need to rest. I kept walking, though, happy that there were no walkers where I was. I froze in my spot when I heard some rumble in the distance. It sounded more and more like a motorcycle. I could see at a good distance the small spot getting closer by the seconds. I squinted my eyes as it was getting closer and closer. It could have been a stranger or so I thought but it wasn't a stranger. It was Daryl.

I let out a large breath of relief as he stopped near me. "You have no idea how much I'm happy to see you." I said with a quavering voice.

"You look like shit." Daryl commented.

"Thanks." I chuckled. He stepped onto the concrete and in matters of seconds was by my side.

"Is that your blood?" He asked me pointing at my shirt.

"No. It must be walkers'." I said looking down at my shirt. "Or those two guys'." I added without thinking.

"What guys?" Daryl questioned narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Just two guys, offered me shelter in exchange of same favour." I replied not thinking again.

"They got their hands on you?" Daryl asked again.

"No, I didn't let them." I told Daryl. "And walkers got them, anyway."

Daryl didn't reply and took my bow from me instead. He placed it at the back of his bike with his crossbow. "Daryl?"

"Come on, we ain't got all day." He replied without looking at me.

"My sister, do—do you know if she made it?" I asked him.

He turned around and looked at me. "She's alright. Sophia and Carol are with her." I let out another brief of relief. "Get on, we need to go."

He got in his seat and I sat behind him. I placed my hands on his sides but Daryl took them and placed them around his waist. The engine roared to life and I understood why he did this, I shrieked as the bike started to move clinging to Daryl. If he hadn't placed my hands around his waist, I might have ended up on the hard concrete.

* * *

We reached the highway a bit later. Daryl drove through the deserted cars slowly, but there was no trace of the others. We passed the yellow car on which we could see the message that was left for Sophia. Daryl stopped and placed his right foot on the road.

"They've been here." Daryl said looking down at the concrete. We could see tire tracks. "They're headin' east." I yawned widely. "Don't you fall asleep, back there. You could fall off."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm serious." Daryl replied.

"I promise I won't fall asleep." I retorted. "Now, let's go."

Daryl started the engine again and we followed the group's steps in hopes that we'll find them pretty soon.

* * *

I must have dozed off because I jolted awake when Daryl shook me. I felt a bit disoriented as Daryl got off the bike and I realized that it was dark already.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked Daryl as I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands.

"It's too dark to continue looking." Daryl replied. "And you're dozin' off."

"Sorry about that." I apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine. Start the fire. I'll take a look around." He said taking his crossbow with him.

I sat on a log that was there and started to build a fire. I put some twigs and leaves in it, dug through my pockets and got out the lighter I always kept with me. Actually, my best friend gave me that. She said that having a lighter could be a good ice breaker when you talk to a guy or a good way to start talking with someone. I don't smoke but if a smoker came to me and asked for a lighter or a match, I could say, 'there you go.' I'd lit his cigarettes and we would talk. It actually worked.

* * *

I was rubbing my hands keeping them close to the heat of the fire. "Go get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Daryl said across from me.

"All night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you haven't slept either since the raid." I stated. "I can keep watch while you rest."

"I'll be alright." Daryl said shortly. He clearly has no intention to go to sleep.

I sighed shaking my head. If he didn't want to rest I wasn't going to force him. I cleared my throat before getting up. Daryl's eyes that were previously staring the fire, snapped up to me. "Apart from Mary, Sophia and Carol, do you know if the others made it?"

Daryl shook his head. "Only saw your sister. Haven't seen the others since the raid."

"And you came back for me?" Daryl huffed and averted his eyes. "After Mary begged you to, I guess." I corrected a bit annoyed at that reaction.

"Next time, I won't." Was Daryl's reply.

"Sure." I nodded quite sarcastically. For some reason I did not believe this. Without another word, I got up and surprised myself by walking up to him. I leaned down, Daryl flinched away slightly but that didn't stop me from kissing the crown of his head. "Thank you, anyway." And without waiting for an answer I went back to where I was previously sitting. I lay down on my side, rested my head on top of my arm, shut my eyes and felt asleep feeling the heat of the fire on my back.

* * *

The morning came by pretty quickly and Daryl and I were back on the road. We were back at looking for the others. When the sun was a bit higher when we reached a small town. Daryl slowed down and we looked around the deserted town, thinking that maybe the others were here.

I caught a glimpse of red. I tapped on Daryl's stomach. "Isn't that Hershel's car?" I asked him loudly over the sound of the engine.

Daryl continued towards the car, some familiar faces came into view attracted probably by the sound of the engines. Faces smiling widely greeted us. Daryl stopped his bike and I got off running into my sister's arms. We both met into a crushing bones tight hug. Not wanting to let go of each other. We pulled away and other arms engulfed into another hug. It was Carol. The others followed her example, I felt warm inside as they all greeted me smiling and actually happy to see me alive. Rick was last to greet me.

However he made it clear that he wasn't happy with Daryl's rushed decision but was happy to see us both nonetheless.

"Where's the rest of us?" I questioned them. Their smiles vanished immediately and they all turned sad for a brief instant.

"They didn't made it." Mary answered next to me.

"Not sure about Andrea, though." T-Dog added. "We saw her go down but we don't know…"

"And no one went back for her?" I questioned them.

"We couldn't risk it." Rick answered. "If she's alive, she's not there anymore or she's dead." Rick continued.

By the look of things, it seemed that they already had this conversation before. And I didn't press further.

* * *

The guys seek this occasion to get some food and fuel and I stood by Carol's car with Mary. "I love you." I said to my sister.

She looked up at me. "I know." She smiled and was about to say the words herself.

"You never said it before. Don't say it now." I stopped her before she could utter a word. She nodded.

"He told me he'll find you." Mary continued.

"I also told you, I'll find you and I did." I said throwing my arm over her shoulders. "And he only came after you begged him to."

"I didn't have to beg him." Mary scrunched up her eyebrows. "As soon as he found us and I told him about you. He hopped on his bike, ordered me to find the others, promised he'd bring you back and went to find you."

Before I could answer anything to this, we heard someone called for Rick. It was Lori who was backing away from a group of walker with Carl in her arms.

T-Dog rounded the corner. "There's too many of 'em."

"Everybody to the cars. Go! Go!" Rick ordered us.

I opened the driver's side door and pushed Mary inside. Carol came rushing to the car and pushed Sophia inside. Daryl stopped behind me. I hopped on the bike and put my arms around his waist and we left the town as it was overrun by walkers.

* * *

_**Hope you'll like this chapter. Don't hesitate tell me what you think.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to AmmyChey3X, to Heidi191976, to HappyGoLuckyGirl and to BreenaBelle-xoxo for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"You found anything." I asked Daryl as he was rummaging through some cupboards.

"Nothin'. You?" Daryl turned around.

"There's not much left." I shook my head. "It's time to head back, I guess."

Two months have passed since we left the farm. Everyone has a pretty definite role in the group. Glenn and Maggie will do the scouting parts. Lori would take care of the kids. Mary and Carol both were learning some medical tips with Hershel. Beth remained at her father's side most of the time. T-Dog and Rick remained with the women and the children to ensure their protection.

I shouldered the backpack and got out of the house before Daryl. A stray walker was walking towards us. I nocked an arrow and fired. The arrow pierced his skull and he dropped on the ground. I went to get my arrow back.

"Mer, hurry up! We ain't got all day." Daryl called from the bike.

"I heard that before." I mumbled as I secured my bow on the bike.

"Gonna keep hearin' it if you keep wastin' your time." Daryl retorted gruffly.

"Yeah, whatever." I scoffed putting my arms around his waist.

* * *

"So, you thought about it?" I asked Carol walking next to her. About two weeks ago, I went to her and suggested her the idea to let Sophia learn how to handle a gun. She said she'll thought about it and I've not heard anything since then.

"Merry, I don't know." Carol sighed. "I mean she's still a little girl."

"A little girl who's growing up in a world full of walkers." I countered. "She need to learn how to defend herself."

"There's always someone to protect her." Carol retorted.

"Not always." I said quietly. "Look, Rick is already teaching you and Carl. He won't mind teaching Sophia." I grabbed her shoulders. "I told you what I think but she's your daughter, the choice's up to you. Alright, now about my second proposal, have you thought about it?" I wriggled my eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"What other proposal?" Carol questioned.

"About me keeping you warm at night." I smirked.

"Sorry, honey, I only sleep with men." Carol sassed back.

"What a shame!" I shook my head in fake disappointement. "You don't know what you're missing out."

"Flirting again?" Maggie smiled walking up to us.

"Still got some for you, sunshine." I smirked to her. Both Carol and Maggie chuckled at that.

"Meredith, can we talk?" Maggie said still wearing a smile.

"Sure."

"I'm gonna talk to Rick." Carol told me before leaving.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you came across, uh,…" Maggie started looking around us nervously. "Did you happen to come across any contraceptives?" She whispered the last part.

"You mean like condoms?" I whispered too. She nodded biting her lips. "I wasn't especially looking for this but no. You're not going to ask what I think you're about to ask me, are you?"

"Please." Maggie retorted with a pleading look. "Just don't tell anyone or Glenn. He thinks he's the one who should be in charge of those things."

"Why come to me?" I questioned. "I'm not the only one who's doing the scavenging. Daryl is doing them too. Why don't you ask him?" Maggie just raised her eyebrows in response to this question. I groaned. "Fine. I keep a look out for you."

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're pretty much afraid of condoms." Maggie remarked chuckling softly.

"Do you want them used or unused?" I countered seriously. She slapped my shoulder.

"Thanks anyway." She laughed.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

_About a week later. _

We were still on the road, we found a small house in an empty neighborhood. Daryl and I went to a small shop we've seen not too far from there. Scavenging for some supplies and food mainly. It was a rare thing these last few days. Daryl and I went on hunt together sometimes but it wasn't really enough. Especially now, because of the winter. It wasn't below zero yet but it was pretty cold.

Anyway, Daryl parked his bike in front of a small shop in town. "Think we'll get lucky?" I asked following him.

"Hope so." He replied. Daryl stepped in the shop first and I followed suit.

Quietly and slowly we made our way through the store, no walkers so far. We walked down different aisles, the shelves were all almost empty. And I couldn't actually believe that I was on the lookout for a pack of condoms. Seriously, why me? Another aisle, there was toothpaste and shampoo, not much left actually. I kept going down the aisle and found a pack of condoms. I took it gingerly. Maggie wasn't totally wrong and it might surprise you but I'm kind of a prude. I mean yeah, I do flirt with Carol and occasionally with Maggie but truth is I kind feel embarrassed with the matters of sex. I don't talk about it, not really. That's what happened when you grew up with a dad that would just switch channel if he sees two people kissing or even just say the words sex on TV. True story.

"Condoms?" Daryl's sudden appearance made me jump.

With my hand on my racing heart and my cheeks now beet red, I turned to Daryl. "Didn't your mother tell you to not sneak up on people like this?" I exhaled. I shoved the pack of condoms in my bag ignoring Daryl's stare on me.

"They're not for you." Daryl stated.

"They could be." I replied in a high pitch. He raised his eyebrows, I didn't know he could make that look. "But they're not." Daryl just shook his head and went into another section of the shop.

I stuck my tongue out at his back and also went into another section of the store. Found some cans and started to shove them into my bag trying hardly to forget about this embarrassing moment. I am going to kill Maggie. Why does she have to ask me this? I know, I know, she's in love and she needed them and I could have just refused but…this is so stupid.

I continued my way through the shop looking for stuffs that the other may need. And I found something quite stupid if you ask me. Well, you'll think it's stupid but I found a TARDIS keychain. A mini bluebox and I couldn't resist but took it with me. I'm a geek and proud of it and Doctor Who is one of my favourite TV show ever. And I actually miss it strongly. I'm kind of sad that I won't get to watch it again. See? Stupid. Anyway, I took it and shoved it into my pocket and went to find Daryl.

I was wandering around the aisle looking for Daryl and looking if I didn't miss anything when I felt a hand grab my hair. I dropped my bow as my hands flew up to get that hand out of my hair. "Daryl!" I called out. "Daryl!" I struggled and stepped backwards, I stomped on something on the ground and stumbled backwards. The hands were now out of my hair but I was still deep into trouble. The walker landed on me and tried again to bite me. My hands were on his head pushing him away from me and wondering where the hell was Daryl? As soon as I thought a knife landed in the walker's head and the dead walker dropped on me, again. Daryl pulled him off of and helped me up.

"What took you so long?" I questioned him checking myself for any scratches or bites.

"You should have been more careful." Daryl gruffly answered as he pulled me up.

"Oh, I'm sorry but last time I checked I didn't have eyes at the back of my head." I replied almost yelling at the end. "Great that's just great." I threw my hands up. The thing I stomped on was actually my bow and now the lower limb was cracked about two inches up the middle. "I loved that bow." I whined.

"Come on, we need to get outta here." Daryl told me standing behind me.

"Yeah, coming." I puffed out in annoyance as I followed Daryl outside.

I'm gonna have to find another one and I knew that we didn't have time for this. It sucks big time. Could it get any worse? I'd rather not answer to that.

* * *

Maggie and I were sitting in the living room. I was on watch with my gun. Thank God, I still have that.

"Thank you for you know what." Maggie whispered.

"No worries." I replied still pouting about my bow.

"Are you still pouting because of your bow?" Maggie asked softly smirking.

"No!" I answered raising my eyebrows. Maggie snorted. "Yeah! How could I be so stupid?"

"Hey, it's alright. It wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone." She tried to comfort me. "And it's just a bow. It could have been your life."

"It wasn't just a bow." I retorted. "It was...it made me feel strong like I could take the whole world on." I chuckled at that. "I'm exaggerating, of course but...I wasn't scared or rather less scared. I was a fighter not a victim."

"You are a fighter." Maggie said assuredly. "You are a fighter. You don't need your bow for that."

I smiled flattered by her words. Flattered that she thought so highly of me. "Alright, then. Here's the ugly truth. My bow was an extension of my soul."

Maggie and I burst out laughing and then remembered that the others were sleeping. So we stifled our laughs behind our hands. When she sobered up, Maggie shoved me lightly. "You're such a dork."

"A professional one." I exhaled and my eyes rested on Glenn's sleeping form. He was right next to Maggie. "He was supposed to stay up with us."

"He's tired."

"I can tell. He's out like a light." I retorted shoving my hands in my coat. "I never asked but did you get an answer to the famous three words?"

She nodded. "He said it to me after the farm was overrun." She smiled down at him.

"He's always watching out for you. Makes sure you are within sight." I stated softly.

"I know." Maggie smiled again.

"It must feel nice to have someone to look after you." I wondered out loud.

"I know someone who's looking after you." Maggie said with a smirk.

"Other than my sister, I meant." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I know what you meant." She rolled her eyes this time.

"And who would that be?" I asked confused now. Instead of answering me with words she just stared at Daryl's silhouette on the couch. "We're just friends. At least I think we are."

"Come on, Meredith!" Maggie continued. "Mary told me he came back for you."

It's true, Daryl came back to find me. Putting his life on the line for me, so yeah, maybe he's looking after me but that doesn't mean he cares about me like Glenn cares about Maggie, does it? "It doesn't mean anything." I shrugged.

"Keep telling yourself that." Maggie smirked at me.

* * *

Maggie has fallen asleep a moment ago and I got up from the chair. I got out on the front porch. The cool air hit my face and woke me up a bit. My shift was almost over, T-Dog was next to take over. I shuddered as I thought back at the walker's hands in my hair. I felt something touched my back and I jumped.

"Relax." Daryl's husky voice answered me.

"Quit doing that and I will." I replied as I wrapped the blanket he draped over my back, around my shoulders.

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking up on me." I sighed loudly. "Aren't you suppose to sleep?"

"Couldn't sleep." Daryl shrugged. I shuddered involuntarily again and Daryl took notice of that. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I replied. "It's just I can still feel its hands in my hair."

"Let me see." Daryl said turning me around so my back was facing him.

"Let you see what?" I questioned a bit too late for Daryl has already let my hair out. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for any scratches." He answered his hands now running through my hair.

His hands felt good on my skull, it was like having a massage. They were so soft and so inviting, my eyes felt shut at the sensation, I felt warm and tingling. Feelings that was foreign to me. And I thought back to what Maggie was saying. Daryl was looking after me, even back at the farm when he placed that cool cloth on the back of my neck. Or when he had that dangerous glint in his eyes when he found me on the road and I told him about those guys. But this was just a friend looking out for a friend, right? Nothing more than that. And yet, I never understood why I kissed him, I meant his head. I never do stuff like that, except for my sister. But she's my sister. Daryl is just a friend.

My eyes snapped open when Daryl's hands vanished from my hair. "No scratches." He gruffly said.

"I could have told you that myself." I grumbled. "But thanks anyway."

* * *

_**So, what did you think?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to msspicyjalapeno, to AmmyChey3X, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to Sevvus, to An Amber Pen, to Heidi191976 and to JaliceJelsa4eva for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Two more months have passed since we left Hershel's farm. Lori growing bump was visible now, Carl and Sophia have grown bigger and I still don't have a new bow. Anyway, Daryl and I were still on scavenging duty but I felt strange now around him. Maybe his hands in my hair was what changed things or was it before that. I couldn't tell. I tried my best to ignore all those warm and tingling feelings that kept coming back everytime I was around him. Which means every single time we would go on a run or when we would just talk to each other. Those feelings were there and didn't seem to go away. We have changed town and house again. We just kept moving never finding a real true shelter, not with the walkers constantly following us.

"Alright, Sophia, Carl, just do the exercise!" I rolled my eyes at the two kids. I was teaching them do, giving some rest to Lori.

"It's boring!" Sophia complained.

"Is it now?" I questioned them.

"Yeah, why do we have to do this again?" Carl asked me.

"I'll explain one more time but it's gonna be the last time." I replied. "We are creating our own board game. Once all it's done you, me and the rest of the group could play."

"It's stupid." Carl retorted.

"Alright, lil' Grimes, drop the attitude." I said with a warning tone. "I'm trying to make this fun for you both but you just don't appreciate it." I got up. "Stop with the board game. Grab your books and come sit at this table. We're gonna do this the old fashion way."

Sophia and Carl looked at each other briefly. "It's actually not that bad." Sophia said smiling faintly. "Right, Carl?"

"Yeah, it's not bad." Carl added.

"Really?" I beamed mockingly. "For a second there, I thought you said it was boring."

"You must have heard it wrong." Sophia retorted.

"Smart-mouth!" I told her

* * *

_A few days later_

"Are we stopping here for the night?" I asked Daryl as he joined Carol and me by the car.

"Rick wants to keep going." Daryl replied.

"To go where exactly?" I questioned frustrated. I'm a real patient person but with the constant moving, the cold and the walkers that seemed to always follow us, my patience was wearing thin. I couldn't being snappy just a little bit.

"She's right. We can't keep moving like this." Carol added.

"This place's no good." Daryl answered both. "We're going to check another house a bit further away."

Carol just shook her head unsatisfied with this answer and walked into the car. I shared the sentiment.

"You can ride with 'em, if you want." Daryl suggested as I was about to follow him to his bike.

"I want to ride with you." I replied. "Well, if you want me to?"

Daryl turned towards his bike. "Come on!" Was his only reply. Daryl, the group and I were on the road again, hoping to find a decent shelter for the night.

"I would kill for a pair of new gloves." I whispered to Mary while we were laying down next to each other that night.

"Me too." She replied snuggling up to my side. "I hate winters."

"So do I." I retorted.

"Do you think we'll find a place soon?" She asked softly.

"I hope so." I let my eyes wander on the sleeping form around me. "Lori can't keep moving because of the baby and everyone is getting tired, I think. And the walkers following us aren't really helping the situation." My hands felt like icicles, I lifted my hands to my mouth and blew my warm breath on them. "I'm freezing to my bones."

"And it's only the beginning." Mary reminded me. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Go on!"

"A certain someone seems to not be able to take his eyes off of you." She said softly, I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"And would who that be?" I asked her closing my eyes.

"Daryl Dixon." She whispered in my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned falling slowly into slumber.

"I think he likes you." Mary continued. "And I think you like him too."

"I don't think he likes me. Or not in the way you're implying." I replied.

"Maggie and I think he does." Mary said.

"I should have known you talked with Maggie." I said slurring this time.

"Do you like him in the way I'm implying, then?" Mary questioned.

"I don't know." I answered sighing.

* * *

I woke up gasping for air, this morning. Another nightmare plagued me that night. They had stopped and yet I had another one that night.

_I was tied up to a chair in a dark room. I couldn't make out the shape of my own hand. I could hear voices speaking to me but I couldn't see their faces. I was gagged and my heart was beating wildly. I didn't know what I was doing here or how I arrived here. I couldn't even made out what the people were saying to each other or what they were even saying to me. Then I felt a cold and metallic object pressed to my forehead. It was the barrel of a gun. I heard a click followed pretty quickly by a loud bang._

And that's when I woke up. I looked around me and everyone was already awake.

"Are you alright?" Hershel asked me sitting on the couch.

I looked at him, still feeling a bit confused. "Yeah, yeah! I'm fine." I got up slowly recovering from that weird dream. Hershel kept his scrutinizing eyes on me.

"Meredith, may I talk to you for a minute?" Rick asked as he stopped next to me.

"Yeah." I followed Rick outside the house, Daryl was standing by the car.

"Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and I will go in town today." Rick started as we kept walking to the car. "I want you and T-Dog to keep an eye on the others. Make sure everyone stays inside until we get back."

"Will do." I nodded assuredly when we stopped by the car. "You're leaving now?"

"As soon as Glenn and Maggie will be ready." Rick answered checking his gun.

The door behind us opened and Maggie followed by Glenn stepped on the front porch. "We won't be long." Rick assured me as he got into the car.

Maggie and Glenn gave me a smile before following Rick into the car. I looked over at Daryl about to get into the driver's seat. He looked back at me. "Be safe." I said before he got into the car. He looked over at me, nodded briefly and got into the car.

Rick and the others have left about two hours ago when Hershel came onto the porch and sat next to me. Keeping me company. "It would help if you talk about them."

"About what?" I questioned him.

"Those nightmares you have. It might help to talk about them." Hershel continued. I looked up at him.

I exhaled deeply. "I'm afraid of the dark. I know you might think it's stupid and some people think it's an irrational fear and maybe it is. But when you think about it, it's completely rational. There's a reason if us, Human being are afraid of the dark."

"And what would that be?" Hershel questioned.

"No knowing what's hiding there in the dark." I replied. "It might be dangerous or it might be armless, we have no idea."

"Was that what your dream was about?" Hershel asked me again.

"Yeah and no." I brought my legs up and put my arms around my knees. "I dreamt that I was trapped in the dark and then I got shot in the head. And then I woke up." I looked at him. "Not much to talk about, really."

"I think there is." Hershel countered. "You and your sister have been through a lot. You lost your family, you killed three men. Those nightmares are plaguing you for a reason."

"What reason?" I asked the old man.

"Only you can know that." Hershel answered patting my knee before going back into the house.

And I already knew it. Before the world went to shit, I was never one to hurt a fly. I would never think of killing someone even for avenging my family. The most naïve girl in the world who thought that she could save everyone, that was me. And then the world went to shit and the most naïve girl changed. I think that same goes for every one of us. We all changed in some way, I guess. For as long as we don't forget who we were before all this, who we are.

* * *

"Found anything interesting?" I questioned Daryl after him and the others were back that day.

"Ammos, more guns." Glenn answered from behind me.

"And some other good stuffs." Maggie added with a broad smile.

"It sounds like you hit the jackpot." I turned to Daryl as Maggie and Glenn walked to the house.

"Yeah, we did." Daryl took a quiver out of the trunk and handed it to me. There was a new stack of arrows in it.

"I don't have a bow anymore, remember?" I said taking the quiver from his hands.

"I found you a new one." Daryl replied handing me a compound bow.

"It's better than the one I got before." I exclaimed in awe. It was red, with a mounted quiver, a bow sight and it was equipped with a bowhook sling. "Daryl, that's awesome. Thank you."

"Now, it won't fall down anymore." Daryl said pointing to the sling.

"I love it already."

Daryl was kind enough to get me a new bow and a belt quiver. I just needed to get use to the belt quiver but I was quite happy with my new bow.

* * *

"I thought you could use this and the company." I told Daryl sitting down next to him on the porch steps, handing him a blanket.

"Couldn't sleep?" Daryl asked draping the blanket on his knees and giving me one side to drape over mine.

"Nope." I answered.

"You still got those nightmares?" He questioned again.

"They are different, now. But they aren't keeping me awake." I replied honestly. "And I have less of them." I looked at him. "I just couldn't sleep." Daryl hummed biting the insides of his cheeks. "You didn't have to, you know?"

"I know." Daryl shrugged.

"Thank you, again." I smiled at him.

"It's alright." He replied and we sat in silence for a moment.

I looked at Daryl, taking in every single details. His cerulean blue eyes, the mole on the left corner of his mouth, the way he would bite the skin of his thumb, or the way he would squint his eyes when looking at someone. Keeping them in mind.

"What are you starin' at?" Daryl asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." I apologized a bit embarrassed at being caught. "I was just thinking, I guess."

"About what?" Daryl asked squinting his eyes.

"About stuffs. Nothing worth to talk about." I answered. We heard the indistinct moan of a walker. "That one's for you."

Daryl got up and walked down the gravel path to take care of the walker. I took the blanket with me as I got up and listened the arrow flew off the crossbow. It pierced the walker's head and the dead dropped down on the ground. Daryl walked back to the porch, he came and stood by my side.

"Do you ever feel alone sometimes?" I questioned Daryl out of the blue.

"Do you?" Daryl returned the question.

"I asked you first." I countered.

"Can't feel alone with those people around." Daryl answered.

"It's not that bad, is it?" I continued. "I mean it's quite good not to feel alone, right?"

"Yeah, it's good." Daryl agreed. "So, do you?"

"Sometimes, I do and others, I don't." I finally retorted.

"You're not alone." Daryl told me.

"Oh, I know that." I nodded to him. "It's just sometimes, I like being alone and others I just hate it." I chuckled shaking my head. "I'm not making any sense, I know. I've always been a lonely child, I guess. But no one can't make it in this world on their own anymore."

"Never thought I could."

"So, it's a good thing that we aren't alone, then." I smiled.

The upper right corner of Daryl's mouth twitched. "Yeah, it's a good thing." Something new stirred up in my stomach. Maybe it was nervousness or something completely different.

"Random question. Do you think we would have met in the old world?" I questioned him.

"Don't think we would have." Daryl replied "Never been out of Georgia."

"I could have come to Georgia with my family." I retorted. "But I don't think you would have liked me if we've met before all this."

"Why's that?" Daryl asked biting the skin around his nail.

"Because, I was boring and loud. I used to talk a lot well that didn't change that much, I guess." I enumerated. "And I'm suffering from mood swings sometimes, more than the average woman."

"You're still loud." Daryl said and I snorted.

"I know." I chuckled and Daryl joined in.

I stared him in the eyes once we sobered up. My eyes traveled down his face before settling on his lips, I licked my own. I grabbed his coat, turned him around and pulled him to me and captured his lips with mine. My heart was beating crazily, I was shaking and the butterflies in my stomach went completely crazy.

I felt Daryl tensed up and I pulled away immediately. He was panting, his chest moving up and down rapidly. I felt like a complete idiot as I felt the urge to apologize and to run away. But I didn't have time to do either one of those things, as Daryl Dixon pulled me to him and kissed me hard on the lips. Warm was his lips, inexperienced were his kisses and so were mine. He gripped my waist firmly with his left hand while his right hand was at the back of my neck keeping me in my place. And thank God, he did. Otherwise I would have been on the floor as I felt my knees buckled under me.

I never thought I would feel something like that in my life, ever. I've never been in love so I didn't know what it felt like but if it felt like this. Then, I was surely missing out on something and yet, I don't regret to not have experienced it before. Because I was experiencing it with Daryl Dixon. I do like him and Daryl likes me too, if this kiss is anything to go by. I was afraid that any of this wasn't real, I was expecting to wake up at any time, thinking that maybe I was dreaming. But I never woke up because I wasn't dreaming. This was real.

* * *

_**Finally they kissed, are you as happy as I am? **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to avaflowers, to AmmyChey3X, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to JaliceJelsa4eva, to An Amber Pen, to msspicyjalapeno, to Heidi191976 and to Sevvus. Glad you all loved their first kiss and it won't be the last. And there's a huge another first time coming up for them in the next chapters. But for now, let's start season 3, shall we? Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Winter was finally over. It must have been eight months or nine months since we left the farm. Lori was about to pop up and we just kept moving like we did during these last few months. As for Daryl and I, well, things were following its course. It was a secret to the rest of the group and I have to say that I felt more comfortable that way and so did Daryl. But it actually felt nice when someone in the group would start to notice that something was going on between Daryl and me.

Mary was the first to notice, she knows me better than anyone. She came to me a few months ago with her lopsided smile. She reminded me of one of our previous talk on the matter. I just kept on denying things but she didn't believe me. Telling me something about how I was smiling more. She did not answer and did not share her doubts with the others and I was thankful for that. Carol just kept glancing at me with a knowing smile as if she has noticed something I don't know about. And then there was Maggie who just like Mary noticed that I was smiling more, that I seemed more cheerful at times.

"We got no place left to go." Glenn started as Maggie spread out the map on the hood of her car.

"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off." Maggie continued. "We'll never make it south."

"What would you say? That was about 150 heads?" Daryl asked Glenn.

"That was last week. It could be twice that by now." Glenn replied.

"This river could have delayed them." Hershel continued. "If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there."

"Yeah, but if this group joins with one, they could spill out this way." T-Dog pointed out.

"So, we're blocked." Maggie stated.

"Only thing to do is double back at 27 and swing towards Greenville." Rick suggested.

"We've been there already." I felt the need to remind Rick. "I mean we've been going in circles all winter."

"Yeah, I know. I know." Rick replied. "At Newnan, we'll push west. Haven't been through there yet. We can't keep going house to house. Need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks."

"All right. Is it cool if we get to the creek before we head out? Won't take long." T-Dog questioned Rick. "We got to fill up on water. We can boil it later."

"Knock yourself out." Rick retorted as I moved with Daryl to his bike.

"I'm gonna get some water with T-Dog, you're gonna be alright on your own?" I asked Daryl strapping my bow across my shoulder.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded. "I'm gonna take Rick on a hunt with me. Go ahead." I squeezed his hand before going with T-Dog and Carol.

* * *

Rick and Daryl came back rushing and panting. I walked up to them. "What's going on?"

"We found a place." Rick answered out of breath. The others gathered around us.

"Where?" Carol asked him.

"Near the train tracks." Daryl replied pointing behind him. "A prison." He said looking at me.

"You mean with fences, gates, walls?" Lori asked this time.

"How many walkers?" Mary asked the two men.

"The fences we'll keep us secluded for the walkers out here." Rick replied to her.

"What about the ones inside?" Lori questioned him.

"Maybe we should get inside the fences first and then we'll see what to do with the ones inside the prison." I suggested.

"She's right. We'll discuss the next plan of action." Rick said.

* * *

Rick cut the fence open and pushed it apart so we could get in. With an arrow nocked, I ran side by side with my sister, Daryl and Rick being in the lead, to the main gate. "If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers." Rick turned to us. "We'll take the field by tonight."

"So, how do we shut the gate?" Hershel questioned him.

"I'll do it." Glenn volunteered. "You guys cover me."

"No. It's a suicide run." Maggie disagreed.

"I'm the fastest." Glenn argued.

"No, you, Maggie and Beth draw as many as you can over there." Rick instructed. "Pop 'em through the fence. Daryl, go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste." Rick then turned to Hershel. "Hershel, you and Carl take this tower."

"All right." Carl replied briefly.

"I'll run for the gate." Rick said.

With the others we distracted the walkers, killing through the fence with iron bars. Rick made it to the gate, Carol, Daryl, Hershel and Carl shot the walkers from the towers.

"Light it up!" I heard Daryl yelled which meant that Rick was in the third watch tower.

Now we took out our guns and shot at the walkers in sight. A few minutes later, we were inside the fence, celebrating our first victory in weeks. It was great.

* * *

Daryl was keeping watch on the bus in front of the gate and I sat down next to him. I usually seek any occasion to spend a bit of time with him. "It's pretty quiet here, actually." I told him.

"Yeah, it is." Daryl replied sitting down next to me.

"I guess tomorrow, we'll be going in?" I questioned him taking his hand in mine and rubbing my thumbs on the back of his hand.

"I'd say that's pretty much the plan." He replied. Two plates was pushed next to us. Daryl got up and helped Carol climbed on the bus with us.

"It's not much, but if I don't bring you something, you won't eat at all." Carol said as I passed Daryl a plate and I started to dig in mine.

"I guess little Shane over there has got quite the appetite." Daryl joked and I snorted almost chocking on my food.

"Don't be mean." Carol scolded him. "Rick's gotten us a lot farther than I ever thought he would, I'll give him that."

"Told you, he would." I chimed in.

"Shane could never have done that." Carol continued.

"What's wrong?" I heard Daryl asked her.

"It's that rifle. The kickback. I'm just not used to it." I looked at her and saw that she was rubbing her shoulder.

"Hold on." Daryl said handing me his plate that I put down next to me. Daryl licked his fingers and started to massage her shoulder. I averted my eyes from them and just continued eating my food. "Better get back." Daryl said after a few seconds.

"It's pretty romantic." Carol replied. "Want to screw around?"

"Pfft." Daryl snorted.

"Carol, you're spending way too much time with me." I chuckled.

"I'll go down first."

"Even better." I laughed louder this time.

"Stop." Daryl told her.

Daryl helped Carol down first and then me. His hands around my waist made me want to kiss him right here, right now. But the others not knowing and us wanting it to be a secret, I just couldn't.

* * *

We were welcomed by a soft and beautiful song sang by the Greene daughters. I was standing between Daryl and Carol.

"Better all turn in." Rick said to all of us. "I'll take watch over there. Got a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked him.

"Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win." Rick answered. "But we've got to push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. It could mean the supplies may be intact. They'd have an infirmary, a commissary."

"An armory?" Daryl asked.

"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away." Rick replied. "Warden's offices would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine."

"We're dangerously low on ammo." Hershel pointed out. "We'd run out before we make a dent."

"That's why we have to go in there hand to hand." Rick retorted. I looked up at Daryl. "After all we've been through, we can handle, I know it." He turned to lil' Grimes, lying down on the grass next to him. "These assholes don't stand a chance."

* * *

Hershel and Carl closed the gate behind us as Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Maggie, Glenn and I made our way into the courtyard, our backs turned to the center, in a small circle. No firearms, just our knives and machetes. The others were distracting them by the fence. Which gave us the opportunity to deal with the walkers without being overrun.

We reached another courtyard, there were five guards in body armour. Rick and Daryl closed the gate of the second courtyard trapping the walkers inside. Maggie struggled with a walker in body armour. There was no way to hit their head. Maggie is a quick thinker, she pushed its head up and stuck her knife into its throat. She turned to us beaming with joy as the walker hit the ground. With the others we quickly followed her example. And soon enough all the prison guards were on the ground.

Apart from us and the walkers in the other courtyard, there wasn't a single thing moving. There was a civilian on the ground which meant that the prison itself could be overrun. Rick didn't want to risk a blindspot and made us go in. At least we could try and secure one of the cell blocks.

The one we got in was dark. There was some lights coming from the large windows. We parted ways quietly, going in different directions. Except for a few dead walkers, I didn't find much. Rick did find a set of keys. We entered a cell blocks, emptied, with papers scattered on the ground. The cells were emptied for the most of them, with a few dead inmates.

Apart from a few walkers, the block C seemed pretty secure. Maggie, Glenn and I went to get the others while T-Dog, Daryl and Rick remained behind to take care of the walkers and the dead bodies.

* * *

"What do you think?" Rick asked walking down the stairs.

"Home sweet home." Glenn replied.

"For the time being."

"It's secure?" Carol asked him.

"This cellblock is." Rick replied to her.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel questioned as I walked up the stairs.

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary." Rick retorted.

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth questioned.

"I found some keys on some guards. Daryl has a set, too." Rick informed us.

"I ain't sleeping in no cage." Daryl said as I was looking into a cell that didn't seem too gross. "I'll take the perch."

* * *

Mary decided to share her cell with Lori, she wanted to give me some privacy with Daryl and thought that Lori could use the company. Especially now that things were pretty rocky between her and Rick. Glenn and Maggie have their cell next to mine. Carol and Sophia had their own, Rick and Carl shared a cell, Beth was with Hershel and T-Dog had his own cell like me. I looked at Daryl's back as he was setting up his spot to sleep.

"You can take one of the mattress if you want to." I told him softly.

"What about your sister?" Daryl asked walking up to the cell.

"Mary is sharing a cell with Lori." I answered. Daryl entered the cell and took the mattress from the top bunk. He set up his bed and when he was done he walked towards me. I took a hold of the iron bar. "We could share this cell, you know." I suggested to him.

"I know." Daryl replied stopping a few inches in front of the bar. He looked at the little space over my shoulders.

"But you don't want to." I sighed kind of disappointed.

"It's not you." Daryl assured me resting his eyes on me. I leaned my forehead on the bars.

"It's alright." I shrugged. "But if you ever change your mind..." He didn't answer and just looked at me. He came closer and put his hands on the iron bars below mine.

I stared at his hands before resting my hands on his, hoping he won't pull away. Daryl is not too fond of physical contact while I didn't mind the physical contact. Most of the times, Daryl just pulled away, withdrew himself from my touches. It hurt at first, the way he would react to them but with time I realized that it was just the way he was with everyone. And other times he would stay and give in, even going as far as to initiate them. Now, I could feel his hands twitched under mine, I could see the tension in his arms. He was ready to pull away but he didn't. And I appreciated the gesture.

* * *

"Come on, Fearless leader, why can't I just come with you?" I whined for the hundredth time.

"I feel better knowing you're with them." Rick replied.

"Maybe you do but I don't." I retorted crossing my arms over my chest. Rick grinned and pulled the vest over his head. I moved next to Daryl. "You come back in one piece, you hear me?"

"You got it." Daryl nodded squeezing my shoulder lightly.

* * *

After they left, I walked up the stairs and paid a little visit to Lori in her cell. "Hey, Mama Grimes, how are you doing?"

"Fine." Lori replied.

"And the truth?" I retorted.

Lori looked up at me and her eyes immediately welled up with tears. "I can't feel my baby. The baby is not moving, Hershel says everything is alright but I don't believe it." She took a deep breath and continued. "Rick hates me. Carl hates me. I don't think I can do it."

I sat down next to her and put my arms around her shoulders. I put her head on my shoulder and started to rock her softly. "Hey, this baby is going to be alright. You're just a bit stressed out. That's all." I told her soothingly. "As for Carl, he's just being a teenager. At that age we all hates our parents a little bit. And Rick doesn't hate you, he's just mad for the moment and under a lot of stress." I leaned my cheek against the top her head. "When this baby will arrive, things will change for all of us. We are all expecting this baby and we all love it already. You'll see everything will be alright."

* * *

_**So what did you think of this chapter?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to Heidi191976, to AmmyChey3X, to Sevvus and to JaliceJelsa4eva for their review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Open the door!" We heard Rick yelled when they came back later that day. "It's Hershel!"

"Lil' Grimes, the keys!" Carl threw the keys to me and I unlocked the gate.

Rick wheeled Hershel in. One of his legs has been cut off. "He got bit." Daryl said as I followed the others to one of the cells. They put Hershel on the bed.

"Oh my God, he's gonna turn." Beth said panicked.

"Did you cut it off?" Lori asked Rick.

"Yeah." Rick replied to her.

"Maybe, you got it in time." Mary said as she stepped in the cell. She took the cloth that was on his leg. He was bleeding out. "We gonna need bandages."

"We used everything we had." Glenn told her.

"Well, get more. Anything." Carol said urgently.

"Carl, Sophia, go and get the towels by my bed." Lori ordered the kids.

"You think you can stabilize him?" Rick asked Mary and Carol.

"His leg need to be elevated." Mary replied as Carol ordered someone to get some pillows.

"We can burn the wound to clot the blood. I can start a fire." Glenn suggested.

"The shock could kill him." Carol answered. "It's not gonna stop the arteries from bleeding. We need to keep it dressed and let it heal on its own."

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked Daryl as I saw him leave the cell block.

"We found a group of prisoners. They survived." Daryl replied and I grabbed my bow. "They followed us in here."

"Let's welcome them, then." I said shutting the gate behind me.

Daryl aimed his crossbow at the corridor and I followed his example. A man with long hair appeared, stepping slowly in the room. He was followed by four others. Definitely prisoners.

"That's far enough." Daryl told them.

"Cell block C." The long-haired guy started. "Cell 4…that's mine, gringo."

"Well, not anymore, gringo." I told him.

"Today's your lucky day, fellas." Daryl said. "You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. You're free to go."

"What you got going on in there?" The guy continued.

"It ain't none of your concern." Daryl replied.

"Don't be telling me what's my concern." He said pulling out his gun.

"Don't." I warned him stepping forward. The guy didn't raised his gun.

"Chill, man. Dude's leg is messed up." A big guy reasoned with him. "Besides, we're free now. Why are we still in here?"

"The man's got a point." Daryl agreed.

"Yeah, and I got to check on my old lady." Another guy said.

"A group of civilians breaking into a prison you got no business being in..." Long hair said. "…got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go."

"Why don't you go find out?" Daryl replied.

"Maybe we'll just be going now." The only white guy of the gang suggested.

"Hey, we ain't leaving." Long hair told him.

"You ain't coming in either." T-Dog said appearing from behind a pillar.

"Hey, this is my house, my rules. I go where I damn well please." Long hair aimed his gun at T-Dog.

"Sorry, gringo, this is not your house anymore. It's ours and we politely ask you to go." I countered.

"What are you gonna do if we don't?" He stepped forward his gun aimed at me this time.

"You take one more step…" Daryl threatened him.

"I take one more step and what?" Long hair challenged Daryl.

"You'll find out."

"You survived this long. It would be stupid for you to die now, don't you think?" I tried this time.

"She's right, we're outnumbered." White guy said to him. "Come on, let's go."

"Shut up!"

"There ain't nothing for you here." Daryl yelled at the guy with anger. "Why don't you go back to your own sandbox?"

"Hey, hey! Everyone relax!" Rick shouted stepping next to me. "There's no need for this."

"How many of you are in there?" Long hair asked.

"Too many for you to handle." Rick replied to him.

"You guys rob a bank or something?" He continued his interrogation. "Why don't you take him to a hospital?"

I glanced briefly between him and Rick. "How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?"

"Going on like ten months." He replied.

"A riot broke out." Big guy said. "Never seen anything like it."

"Attica on speed, man."

"Ever heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life?" The shortest guy asked.

"One guard looked out for us, locked us up in the cafeteria." Long hair told us. "Told us sit tight, threw me this piece, said he'd be right back."

"Yeah, and that was 292 days ago."

"94 according to my calcula…"

"Shut up!" Long hair snapped at the guy.

"We were thinking that the Army or the National Guard should be showing up any day now."

"I got news for you, people." I started. "No one's coming."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no government, no hospitals, no police." Rick continued. "It's all gone."

"For real?" White guy asked.

"Serious."

* * *

The guys didn't want to believe us, so Rick wanted them to see for themselves. Before going out, he turned to me and asked me to stay in the cell blocks with the others. Glenn and I were to be in charge but Glenn got the responsibility to take Hershel if the latter died.

Mary let Carol take over. A new towels has been pressed against his wounds. Mary pulled me to the side. "We need medical supplies otherwise I don't think he'll make it."

"We have no idea where the infirmary is." I replied.

"Well, we're gonna have to find it and soon." Mary retorted. "I'm not sure, he'll make it through the night. We need antibiotics, painkillers, sterile gauze."

"Alright, alright. Make a list, I'll talk to Rick when he get back from the cafeteria." I assured her. "I'll find this infirmary. Just go back to him, make sure he makes it through this day."

"Will do." Mary nodded.

"Mary, hold on!" I called after she turned around. "I know it's not the right to ask you about this but…" I sighed. "Do you happen to follow Hershel's course on how to deliver a baby?"

She stepped closer to me. "I did but the thing is Lori got a C-section for Carl. She might have to get one too for this baby."

"And Hershel's the only one to know how to do that." I rubbed my forehead.

"Look, the way I see it, Hershel is not able to do it, not now. Carol or I will have to do it." Mary explained. "I'm gonna need you to do another run for me, later in town this time."

"What for?" I questioned her.

"I've been thinking about this all winter. For Lori's delivery, we're gonna need more medical supplies and some other stuffs for the baby." She answered. "And I'm gonna need one more thing. A surgery book about c-section."

My eyes widened at this. "A surgery book? Where am I supposed to find this?"

"There's some library not too far away from here and a college, we might find what we need there." She replied. "I'll show you on the map later, alright? I need to get back to Hershel."

"Food's here." I heard T-Dog announced.

"What you got?" Carl asked letting T and his dad in.

"Canned beef, canned corn and canned cans." T-Dog answered happily. "There's a lot more where this came from."

"We hit the jackpot I see." I smiled at T-Dog while Rick stopped next to Lori. I followed T-Dog to another cell that will be use as the food storage, it seemed.

"Where's Daryl?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He's keeping an eye on those prisoners." T-Dog answered with a smile. "Don't worry, pumpkin. Your man's alright."

"Daryl's not my man. I'm just worried about a friend." And I slapped his shoulder. "And don't call me, pumpkin." Rick came by and gave the rest of the food to T-Dog. "Fearless leader, we need to talk."

"About what?" Rick replied.

"The infirmary. We need to find it." I told him. "Hershel could use the medical supplies and not only him…"

"We can't look for it right now." Rick answered.

"I'm not asking you to look for it." I cut him off. "Let me go explore another part of the prison. I'll go through there." I said showing the other gate of the cell block. "The infirmary might be this way."

"It might not be." Rick countered. "I'm not taking any chances. I'm not letting you go out there alone."

"I could go with her." Carl chimed in. Rick gazed down at him and let out a breath. "I'm a good shot, dad."

"He is. Come on Rick, we need the medical supplies." I insisted. "Hershel can't wait for them."

Rick looked between Carl and me. I knew he wouldn't have accepted it any other day but he knew I was right. Hershel needed the medical supplies and we had to try everything we could to save the man.

"You don't take any chances. If there's too many walkers to handle. You get back to that cell block." Rick yielded and warned us. "Carl, Meredith is in charge. You listen to her."

"I will." Carl nodded.

"I look out for him." I assured Rick. "Go grab a bag and your silencer, we'll be going in a mo." Carl rushed up to his cell to retrieve his stuff. "Don't worry, we'll be careful."

"I know." Rick nodded. I left him when I saw Lori walking up to us. I went to my cell and grabbed more arrows and a bag.

Carl was waiting for me by the second gate, I grabbed my bow slipped the strap across my shoulder and Lil' Grimes opened the gate.

* * *

Fifteen minutes in and no walkers so far. "Thanks for letting me come with you." Carl started.

"No worries." I replied pointing the flashlight in front of us.

"Mom would have never let me." Carl grumbled.

"I'd say it's pretty understandable. She's your mother, after all." I retorted. "She's just worried about her lil' boy." We arrived at a section where there were two corridors, I turned left and Carl followed.

"I can handle myself." Carl retorted.

"I'm aware of that and so is she." I assured him. "But for her you still her baby and that no matter how old you could be and how well you can handle yourself. It's what parents do they worry, constantly." I exhaled deeply. "Just give her break. Try to be nice to her. It's all she's asking for."

"How do you know?" Carl asked. I stopped and turned towards him.

"Because it worked with my dad." I smiled down. "We had those ugly fights. We would say things that we regretted afterward. And guess what? We never apologized to each other. We seek for forgiveness in other ways."

"Like what?"

"Well, I would make a fresh cup of coffee for him or he would bring pastries for me." My eyes drifted to the wall in front of me. "It did the trick. It was a sorry gift and we knew it was all forgotten."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." I shrugged. "Come on."

We moved further away and still no walkers. This corridor looked like it hasn't been touched by walkers or whatever riot might have been going on during the outbreak. I looked down at Carl who seemed to be deep in thoughts.

We rounded a corner and there it was the infirmary. I looked down at Carl and he was grinning as much as I was. I put a fingers to my lips to tell him to be quiet. I stepped first in the infirmary, my bow raised in front of me. Carl stepped behind me with his gun raised. Two walkers were standing in the middle of the room. I whistled and their head snapped in our direction. Carl and I shot at the same time and the two walkers dropped down on the floor.

"Alright, I'm gonna check the doctor's office. You start to empty those two cabinets." I ordered Carl.

I took my arrow from the walker's head before going to the doctor's office. I pushed the door slowly and quietly. The office was upside down just like the rest of the infirmary. Papers scattered on the floor, the chairs knocked down on the ground and the medical cabinet, empty. I opened the desk drawer hoping to find something but I wasn't very lucky.

I went back into the other room. Carl was finishing putting the supplies into the bag. "So? Do we have a lot of those?"

"There wasn't a lot left." Carl answered.

"It's better than nothing." I sighed. "Come on, let's go back."

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Mary asked coming out Hershel's cell and walked up to Carl and me.

"Yeah, we found the infirmary." I replied to her as she was taking the back from Carl's hands.

"Wasn't much left but we cleared it out." Carl continued as we followed her inside the cell.

"Should be enough for now." Mary replied sitting down and starting to put the bandages around Hershel's leg.

"You two went by yourself?" Lori asked worryingly. "And you knew?"

"We needed the supplies." Mary answered shortly.

"Mom, I'm fine. You don't need to worry." Carl told her.

"I appreciate what you did, Carl. I really do but this was a dangerous thing to do." Lori continued.

"I know and I'm sorry but I only did it so Hershel could get better." Carl replied to his mother. "And Meredith was with me."

"We looked after each other." I added to that. "Would Hershel be alright now?"

"The bandages will prevent the infection." Carol replied helping Mary.

"That and the antibiotics, he should be on his feet pretty soon." Mary said and chuckled. She turned to us seeing that no one was laughing and asked. "Too soon?"

"I'm pretty sure that less than a day, it's too soon." I nodded.

"It's good that Hershel taught you both all this stuff." Glenn said as if Mary didn't make that bad joke.

"He didn't teach us everything." Carol replied. Carol looked at Beth and Maggie and then turned at Glenn. "I need your help with something."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now." Carol told him.

"What is it?" Glenn questioned her.

"Not here." Carol answered getting up.

"I can't leave Hershel." Glenn stopped her.

"This is important." Carol insisted.

"Carol, I can't..."

"Go, I got it." I assured Glenn.

"No way."

"We'll be fine." Beth told him.

"We're not gonna be gone long." Carol told him.

"Rick said for me..."

"We're fine." Maggie cut him off.

Glenn nodded at her and left with Carol. Carl came back in the cell with a bottle of water. I actually didn't see him leave. He gave the bottle to Lori without a word and came standing next to me. We looked at each other briefly and I gave an appraising nod. He was using the sorry gift system. It was some sort of progress.

* * *

I was helping Sophia organizing the food. Mary was sitting with Lori on the steps waiting for Hershel to wake up. There wasn't much things to do while waiting for Hershel to be better or for the others to come back.

"Somebody help!" I heard Beth yelled. "Somebody!"Even if Lori is pregnant she showed herself to be quicker than my sister and arrived at Hershel's side first. "Please help!"

Hershel has stopped breathing. Lori put her ear to his chest, she raised her head back up and started to give Hershel a mouth to mouth. She then applied pressure to his chest. Beth and Maggie were watching completely terrified in tears. Sophia hugged my waist and buried her face into my side. Lori pressed her mouth to Hershel's. Hershel's arm flew behind her neck and pulled her to him. Maggie and I sprang forward to pull Lori away from him, fearing that he had turned into a walker. When we finally managed to get her away, Hershel's eyes were open and the closed right after, as if nothing just happened.

* * *

I was leaning against the wall, next to Carl watching Hershel just like the rest of us when the men came back. "Hershel stop breathing." Carl said to his father. "Mom saved him."

"It's true." Glenn confirmed to Rick.

"Still no fever." Lori said when Rick stepped into the cell. Rick went to Hershel's side.

Hershel's lips moved as if he was mumbling something, Maggie immediately went to his side, sitting down on the bed next to him. We were all watching expecting him to do something, anything. Daryl stood behind me, he rested a hand on my shoulder and I grabbed his hand with mine. Not caring if anyone saw.

Hershel's eyes moved under his eyelids, a few seconds later they fluttered open. "Daddy?" Maggie was the first to speak.

"Daddy." Beth said relieved. Rick un-cuffed the old man.

Hershel looked up at him and extended his hand to Rick. Rick took Hershel's hand and knelt down next to the bed. I was beyond relief to see the old man awake. I believe that everything will be alright now.

* * *

"I don't know for you but my day has been incredibly long." I told Daryl as he stepped into my cell. I was folding some clothes and put them away in my duffel bag.

"Yeah, mine too." Daryl answered. I turned around to look at him. He walked up to me. He rested his hands on my sides. "Someone might see." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"I know." Daryl replied shrugging slightly.

"You're alright?" I asked him.

He nodded yes biting once again the inside of his cheeks. "You?"

"Tired." I replied. "But fine." My eyes went down to his lips and Daryl leaned in and put his soft lips over mine. Exactly what I needed.

* * *

_**Really hope you'll like this chapter.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to Heidi191976,to An Amber Pen, to AmmyChey3X and to Sevvus for their reviews. As usual I love to read what you think. They inspire me. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review. **_

_**Oh, before I forgot, there's a small surprise for you. Go on my profile and click on the I'll Be Good Trailer. I made it just for you guys. Tell me what you think.**_

* * *

"You got everything we need?" Mary asked me walking up to the car.

"Yeah, everything." I replied to her.

Rick came up to us. "Be careful on the road."

"We will." Mary assured him. "Sophia, hurry!" Carol actually accepted that Sophia came with us on this run. The girl wanted to come with us, she wanted to do her part. Carol was reluctant at first but figured that if Sophia could handle a gun, she could also managed herself on a run.

"You listen to them, alright baby?" Carol told her daughter her voice laced with worries.

"Yes, mom. I will." Sophia assured her mother.

"I love you, sweetie." Carol said kissing the crown of her head.

"Love you too, mom." Sophia climbed in the car after Mary.

"You come back in one piece, you hear me?" Daryl said holding the door for me.

"You got it." I smiled to him before pecking him on the cheek. "You stay safe too." I said climbing into the driver's seat. He squeezed my forearm and let go as Carl went to open the gates. "It won't be long, Fearless leader."

I revved the car and passed the fully open gate and drove away from the prison.

* * *

"We need to be organized, alright?" I said to both Mary and Sophia.

"Turn right." Mary instructed me.

"How so?" Sophia asked.

"Well, we don't know if those places are overrun and we might meet the herd somewhere in between." I replied. "We stuck together no matter what." The signs with Hospital written on it, were right in front of me. I parked the car. "First, we get the medical supplies and the crutches for Hershel. And then we get back to the car."

"No waste of bullets. And don't get too far." Mary continued rolling her eyes.

"And more importantly don't take any risks." Sophia added sarcastically.

"Alright, you two, this is serious." I warned them.

"We know." Mary replied seriously. "Let's go."

The three of us got out of the car and made our way inside the deserted hospital quietly and cautiously.

* * *

I'm not a person who loves being crowded very much but right now I would kill to see more people. Well, more people who are not willing to kill me. Apart from a few walkers that we met at the reception desk, the building seemed empty. Mary took the lead and I closed the rear. She entered the first examination room. Like any other place we visited before this, this one didn't look any different. Chaotic, as if a tornado came through. Sophia started searching in the drawers, I opened the cabinet. There were some bottles left. I took them and shoved them into the bag, Hershel can sort them out later. Mary knew what to do but she ain't no expert in medicine yet. Although it seems she was getting the hang of it.

We searched the entire floor for at least an hour or so without being bothered by any walkers. We found some oxygen bottles, crutches for Hershel, more medicine and some medical tools. We were walking towards the stairs that led to the second floor but the doors were blocked. There was a loud bang and we heard raspy moaning coming from the other sides of the doors. There were padlocked. Without a word we turned around and walked back to the entrance.

"Where are we going, now?" Sophia questioned.

"I think we're gonna make a quick stop to the library." Mary suggested.

"Just let's hope there's not much of walkers." I agreed. "Come on!"

* * *

"So? Daryl and you...?" Mary started trailing off.

"Daryl and I what?" I retorted turning to right.

"You're officially the new couple in the group." Mary said excitedly.

"I saw you kiss each other, yesterday." Sophia added leaning between our seats.

I sighed smiling. "Yeah, we are dating, I guess." I glanced at them briefly. "Even though, dating doesn't mean anything anymore in this world."

"I'm happy for you." Mary replied. "I am. You deserve to be happy."

I rested my right hand on her knee and patted it softly. "Thanks."

"Are you and Daryl gonna share a cell now?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Why not?" Mary questioned in her turn.

"We're taking our times." I replied defensively.

"It's been what? Five, four months since you two got together and you still haven't...you know?" Mary asked quirking up her left eyebrow.

"Haven't what?" Sophia interjected.

"No, we haven't still because as I said we're taking it slow and second we were constantly on the move. And there wasn't much privacy with you guys around all the time." I replied annoyed.

"Alright, I got it." Mary said raising her hands up. "What about now?"

"What are you talking about?" Sophia said once more but again we ignored her.

"Can't we just focus on finding that stupid library so we can go back home early, please?" I begged her.

"Okay, but this conversation is not over." Mary said pointing her finger at me.

"What were you talking about?" Sophia snapped at both of us, tired I guess that we are ignoring her.

"She grew a back bone." Mary commented chuckling.

"Yeah, I know." I joined in her laughter.

"I'm still here." Sophia yelled getting impatient.

"Alright, sorry." I said calming down. "We were talking about stuff that you are too young to understand, yet."

"I'm thirteen and soon I'll be fourteen. Maybe you can tell me, now." Sophia insisted.

"Honey, that's a conversation you need to have with your mother." Mary told her.

"Oh, okay." She replied calmer now.

* * *

We entered the library. The hallway was empty but we made our way in quietly. There was a paper on the wall indicating all the different section of the library. The Medical section was situated on the second floor. So, we climbed the stairs slowly and quietly looking out for any walkers. We reached the first floor and there were four maybe five walkers in the aisle looking down, completely asleep, I say. We didn't stop for them and we climbed to the second floor. This time we killed the few walkers that were in the aisle, so we could looked for the books without being bothered by the walkers that were on this floor. Still, we had to be quiet, this way we won't alert the walkers that were on the first floor and won't alert any others that might be upstairs.

* * *

We divided to look for books about C-section, this way we had a better chance to find them quicker. I went through an aisle, Sophia's aisle was right behind and Mary's right in front of me. The books in front of me were all about oncology. Stomach cancer, lungs cancer, leukemia, see happy subject.

"Psst." I heard behind me.

"You found one?" I asked whispering to Sophia.

"Lots of them." Sophia smiled.

"Mary." I called my sister in a whisper. She turned around and looked at me. "Sophia found your books."

"Let's see." Mary said walking out of her aisle and going to Sophia's. I followed her. Mary looked up at the stack of books. "There's a lot of them."

"Well, pick two that don't seem too bad and let's go." I suggested to her. "We ain't got all day."

"You start to sound like Daryl." Sophia observed quietly. I just glared down at her.

"Alright, let's go before those walkers wake up." My sister said closing her bag.

"Sounds good to me." And with that we left the library.

* * *

The run has lasted two hours at most and we didn't encounter any walkers which was not always the case. I drove through the gates of the prison, Maggie and Glenn were there to welcome us.

"Did you get everything you were looking for?" Maggie asked me.

"Yep." I replied getting out of the car. Carol arrived in the yard and immediately engulfed her daughter in a hug. "She did good today." I told Carol. "A true little soldier." Carol smiled down at her daughter. "How's Hershel?"

"Still recovering but better." Carol answered helping Mary at discharging the car.

"Hey, Maggie, we got these for him." Mary said showing the crutches to Maggie. "Tomorrow, he'll be able to try them."

"Thanks." Maggie smiled taking the crutches from Mary.

"You're welcome." Mary squeezed her shoulder.

"Alright, people, let's get these inside."

* * *

"You rob a hospital or something?" T-Dog exclaimed as soon as we stepped in the common room.

"A hospital." Sophia replied proud of her. "We could have get more if it wasn't for the walkers." She continued.

"Walkers?" Daryl's voice echoed through the room.

"What Sophia didn't mention is they were locked behind double doors with a padlock." I replied as he took the box I had in my hands. "And where the hell have you been?" Looking down at his bloody shirt.

"Cleaning the rest of the prison." Daryl replied as I followed him into the cell block.

"Just the three of you?" I turned around and asked Rick.

"It was the area, you and Carl visited yesterday." Rick replied. "He told me that you encountered only two walkers."

"Yes, that was in the infirmary." I frowned at Rick.

"We found more on the other side." T-Dog replied. "You got a damn luck, girl."

"Pfft." Mary snorted. "Merry thinks she's cursed in some way."

"Really?" T-Dog chuckled.

"Yeah, and that since she's fifteen." Mary continued.

"I'm right there." I glared at her but Mary just kept talking to T-Dog like I wasn't there. I rolled my eyes and went directly into my cell.

* * *

The day went by pretty quickly after that. Mary and Carol started to read the books she has brought back and I helped Maggie, Glenn and the others to clean the fields in front of the prison. Getting rid of the dead walkers. Making it our home a bit more.

The day didn't seem long and yet I felt exhausted. There was a lot to do around here, maybe that's why I felt so tired. I kicked off my shoes and sat down on my bed with a loud thud. Sound of shuffling entered the room, I raised my eyes up and there stood Daryl.

"Hey." I greeted him softly.

"Hey." He greeted back sitting down next to me. Daryl placed his warm hand on the small of my back and immediately I felt warm inside. "Tired?"

"I think we all are." I sighed. "But yes." I rested my hand on his knee and leaned on his side. He moved his hand from my back to my hip. "Can we stay like this forever?"

Daryl kissed the top of my head. "Nope."

"Wrong answer." I groaned. "It seems that everyone went to bed already. We probably should."

"Yeah, probably." Daryl said quietly not moving. The atmosphere in the cell had changed suddenly. I felt suddenly awkward and stared at my hand on his knee. Maybe it was the moment. You know the big moment. And if it's not now then when would it be?

I looked up at him and I saw something akin to lust in his eyes. His chest just like mine were moving rapidly up and down. Our lips were now close and yet not touching, I felt his hot breath against mine. A feeling that only made my body heat up. I wetted my lips staring Daryl in the eyes and he crushed his lips against mine.

Our kisses were heated and hungry. And before I knew it we were lying on the bed with Daryl on top of me. We pulled away a moment, panting. I shifted slightly grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. My heart was beating rapidly as I felt nervous. I wanted him to see me and yet I felt ashamed to be only left in my bra under him. I put my arms over my chest, hiding my breast. Daryl gave me a confused a look, unsure of what to do, hell, I was unsure of what I was doing now, and what I would do next.

"I've never really..." I trailed off trying to explain something that I was ashamed of. Yes, twenty five years old and a virgin. I said it. Daryl got off of me and grabbed my shirt. "No!" I told him before he could give me my shirt. "I want you to see me." I exhaled deeply and uncovered my chest. Breathing heavily, my heart pounded in my chest almost bursting out of it, thanks heaven I was on the bed because my legs felt like jelly.

Daryl's eyes traveled all over my upper body and then his eyes stopped at they landed on my pinky scar. He reached out and his thumb grazed over it and my breath itched in my throat.

"What happened?" Daryl asked roughly.

"I've been shot." I replied. Daryl looked up at me. "But now's not the time to talk about this." I whispered grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to me.

This time I kissed him putting my arms around his neck and pushing my body against his, as close as I could. Daryl held my waist tightly, I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue over my lips. Once again, we were lying on the bed, I reached for the hem of his shirt. Daryl pulled away but didn't stop his kissing, his lips were now on my neck, traveling down my collarbone. I couldn't wait anymore, I needed him to get undressed. I started to tug at his shirt, begging him to throw the piece of clothing away. Daryl gave in and unbuckled his pants and I followed his example. He kept his shirt on but I couldn't care less about it as I was losing myself in him.

* * *

_**I know there's not much and yet a huge step has been taken by Meredith and Daryl. What do you think of that? **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to An Amber Pen, to Castiel Angel Heart, to Heidi191976, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to AmmyChey3X and to JaliceJelsa4eva for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I stretched up lazily, sore from what took place last night. I could hear the steady heartbeat of Daryl. His chest moving up and down calmly as he breathed. I shifted slightly leaning my chin on his chest. Daryl's eyes fluttered opened.

"Morning." I said smiling softly.

"Morning." Daryl replied sleepily.

"It's not fair, you still have your shirt." I said tugging at it.

Daryl grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "Don't matter." He kissed my knuckle. The gesture surprised me and yet I was pleased by it.

"You're right. It doesn't matter." I agreed smiling. Daryl moved slightly to the side and got up. "Why are you getting up for?" I groaned sitting up.

"Still work to do." Daryl answered.

"Ugh." I groaned again. "Can't we just lay in bed all day?"

"Nope." Daryl put his lips on mine quickly. "Come on, get ready."

* * *

"Okay, let's get the other car in." Rick said as Carol moved the pick-up in front of the fences. "We'll park 'em in the West entry of the yard."

"Good. Our vehicles camped out there look like a giant 'vacancy' sign." Daryl agreed with Rick's plan.

"We still need to load up the remaining corpses." I reminded them. "There's still many of them."

"Gonna be a long day." T-Dog remarked.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Carol asked stopping next to me. "We could use some help."

"Up in the guard tower." Daryl replied.

"Guard tower?" Rick repeated. "They were just up there last night."

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl called.

The door opened and Glenn got out buckling his pants, shirtless. "Hey, what's up, guys?" I snorted shaking my head, the others were chuckling behind me. I laughed along with them. Actually, not that much because you know they weren't the only one to have sex, last night. You know what I mean. But still it was fun to mess up with them, it might less fun for them.

"You coming?" Daryl asked.

"What?"

"You comin'?" Daryl repeated and we just kept laughing. Glenn looked at him confused. "Come on, we could use a hand."

"Yeah, we'll be right down." I heard Glenn replied as I followed Carol.

"Hey, Rick!" I heard T-Dog called. I turned around to see that Axel and Oscar were walking out of their cell block up to us.

Rick walked up to them T-Dog, Daryl and I followed him. "That's close enough." Rick said once we reached them. "We had an agreement."

"Please, mister. We know that." Axel answered his arms crossed over his chest. "We made a deal. But you gotta understand…" Maggie and Glenn got out of the guard tower behind them. "…we can't live in that place another minute. You follow me? All the bodies…people we knew. Blood, brains everywhere. There's ghosts."

"Why don't you move the bodies out?" Daryl asked them.

"You should be burning them." T-Dog added.

"We tried. We did." Axel answered.

"The fence is down on the far side of the prison." Oscar told us. "Every time we drag a body out, those things just line up. Dropping the body and just running back inside."

"Look, we had nothing to do with Thomas and Andrew. Nothing." Axel continued. "You're trying to prove a point? You proved it, bro. We'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group. Just please, please…don't make us live in that place." Axel begged Rick.

"Our deal is nonnegotiable." Rick stood firmly his ground. "You either live in your cell block, or you leave." I understood Rick. I kind shared his opinions on the subject, they could just try and screw us over.

"I told you this was a waste of time." Oscar turned to Axel. "They ain't no different than the pricks ho shot up our boys. You know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw 'em out, like…These were good guys. Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint, like Thomas and Andrew. We've all made mistakes to get in here, chief. And I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me we've paid our due enough that we would rather hit that road than go back into that shithole." Rick turned to Daryl and the latter just shook his head no.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Rick asked T-Dog. "You want them living in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons. You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?"

"I never stopped." T-Dog replied. "Bring them into the fold. If we send them off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves."

"I don't know. Axel seems a little unstable." Glenn said.

"After all we've been through?" Carol intervened. "We fought so hard for all of this, what if they decide to take it?"

"Carol's right, T. We're just starting to pull ourselves together. I'm not ready to risk what we have." I agreed with Carol.

"It's just been us for so long. They're strangers." Maggie added. "It feels weird all of the sudden having other people around."

"You brought us in." T-Dog reminded her.

"Yeah, but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms." Maggie told him. "Didn't give us a choice."

"They can't even kill walkers." Glenn continued.

"They're convicts, bottom line." Carol said.

"Those two might actually have less blood on their hands than we do." T-Dog told us. I looked at the ground immediately. T-Dog was right, I knew I have more blood on my hands than Oscar and Axel.

"I get guys like this." Daryl started. "Hell, I grew up with them. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been in there with them just as easy as I'm out here with you guys."

"So are you with me?" T-Dog asked him.

"Hell, no." Daryl replied. "Let 'em take their chances out on the road just like we did."

"What I'm saying, Daryl…"

"When I was a rookie, I arrested this kid." Rick started. "Nineteen years old, wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trial, suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence and then, two weeks later, shot another girl. We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands." And that was Rick's final word.

* * *

We moved the car to the upper yard, they were facing out the fences. This way we could bail if need be. After I parked Carol's car, I went with Daryl, Rick, and Glenn behind the fences we needed woods to burn the bodies. Daryl and I were keeping watch while Glenn and Rick went to get the woods. Things seemed to be looking up for us. The prison were ours, Hershel was alive, and Daryl and I took another step in our relationship. What could possibly go wrong? Nothing, right? Wrong.

One second everything was alright. Hershel was in the yard, up and walking with his crutches. My sister, Lori, Beth, Carl and Sophia were with him, making sure he won't fall down. Glenn cheered, we were all happy to see that Hershel was doing much better. And the second after, there were walkers coming up from behind the little group in the yard.

I took off after Rick, running at high speed in order to join the others quickly. We weren't going fast enough, we still had to pass two gates. I was worried for Mary, Sophia, Lori and the others. When we've finally been able to reach the yard, there were only Hershel, Beth and Sophia there. Locked behind a door. The others were just gone.

"What the hell happened?" Rick asked the three of them.

"The gate was open." Beth answered.

"Where's Lori, Carl, everyone else?" Rick asked again.

"Maggie and Mary led Lori and Carl into C block." Hershel replied.

"But T was bit." Beth added.

"Anyone else?" Rick asked.

"Mom's with T but I'm not sure." Sophia stammered.

"Stay put."

"Those chains didn't break on their own." Glenn informed us. "Someone took an ax or cutters to 'em."

I turned to Axel and Oscar immediately. I walked up to them, nocked an arrow and pointed it at their heads. They both raised their hands up but before I could ask any question, an alarm horn blared suddenly.

"Oh…you gotta be kidding me!" Daryl exclaimed.

"How the hell does the alarm still working?" I yelled at Axel and Oscar.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! It has to be the back up generators." Oscar replied. Rick was by side also pointing his gun at them.

"Well, how do you turn those on?" Rick questioned.

"There's three that's connected to a diesel tank, okay?" Oscar explained. "Each one controls a certain part of the prison. The hacks shut 'em all off when the prison was overrun."

"Can someone open up the main gates electronically with full powers?"

"I only worked in there a few days. I guess it might be possible." Oscar told him.

"Come with us!" Rick ordered.

* * *

We ran inside C block. The previous free walker block was again full of it. We took down the walker fast and easy.

"Lori! Carl!" Rick called out.

"Mary!" I called in my turn.

"We just took down five of 'em in there." Daryl said stepping in the block behind us.

"There were four in here, but no sign of Lori or any of them." Rick informed him.

"They must have been pushed back into the prison." Glenn suggested.

"Well, we need to find them and quick." I snapped. "We need to shut those alarms down first."

"Alright, we split up. Whoever gets to the generator first, shut 'em down." Rick ordered.

* * *

_**Mary's POV**_

"I need to see if you're dilated first?" I told Lori who was lying down on the ground.

"Do you know how?" Carl asked me.

"I read it in a book." I replied to the boy.

"Maybe I should do it." Maggie suggested. "My dad taught me."

"Have you done it before?" I questioned her and she shook her head no. "I'll just do it. You and Carl watch the door."

"I gotta push. I gotta push." Lori said panting while I was checking how much dilated she was. One finger is one centimeter. I put one, two and that's all. Two centimeters, that won't be enough.

"You can't." I told her. "You're not dilated enough. It could hurt you and the baby."

"But the baby's coming. I can feel it. I have to push." Lori retorted and without listening to what I just said, she got up with Maggie's help, grabbed the pipes tightly and pushed.

Maggie rubbed her lower back whispering words of encouragement to her. Telling her that she'll be alright, that women have been giving birth since the beginning of time and that she'll be able to do it. But I knew better, if she kept pushing like this, she'll do more harm than good. I tried to stop her again, asking Maggie to help me get her on the floor. Lori is a stubborn woman and refused to listen. She pushed once more and let out a deafening scream. Maggie retracted her hand from Lori, her hand was completely covered in blood.

"Get her down." I ordered Maggie immediately. We helped her down. Maggie looked at me completely scared and I looked at Carl. Lori could not die, not today. Not her or the baby.

"She's losing too much blood." Maggie observed. "We need to get my dad."

"We don't have time for this." I replied to her. My heart was beating against my chest strongly and firmly. I was scared. Maybe there's still a chance to save Lori and the baby. Maybe, even if it's a small one. "We have to cut her open."

"You're crazy, we can't do this." Maggie shook her head.

"I'm not losing this baby." Lori told her. She looked at Carl, Maggie and me. Carl jumped up and ran to the door but halted when his mother told him not to. "I can't lose this baby. It's too important for the group." Carl walked back to his mother and sat down next to her.

Lori raised her arm and stroked Carl's cheek lovingly. She reminded him how much she loved him. I took out my knife my lips trembling. Lori was saying her goodbyes to her son. Unlike me, she knew. She knew she wasn't going to survive this day. I looked to my right and saw that Maggie was crying as much as I was. Lori would die. Carl would grew up in this cruel world without his mother just like this newborn baby that would never get to know his or her mother. And Rick would lose his wife.

Lori hugged Carl tightly and kissed him. Then she made the call.

"Alright...it's alright..." She took in a deep breath. I placed my knife against Lori's stomach. "Goodnight, love."

I sliced through Lori's stomach with a quick move. Lori screamed loudly as the pain hit her. Carl begged me to stop cutting. I ignored his pleads and kept on working on his mother. "Maggie, hold this open." I dived my hands into Lori's stomach and started to feel for the baby. "I can see it. I can see the ears. Alright, I'm gonna pull the baby out." I could feel the baby but I couldn't tell the arms from the legs. I pulled the baby out.

The newborn girl wasn't crying or moving at all.

"Rub her back." Maggie suggested her voice quivering. I turned the baby over and I started to rub her on the back, it only took a few seconds and the baby started to cry.

Carl took off his jacket and gave it to me so I could cover the baby. I cut the umbilical cord and used a pin that i always kept with me to clamp it. As soon as the baby was wrapped up, I held it tightly against my chest.

"We have to go." I said to Maggie and Carl.

"We can't leave her like that." Carl told me. "She'll turn." Maggie reached out for her gun. "No, I'll do it." Carl stopped her.

"No." Maggie shook her head.

"She's my mom." Carl countered.

Maggie and I glanced at each other before leaving Carl in the room alone. We got out quietly and waited for the boy outside. A few seconds later and loud bang echoed in the boiler room and I jumped. Lori was dead. I didn't save her. I wish I could.

* * *

_**I hesitated about Lori's fate. Should have I kept her alive or not ? And then I thought that it's because of Lori's death that Rick and Carl have changed so much in the third season. It's because of her passing that they've both become colder somehow. And I didn't want to change that. But don't worry, there's still so much characters to save...or not. So, how did you like it ?**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to Sevvus, to AmmyChey3X, to An Amber Pen and to Heidi191976 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

We lost Lori. We lost Carol. We lost T-Dog. A baby was born. Rick was in some sort of shock or catatonic state. And Carl…oh, Carl did the one thing that no one wishes to do. Sophia was putting on a brave face just like Carl. They both lost their mothers. A third of our group was gone thanks to one asshole.

"Let me see the baby." Hershel asked. Carl took his baby sister to Hershel.

"What are we gonna feed it?" Daryl asked. "We got anything a baby can eat?"

"The good news is she looks healthy." Hershel said after he took a look at the baby. "But she needs formula and soon or she won't survive."

"Nope. No way. Not her." Daryl shook his head. "We ain't losing nobody else. I'm going for a run." He slid his crossbow over his shoulder.

"I'll back you up." Maggie spoke up.

"I'll go too." Glenn also volunteered.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on everything." I said meaning that I'll look out for Carl and Sophia.

Daryl nodded at me. "You two get the fence." He then instructed to Oscar and Axel. "Too many pile up, we got ourselves a problem. Glenn, Maggie, vamonos." Rick got up and grab an axe on the ground and walked into the prison. "Get the gate. Come on, we're gonna lose the light."

"Alright, let's go back inside." I said to the rest of us.

* * *

Beth was taking care of the baby. Hershel kept his eyes on the two young teenagers who's just lost their parents. I went to find Mary who had disappeared in her cell. She hasn't said a word since she came back from the boiler block. She hasn't cleaned up either. The blood on her hands was still there and had dried.

"I could have saved her." She said softly as I stepped into her cell. "I know I could have."

"You did everything you could." I told her sitting down next to her.

"It wasn't enough. If only I've had insisted…" She started.

"Don't. Don't do this." I stopped her. "You tried to save Lori. I know you did. You tried and that's all that matters. You did the best you could. And thanks to you, there's a new life in this world. That does count for something."

"I brought a baby into this damn world where walkers are out to eat us and when it's not them, it's the living who tried to kill us." Mary countered. "Tell me, what's good in that?"

"Everything." I replied softly. "It's the way the universe has to say there's still hope in this shitty world. That in the heart of darkness there's still some light."

"That was cheesy." She snorted then turned to look at me. "But strangely it works."

"I know."

* * *

"Rick's still back there?" I asked Hershel.

"Glenn went to look for him." Hershel answered as I sat down next to him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I retorted. "We should give him time."

"Time is a luxury we don't have but you are right. He needs time." Hershel said back.

"We can handle things until he gets better." I suggested.

"Can we?" Hershel asked raising his eyebrows.

"We don't have a choice." I looked Hershel in the eyes. "We're got to keep things running around here. Plus we have to keep an eye on Carl and Sophia. They've both lost their mothers today."

"You're right. They've been through a lot." Hershel agreed.

"Can you talk to Mary for me?" I asked Hershel suddenly. "She feels guilty about Lori. She thinks she could have done more than that."

"She tried everything she could." Hershel replied.

"I know that and I already told her that but I'm no doctor." I turned to him. "You are, even if it was for animals. Can you talk to her, please?"

"I will." Hershel promised patting my knee.

* * *

"Do you want me to take her for a moment?" I asked Beth who was holding the baby.

"Yes, thank you." She said handing me the baby smiling softly. I held the small bundle against my chest tightly and started to walk around the room. Rocking her back and forth. Humming a lullaby to her.

Mary was sitting between Sophia and Carl. They looked at me, all three with a long face. I couldn't blame them. We've lost so many people today. Sophia and Carl hadn't cried once. I don't if they were grieving or coping at their own pace. Or they'd cry later tonight when they think no one can hear them. As for Mary she was still guilty about Lori's death. She felt that the books she read with Carol was for nothing. She was blaming herself for Lori's death. When she shouldn't really. They didn't have the right materials, Lori insisted on saving the baby, just the baby. Mary thought she could have saved Lori. And maybe she could have, if she was a real doctor. There's always a risk when medical stuffs are involved. I hope that Hershel will make her see reason.

I could have cried for Carol's and T's death but I just couldn't. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to let myself be drown in my tears. It's not I didn't love them, I did love them. Both of them. T-Dog was a good friend always calling me pumpkin, I hated it but I'm gonna miss it. And Carol who always has a soft smile to offer me. She was probably the person I spent most of my time with. And Lori, well, Lori and I became good friends. I made it my mission to get her to smile once in a day. It became sort of a game between us. And now they were all gone, all of them. I don't get to do those things anymore.

I will do what I've done before. Turn my pain into strength. Use it to fight. I won't cry. People need me here. Count on me. Especially now that Rick was losing it. We have one mission. To be there for Carl, Sophia and the new addition to the group who hasn't been named yet. We needed to be there for Rick, for each other. Hershel was right, time is a luxury we don't have but time is the only thing that we'll get us to heal. This is what a family do. They support each other. Yeah, this is what we are. A family.

* * *

"Hey, want some company?" I asked Glenn leaning on the railing next to him. It was already dark outside and we were both watching out for Daryl and Maggie to come back.

"Sure." Glenn replied.

"I heard it didn't go so well with Rick?" I started.

"He slammed me into a wall." Glenn continued. "He's losing it."

"He lost his wife. His son has to take down his own mother. I think that's pretty understandable." I sighed. "But he's strong, he'll make through it."

"How about Sophia?" Glenn asked.

"She hasn't cried yet. I don't know if it's good or bad." I revealed to him. "She's talked but just a few words, nothing much."

"She's strong."

"I know but I can't help worrying about her." I paused. "She's either in denial or she's grieving in her own way. But Sophia doesn't talk to me or Mary. So I can't tell." We heard the roar of an engine in the distance.

It was Daryl's motorbike. "Guys, they're back." Glenn yelled to Oscar and Axel. The two men attracted the walkers away from the gate. Glenn grabbed his rifle and shot two walkers that were in the way. Daryl and Maggie passed the gate and Glenn and I got out of the watch tower and ran back to C block. Oscar and Axel following us.

* * *

I stepped in the common room and was met with a sight for sore eyes. Daryl Dixon holding and feeding the little infant. The baby has stopped crying. I felt something new at the sight. I never took Daryl for someone who liked babies or for the father type, and yet there he is handling this like he's done it all his life. He looked up at all of us, smiling. I stayed near the stairs next to Oscar. I didn't want to break this sweet moment by going up to Daryl. Carl stepped forward and looked at his sister lovingly.

"She got a name, yet?" Daryl asked the boy.

"Not yet." Carl replied. "But I was thinking maybe Carol." Sophia looked up at him and I looked down at her. She didn't cry, she just smiled at Carl. "Then there's Andrea, too. And…" He sighed. "Amy. Jacqui. Patricia." All of them people the group knew and has lost. "Or…Lori. I don't know."

My heart break for that little boy. His father wasn't there for him and his mother just died. All he has was us. "You like that? Uh? Little ass-kicker." I snorted at that like the rest of the group. "Right?" He turned around to look at me, still wearing his smile. "That's a good name, right? Little ass-kicker. You like that, huh? You like that sweetheart?" God bless that man. He was comforting Carl in his own way and it worked. Even Sophia was smiling.

* * *

Daryl was in my cell or soon to be ours. His back was turned to me. I stepped in and hugged his waist from behind, burying my head in his back. "Sophia seemed to be a little bit better." I said just for the sake of talking. "Told me that she didn't want to cry. She wanted to be strong. Like the rest of us."

"She's a tough kid." Daryl said.

"I know." I replied as he turned around. "Hi." I smiled at him.

"Hi." Daryl retorted resting his hands on my elbows.

"Are you moving in?" I questioned my eyes resting on the two mattresses that has been put next to each other on the ground.

"Mmmm." Daryl nodded pulling me to him.

"Good." I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

That night we didn't do anything, we just slept into each other's arms. After the day we've been through this was enough to reassure us. We're still here. We survived another day and we'll survive many others. We've lost people but we'll get through this. Together.

* * *

_**Not much happening in this chapter as everyone is coping with T-Dog, Carol and Lori's death in their own way. But big things coming up with the Governor and Woodbury. Maybe not in the next chapter but it'll be coming soon. So what do you think?**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Guest, to Sevvus, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to AmmyChey3X, to Heidi191976, to JaliceJelsa4eva, and to An Amber Pen for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. And I can't believe this story just hit its hundreth review, thanks for this guys.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Everybody okay?" Rick asked us as we were all sitting eating lunch. He finally decided to get out of the boiler block.

"Yeah, we are." Maggie answered to him.

"What about you?" Hershel asked him.

"I cleared out the boiler block." He replied to the old man. Beth was sitting next to Hershel, holding his daughter but Rick didn't even glance at the baby. It was as if she didn't exist.

"How many were there?" Daryl asked him.

"I don't know. A dozen, two dozen." Rick replied. "I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl." The boy looked down at his bowl of oatmeal. He wasn't doing any better than yesterday, neither was Sophia. But they were both wearing a brave face.

"Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies." Glenn offered. "You don't have to."

"No, I do." Rick walked up to Daryl. "Everyone have a gun and a knife?"

"Yeah, we're running low on ammo, though." Daryl answered.

"Maggie and I were planning on making a run this afternoon." Glenn informed him. "Found a phone book with some places we can hit, look for bullets and formula."

"The generator room was cleared out." I put in. "Axel's over there trying to fix it. You know in case of an emergency."

"We're gonna sweep the lower levels as well." Daryl added.

"Good. Good." Rick said walking away from him.

"Rick, where are you going?" I called after him. "Rick?" I continued calling following him. Hershel's and Daryl's voice sounded behind me. "Rick stop!" I shouted seeing that he kept on walking ignoring me.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "What is it?"

"You and I need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"Oh, I think we do." I squinted my eyes at his back. "How long are you gonna hide in that block? Huh? Are there more walkers to kill maybe?"

"Excuse me?" Rick turned around and faced me.

"You heard me." I retorted. "I know you lost your wife and that you need to grieve." I pointed to the end of the corridor. "In that room was your son Carl and your baby. You barely looked at them."

"I have things to do." Rick simply replied.

"Those things can wait. Your kids, they can't. They need you now. Carl needs his father." I insisted.

"I have to make sure that we're all safe."

"By staying in that block? That's how you're making sure we're safe?" I raised my eyebrows. "I know how you feel, alright. You lost your wife and you feel like you failed her but…"

"You don't know how I feel." Rick snapped taking a step towards me. "You have no idea how I feel, Meredith."

"I know how Carl feels." I snapped back. "He watched his mother died. He pulled the trigger, he made the shot that ended everything for her. But did you talk to him? Did you even ask him how he was? No, you haven't. You're only thinking about yourself…"

"Meredith!" Hershel's voice sounded behind me. "I think that's enough." His tone held a warning. I glared at Rick before going back to the common room.

Once I arrived there, I grabbed my bow and attached my quiver around my hip. Muttered something about keeping watch in the guard tower and left.

* * *

How dare he say that I didn't what it's like to lose someone you love? Yes, I didn't lose a wife or my husband but still I don't think that the pain you feel when you lose someone you love is any different. Yes, we all deal with the pain in a different way but it's pain nonetheless and we suffer as much. I know what Carl is going through and it's probably worse than what I went through. Just like him I watched my family die but unlike him I didn't have to end it for them. And I think that's worse. And I will probably never be able to exactly comprehend or know what's going through Carl's mind.

Was it wrong of me to yell at Rick? Probably. But someone has to talk to him, reason with him. Make him understand that we don't have time to mourn anymore. That we have to move on. This is how the world works now. We don't have a choice but to adapt.

I saw Glenn and Maggie leave in the car for their supplies run. Axel has finished in the generator room. I saw him walked around the fences, spreading out the walkers. Mary and Sophia were with him. I stayed in the guard for a long time. Thinking about what life would have been for me had the walkers break out never happened? Probably still a French teacher with no love life or sexual life at all. Going to work in the morning and going back straight home in the evening. No boyfriend, no social life whatsoever. A boring life. And yet I do regret it sometimes. You know it was the time we didn't have to worry about being killed or eaten by walkers. The time where life was quite simple. Now, it's just all about survival. There's no French teacher anymore, just a girl who learned how to fight, how to shoot and how to survive.

The only bright side of this chaotic world is that I have more social life than I did in my old life. And I do have a boyfriend. See? Bright sides. The downside, we live in fear to lose the people we love. And sometimes we do lose them and it's painful and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

* * *

Mary and Sophia took over to keep watch. I went to C block. Oscar and Carl were back but Daryl wasn't there. Carl told me he found Carol's knife on one of the walkers they killed in the lower levels. And he stayed back there on his own. Oscar assured me he was okay that they took down all the walkers there but that didn't stop from worrying for him.

"Meredith." Hershel called me. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." I nodded following him. I knew what he wanted to talk to me about. He sat in the stairs that led to the upper level of C block. "What is it?"

"We heard you this morning. We all did." Hershel started.

"Even Carl?" I winced hearing this new information.

"Especially Carl." Hershel replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear this but if you're waiting for an apology on my part. It's not gonna come." I told Hershel.

"Rick just lost his wife. He didn't need to be reminded that his son killed his own mother." He continued. "You said it yourself, he needs time."

"Time is a luxury we cannot have." I reminded him. "You said it yourself." I exhaled. "Look, I know what it's like to have a father that is ignoring you while he's grieving. I know what it's like to be the one who has to take care of everything. And maybe it's stupid that I want something better for Carl but he needs his father. And Rick needs him too."

"It's not stupid. It shows that you care." Hershel answered. "I talked to Rick."

"And?"

"He thinks that this place is not safe anymore. He wants to find a safer place than here." Hershel answered.

"There's no safer place than here." I retorted.

"I know." He nodded.

"What do we do?" I asked him.

"We handle things until he can." Hershel retorted.

* * *

I was sitting with Hershel while he was holding the baby. Beth was making dinner when Rick came back in the common room. He walked past Carl and up to Hershel. Carefully and slowly he took his daughter from Hershel's arms and held her. He looked at her, really looked at her. A tear ran down his face, he held her against his chest and kissed her on the head. I smiled softly at the father-daughter first reunion. Rick was coming back in the world of the living. It was progress.

We followed him out of the block as he carried his daughter outside. He talked to Carl, he smiled at Carl. Beth, Hershel and I were all smiling at each other, relieved that Rick was doing a bit better. My smile vanished though when my eyes caught sight of something strange. It looked like a walker that went shopping and was now walking towards the prison. Rick saw it too as he put Little ass-kicker in Carl's arms.

I followed Rick to the fences, nocking an arrow while he pulled out his gun. When we reached the fences, we saw it. There standing among the walkers was a living, breathing human being. Rick and I glanced at each other briefly before returning our gazes on the living person in front of us.

It was a black woman with blood all over her body. There was a red basket with baby formula. The walkers didn't pay attention to her. I saw her winced and touched her leg. Apparently, she was hurt. Carl was already at the gate when the walkers started to advance on her.

"Should we help her?" Carl asked his father. I was the first to move going for the gate. I heard gunshots. I quickened my pace and saw that Carl has shot two walkers. The woman was passed out on the ground.

"Lil' Grimes." I called asking for the keys. Carl threw them at me and I opened the gate.

"Shit." I heard Rick cussed as he went through the gate first. He shot the walkers that were too close of the woman. I shot others until there wasn't any alive walkers left around her. I took my arrows back as I followed Rick.

"Was she bit?" Hershel asked us.

Rick started to look for any bites wounds. "Gunshot." He replied. I shot another walker as Rick pulled the woman up and carried her over his shoulders.

* * *

"Carl, get a blanket." Rick ordered as soon as we stepped in the common room. "Meredith, water and a towel."

"All right." I grabbed a bottle of water and a towel and rushed back to Rick. I passed him the items.

He poured some water on her chest. "It's all right. It's all right." He said in a soothing voice as she stirred up awake. "Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me. Who are you?" She gasped and immediately tried to reach her weapon. I pushed it out of her reach with my foot. "We're not gonna hurt you unless you try something stupid first, all right?"

"Rick." Daryl called behind us. "Who the hell is this?"

"We would know if she told us her name." I said looking down at the woman raising my eyebrows. But she didn't answer.

"Y'all come on in here." Daryl said.

"Everything all right?" Rick asked him.

"You're gonna wanna see this." He simply answered.

"You go ahead. Carl get the back." Rick instructed us. I followed Hershel and Beth into the block.

I stopped next to Daryl and grabbed his hand. "You're okay?" I asked him.

"Mmmm." He nodded. "You?"

"I'm okay too." I squeezed his hand lightly as Rick walked up behind us. Daryl let go of myhand and closed the gate behind him.

He led up the way to what he wanted us to see. Mary and Sophia were already standing near the cell we were all about to step in. They both had a teary smile. And for good reasons, in the cell was the one and only Carol Peletier. She was alive.

Rick was the first to hug her. I could hold back my tears when I took her into my arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank God!" I said against her shoulder. She pulled away and then hugged Hershel.

"Poor thing fought her way into a cell." Daryl started to explain. "Must have passed out. Dehydrated." She pulled away and saw little ass-kicker in Beth's arms. She smiled and turned to Rick. Rick didn't have to tell her that Lori passed away. She understood. And I saw Carl cried for the first time since his mother died.

* * *

_**Be ready people Woodbury and Governor coming right away. How did you like this chapter? **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to AmmyChey3X, to avaflowers, to BreenaBeele-xoxo, to Heidi191976, to Sevvus for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"We can tend to that wound for you." Rick said to the woman as Daryl, Hershel and I followed him in the common room. "Give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and you were carrying formula."

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with a pretty girl." She replied.

"What happened?" Rick questioned her.

"Were they attacked?" Hershel was next to ask.

"They were taken."

"Taken? By who?" Rick asked her.

"By the same son of the bitch who shot me." She snarled.

"Hey, these are our people." Rick told her. "You tell us what happened now!" He put pressure on her wounded thigh.

She sprang up and I raised my bow immediately aiming at her. "Don't you ever touch me again!" She grunted.

"You'd better start talking." Daryl spoke up. "You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound." She looked at Daryl then at me.

"Find 'em yourself." She said looking back at Daryl.

Rick ordered Daryl and I to lower our weapons. "You came here for a reason."

Rick was right. She came here for a reason and now she was toying with us. "There's a town." She sighed. "Woodbury. About seventy five survivors. I think they were taken there."

"A whole town?" I repeated frowning.

"It's run by this guy who calls himself the Governor. Pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type." She continued.

"He got muscle?" Daryl asked her.

"Paramilitary wannabes." She answered. "They have armed sentries on every wall."

"You know a way in?" Rick asked her.

"The place is secured from walkers but we could slip our way through." She retorted.

"How'd you know how to get here?"

"They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, that it was a straight shot." As simple as that.

"This is Hershel, the father of the girl who was taken. He'll take care of that." Rick informed her.

After that we left her and Hershel alone in the common room.

* * *

"How do you know we can trust her?" Oscar asked Rick after he told them what happened.

"This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are we even debating?" Beth asked.

"We ain't. I'll go after them." Daryl assured her.

"I'll go with him." I added.

"Well, this place sounds pretty secure." Rick said. "You two can't go alone."

"I'll go." Beth volunteered.

"Me, too." Mary stepped up next to her.

"And me." Axel said.

"I'm in." Oscar said.

* * *

Oscar, Rick, Daryl and I were going to Woodbury. Michonne, that was her name, will come with us to show the way in. We loaded the car with our bags and all the ammo we're gonna need to get into Woodbury. I took my quiver and bow to the trunk.

"Hey, Lil' Grimes, come here." I pulled Carl away from the others. "Look, what I said this morning to your dad...it was quite uncalled for. I shouldn't have really, I'm...I'm sorry you have to hear this."

"It's alright." Carl nodded.

I snorted at his answer. "Thanks, Carl." I said flicking his hat. "You keep things running while we're gone, alright? Mary will be here to help you."

"I know." Carl smiled up at me.

"Carl." Rick called from behind me. I turned around to see he was walking in our direction.

I squeezed Carl's shoulder and promised to see him later before leaving father-son alone. I made a quick stop next to Carol, Mary and Sophia. "You three stay safe, alright?" I told them.

"You too." Mary retorted. I nodded to her and walked to the car. I got in the back seat with Oscar and Michonne. Daryl and Rick got in the car and we left the prison.

* * *

We drove for several minutes, Rick followed Michonne's instructions. And then we stopped near the woods. "They have patrols. We're better off on foot." Michonne said as an explanation.

"How far?" Rick asked her. "Night's coming."

"It's a mile. Maybe two." She replied.

I took my bow from the trunk, attached my quiver around my hip, shouldered my backpack and our little group started our trek through the woods. Michonne and Oscar were walking in the front and Rick and Daryl were closing the rear. I was walking on my own in the middle. I heard Rick thanking Daryl for taking care of Little ass-kicker while he was figuring things out. It seemed to me that Rick was coming back slowly but he was coming back.

"Down." Rick ordered us. I crouched down and heard the rasping of the walkers. I looked around us and saw that there were a lots of them coming at us. "Get in formation. No gunfire."

Rick got up and smashed his hatchet into a walker's head. I pierced the skull of another with an arrow. Oscar smashed his crowbar into another and Daryl shot another. I reached for my sais walking backwards away from the large group of walkers.

"There's too many of them." Daryl said pulling out his knife.

Rick took the lead and we followed him running through the woods. The walkers were still behind us. We reached a small cabin and we got inside. Michonne closed the door behind us.

"What the hell is that smell?" I asked as I caught a swift of the scent in the room.

"It's loud." Daryl added.

We moved further into the room, Rick swiped the torch on every corner of the room. "What the hell is that?" Oscar asked as the light shone on something that was on the ground.

"It's got to be a fox or what's left of one." Daryl replied. It was actually a dog. A dead dog in the middle of the room. "I guess Lassie went home." Daryl commented.

We heard a loud bang behind us, the walkers were clawing their way in. "Please tell me there's another exit." I groaned. Someone whistled quietly behind me.

It was Rick. Apparently he saw something strange on the bed, Daryl pulled out his knife and walked to the bed. Rick pulled away the blanket and a man sat upright on the bed. "Who the hell are you?"

"We don't mean any harm." Rick assured him keeping his voice low.

"Get outta my house!" The man yelled at him.

"Okay, okay, okay. We will but we can't right now." Rick told him.

"Now!" He yelled again.

"Shut him up!" Michonne hissed.

"Get out right now!"

"Shut your pie hole!" I hissed angrily at the man. The walkers were just on the other side of this door. We needed to stay quiet.

"There are walkers outside!" Rick told him.

"I'll call the cops!" Really?

"I am a cop." Rick countered. "Now I need you to lower the gun. Don't do anything rash. Everything's fine. Let's just…let's just take this nice and slow, okay? Look at me. Hey, hey."

The guy raised his shotgun in Rick's face and armed it. "Show me your badge."

"All right. It's in my pocket. It's in my pocket." Rick raised his hands up. "Now, I'm just gonna reach down nice and slow." Rick lowered his hands, the guy followed Rick's movements with his eyes, and Rick used the distraction to disarm him. He pushed the shot gun away and it went off, missing Daryl's head.

Rick had his arms around the man's neck while this one was threatening him to kill him or maybe all of us. The walkers were starting to be more agitated. Rick put his hand on his mouth to muffle his voice but the guy bit Rick. Rick yelped in pain and the guy ran to the door. Michonne unsheathed her sword and pierced the man's back. He dropped dead on the floor dead. I took a quick peek through the window. The walkers were not about to give up. "Remember the Alamo?" I turned to Rick.

"Daryl." Rick called. "Help with the door." I put my hand on the handle.

"You've got to be kidding." Oscar said.

"He's dead. Check the back." Rick told him.

Rick and Daryl pulled the dead man up. "It's clear."

"One, two, three." Daryl counted. I opened the door at three and the body was shoved out. Left on the steps for the walkers to feast.

* * *

It was dark when we finally reached Woodbury. We followed Michonne as she led us there. We stopped behind a car and had a good view on their front walls. It was a solid walls, a makeshift one, with solid metals doors. There were watchers pacing up and down that wall. Armed. The question now was how were we going to get in without being seen?

Without warning, Michonne ditched us. We didn't know where she went and we didn't know why she left but that wasn't the most important thing right now. Right now, the most important thing was to get in and to get Glenn and Maggie and get out.

"All right. We need to downsize." Rick started.

"Ain't no way we're gonna check in all them buildings, not with all them guards there." Daryl pointed out.

A twig snapped behind us. We turned around sharply, our weapons raised in front of us. Michonne was back and she pointed at a direction behind her back.

We followed her into a building, it was dark inside and empty. "This is where you were held?" Rick asked her.

"I was questioned." Michonne replied.

"Yeah, you were held." I nodded.

"Any idea where else they could be?" Rick asked her.

Daryl looked out of the window, there was light coming from outside. "I thought you said there was a curfew."

"The street is packed during the day. Those are stragglers." Michonne replied to him.

"If anyone comes in here, we're sitting ducks." Rick said. "We gotta move."

"They could be in his apartment." Michonne suggested.

"I don't think they are." I shook my head. "Guys like this Governor like to keep a certain reputation. They must be somewhere that only restricted personal is authorized."

"How would you know?" Michonne asked me.

"He calls himself the Governor." I simply shrugged.

"Hey." Rick called us except for Michonne. We moved in the other room. "If this goes south, we're cutting her loose."

"You think she's leading us into a trap?" Oscar asked.

"Right now it's the blind leading the blind." Daryl continued. "Let's split up."

"No, we can't split up. We don't know how many they are." I protested immediately.

A knock came from the door and we heard keys jangling. We hid behind the curtains as we heard the door opened. Someone got in, a man. He saw us moving from outside, wanted us to leave the place. When he reached us. Rick slammed him into a wall and ordered him to get down on his knees with his gun pressed against the man's head.

"Where are our people?" Rick asked him.

"I don't know." The man shook his head.

"You are holding some of our people. Where the hell are they?" Rick asked again.

"I don't know." The man replied once more.

"Restricted personal only." I chimed in.

"Open your mouth." Rick ordered the man before shoving a cloth into his mouth. Daryl knocked him down with his crossbow and we hid it somewhere he couldn't be found right away. That left us some time to find Maggie and Glenn.

We were about to get out of the building when we heard gunfire. "I think we just found them." I commented as people were running and shouting outside. We got out of the building and walked up the streets to a much bigger building.

We got in rifles in hands. We didn't cross anyone. We ducked under a small window. Someone was talking on the other side. "On your feet move. Let's go, come on." They were moving, Maggie and Glenn.

"Shit." Rick cussed as we dig through the bag for flash bangs and tear gas.

We disengaged and threw the grenades in front of them. There was a flash and gas. We rushed into the room. Rick and Daryl got Glenn and Maggie while Oscar and I covered their exit.

Glenn has been beaten up pretty good. He could barely walk. Maggie seemed to be alright but I wasn't sure. We took them into another building and this time Michonne did really ditch us. Daryl offered to go and look for her but Rick turned him down saying that she was on her own. Our priorities were Glenn and Maggie.

"Daryl, this was Merle." Glenn said as Maggie covered him up. "It was. He did this."

"You saw him?" Rick questioned him.

"Face to face." Glenn replied. "He threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us."

"So my brother's this Governor?" Daryl asked and I looked up at him.

"No, he's somebody else." Maggie answered him. "Your brother's his lieutenant or something."

"Does he know I'm still with you?" Daryl continued to ask.

"He does now. Rick I'm sorry." Glenn replied. "We told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out."

"No. No need to apologize." Rick assured him.

"They're gonna be looking for us." Maggie pointed out.

"We have to get back. Can you walk?" Rick asked Glenn. "We got a car a few miles out."

"I'm good." Glenn winced.

"Okay." I breathed out helping him up.

"Hey, if Merle's around, I need to see him." Daryl started.

"Not now, we're in hostile territory." Rick reminded him.

"He's my brother. I ain't…" I would have done the same if it was my sister in there but we needed him. We couldn't do it without him.

"Look at what he did. Look, we gotta…we gotta get out of here." Rick hissed at him.

"Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe I can work something out." Daryl tried again. This time, I grabbed his arm.

"Daryl, you're not thinking straight, all right?" I told him. "Glenn is hurt pretty bad and Maggie might be too. We can make it out without you."

"She's right. We need you. I need you. Are you with me?" Rick asked him.

Daryl stared at me before looking at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah."

* * *

_**Drama is not over yet. Just tell me what you think of this chapter?**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to AmmyChey3X, to An Amber Pen and to Sevvus for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"On three. One, two, three." Rick opened the door and Daryl threw a grenade out in the streets. We used the smoke to cover our exits.

They started to shoot us as soon as they saw us. We replicated making our way to the wall. I shot at the guys on the wall, not making sure and not caring if they dropped dead or not There wasn't time for this. The wall was pretty close but we were surrounded. So we hid and took cover near one of the buildings.

"How many?" Rick asked shouting over the gunfire.

"I didn't see." Oscar answered to him.

"Don't matter. There's gonna be more of them." Daryl pointed out. "We need to move."

"Any of those grenades left?" I asked.

"Uh-uh."

"Get 'em ready. We gotta gun into the wall." Rick told him.

I shot at the guys that were coming in our direction. I stopped and hid behind a wall and Maggie shot in her turn. "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna lay down some cover fire."

"Uh-uh." I shook my head. "I'm not doing this. I'm not leaving you behind."

"I'll be right behind you." Daryl retorted.

"Daryl, no!"

"Mer, we ain't got the time for this." Daryl told me firmly. He didn't let me time to answer. "You go with Rick and I'll be right behind you." Reluctantly I gave in and nodded. He threw the grenade on the streets. Smoke came out of it.

Once the smoke were covering our exit. We walked out on the street, shooting the guys on the other side while making our way to the walls. Oscar and I led Maggie and Glenn to the walls. I covered them while Oscar helped Glenn to climb on the bus that were in front of the wall. A guy armed his shotgun and I could see him walking to us. I raised my rifle and aimed at his head. The bullet went clean through his head before he could even think about shooting us.

"Maggie, go!" I yelled at the Greene girl. Oscar grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Meredith, come on!" Oscar called behind me.

"Rick! Daryl!" I called the two men. Rick was the first to emerge from the smoke. He pulled me with him up on the bus. "Daryl!" I called again.

"Go!" I heard him reply.

"Daryl!" I called once more.

"Meredith, let's go!" Rick said.

"No, I'm not leaving without him!" I snapped at Rick.

"He said he'll be right behind us. Come on!" He said pulling me behind him.

* * *

We were out of Woodbury but Daryl wasn't there yet. We were back in front of the wall, back behind that car. And there I was worried sick about Daryl. "Please let him be safe." I prayed silently in my head. My heart was beating fast and crazy. The not knowing was killing me, not seeing him was killing me. I was scared for his life.

"Where the hell is he?" I asked out loud. We heard some shuffling behind us. I turned around to see Michonne getting out from under a train cart.

"Where the hell were you?" Rick asked her aiming his gun at her. "Put your hands up." I aimed her with my bow. "Turn around. Turn around." She did as she was asked and Rick took her sword. Rick lowered his gun. "Get what you came for?" He questioned her.

"Where is your friend?" Michonned asked in return.

"Daryl didn't make it back, yet. Any idea on where he is?" I snarled at her. She shook her head. "If anything happens to him…" I started.

"I brought you here to save them." Michonne cut me off. She turned to Rick. "You'll need help to get them back to the prison or to go back in there for Daryl." She looked at me. "Either way you need me."

I lowered my bow. "Rick, I'm not going back in there with her and I won't go back to the prison without Daryl."

"All right." Rick nodded. "Oscar, you take Maggie and Glenn back to the car. You wait for us there." He turned to Michonne. "You go with them. Meredith and I will go back."

"I can help." Maggie offered.

"No. Not after what you've been through." Rick turned her down. "Go get some rest until we get back."

"Whenever you're ready boss." I said grabbing more ammos from the bags before giving them to Oscar. Rick nodded at me and we went back into Woodbury.

* * *

This time the streets were empty. There were no one outside, Rick and I could actually walk up the streets with no one to stop us. As we walked we heard in the distance, people screaming or cheering at something. We glanced at each other and quickened our pace.

"What the hell is this?" I asked Rick as we reached the small arena. There was a man standing in the crowd with bandages around his head and apparently one of his eyes was missing. "I think we finally found the Governor." I said to Rick. Walkers were in the middle of the arena, held by men with snare pole. The crowd was surrounding the fighters; It was Daryl and..."Who is this guy?"

"Merle." Rick replied. "You know what to do?"

"Yeah. I know what to do." I answered looking through the rifle scope.

I aimed for a walker that was getting too close to Daryl and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through its skull and hit the guy that was holding it. I kept on shooting the people that were surrounding the two Dixon men. Rick threw a grenade in the middle of the arena and the smoke immediately spread around the crowd.

Rick and I fired without stopping. Shot the lights down, keeping us hidden from the Governor and his men. We stopped shooting when all the lights were down. Rick used his torch to signal to Daryl where we were. Daryl and Merle ran in our direction.

"Go! Go!" Rick urged them. The people of Woodbury were screaming and running away from the warzone.

* * *

"They're all at the arena." Merle told us as Rick and I raised our weapons towards the empty streets. "This way."

"You're not going anywhere with us." Rick told him firmly.

"You really want to do this now?" Merle asked him leading us to the front wall. Merle started to break one of the panel of the wall behind us while the rest of us stood in a tight formation in case of any incoming.

I felt someone grabbed my arm. "Rick, come on, we've got to go." Daryl said to Rick while pulling me behind him.

* * *

"You're okay?" I asked Daryl as we walked through the woods back to the car.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded. "You?"

"Better now that you're here." I smiled up at him.

"Darylina, who's your sweet friend over here?" Merle came up behind us.

"None of you damn business." I snapped to Merle.

"Name's Merle…Merle Dixon." He introduced himself.

"I know who you are."

"Do you now, toots?" Merle smirked up at me. "I still don't know who you are?"

"The name's Meredith…Meredith Williams." I stopped and turned to him. "And just so we're clear, you and I are never going to be friend. Not after what you did to Glenn."

He scoffed. "Meredith, uh? You and Darylina seem pretty close." Merle smirked slyly and stepped closer to me.

"Get lost, Merle." Daryl growled at him putting a protective arm around my waist. He pulled me away from his brother and we followed Rick.

* * *

The sun was up when we finally reached the others. Glenn, Michonne, Maggie and Oscar were waiting for us by the car.

"Rick. Rick. Thank God!" Glenn exclaimed while walking up to us.

"Now we got a problem here. I need you to back up." Rick started. But as soon as Glenn saw Merle, he raised his gun.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Put it down! Put it down!" Daryl shouted jumping in front of his brother.

"He tried to kill me." Michonne raised her sword at Merle. Maggie pointed her gun at her head, so did Rick. Oscar just watched not knowing what to do. I nocked an arrow and aimed at Michonne's head.

Everyone was yelling at everyone. Shouting at each other to drop their weapons. Merle wasn't at the prison yet and everyone was already at each other's throats.

"Hey, get that thing out my face." Daryl snapped at Glenn.

"Man, look like you've gone native, brother." Merle laughed behind us.

"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there." Daryl snapped at him. I lowered my bow.

"Oh, yeah, man. He is a charmer, I got to tell you that." Merle chuckled. "Been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea. Big time, baby."

"What? Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn asked.

"Right next to the Governor." Daryl confirmed to him. Michonne raised her sword again.

"I told you to drop that." Rick warned her. "You know Andrea?" Rick asked her but she didn't answer. "Hey, do you know Andrea?"

"Yep, she does." Merle answered for her. "Her and Blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest. Mm-mm-mm, yeah. My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it."

"Shut up, bro!" Daryl snapped at him again.

"Hey, man, we snagged them out of the woods." Merle replied. "Andrea was close to dying."

"Is that why she's with him?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah." Merle replied. "Snug as two little bugs. So, what you gonna do now, Sheriff, huh?" Merle asked Rick. "Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs and cowards."

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped at him this time. He was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Oh, man, look at this. Pathetic." Merle snorted. "All these guns and no bullets in them."

"Merle, shut up!" Daryl yelled at him.

"Shut up yourself! Bunch of pussies you roll…" Rick hit the back of his neck with his gun. Merle dropped on the ground, knocked out.

* * *

Rick left him there while we discussed his fate. Michonne was to wait for us by the car.

"Are you gonna bring them back to the prison with us?" Oscar asked Rick.

"He's not coming with us." Glenn said with determination. "Look at what he did to me."

I looked at Merle who was already waking up. "They both know how the Governor works. Maybe they can help." My words felt bitter on my tongue. I hated Merle for what he did to Glenn but he was Daryl's brother. I could stand being around him for Daryl.

Glenn and Maggie looked at me as if I went crazy and Rick seemed unsure. "It won't work." Rick said.

"It's gotta." Daryl replied.

"He'll stir things up." Rick retorted.

"Look, the Governor is probably on the way to the prison right now." Daryl started. "Like Mer said, Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle."

"I'm not having him at the prison." Maggie shook her head.

"He was about to execute them." Oscar put in.

"Do you really want him to sleep in the same cell block as Carol, Beth, Mary or even Sophia?" Glenn asked Daryl.

"He ain't a rapist." Daryl replied to him.

"Well, his buddy is." Glenn countered.

"They ain't buddies no more. Not after last night." Daryl retorted.

"Can we just bring them both back, lock them up and talk about it after we've all rested a bit?" I suggested.

"There's no way, Merle's coming back with us." Rick turned down my idea.

"So you're gonna cut Merle loose and bring the last samurai home with us?" Daryl asked him.

"She's not coming back." Rick answered.

"She's not in a state to be on her own." Maggie shook her head.

"She did lead us to them." Oscar defended her.

"And she ditched us." I reminded him.

"She's too unpredictable." Rick agreed.

"That's right. We don't know who she is." Daryl nodded. "But Merle, Merle's blood."

"No, Merle is your blood." Glenn told him. "My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison."

"And you're part of that family." Rick told him.

Was that an ultimatum? I wasn't sure where that led us but we were all staring at Daryl waiting for his answer. Daryl looked down at me for a few seconds before looking back at Rick.

"Fine. We'll fend for ourselves." My heart dropped in my stomach at his words.

"That's not what I was saying." Glenn said immediately.

"No him, no me." Daryl countered.

"You're not serious?" I exclaimed horrified.

"It was always Merle and I before this." Daryl replied without looking at me.

"Look at me." I snapped pulling on his arm.

"Mer,…"

"You're leaving like that? That's what you're going to do?" My lips started to tremble.

"You'd do the same thing." Daryl retorted. "He's my brother. If he can't stay, I won't. I thought you'd understand that?"

"I do. I do." My voice broke. "But you can't just leave like that. Not after everything we've been through." My eyes welled up with unshed tears. "What about me?"

"You ain't coming with us. Your sister and Sophia need you back there." Daryl shook his head.

"So, that's it, uh? No Merle, no you. I don't matter anymore, right?" I said anger taking over me. "I went back for you. I didn't go back there for you to ditch me here. We were supposed to go back home together. All of us. And now you're walking out on me? We—us, does that mean anything to you?" Daryl remained quiet. "I'm coming with you. You can't stop me."

"No!" Daryl snapped. "You ain't coming with us. Rick's gonna need you."

"And you." I countered. Daryl looked over my shoulder to Rick without saying a word and nodded at him. "No! Daryl, no!" I felt someone grabbed my arm from behind me.

"Take care of her…Take care of yourself." Daryl said softly to Rick. "Lil' Ass-Kicker. Carl."

Rick's grip on me tightened as he answered to Daryl. I stood there watching him walking away from me without fighting, without yelling only with a broken heart. I heaved out loud, painful, inconsolable sobs. Daryl was gone. Gone.

* * *

_**Daryl left. Meredith is much drama. What did you think?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to nWoreviewer, to Sevvus, to AmmyChey3X and to BreenaBelle-xoxo for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

* * *

Squished between the door and Michonne, my head was leaning against the cool glass. I stopped crying, only staring at the road outside without even seeing it. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. But I couldn't care less, Daryl wasn't there, Daryl would never be there ever again.

Rick stopped the car abruptly. I grabbed the front seat to stabilize myself. I didn't hear Rick ordered Oscar and Maggie to help him move the truck that was blocking the road. I didn't pay attention to the fact that Glenn went with them or that they were fighting instead of moving the car. I didn't pay attention to Michonne staring at me.

I was broken. Not thinking. Not talking. When we arrived at the prison, I took my bow from the trunk and disappeared in my cell. I faintly heard Glenn and Maggie calling out for me but I didn't answer them. I walked past Hershel, I walked past Beth, I walked past Mary.

Ignored the group of people in the common room and walked up to my cell. I froze in my spot when I saw the two mattresses on the ground next to each other. I stared at them for minutes. The tears were back again. One of his shirt was hanging on the top bunk, there was still things that belonged to him. Just as we started to get closer to each other and now he was gone. He was just gone. Just like that.

I put my bow against the wall, my quiver next to it. Took Daryl's shirt from the top bunk and lied down on the bed, holding his shirt close to my chest. My sister stepped in my cell and lie down next to me without a word. She lied down on her side and took my hand in hers and smiled softly at me.

I closed my eyes, the tears falling down my face. Behind my eyelids, I started to replay the scene with several different scenarios. Some I won, others I lost. I let my thoughts wandered to all the things that I couldn't get to tell him, to live with him. Things that only broke my heart a bit more. And then I realized I never told him how I really felt about him. Maybe because I didn't know at the time or maybe because I was scared to say the words. Letting someone know how much you care about them is actually telling that they're holding your heart in their hands. That they could do whatever they want with it.

I wasn't ready to take that much risk and yet I totally trusted him. I let him in. I let myself feel for him. I let myself love him.

* * *

_**Mary's POV**_

After Meredith fell asleep, I left her cell and walked down the stairs. "How is she?" Hershel asked me.

"Asleep." I sighed sitting down on the steps. "Brokenhearted. I haven't seen her like that for a long time."

"Meredith has proven to us all that she is a strong lady." Hershel retorted. "She'll get through this."

I exhaled. "When we were kids, our mom abandoned us. She walked out on us. And Meredith did the exact same thing, she's doing right now. She took one of our mom's shirt and slept with it for days." Tears welled up in my eyes. "You're right, she's strong. Stronger than I will ever be. I just don't like seeing her like this." Hershel remained quiet. I breathed in deeply. "My dad warned her about how she loves people too easily and too much. She tried to listen, being, you know, cautious. But once she loves you, it's for life. And if you leave her, turn your back on her, you'll shatter her heart into pieces."

Hershel rested his hand on my shoulder. "We'll help her picking up the pieces." I rested my hand on his hand and smiled up at him.

* * *

_**Meredith's POV**_

"We're weak without him." Voices coming from outside my cell woke me up.

"We'll get through this too." I recognized Carol's voice. "Tyreese and his friends seem capable." Who the hell is Tyreese?

"I'm pissed at him for leaving." Beth said.

"Don't be." Carol answered. I sat up on the mattress and realized that Mary has left. "Daryl has his code. This world needs men like that."

"What about Meredith?" Beth asked concerned about me.

"Meredith is strong. She'll get through this." Carol replied confidently. "I know she will."

What if I won't? What if I don't get through this? What then? I'm some sort of ghost that walks around this prison thinking about what was or what could have been.

I was mad at Rick for refusing Merle's presence in the prison. I was mad at Daryl for leaving. I was mad at myself for being the one who has to understand both sides. For being the one who did understand both sides.

I got up and walked out of my cell. Beth and Carol looked at me with a small smile. "Who's Tyreese?" I asked.

"Tyreese and his groups are in the common room. They arrived here while you were at Woodbury." Beth answered.

"Did they try to hurt anyone here?" I asked.

"No. Carl and Mary got them here." Carol replied. "They were in the boiler room with walkers attacking them."

"We cleaned this area already. How come there's walkers over there?" I frowned. Beth just shrugged. "We'll worry about this later. Have Rick already decided what he's going to do with them?" I questioned.

"Not yet." Carol shook her head.

"All right." I sighed shouldering my bow. "If anyone's looking for me. I'll be out in the yard."

"Meredith?" Carol started. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Gotta be." I shrugged.

It was best to ignore my broken heart for the time being. I needed to keep my mind busy plus I couldn't stay in that cell, not without him. He was everywhere and I couldn't stand it. It was too much.

* * *

I walked around the fences, killing some walkers with my knife, spreading them out for an hour or two or maybe it was just minutes before I caught a glimpse of Hershel in the yard. I walked up to him.

"How are Glenn and Maggie?" I asked him stopping in front of him.

"Glenn will survive." Hershel replied. "As for Maggie, she seemed to be holding something back. I believe something happened, so does Glenn. I thought maybe you could talk to her."

"Sure, I will." I nodded.

"Are you alright?" Hershel asked me. I stared at him and without hesitating I hugged him. I felt Hershel's right arm on my back.

"I am fine." I said softly. I pulled away and smiled at the old man. "We should go back inside."

* * *

"You think the Governor will retaliate?" Beth asked Rick.

"Yes." Maggie answered to her sister.

"Let him try." Glenn said.

"Sounds like he's got a whole town." Carol retorted. "We're outnumbered and outgunned."

"We could use some reinforcements." Hershel told Rick. I bit my tongue, we had the reinforcements. Daryl and Merle but Rick said no Merle and Daryl said no Merle, no him. I pushed myself away from the wall and walked up the stairs back into my cell.

* * *

I sat down on the lower bunk. I heard footsteps approaching my cell. Rick appeared in the doorway. "You think we should not take them in?"

"What I think doesn't matter, Rick." I replied. "Whether you take them in or not, it's your choice, not mine. You have the last word on the matter."

"I wanna know what you think." Rick insisted.

"You don't." I retorted. "You don't wanna know what I think. Trust me, you don't."

"Meredith..." Rick sighed stepping in. He sat down next to me. "...I'm sorry I couldn't make him stay..."

"Sure you could have if you wanted to." I cut him off. "All you had to do was to say yes to Merle. But you didn't, did you?" I wiped the hot tears that have started to roll down my face. "And now, he's gone and he's not coming back." Rick put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I shoved him away and got up from the bunk. "No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to comfort me. I don't want to be comforted by you." Rick got up and looked at me as if I was loosing my mind. "Why, uh? Why did you say no?"

"Merle couldn't stay with us and you know it." Rick replied sternly. "Look at what he did to Glenn. He was about to execute them."

"You think I don't know that." I yelled at him. "I would have had his head for this but he's Daryl's brother. And Daryl is our family. My family." I choked up a sob.

Rick pulled me in his arms. I hit his chest but he didn't let go and I stopped. I didn't have the strength to keep hitting him. Rick just stroked my hair and whispered soothing words to me.

* * *

When I woke up the day after Tyreese and his group were gone. I didn't know what happened and I didn't ask. Sitting next to Carol with little Judith in my arms I listened to Glenn.

"We secured this." Glenn told Carl pointing to the map he drew on the floor.

"He thought he came through here." Carl told him referring to Tyreese's group.

"Means there's another breach." Glenn sighed. "Okay. The whole front of the prison is insecure. If walkers just strolled in, then it's gonna be cake for a group of armed men."

"Why are we even so sure he's going to attack?" Beth questioned him. "Maybe you scared him off."

"He had fish tanks full of heads. Walkers and humans. Trophies." Michonne replied to her. "He's coming."

"We should hit him now." Glenn started.

"I'm sorry what?" I exclaimed.

"He won't be expecting it." Glenn replied. "We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head."

"We're not assassins." Carol told him.

"I second that." I nodded into Carol's direction.

"You know where his apartment is." Glenn stood up stepping towards Michonne. "You and I could end this tonight." Michonne sighed. "I'll do it myself."

"He didn't know you were coming last time." Hershel reasoned with him. "And look what happened. You were almost killed. Daryl was captured. And you and Maggie were almost executed."

"You can't stop me." I gave the baby to Sophia to hold.

"So what? You're gonna go back there, kill the guy and then what?" I questioned getting up. "You won't get out alive. You're ready to take this risk?"

"Yes." Glenn answered determined.

"Think this through clearly. T-Dog lost his life here." Hershel continued. "Lori, too. The men that were here. It isn't worth any more killing. What are we waiting for? If he's really on his way, we should be out of here by now."

"Let's not jump the gun here, Hershel." I said resting my hand on Hershel's shoulder. "We're not running away. And we won't go back at Woodbury." I turned to Glenn.

"What do you want to do?" Oscar asked.

"First, we secure the prison. Getting ready for when the Governor'll be here." I started. "Because he's coming. Any weak point has to be reinforced. Alright, Glenn, Carl and Mary will go back to the tombs. Figure out where the breach is. Oscar, Michonne and I will watch the perimeter. Carol and Axel, you're in charge of the fortifications." They all nodded at me and we all went to do the task that were assigned to us.

* * *

Before going out with Michonne and Oscar, I stopped by Maggie's cell. "Hey." I greeted her softly.

"Hey." Maggie smiled faintly.

"Do you mind?" She shook her head. I sat down next to her. "How you're feeling?"

"I'm fine, Merry." She replied.

"Oh, I know. I'm just asking because Hershel and Glenn are worried about you." I shrugged and she scoffed. "They believe something happened with the Governor."

"Nothing happened." Maggie replied looking at me.

"That's not what Glenn believes."

"He thinks I was raped…I wasn't." Maggie retorted. "He could have but he didn't."

"He just wanted to scare you."

"Well, he succeeded." She said faintly. I put my arms around her shoulders and rubbed her arm.

"You're off duty. So get some rest, alright?"

"You made the right call." She said suddenly. "But I also think that we should leave."

"Maybe, we should." I sighed. "It just feels wrong to have fought so hard for this place just to abandon it. At least I want to try to defend this place."

* * *

Michonne was standing by the bus at the front of the prison. Oscar and I walked across the inner circle. I could see Hershel and Rick talking, the others were in the yard. Oscar and I were walking into the yard to join the others when I heard a loud crack echoed in my ear before feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder. Oscar pulled me to the ground with him immediately.

Bullets were flying over our heads and our enemies were shooting us without stopping once. There was nothing we could do. I heard Maggie calling out her sister and Carol.

"Meredith! Oscar! Go! I'll cover you." Maggie yelled over the gunfire. Oscar pulled me up and I winced. Oscar took me behind one of desks that were abandoned in the yard. There we took cover.

My shirt was soaked with blood. I put as much pressure as I could on it. The gunfire stopped and I heard the roar of an engine. I looked over Oscar shoulder and I saw it. A truck drove through the fences, tearing them down. For several seconds, I wondered why it did that until walkers got out of the truck. A man in gears ran out of the truck and made his way out of the field.

We took so much time to clean this field and now, it was full of walkers again. Those who could, went to the gate, opened it and cleared out the way for Glenn. He drove his truck through the gate and Hershel and Michonne got out of it. Oscar helped me up and with him I walked to the gate and just like the others, I looked at the field sad that all of our efforts were reduced to nothing.

* * *

_**Hope you loved this chapter. A bit of a struggle to fit everyone in. Let me know what you think?**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to Grace (Guest) and to AmmyChey3X for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to **__**because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I saw Rick running across the inner circle with two people in tow. My heart leapt with joy when I recognized one of them. He came back. Daryl came back.

Once they stepped into the yard, I stared at him for a few seconds. He was standing next to Rick, Merle was behind them. Before I knew what I was doing, I stepped towards him, closing the space between us. I threw my right arm around his neck and pulled him towards me. Hugging him tightly. "You're back." I breathed out quietly as he encircled his arms around my waist.

His hold tightened as he pulled me closer to him. A wave of pain went through me reminding me of my hurt shoulder. I yelped and Daryl pulled away. His eyes landed on my bloodied shirt. He pulled the shirt away slightly to get a better look at my shoulder. His jaw tightened, an angry look appeared in his eyes. The Governor didn't know what he just started. Daryl took the cloth he always kept in his back pocket and pressed it against my shoulder.

"What? No hug for ol' Merle?" Merle spoke behind Daryl and Rick. I just glared at the eldest Dixon.

* * *

"The bullet went right through your shoulder." Hershel said as he examined my shoulder. Daryl stood by the entrance of the cell, watching us like a hawk.

"So lucky." I grunted.

"Certainly more than Axel." Hershel countered. I remained quiet at his words. Yeah, I got luckier than Axel. Unfortunately, he got shot in the head while talking with Carol.

"You can go." I told Daryl. "I'm alright." But he just remained there. Looking at Hershel patching me up. His presence reassured me and at the same time unsettled me. I didn't know what it was.

Maybe I was scared that things might change between us. Maybe I was scared that we couldn't just pick up where we left off. Don't get me wrong. I was happy that he was back. I was. I am. As soon as I saw him I forgot everything. The pain he caused when he left, my broken heart, the tears. I just remembered how much I missed him, how the bed felt empty without him, how I couldn't breathe without him.

It's funny how one person could change everything in your life so fast. How one person who was no one to you suddenly became everything to you. Daryl Dixon wasn't just my boyfriend, he was my person. I never really liked calling him my boyfriend anyway. It made me feel like a stupid teenager and Daryl was certainly not a boy. He was a man and he was my person. He is.

This being said I was still pissed that he left. Simply because he shouldn't have left in the first place. Strangely enough, my angriness was vanishing pretty quickly everytime I looked at him. Everytime I remembered that he came back. He left. Yes. I was angry. Yes. He came back. Yes. No more reason for me to be angry.

* * *

Rick locked up Merle and the eldest Dixon didn't even protest. Right now we were all discussing about what to do. Some of us wanted to leave, others wanted to fight.

"If Rick says we're not running, we're not running." Glenn raised his voice.

"No better to live like rats." Merle spoke up from his spot.

"You got a better idea?" Rick asked him slightly irritated. I did understand the feeling. I was already irritated by his only presence.

"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night, live to fight another day." Merle replied to him. "But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now."

"We ain't scared of that prick." Daryl told to his brother standing next to me.

"Y'all should be." Merle retorted. "That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind but he's got the guns and the numbers."

"It hurts me to say this but he's right." I intervened wincing a little bit.

"What do we do?" Beth asked Rick.

"I said we should leave." Hershel repeated. "Now Axel's dead, Meredith almost did…" I felt Daryl's gaze on me. "…we can't just sit here." Rick turned his back to everyone and started to walk out of the block. Hershel grabbed his crutches and stood up. "Get back here!" He yelled at Rick. I think it's the first time ever I saw Hershel lost his temper. Hershel moved closer to Rick. "You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something." Rick stared down at the old man quietly for a few seconds before walking out of the block.

* * *

"Why did you come back?" I asked Daryl as soon as he stepped into the cell.

"It doesn't matter." He replied and I felt my blood boiled with anger.

"You're right. It doesn't matter." I scoffed. "After all, you just bailed on me and broke my heart. After I asked you to stay. You're right, it doesn't matter." Daryl just stared at me and remained quiet. "I was ready to go with you and your brother and you stopped me from doing so. It really doesn't matter why you're back." I stepped out of the cell walking past him. I stopped and without turning around I said. "I'm glad you're back. I really am but I…" I closed my mouth and just kept on walking.

* * *

"Cozy?" I said to Merle as I walked past his makeshift cell in the common room.

"You're talking to me now?" Merle asked smirking.

"I just felt like wasting my breath and I have nothing better to do." I replied sitting down at one the table facing his cell.

"I have to give it to my brother. He sure knows how to pick 'em." Merle commented chuckling. "Mind letting you brother-in-law out?"

"Not up to me, Merle." I smirked at him. "Even if it was up to me, I wouldn't let you out."

"Oh, toots, still mad at me for what I did to the Chinaman?" Merle questioned smirking slyly.

"He's Korean." I countered. "Glenn is my family and no one mess with my family and get away with it."

"What you're gonna do to me, toots?" I got up and got closer to his cell.

"Nothing. You're Daryl's brother and I'm tolerating you, barely." I replied. "One more thing, call me toots one more and I'll pull your tongue out of your head and wear it around my neck as a trophy."

Merle raised his hands up. "Noted…Short-stuff." I glared at him.

* * *

I took over Beth to take care of little Judith. I placed her small head into the crook of my elbow. I rocked her back and forth as she was wailing. She has been fed and her diaper was clean. I guess she just felt like crying.

_Une chanson douce /Que me chantait ma maman, /En suçant mon pouce /J'écoutais en m'endormant. _

_Cette chanson douce, /Je veux la chanter pour toi /Car ta peau est douce /Comme la mousse des bois. _

_La petite biche est aux abois. /Dans le bois, se cache le loup, /Ouh, ouh, ouh ouh ! _

_Mais le brave chevalier passa. /Il prit la biche dans ses bras. /La, la, la, la. _

_La petite biche, /Ce sera toi, si tu veux. _

_Le loup, on s'en fiche. /Contre lui, nous serons deux. _

_Une chanson douce /Que me chantait ma maman, _

_Une chanson douce /Pour tous les petits enfants. _

_Oh ! Le joli conte que voilà , /La biche, en femme, se changea, /La, la, la, la _

_Et dans les bras du beau chevalier, /Belle princesse elle est restée._

"That was beautiful." I heard Rick said from behind me.

"I saw Beth sing a lullaby for her the other day." I replied. "Judith seems to like music. Don't you, sweetheart?"

Rick stepped towards me and took his daughter from my arms. "I didn't know you speak French."

"It's my mother tongue." I retorted. "I'm French." I shrugged.

"I would have never guessed." Rick said genuinely surprised to hear this.

"I guess I don't really like to talk about me." I answered.

"How's your shoulder?" Rick asked me placing a sleeping Judith in her crib.

"Good. Hershel said that it's not too bad. I can use it. Well, not today or tomorrow but soon." I smiled. "I got lucky."

"You got very lucky. Even I could have died if it wasn't for Daryl." Rick paused and looked at me.

"I asked him why he came back and you know what he said? He said that it doesn't matter why he did." I started. "Am I asking too much? I just want to know his reasons. But Daryl is not one to talk about his feelings. I mean I'm not expecting for a romantic answer, it's Daryl. But he could at least say something, anything."

A small smile started to form on Rick's lips. "I think it's obvious why he came back." Rick rested his hands on my shoulders. "Meredith, he came back for you."

"Why doesn't he say it?" I asked frustrated.

"Give him time." Rick told me wisely.

"I don't know if I have enough patience." I grumbled.

* * *

"Meredith, where's my dad?" Carl asked as soon as he stepped in the common room.

"With Hershel. Why?" I questioned him.

"Andrea's here." Carl ran into the block.

"Sugartits got out of Woodbury." Merle chuckled. Rick came in the room and opened Merle's cell.

"You want to stay here. You follow my rules." Rick warned him.

"As you wish, Officer Friendly." Daryl gave his brother a rifle.

"You stay here with Hershel." Rick told me as I pulled out my gun.

"What?"

"Mer, you still hurt. You can't even hold a rifle." Daryl shook his head. "You stay in here."

* * *

As soon as Andrea stepped in the common room, she hugged Carol tightly in her arms. Daryl came and sat on the table next to me. Andrea looked around her, gasped when she saw that Hershel lost one of his legs. She kept looking around her.

"Where's Shane?" She asked us. Rick shook his head. "And Lori?" Rick looked at the ground this time.

"She had a girl. Lori didn't survive." Hershel answered for him.

"Neither did T-Dog." Maggie added.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized. She tried to say something to Carl and Rick. But both of them just looked at her. "You all live here?"

"Here and the cell block." Glenn replied to her.

"There?" She pointed to our cell block. "Can I go in?"

"I won't allow that." Rick block her path.

"I'm not an enemy, Rick." Andrea said.

"But you sleep with him." I said from my seat.

"We had that field and courtyard." Rick continued. "Until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up."

"He said you fired first." Andrea retorted.

"Well, he's lying."

"He killed an inmate who survive here." Hershel told her.

"We liked him. He was one of us." Daryl continued. "Shot Meredith too."

"I didn't know anything about that." Andrea answered. "As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out."

"You sure take your time before coming." I said dryly.

"I told you, I came as soon as I could." Andrea looked at all of us before turning at Michonne. "What have you told them?"

"Nothing." Michonne answered.

"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?"

"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us." Glenn hissed at her.

"With his finger on the trigger. Isn't he the one who kidnapped you?" Andrea countered. "Who beat you?"

"Well, him, we tolerate. Barely but we do." I shrugged.

"Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done." Andrea sighed. "But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out." Rick retorted. "We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will."

"We can settle this." Andrea tempted. "There is room at Woodbury for all of you."

"You know better than that." Merle chuckled.

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate?" Hershel questioned her. "Did he say that?"

She shook her head. "Then why did you come here?"

"Because he's gearing up for war." Andrea replied. "The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack."

"Then, we will receive them." Mary said.

"That's my girl." I beamed proudly.

"I'll tell you what. Next time you see Philip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye." Daryl told her.

"We're taken too much shit for too long." Glenn continued. "He wants a war. He's got one."

"Rick. If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen." Andrea stepped closer to Rick. "He has a whole town. Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

"We have you." I stood up. "You could get us in and we'll do the rest."

"No."

"Then we got nothing to talk about." Rick replied.

"There are innocent people." She raised her voice as Rick disappeared in the cell block.

* * *

_**What did you think of this chapter?**_

* * *

_**Translation of the song:**_

_**A sweet little song/ that my mother sang for me/ while sucking my thumb/ i listened to falling asleep.**_

_**This sweet little song/ I want to sing it for you/ Cuz your skin issoft/ like the moss in the woods. **_

_**The little doe is scared/ the wolf is hiding in the woods.**_

_**But the brave knight passed by/ He took the doe in his arms.**_

_**The little doe/ it could be you, if you want to.**_

_**We don't care about the wolf/ Against him we'll be two.**_

_**A sweet little song/ That my mother sang for me.**_

_**A sweet little song/ for all the little kids.**_

_**Oh! There's a very nice tale/ The little became a woman.**_

_**And in the arms of the handsome knight/ Princess, she remains.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Sevvus, to AmmyChey3X, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to Grace (Guess) and to An Amber Pen for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Andrea didn't stay long with us. Rick gave her a car and a gun and sent her on her way. Hoping that she will be alright.

"You can't just stay away, can you?" I asked Daryl as once again he stopped by our…my cell.

"We need to talk." Daryl said softly.

"Are you going to tell me why you come back?" Daryl pressed his lips together. "Then we have nothing to talk about." I turned around and reached for his bag and tossed it to him. "I guess, you can find another cell to sleep in."

"Is that what you want?" Daryl questioned me squinting his eyes.

"No, I want to know why." I replied. "Why did you come back?"

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Daryl snapped.

"Because all my life, I've wondered why I wasn't enough?" I retorted. "Why I wasn't enough to make people stay? Why I wasn't enough to bring them back? I wanna know because I don't want to have false hope that you actually came back for me. I don't want to have false hope that for once I was enough to bring someone back into my life."

Before I knew it, Daryl dropped his bag on the ground and I was pinned between and the wall. "I came back to where I belong." His chest was moving up and down rapidly. I could feel his hot breath on my face. "I came back…for you." And then he kissed me hungrily and my legs turned into Jell-O.

* * *

Rick, Michonne and Carl left early this morning for their supplies run. We needed more fire power against the Governor and Rick went getting more weapons and ammos. The rest of us has to stay put until he came back. I, on the other hand, decided that it was time for me to test my left shoulder and see if I could hold a bow steadily without hurting.

Nock. Draw. Breathe. Release. The arrow flew in the air and landed a few inches away from the tree. I cussed. My left arm wasn't steady enough and I think I was doing more harm than good to my shoulder. Hershel assured me that I'd be able to use a bow again because technically, I'm right handed, I'm using that hand to draw the string. But I held my bow with my left arm, so I needed it as much as my right arm.

I was straining it, it felt sore but it was healing well, according to the old man. I fired a few more arrows for a few more minutes before my shoulder groaned at the exercise and I left it at that. The arrows still landed inches away from the tree but it was getting closer. In fact, the last one I fired did land on the tree, just not where I was aiming. I would try again tomorrow.

I got another problem. Well, let's just say I was kind of in trouble. As soon as I set a foot in the yard. Mary gave me an earache, yelling at me for being so reckless as to go outside of the prison's safety for archery training. Hershel scolded me for straining my shoulder. Said I was smart enough to have stopped when I did. He ordered to me to give my shoulder a day or two before using it again. As for Daryl, well, Daryl looked pissed.

"What were you thinking going out there on your own?" Daryl started.

"I wasn't, obviously." I replied.

"Is that a big joke to you?" Daryl continued.

"No, it's not." I shook my head. "I just wanted to get ready for the Governor. You know training a little bit."

"Out there? With the walkers around?" Daryl stepped towards me. I instinctively took a step back. I saw hurt flash through his eyes. I felt guilty immediately.

"It was a mistake, I won't do it again. I promise." I told Daryl quietly.

"You better." Daryl huffed out before walking back into the prison.

Alright, now he wasn't pissed. Now he was hurt that I felt threatened by him. But I swear it's not against him, I just acted by instinct. I didn't meant to step away from him. It just happened. I feel like shit.

* * *

"Trouble in paradise?" Merle commented as soon as I stepped in the common room.

"Get lost, Merle." I snapped at him.

"My baby bro has been giving you a hard time, hasn't he?" Merle insisted blocking my path now.

"I told you to get lost." I said through clenched teeth.

"Is that a way to treat your brother-in-law, Short-stuff?" Merle continued laying his hand on my side.

I shoved him away. "After what you did to my friends, it's the least I can do."

"Oh, toots, still mad at me for this?" Merle chuckled. "I did what it has to be done to find my baby brother. You would have done exactly the same thing."

"I'm nothing like you, Merle." I snarled at him.

"Keep telling yourself that." Merle countered.

"Is everything alright?" Maggie's voice echoed behind us.

"Yeah, just having a conversation with my brother-in-law here." I replied.

"Yeah, just a nice conversation." Merle grinned walking away from us.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" Maggie asked me softly.

"Yeah. Just wanted to kick his teeth in." I replied.

Maggie chuckled. "Don't worry. We've all wanted that." And I laughed along with her.

* * *

I stepped into our cell but Daryl wasn't there. I laid my bow on the top bunk. I puffed out putting my arm in a sling and dropped down in the lower bunk. Hershel wanted me to rest, so this is what I would do. Rest. It's not like there's much to do around here.

"Hey." I greeted Daryl softly. He was working on his bike. He grunted. "Look, about earlier, you know that moment I stepped back...I didn't mean it."

Daryl got up and turned around to face me. "I wasn't gonna hurt you." He said wiping his hands.

"I know that. It was just instinct." I shrugged. "You know how I say my dad was a good man." He nodded. "Well, he wasn't always the case. I knew three versions of my dad. The one where he would be the cool dad bringing stuff to us. The one that grew up and became wise and was actually a real dad. And the one that would be so drunk or so pissed that he'd beat the shit out of you." Daryl looked at me. "It wasn't against you, really." I took his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Daryl nodded.

"So, we're good?" I asked him.

"Hell, no." Daryl replied.

"What? Why not?" I moaned.

"Going out there, on your own. That was a dumb thing to do."

"I said I won't do it again. Plus Hershel forbid me to use my shoulder." I groaned. "For a day or two." I added quickly.

* * *

Rick came back with new weapons and more ammos. Andrea came back at the prison too but this time she brought a message with her. The Governor wanted to meet up with Rick. Apparently he wanted to make a deal. But I didn't believe this. It was just for show.

"You don't believe this, do you?" I asked Rick.

Rick looked around the room as we remained quiet watching him. "I won't be going alone." Rick finally said. "He can't be trusted."

"You just say when and I'll get ready." Merle volunteered immediately pushing himself away from the wall.

"I'll be going with Daryl and Hershel." Rick shook his head at Merle. I turned to Daryl immediately. I could see that he wanted to go, that he wanted to meet the Governor himself and I won't be tagging along.

"And what about the rest of us?" Glenn asked him.

"You and Meredith will be in charge." Rick replied and I nodded. "If the Governor decides to attack instead, I need you here."

"We'll stay put." I promised him.

"This is bullshit." Merle spat. "We can take him down, now and you're taking the old man with ya?"

"It's final." Rick said firmly to Merle stepping in front of him. "If you don't like it, you can leave." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Merle scoffed and walked away from Rick back to his cell.

One by one we followed, Merle's example and we all walked back to our cell. "Meredith, may I talk to you for a minute?" Rick called up behind me. I whispered to Daryl that I will join him in our cell.

"What is it?" I questioned him.

"Hershel told me what you did earlier." Rick started.

"Not you too." I mumbled.

"I told you to stay put." Rick continued. "It was stupid to do this."

"Don't I know that by now." I grumbled. "I'm sorry, alright. Everyone has scolded me for this and I don't need to hear it one more time. What I did was stupid and I'm sorry."

"I know you want to help but putting yourself in danger is not helping anyone." Rick said softly. I simply nodded to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore. You?" I replied.

"I'm getting there." Rick retorted.

"Good." I patted his shoulder. "Goodnight, Fearless Leader."

* * *

I tiptoed up the steps to our cell. Daryl was already under the covers. I took my sling off and unbuckled my pant and threw it on the side. I slid under the covers, trying to find a comfortable position. After a few seconds of shifting, Daryl pulled me to him. My back against his chest, resting his hand on my stomach.

"What did Rick want?" Daryl whispered softly.

"Oh, you know telling me off about my little stunt." I exhaled. "Said it was stupid and on and on. The usual."

"Mmmm." Daryl hummed.

"Are we good now?" I asked him.

"Nope." Daryl replied.

"I did apologize." I retorted. "You, on the other hand, haven't and yet I forgave you for leaving." I moved slightly so I could lay on my back, Daryl shifted to let me do so. "You're lucky that I'm a very forgiving person."

"I did apologize." Daryl answered.

"Technically, you didn't." I retorted. "But you came back that's all that matters. See? Forgiving."

Daryl rolled over me and pinned me under him. "I get it. I should forgive you because you're safe or some crap like that?"

"Some crap like that." I nodded playing with the buttons of his shirt. "Or you can also forgive me because I'm good looking?" A small grin started to form on my mouth.

"Good looking?" Daryl repeated.

"Yeah, why? Am I not good looking?" Daryl shook his head. "Are you calling me ugly?"

"Yes." Daryl nodded brushing my hair away from my face. "Ugly and dumb."

"And you're a bad kisser." I countered. Daryl leaned in and put his soft lips against mine. I moaned into the kiss, opened my mouth to let him in but too quickly Daryl pulled away. "It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either." I said hoarsely.

Daryl kissed me once more and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The kisses became heated and hungry. We broke the kiss enough time for me to take my shirt off. I then started to undo the buttons of his shirt but once again Daryl stopped me. And once again I didn't question it. He unbuckled his pant and after that we tried to remain as quiet as possible.

* * *

_**So, meeting with the Governor coming right away for Daryl. Now what do you think of Merle and Meredith's interactions? They don't have a lot of that but it's pretty clear that Meredith doesn't like him that much. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to An Amber Pen and to AmmyChey3X for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. So happy to have reached a hundred of followers.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Some help, please?" I asked my head stuck in my shirt. I heard Daryl snorted before my shirt was pulled down. "Thanks." I chuckled.

Soon he will be on his way to meet the Governor with Rick and Hershel. The Governor won't be alone, I was sure of that. I just hoped that for today that they will only talk and there won't be any crossfires. I hugged Daryl from behind.

"Worried?" Daryl asked softly.

"Just come back in one piece." I replied. Daryl hummed his agreement.

He turned around and looked at my shoulder. "Doin' better?" He asked looking at it.

"Much better." I nodded taking a hold of his face. I pulled him to me and kissed him. "Don't keep Rick waiting."

* * *

After the trio left, the rest of us were loading all of our weapons and stashing ammos around the prison, making sure that we won't run out of ammo, if we got pinned down. "What we should be doing is loading some of this firepower in a truck and paying a visit to the Governor." Merle spoke up. "We know where he is right now."

"Merle, don't start." I told him sternly. "Oscar, take this to the yard, will ya?"

"Are you suggesting that we just go in and kill him?" Glenn asked and I sighed as Oscar took the ammos in my hands and left the room, followed by Beth.

"Yeah, I am." Merle retorted.

"We told Rick and Daryl that we'd stay put." Michonne intervened.

"I've changed my mind, sweetheart." Merle said to her. "Being on the sideline with my brother out there, ain't sitting right with me." Merle shook his head.

"The three of them are right in the middle of it. No idea we're coming. They could get taken hostage or killed." Glenn reasoned with him. "A thousands things could go wrong."

"And they will." Merle countered.

"My dad can take care of himself." Carl chimed in.

"Sorry, son, but your dad's head could be on a pike real soon." Merle replied and I slammed down the rifle in my hands on the table.

"Merle, a word." I said walking out of the room. "Alright, I get it, you're worried about Daryl. I am, too. But saying stuff like that to Carl is not gonna help anyone. You let Rick handle this and you stay put like the rest of us."

"Rick ain't handling nothing and you know it." Merle spat at me. "The Governor ain't alone. He's gonna go there with Andrea, Martinez and Shumpert."

"And why do you think he took Hershel and Daryl? For a picnic?" I raised one of my eyebrows.

"The Governor ain't one for sympathy. He should have taken me instead of Hershel. He won't blink before killing the ol' man."

"You might not know it but Hershel is very capable." I told him. "So, we're not going out there armed to the teeth, join Rick and the others at this meeting and just open fire on the Governor. We stay put and it's final."

"Didn't know you were such a pussy." Merle shook his head.

"It won't work." I said before going back to the others and continued loading the weapons.

* * *

"Does misery love company?" I asked Oscar joining him into the yard.

"That it does ma'am." Oscar emitted a low chuckle.

"Alright, concerning the ammos, are we good here?" I questioned Oscar.

"Yeah, we are." Oscar nodded. Then he sighed and stared down at me.

"What is it?"

"Merle might be right. We should be down there, taking down this Governor." He retorted. "What are we waiting for?"

"I'm going to tell you what I said to my brother-in-law. We stay put, we're not going there" I repeated to Oscar. "Even if I'm dying to go there. We just can't, alright?"

"So, now he's your brother-in-law?" Oscar chuckled.

"He's still a jerk." I laughed with him. "Look, even if Maggie is on watch, I would like you to walk the perimeter." Oscar nodded. "I'll be in the guard tower."

* * *

Just like Merle and Oscar, I wanted to go to that meeting and out a bullet through the Governor's head and be done with it. But that would put Rick, Hershel and Daryl's life in danger, and I wouldn't risk that.

I sat in the guard tower for the rest of the day. Oscar walked the perimeter while Carol and Carl stood at the gate. The roar of Daryl's bike announced the return of the three men from their meeting. Daryl was in the lead with the car behind him. Hershel and Rick were in the front seat. I walked down the stairs of the guard tower and joined the group in the yard.

* * *

Judging by Rick's face, him and the Governor did not find an agreement. Bad news were also to be expected. We moved inside.

"So, I met this Governor." Rick started. "Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked. Rick nodded. "Should have gone when we had the chance, bro." He said to Glenn then looked at me.

"He wants the prison." Rick continued. "He wants us gone. Dead." He looked at all of us. "He wants us dead. For what we did to Woodbury." Rick made a pause. "We're going to war."

* * *

Strangely enough, this news did not surprise me. The Governor wants all of us dead and wanted the prison too. Everyone has already moved and Rick has disappeared outside. I followed Daryl to our cell. Daryl took off his jacket and put it on the top bunk.

"War, uh?" I said tightly.

"We'll make it." Daryl assured me.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him.

"We've been through worse and we made it before." Daryl replied.

I sat down on the low bunk. "I'm scared shitless." I admitted quietly. I'm not one to turn down a fight and I have my moments. But going to war was never part of the plan.

"Hey. It'll be alright. Don't worry." Daryl sat down next to me.

"Didn't you hear, I'm scared not worried." I countered earning a snort from Daryl.

* * *

Two days passed without news of the Governor. This morning, though, it was different. Rick wanted to talk with Daryl and me. It revealed to us what the Governor really wanted. The Governor wanted Michonne. We give him Michonne and we lived. I didn't agree with this. Michonne was part of the group now. She earned her place. But Rick was having any of it.

"It's the only way." He said. I shook my head. "No one else knows."

"You gonna tell 'em?" Daryl asked him referring to the rest of the group.

"Not till after." Rick replied. "We have to do it today. It has to be quiet."

"We can't do this." I said once more. "We can't just hand her to him. Michonne earned her place here."

"We do this. We avoid a fight. No one else dies." Rick said back to me.

Hershel looked at Rick and us and then left. "All right." Daryl agreed reluctantly.

"We need someone else." Rick said after Hershel left.

Daryl nodded. "I'll talk to him." He said referring to his brother.

"I'll do it."

"I'll go with you."

"No." Rick refused. "Just me." With that he left us in the yard.

"I don't like this." I looked up at Daryl. "I don't like this at all."

* * *

I carried a box full of empty bottles to Glenn. On my way to Glenn, I crossed path with Daryl. "Hey. You're alright?" I asked him seeing that he seemed upset.

"Yeah." He said quickly. "You've seen Merle around?"

"Nope." I replied. Daryl walked past me and into our block. I puffed out and made my way to Glenn. "Alright, what happened?" I asked Glenn dropping the bottle on the table.

"What do you mean?" Glenn returned the question.

"Seriously?!" I quirked up an eyebrow. "You and Daryl look like kicked puppies. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"He asked me to forgive Merle for what he did." Glenn answered shortly.

"And you said no." I deduced.

"Not after what he did to Maggie." Glenn said.

"Hey, you know Daryl is not his brother." I said softly to Glenn. "I mean he wouldn't bother to ask you that if he didn't care about you."

"Because you forgave Merle?" Glenn questioned me.

"Yes, I did but Merle doesn't need to know that." I nodded. Glenn shook his head. "I didn't forgive Merle for Merle. I forgive him for Daryl. Maybe, you could try and do the same. Daryl is your friend and you're his friend too."

"We're gonna need more of that." Glenn just said.

"Coming right away." I replied tightly.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you that I dig the sword?" I told to Michonne as we walked through the corridors of the lower level of the prison.

"No, you didn't." Michonne replied.

"Now, you know. I'm glad to declare that you are officially in the group of the coolest kids." I joked. I felt guilty for what Rick was about to do but I hoped that I could make him change his mind.

"Who else is in that group?"

"Me, obviously." I shrugged. "There's only two members. I'm still recruiting people." Michonne chuckled.

"There, you are." We heard Merle said from behind us.

"Here I thought I could have a peaceful moment away from you." I replied. "We're gonna need help anyway. Michonne and I are going to clear up down here and then we'll barricade the breach."

Some walkers made their appearance, Michonne unsheathed her swords and killed one, I pulled out my knife and stabbed another with my knife. Some more came into view but before I could attack, Merle knocked Michonne out. "Are you crazy?" I yelled at him as soon as the walkers were down.

"I'm just doing what Officer Friendly won't do." Merle replied grabbing Michonne's feet.

"Whether we hand him Michonne or not, he'll kill us all." I reasoned with Merle. "You know what he'll do to her, to all of us."

"I know what he'll do to her, toots." Merle retorted. "Sheriff Rick ain't got the balls to fix his mess. That's why he needs someone like me. I ain't afraid to get my hands dirty. I know what y'all think of me. I'm the bad guy, always was and always will be."

"You only gonna get yourself killed." I spat at him. Merle scoffed and started to drag Michonne on the ground.

I slid my bow across my shoulder and followed him. He was gonna get himself and Michonne killed. And me, too. I groaned, I really don't like Merle, right now.

* * *

_**Alright, season 3 finale's closed. Meredith might be warming up to Merle in spite of what she says. That's my opinion. What's yours?**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to BreenaBelle-xoxo for her review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you too because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Merle, you don't have to do this?" I tried to reason Merle for the hundredth time.

"I don't see you stopping me, Toots." Merle replied tying up Michonne.

"I don't want to shoot my boyfriend's brother." I hissed at him.

"Shut up, then and get outta my way." Merle snapped back.

"You don't have to be the bad guy." I told him softly. "It's your chance to change everything, just take it. Don't hand Michonne to the Governor."

"Careful, toots, I might think you actually care about me." Merle chuckled. Someone groaned, I looked down and saw that Michonne was waking up.

I crouched down next to her. "Hey, you're alright?" Michonne nodded and immediately glared at Merle. I pulled out my knife and was about to cut off the binds on Michonne's wrists.

"Ah, ah!" Merle pulled me up and away from Michonne. He drew out his gun and pointed it at me. "You ain't removing those bindings and you won't pip a words to the Sheriff." He said calmly. I looked down at Michonne. "You, me and the last samurai are going on a trip." He waved his gun at my bow. "Left it here. Wouldn't want you to shoot me, now would I?" I glared at him and left my bow in the generator room. He took my gun and my knife and put them on the ground next to my bow.

* * *

"Governor made Rick an offer." Merle spoke. We were on foot. We had a car but he broke a few miles away from the prison. Merle was hoping to find a car a bit further away. "Turn you over and we all give peace a chance. I agree with you, though. He would have blinked." Merle said looking at me.

"But not you." Michonne retorted.

Merle scoffed. "I'm being straight with you."

"I think you were straight enough when you knocked her down into the tombs." I snarked at him.

"I got it done." Merle replied. "He wouldn't have. Keep moving." He pushed Michonne forward. "He was a guy that came back for me on that rooftop. Nah. It's all on me. You know?" I glanced at him briefly. Annoyed to not have my bow, annoyed to be unarmed. "I figure that's why I was back there in the first place. Do the dirty work."

"Daryl disagreed with this." I told Merle. "And so did I."

"Oh, I know. My little brother is following Sheriff No-Balls blindly." Merle snorted.

"It's not because Rick would have changed his mind that means he's weak because he's not." I continued. "He's trying to do right by everyone. And that means making the though choices."

"You and Officer Friendly are pretty close, uh?" Merle scoffed. "Does Daryl know how close the two of you are?"

"Screw you, Merle." I said annoyed.

* * *

We walked for a few more miles, Merle was talking to himself mostly. Michonne and I just kept quiet and listened to him babbling about how could this be like a second chance. Problem is, for me, it wasn't. It was in fact ruining his second chance and he had no clue about it. I was only half listening, wondering if the others back at the prison noticed that we disappeared. Or if it's gonna take them longer than that to notice.

"My brother, he wants to be in the prison. He wants to be with his girl." Merle said and brought me out of my thoughts. "This little trip...maybe it'll keep that place standing. If I pull it off, maybe all is forgiven."

"That's a whole lot of maybes." Michonne commented. We stopped in front of a house.

"You got to play the hands you're dealt." Merle replied. "I only got one."

Merle rushed to the car that was parked in front of the house. But the tires were flat and the car was broke. I looked at Merle bewildered. He was doing all this for his brother. Who would have thought that Merle Dixon was so loyal to his brother? Maybe there's hope for him. Maybe he could be saved.

"I've killed sixteen men since all this went down." Merle was answering to something that Michonne just told him.

"I've killed four." I confessed. "Doesn't make me the bad guy. Doesn't make you the bad guy."

"Let's go." He answered instead.

* * *

"Are you for real?" I squinted my eyes at Merle while he was tying Michonne to the porch of what seemed like to have been a motel.

"She could run away." Was his only reply.

"She hasn't before. What makes you think she will now?" I asked rolling my eyes. Merle just ignored me and went to check one of the cars that was on the parking lot. "Tell me, you do have a plan? Because seriously I don't have any."

"Trust me." Michonne said as we heard the engine of a car sputtering to life.

"I need to learn how to do that." I said more to myself than to Michonne. Right after that, the alarm of the cars just blared in the neighborhood. "Merle, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled rushing to the car.

"Meredith!" I heard Michonne called. I raised my head just in time to see her crashed a walker's head with her boots.

"I'm borrowing this." I said taking Michonne's sword.

I rushed back to the woman and cut off the head of female walker that went straight for Michonne. A shot rang and a walker coming out of the motel dropped on the ground. I used Michonne's on a few more walkers and Merle shot others. He then cut off the makeshift rope himself and shouted at us to get in the car.

* * *

We made our way out of town. That's exactly why I should have knocked Merle out before he even thought about knocking Michonne down. I should have shot him when I could and then I would have explained myself with the others. Too little too late to regret anything at all. It's a wonder I was listening to those two idiots sitting in the front.

"Things are different for your brother." Michonne continued.

"Yeah, they are." Merle replied. "Rick says jump and he wants to know how high."

"Rick needs him. Respects him." Michonne shook her head. "He didn't ask him to do this little job, now, did he?"

"No, 'cause he wants it done." Merle retorted.

"You keep telling yourself that." Michonne scoffed. "The truth is this could have been your shot. With your skills, a whole new beginning."

"She's right, you know?" I intervened leaning between the two seats. "This was your chance. This is your chance to clean up your slate. To start over. With Daryl, with Rick, with Glenn, with all of us. You can just turn around and the three of us will go back to the prison."

"Ain't happening." Merle shook his head.

"We can just go back." Michonne agreed.

Merle shook his head. "I can't go back." The words seemed like they were stuck in his throat. "Don't you both understand that? I can't."

"Why?" I questioned him softly.

Merle hit the brakes. He leaned over Michonne and cut off her bindings. "You two go back. Get ready for what's next." He reached out the handle door and pushed it open. "I got something I got to do on my own."

I looked at him pursing my lips. Michonne got out of the car but I didn't follow her. I sat on the front seat taking her place and closed the door. "I want your gun."

"Get outta here." Merle told me sternly.

"Ain't happening." I said repeating his previous words. "Whatever you're planning on to do, you don't have to do it on your own."

* * *

"Scotch and Motörhead? Really?" I asked Merle raising my eyebrows at him. "That was the emergency?"

"If I'm gonna die might as well go in style." Merle replied.

"I would have chose AC/DC but let's go with Motörhead." I retorted. "So that's your big plan, dying?"

"I have this feeling..." Merle trailed off.

"Bullshit!" I scoffed as he took a swing of the golden liquid.

"There is something I have to do on my own, toots. And I might not make it." He placed the bottle between his legs and placed the CD into the player.

"You're going after the Governor?"

"Aren't you clever." Merle smirked. He pushed the play button and the loud music filled the car. Merle rolled down the window a couple of inches.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed at him as the walkers started to surround the car. "You're going to try and kill the Governor, and you took me with you?"

"You're the one who wanna stay, toots." Merle countered bringing the bottle to his lips. I yanked the bottle from his lips and threw it in the backseat.

"You could have just knocked me out and leave me on the ground." I started. "You could have just do that but you prefer to take me with you. Because you knew I won't leave you off the hook as easily as Michonne." Merle pressed his lips together and breathed through his nose. "That was your plan since the beginning. You didn't really care about handing Michonne to him. Actually, you couldn't care less about her. No, all you wanted was to end the Governor, no matter what, today. Didn't you?" Merle just looked at me breathing through his nose. A habit he shared with his brother. "So, whatever your plan is, I'm gonna need a gun."

* * *

The small herd of walkers followed us to the same storage silos where Rick and The Governor met for the first time. Michonne was supposed to be dropped here. It was now or never and right now I'd rather it was never. The Governor knew this place better than us and I didn't like it. There was no going back now.

"Get ready to jump." Merle warned me. "One, two, three..." I opened the door and jumped out of the car and rolled in the dry grass.

I got up quickly and ran after Merle. The car just kept on going with the music still on. We ran to a building and Merle opened the door. I followed him inside. The only lights that was visible was the sunlight coming from the window. We watched through the window and saw that the Governor's men ran to the car attracted by the music.

We followed their movements. They reached the group of walkers and started to shoot them and the walkers dropped on the ground. Merle went back to the other window and started to shoot The Governor's men. "Merle!" I hissed at him. "What the hell?"

Merle ignored me and kept shooting. I stepped away through the window and pulled out my gun. But I didn't shoot, I couldn't waist any ammo. Plus, we came here for the Governor. I heard Merle yelled and I ran to his aid. He was struggling with a walker. I pulled the walker off of him and shot it in the head. I grabbed Merle's arm and pulled him behind me.

"We need to get outta here." I hissed to Merle quickly.

"What about the Governor?" Merle asked.

"He'll come to the prison and we'll get him there. Come on!" I said pushing Merle in front of me.

We went through another door and ran out of the building. Immediately, the Governor's men shot at us. We ducked down and tried to keep going. Merle got up and I pulled him back down. "No! We need to get out of here and to get back to the prison." I told him. "Just go!" We got up together and kept on running. We hid behind the silos. We had no way out really. No car, not enough ammo. We were screwed.

We hid behind the silos but we won't be able to hide here forever. The only other solution we have was to go back to that car we've left a few minutes before. Walkers was surrounding it by now. And there's nothing to say that it would work. Adding to the Governor's men there were the walkers.

"What do we do?" I asked him panicking.

"Make sure the Governor bites the dust." Merle replied.

"I should have knocked you out instead of following you here." I hissed. "How could have been so stupid?"

"Don't beat yourself up, toots." He replied stabbing a walker in the head.

"Merle, we need to leave before we got killed by a walker or by the Governor himself." I reasoned with him. "Let's go around and take one of their cars."

Merle pressed his lips together. "Come on!" I urged him. We left the safety the silos were providing us and ran around the small block of the storage house. The Governor and his men were still shooting us but they were also crowded by the walkers. It left us enough time to get out of their sight and to reach the cars with not much trouble.

No, the trouble came next. Merle was already by a car when it happened. Before I could join him, a hand shot out and grabbed my hair. Whoever did it, pulled my hair so hard that I let out a yelp. I then felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against my temple.

"Don't move!" Someone said next to me but they weren't addressing me. They were talking to Merle. "Your little friend might pay the price."

"Merle, get into that car and go!" I told Merle. He pursed his lips and stared down at me. "Go!" I elbowed the guy standing behind me and swiftly pointed my gun at him and shot him.

The men of Woodbury shot us, Merle jumped into the car and revved the engine. I rushed to the car but once again I was stop and this time by the Governor. "Go!" I shouted at Merle. He looked at me with his jaw squared and this glint in his eyes. The same I've seen in Daryl's eyes before. He reared the car as the men of Woodbury kept shooting him and he left.

* * *

_**Hang in there it's not over yet. Let me know what you think?**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to msspicyjalapeno, to electrogirl88, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to HappyGoLuckyGirl (Guest), to AmmyChey3X, to An Amber Pen and to Sevvus for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

The Governor grabbed a hold of my face. "Who's going to save you now?" I glared at him as he was laughing at my situation.

"If you're going to kill me. Do it quick." I snarled at him.

"Kill you?" He smirked. "No, I won't kill you. Not now." He gave a quick nod at someone behind me. Someone came and took me away from the Governor. I was harshly pushed into a car. My gun was taken from me.

* * *

I was scared shitless and I didn't know if Merle went back to the prison. I just hoped that they will come to get me. That was all I hoped for.

"One of your friends has been in this very room." The Governor said as he dragged me through the hall. "What was her name again?" He opened a room and pushed me in. "Oh, yes. The Farmer's daughter, Maggie?" I could feel his breath down my neck. He pulled the chair and pushed me in it. "A real obedient girl. Took her shirt off when I asked her to." He then crouched down in front of me. "Michonne was supposed to be here. But I guess, I will have to contempt myself with you."

"Sorry to disappoint." I snarled at him. He scoffed and stood up.

"Martinez, make sure she's tied up good." The Governor ordered him.

Martinez nodded and entered the room while the Governor left. He grabbed a rope from the ground and used it to bind me to the chair I was sitting in. He didn't say a word and I didn't either. He left the room once he was done and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Thoughts were racing wildly in my mind about a mean for me to get out of here. My feet were free but they were no use, unless...I heard voices coming from my left. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. So, I moved my chair closer, the best I could. It was the Governor, that much I was sure. Now that I was closer, I was able to understand a few words. It was about some of his men dying and now he was talking about enjoying killing threats and some other things but I couldn't quite catch it. And then I heard her name. Andrea. She was there, the Governor had her.

After her name came up into the conversation. There was silence. I strained my ear to see if I could hear anything else. The voices came back but now there were coming from my left. So, I moved my chair to the left and put my ear against the wall. And now I could clearly hear them.

"People are gonna help me." I heard the Governor said. "I had to stretch the truth a little bit, but just a little. Now they're foaming at the mouth." He paused. "Don't worry, Andrea. You still have one friend here." He banged on the wall. "Now, I don't know her name but she has quite an attitude. Once I'm done with your friends at the prison. She'll be next on my list. You, get those tools." There was a pause. "I'm not gonna need them anymore. Go on." I heard clanging. "Careful. Pick that up." I stopped listening after that.

* * *

He was going to the prison and he was going to kill them all. I needed to get out of here. I needed to get to the prison or they'll be all dead. Sophia, Carol, Rick, Carl and little Judith. Beth, Maggie and Hershel. Glenn, Michonne, Merle and Oscar. Mary and Daryl. Oh, Daryl! I needed to get out of here, I must.

"Don't panic." It was my father's voice. I looked up to the side and he was standing leaning against the wall.

"Now is not the time for you to appear." I groaned struggling with my bindings.

"You're doing it all wrong." He continued.

"And how am I supposed to do it?" I snapped at him.

"You're clever, you'll find out." He sassed back.

"What's the use of you, then?"

"That's not a way to talk to your father."

"My father's ghost, mind you. And I can talk to you the way I want." I shouted in frustration.

My father walked up to me and crouched down in front of me. "Hey. Don't panic! Breathe." He took a deep breath in and I followed his example. He let it out and once again I did the same. "Now, tell me, this Daryl guy. Is he a good person?"

"The best." I replied.

"And your sister, Mary, is she alright?"

"Couldn't be any better."

"And the people at this prison. Your group, are you ready to do anything for them?"

"They're family. So, yes." I frowned.

"That's all I wanted to know." My father smiled before pushing me harshly on the ground.

The wooden chair broke under my weight and my hands were free now. As I was regaining my breath, I realized that my father had disappeared into thin air. It's not like he was really here in the first place. My back was hurting me now.

* * *

I was free now but it wasn't over. How am I get outta here? "And now what?" I couldn't just get out like that. As soon as they'll see me, they'll kill me. I did the only thing I could do. I moved to the left side of the room and rested my hands on the wall. "Andrea?" I called a first time but no answer. "Andrea? It's me, Meredith."

"Meredith." Andrea breathed out.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm okay. Milton's not. He's dying." She replied.

"Who's Milton?" I questioned her. "Know what, forget that question. Is he in here with you?"

There was a pause and then she answered. "He's still alive."

"Andrea, I'm gonna get out of here and I'll come and get you." I promised her.

"Meredith, be safe!" She told me gently.

"I will."

* * *

"The Governor's men are at the prison with him." This time it was my brother David.

"Oh, come on!" I groaned. "Are you all going to pay me a visit now?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On your level of stupidity." David countered. "They are all at the prison. All the gunned people of Woodbury."

"That means, no guards."

"Here we go." David smiled. He suddenly grabbed my shoulders. "Don't panic, breathe!"

I nodded. I tried to open the door but the damn thing wouldn't budge. "It's locked from the outside." This time it was my brother Mathew.

"All of you." I exhaled. "How am I supposed to get outta here, uh? Andrea is on the other side with a future walker.. My friends at the prison are all dead by now and I'm stuck in here."

"Have a little faith in Rick. You know he'll find a way." Lori's voice sounded behind me.

"Lori?"

"Don't panic, breathe!" She told me.

"Why is everyone telling me this?" I snapped.

"Because you're panicking." My father answered naturally.

I huffed out and moved back to the wall. "Andrea, can you get out?"

"I'm cutting myself loose as we speak." She replied.

"Good." I sighed. "Look, I'm free but I'm locked in the room. I'll find a way. You just get free and don't let Milton get too close. Kill him before it's too late."

"What are you going to do?" Andrea asked.

"Kick the door open." David suggested.

"Kick the door open." I repeated.

I went back to the door. I started to kick it with all my strength. Once, twice, three times. But nothing happened, the door didn't move. I kicked it again, one, twice, three times. I was about to kick one more time when I heard Andrea screamed in the other room.

"Andrea!" I yelled banging on the wall. "Andrea, what's going on?" She cried out again. My heart dropped in my chest. Milton got to her before she could get free. She was bit that was the only explanation for her screams. "ANDREA!" I shouted one last time before dropping onto the floor. My tears ran down on my face as I heard nothing but the silence. It was worse than anything.

* * *

"Andrea? Answer me, please." I pleaded for the hundredth time. She hasn't answered any of my demands so far. She was most likely dead. My head rested on the wall, my tears were dried by now but my heart was still heavy. "I'm sorry." I continued. "I'm sorry for not being a better friend to you. For not trying to know you better. I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes and started to cry again. "You're not going to give up, now?" Lori whispered to me.

"What if I want to?" I sniffed. "There's no one to fight for anymore. I can just let myself die before the Governor arrived. Before he kills me himself."

"Didn't know you were such a pussy." I heard Merle faintly said to me. He wasn't here but I could hear him.

"I'm not a pussy. I'm being realistic." I replied nonetheless.

"Bullshit!" This time it was my own voice. I was definitely losing it. There was no doubt.

"Just go away and leave me be!" I yelled getting up. I heard a loud bang in the other room. I turned and stared at the wall for a few seconds.

I walked to the broken chair and took one of its legs. If I was going to die today, I won't go down without a fight. The door flung open and there stood Daryl. My makeshift weapon slipped out of my hand as I walked to Daryl hesitantly at first. Daryl closed the gap between us in two strides and pulled me to him. "You're alive." I sobbed against his shoulder. "I thought you were dead."

"Hey. I ain't dead." He whispered in my ear. "I ain't letting go."

He led me out of the room and there Rick was waiting for us. He opened his arms and gave me a warm hug. Behind him stood Oscar and Merle. I gave Merle a small nod. A gunshot rang. I turned in the direction where it came from and my heart sank. I knew what that meant. Andrea was now really dead. I wished I could have done more. Michonne got out of the room with tears on her face.

"We're taking Andrea back at the prison with us." I said. "She deserves a proper burial. She was one of us, after all."

"She was." Rick nodded.

"Is the Governor dead?" I asked immediately after that.

"No. He got away." Merle replied. "We came back here for you and Sugar...Andrea. Planned on killing him too. But the guy lost his mind."

"We'll explain later." Rick cut him off. "We need to head back to the prison."

"Is everyone alright?" I questioned Daryl.

"Everybody's fine." Daryl answered.

I sat behind Daryl on his bike. Rick, Michonne, Merle and Oscar climbed in the car. And Tyreese drove the bus of the remaining people of Woodbury. It was decided that they will come with us at the prison. It seemed that the prison would be safer for all of them. I tightened my grip around Daryl's waist and we all set off to the prison, to home.

* * *

The sun was rising when we finally caught a glimpse of the prison. Daryl's bike was in front. Glenn and Maggie opened the gate for us. She smiled at me when we drove past her. Daryl stopped his bike a couple of meters away. Michonne and Rick got out of the car, followed by Merle and Oscar. The rest of the group stepped outside. Mary was the first to hug me.

"Don't do this ever again." She said against my shoulder.

"I won't." I said holding her tighter. Maggie was next to give me a warm greeting. Followed by Sophia; Glenn and Carol.

The people from Woodbury was descending the bus one by one. Karen and Tyreese reassuring them, telling them that they'll be okay. I looked around me at everyone, happy to be back and to see them all alive. As my eyes landed on Merle, I realized that he had a black eye.

"Did you punch your brother?" I asked Daryl quietly.

"Your sister got to him first." Daryl replied and I snorted. I rested my cheek against his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"It's good to be back." I smiled.

* * *

"Hey, toots." Merle started as I was drinking water in the common room before going to bed. "Thank you."

"What for?" I asked him.

"You know." He nodded. He was referring to the silos incident.

"You're welcome." I smiled softly at him. "You're one of us."

"That's not what your lil' sister thinks." Merle retorted.

"She certainly knows how to throw a punch." I smirked.

"Wanna kiss away my boo-boo?" Merle smirked slyly.

"Do you really have to ruin everything?" I deadpanned.

"You know me."

"Goodnight Merle."

I walked up the stairs. The sun was already high in the sky. The first thing I saw was my bow sitting against the wall. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. I slid under the covers and rested my head on Daryl's chest.

"We'll get him." Daryl's voice startled me. "I'll get him for what he did to you."

"I know."

* * *

_**Season 3 finally over. But stay tune, there's more chapters coming before we start season 4. Meredith and Merle seemed to have reach some sort of agreement. So, how did you like it?**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to AmmyChey3X, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to An Amber Pen, to Lola (Guest)and to ladynightingale174 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and to the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"What are you getting up for?" I groaned as Daryl sat up on the edge of the bed.

"We need to trace the Governor, Mer." Was his answer. "Go back to sleep."

"It's been two weeks." I said leaning on my elbow. "What makes you think you'll be able to find him now?"

"I'll find him." Daryl said assuredly.

"I know." I sighed. Daryl leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Am I allowed to come today?"

"Nope." He replied immediately.

"Okay." I shrugged. "I'm going on a run with Glenn and Maggie, later today, anyway."

"What?" Daryl asked.

"I can handle myself." I said fully awake now. "I understood why you didn't want me to go on runs after Woodbury but I'm fine. I can do this. And there's nothing you could say that will make me change my mind."

"Mer…" He started to protest.

"No!" I held up my hand. "I'm not staying here in the prison, doing nothing yet again. I'm gonna go insane otherwise. And you don't want a crazy Meredith on your back." I pecked his cheek quickly. "Believe me."

Daryl didn't say anything but he wasn't too happy about it. He put on his vest and left the cell. I sighed in annoyance, getting up from the bed. I threw on my shirt and leather jacket and tightened my belt around my waist. I walked down the stairs and joined Daryl there. But as soon as he saw me, he just left the room. I threw my hands in the air.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked me appearing into thin air.

"Nothing really important." I replied to her.

"Doesn't look like nothing." She crossed her arms.

"He's not really happy with me because I want to go on a run with Glenn and Maggie later." I explained sighing. "And I'm not too happy about staying in the prison waiting for him."

"First fight?" Carol smirked at me.

"Another fight about this." I exhaled. "I'm going to talk with Glenn and Rick."

* * *

Glenn and Maggie left a few minutes ago for their supplies run and I remained at the prison. Helping Hershel, Rick, Sophia and Carl working the fields. Yes, I know I was supposed to go with Glenn and Maggie but Daryl being annoyed or mad at me didn't sit well with me. As for Carol and Mary, they were helping the newcomers to settle in D-Block. Merle and Oscar were cleaning the rest of the prison and Beth was caring for Judith.

Working the field with Rick made my annoyance go away, vanished. Getting rid of the weed, ploughing the field, in one word farming was quite beneficial for me. Especially, forgetting about Daryl and me disagreeing once again on my staying at the prison. Hershel has some seeds that he wanted to plant. A bit of everything, tomatoes, green beans, cucumber, soybeans. It could be a good alternative to avoid going on runs almost every fortnight.

"What about the meat?" I suddenly asked wiping my brow.

"If we could get our hands on a couple of piglets, cows, bunnies. We could domesticate them. It's not that difficult." Hershel replied.

"You're right the difficult part is not to domesticate them. Find them is gonna be difficult." I retorted.

"We're gonna have bunnies." Sophia beamed behind me.

"Alright. Sophia you are a big girl now. I think it's time I tell you how the world works." I said putting one knee down. "We, humans, need to feed ourselves. We are not going to play with those bunnies. We are going to eat them, eventually."

"I'm not an idiot." She answered scrunching up her eyebrows. "I thought it would be nice to have some bunnies."

I chuckled. "Yeah, right." Sophia stuck her tongue out and continued to shovel the ground. "We should start looking soon. We might get lucky." I shrugged.

"Dad, they're back!" Carl called out.

I turned around and saw that Daryl and Michonne passed the gate on his bike. Rick and the others dropped their tools and went to welcome them but I just remained where I was and kept working.

"I see you two are still fighting." Hershel said next to me.

"No, we're not." I replied. "What makes you say that?"

"Meredith, he only wants to protect you." Hershel said softly.

"I didn't need protection before. I don't need protection, now." I retorted. "All, I need is for him to let me go on runs like I used to."

"You could have gone with Glenn and Maggie, earlier. You stayed."

I stopped what I was doing. "He wasn't too happy about it." I sighed. "He didn't want me to go. So, I didn't go. It doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"Talk with him." Hershel suggested.

"Already did. And it always end in the same way. One of us leaves the room annoyed, bothered and slightly angry." I explained. "I'm tired. I'll just give him what he wants and wait. This is what we call compromise, right?"

"You are doing a lot of that." Hershel observed.

"I'm used to it. I did a lot of that for my dad." I answered. "I'll take this back inside." I took all the shovels and racks and brought them back inside.

* * *

As usual, this hunt for the Governor turned out to be fruitless. It's like that since they started to track him. I thought that most likely, he was already far away from here or hopefully dead. Whether he was or not wasn't really important for me. I knew that Daryl and Michonne needed to find him, wanted to make him pay for what he did to all of us. No, as long as Daryl wasn't sure that the Governor was still out there, I won't go on runs. I'll stay here with the others, that's what really bothers me the most.

"Hey." Daryl greeted me when he entered the cell.

"Hey." I answered tightly. I kept my shirt on and took off my pants. I slid under the covers. "I suppose you're going again tomorrow with Michonne."

"Yeah. The longer we wait…" He trailed off.

"I know." I hummed. I turned my side, my back facing him.

I felt the bed shifting and felt Daryl's hand on my hip. "You didn't go with Glenn and Maggie." It was an affirmation more than a question.

"You didn't want me to. So I stayed." I replied.

"I ain't forbidding you nothing." Daryl said. I turned on my back. Daryl leaned on his elbow and his hand rested on my stomach.

"I don't need your permission to do something. If I want to go on runs, I will." I said harshly. "But I'd rather have you agreeing with me doing supplies runs than being out there and angry with me. Can we drop this now?" Daryl remained quiet and I turned on my side again.

* * *

I was more frustrated than angry. And I was tired to fight about this stupid subject. It was better to forget. Daryl dropped the subject as I asked him and we never talked about this again.

The day after he left as usual with Michonne. I went back at farming with Hershel and Rick. In other words, I think we were still fighting. And I hated this situation. It didn't sit well with me. You know when you feel guilty about something and you're thinking about a millions ways to make things better. Well, I felt like that right now. That meant me spacing out a lot while the others were talking to me.

"Still not letting you go?" Merle's voice echoed behind me.

"Not in the mood, Merle." I replied sighing.

"Can see that." Merle retorted. "Look, I understand the long face and I get my brother too."

"Look, I don't need to hear someone tell me what his reasons are. I already know them, alright?" I cut Merle off. He raised his hands up. "Did you find anything interesting while sweeping the other parts of the prison?"

"Yeah, found a library. Near block D." Merle replied.

"Cool. I might go there later." I said setting up a plate for him. He took the plate and I followed him to the table. I sat down next to Sacha.

"So, how are the newcomers settling up?" Rick asked Carol and Mary.

"Pretty good. They all have a cell." Mary replied. "All the families are together."

"We need to keep them in check." Carol said suddenly. "There's too many of them. We need to remember what's out there. Anything could happen."

"What do you suggest?" Sasha asked her.

"We need to establish some rules to keep things in order."

"I've been thinking about this." Rick intervened before Sasha could. "Carol is right. We need to make rules, decisions for these people. We provided them with shelter, food. We gave them a place where they can be safe. But we need to remember what's out there."

"What are you going to do?" Hershel questioned Rick.

"Form a council that will make the important decisions. They'll take the lead." Rick said firmly.

"And who would be part of that council?" Glenn asked him.

"Well, you, Daryl, Hershel, Carol and Meredith." Rick replied.

"Uh-uh. Not me." I retorted. "Sasha would be a wiser choice."

"Why?"

"She knows those people." I answered simply. "She knows what's better for them. She can talk for them. And you trust her, don't you? I mean you put her and Tyreese in our cell block, after all."

Rick looked between Sasha and me before asking. "You're up for it?"

"Yes." Sasha nodded.

"There's nothing official yet. I still need to talk to Daryl." Rick told us. "And I still need to determine what's going to be the part of each one of you in the council."

"Take your time." I said softly.

* * *

I disappeared in the library for the rest of the afternoon. Our little plantation was coming together pretty nicely. All that was left to do was to prepare some pen for the few cows and piglets that we would bring in.

So, there I was in the library, sitting down on the ground. In my bubble, completely forgetting about the walkers, about what I've been through before. Going through the pages of a good books. Oh, how I missed them; the good books. I haven't read one of those in a while.

_[At last the time came for him to say good-bye to his friends. "Farewell, Balin!" he said; "and farewell, Dwalin; and farewell Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur! May your beards never grow thin!" And turning towards the Mountain he added: "Farewell Thorin Oakenshield! And Fili and Kili! May your memory never fade!"] (1)  
_

That's my favorite book among many others. The door opened and Daryl got in. "Hey. You're back already?" I said genuinely surprised. How long have I been here?

"Merle told me you've been here all afternoon." Daryl stepped further into the room.

"Have I now?" Daryl sat down next to me resting his back against the shelves. I exhaled deeply and put the book that was in my hands down next to me. "I ain't dead." I told him. He looked at me. "I'm not dead. I'm alive and kicking and I'm safe. You don't need to worry about me anymore. Now, you don't want me to go on runs or with you. That's fine by me. I won't go."

Daryl bit the inside of his cheeks and nodded. "Good."

I scooted closer to him. "Now, there's something I meant to tell you for a long time." I started. Daryl raised his eyebrows. "I don't want to scare you away or anything. And I'm not expecting an answer from you. I just want you to know."

"What?"

My heart was beating faster by now. I longingly stared at him. In his blue eyes. "I love you." I let out nervously. "I do. Very much."

Daryl didn't say anything and truthfully I wasn't expecting him too. So, I rested my hand on his arm and he didn't pull away and I took that as a good sign. I leaned in and kissed him softly. Daryl kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled timidly at him. We kissed again more firmly and assuredly. He didn't have to tell me back what I already know.

He leaned into me and slowly my back rested against the floor. "Wait! Wait!" I stopped him. "We're not going to do this here." Daryl groaned in annoyance and I could feel why. "Sorry, but people could walk in on us." He let his head fall on my shoulder. "I got an idea." I pushed him slightly away and Daryl just laid on his back. I got up and went to the door quickly and locked it up. "That's better." I straddled him. "Wouldn't want to give you blue balls, now would I?" I smirked slyly leaning in.

* * *

Panting and sweating from our little work out. Daryl was still on top of me. "I love make up sex." I breathed out and he let out a snort. A loud bang erupted and startled me.

"Meredith, you're in there?" I heard Glenn called on the other side of the door.

"Yes." I replied. "You need me for something?"

"Rick wants to talk to you and Daryl, actually." He informed me. "You know where he is?"

"He's with me." I emitted a low chuckle.

"Oh, okay." Glenn said awkwardly. "You're coming?"

Daryl chuckled against my shoulder. "Yeah, we're coming." I giggled putting my hand on Daryl's mouth. "Just go ahead, we'll be right there."

"Alright." Glenn sounded quite embarrassed.

He might have suspected that we were…you know. I, on the other hand, erupted in a fit of laughter.

* * *

_(1) The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien._

* * *

_**In the aftermath of The Governor's attack on the prison and Meredith's imprisonment, everyone is dealing in their own way. Daryl is being protective and Meredith is quite frustrated and she finally let out the famous three words. So, let me know what you think? There's so much thing coming up for our two little cuties. **_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to Sevvus, to Heidi191976, to twd lover (Guest), to dd twd (Guest), to damn123 (Guest), to lisaengland (Guest), to Guest, to heidijapan (Guest) for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Little Judith was three months old by now. The people from Woodbury weren't the people from Woodbury, they became our people. Daryl and Michonne were still tracking the Governor. Well, Michonne mostly. Daryl was still looking but not as hard as before. For him the trail went cold and most likely the Governor won't come back. Not now. And eventually, after that day in the library. He agreed with the idea of me going on runs with him or Glenn.

We acquired a few piglets over the last month. The kids wanted to name them but Hershel forbid them to. Because they would get attached and then they were going to eat them. It was preferable for them not to get attached. So, the pigs had no names.

"Your hair are getting longer, Sophia." I observed while braiding her blonde hair for her.

"Just like Daryl's." She replied.

"True." I answered.

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" Sophia suggested while I was done with hers.

"Why not?" I gave her the brush and she placed herself behind me and started to brush my hair. "Quick question. Why don't you spent more time with the other kids like Carl?"

"Carl is only speaking with Patrick." She replied flatly. "And I'd rather spent time with Beth and Judith than the others."

"Why?"

"I'm fourteen, Mer." Sophia answered in a duh tone. "They're all too young and too childish. Mika is quite nice but the others, I don't really like them."

"Alright, then. So, you spent time with Mika?"

"I do." Sophia answered. "She's nice and smart. And she has her head in the right place, not like her sister."

"What's wrong with Lizzie?" I frowned.

"She's naming the walkers. She's messed up." Sophia informed me.

"Is she now?" I scrunched up my eyebrows. "Does your mother know?"

"I haven't told her, yet." Sophia said sitting back next to me. "You think I should tell her?"

I sighed. "Maybe, it's just a phase. We should wait a little. Maybe, Mika could talk to her sister and make her see that she's wrong about all this."

"When you say Mika, you mean me?" Sophia pointed a finger to her chest.

"You're fourteen, Sophia. You earned a few responsibilities." I grinned patting her shoulder.

* * *

I walked back to our cell. I knew Daryl was in there. When I stepped in, Daryl pulled his shirt quickly on but I did catch a glimpse of his back. I now know why he was hiding it from, why he always wore his shirt when we were together. I stepped towards him as he was buttoning his shirt. I placed my hands on his, stopping him from finishing his task. I unbuttoned his shirt. "What are you doing?" Daryl asked gruffly not making any movements to stop me.

"You don't need to hide from me." I turned around him so I could see his back. I slid his shirt down. I hugged him and kissed his back. "I want you whole and that means your scars too. I won't ask anything. I promise. I'll never ask anything about it."

Daryl pulled away. "I don't need your pity." He snapped literally putting his shirt back on and leaving the cell.

Maybe I've gone wrong about this. Maybe I should have just pretend that I didn't see anything. It seemed like the right thing to say at this moment. Did I do something or say something that let him think that I was pitying him? I'm not pitying him. But we're in this together. It's not like I'm forcing him to talk about his scars. I left him the choice to tell me about it or not. I was fine with not knowing what occurred in his past or about the person that inflicted him those scars.

I haven't seen Daryl for the rest of the days. Mainly because he was on a run with Glenn at this moment. And clearly, he was avoiding me. I'm a patient woman, so, I waited until he was ready. When Daryl snaps, which it's kinda rare, he takes time to overthink what he did. I know because I've seen him do it before. Back when we were at the farm, especially with Carol. He changed, he's more open than before. Still not too fond of talking about his feelings but he's getting there slowly.

We rarely talked about our past but when we do it's just anecdote about our childhoods. A childhood that wasn't really happy for both of us. And one doesn't force the other to talk. It's kind of a quiet agreement. And he knew that I won't force him into talking about his past or his scars if he didn't want to. But if he snapped, it's maybe because he's ashamed of them. That's why he was hiding all the time. I should really have pretend like I didn't see anything.

* * *

The rest of my day, I spent it doing the usual thing. Making sure everything was alright, going with Rick around the prison. See if we got anything. Using this as an opportunity to catch some squirrels. The usual things.

Daryl and Glenn were back. I saw Glenn but no signs of Daryl. There was also newcomers. Daryl and Glenn found them on the road. A group of student that has survived the apocalypse. Carol led them to block D and helped them settling up.

The growing population of the prison was a good thing. It was as if things were going back to normal. But the downside was probably the growing population of walkers. There were crowding the fences around the prison. People were assigned to spread them out on a daily basis. Our fear was that one day, one those fences would be torn down by the walkers. And then we will have another problem on our arms.

"Doctor S., how is Betty doing today?" I asked him as I crossed paths with him today.

"She's doing better." He replied. "She wants to see you."

"Alright, I'll go right away." I smiled at the doctor.

"Meredith, she won't make it through the night." He said somberly.

"What?"

"She's an old woman and the medicines are not enough." Doctor Subraman replied gently. "There's nothing we can do to help her."

"But people can live with a cancer."

"Before, yes. Without the adequate treatment, it's impossible." He touched my shoulder gently. "I'm sorry." And he left.

* * *

Betty came from Woodbury. She had a lung cancer. We provided her with oxygen, she was surprised herself to have made it so long after the outbreak. I don't know how to explain it, but we both became friends pretty quickly. And she thanked me everyday for taking care of her. A few weeks ago, her illness aggravated and all she did was coughing now, even with the oxygen to help her.

I loved that woman. So hearing, Caleb telling me that she won't see another day. It was like the sky has fallen over my head. My heart dropped in my chest and a lump appeared in my throat. I walked into Block D like an automate. I brought her some flowers. When I stepped into her cell, she smiled warmly. I pulled a chair next to her bed.

"Why this long face?" She asked gently. "I'm not dead yet." She joked.

"Not funny, Betty." I replied.

"Meredith, my dear, it's okay." Betty said softly. "I'm not afraid of death. Not anymore." She shifted and I went to her aid, helping her to sit down. "I told you about my son?" I nodded. "Mark was a strong boy. It was a bit like you. Always the first to yell, to be loud. A real pigheaded and moody boy, he was. But He was the best."

"I bet he was with a mother like you." I smiled at her.

"After he turned into one of these things, I thought that there was nothing in this world for me. I thought that I couldn't live anymore." She continued. "I know what the Governor did to your group, I know he was a bad man. But he saved my life, I will always be thankful for this. Because I got to meet you." She rested her hand against my cheek. "I wasn't alone in the end...Meredith, I want you to do it. No one else."

I looked up at her, horrified. "I don't think I can. Not you."

"Oh, sweetheart! You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." She pulled me to her in a hug. "I know you can and you will."

I tightened my hold on her and cried into her shoulder. I will do it, I will not let her turn into a walker. "It's alright. It's alright." She whispered in my ear.

* * *

Caleb came in later and stopped her oxygen as Betty asked her. He stayed with me for a while and then he left. I remained with Betty until the end. I held her hand in mine not letting go. Until her very last breath. When the time came for me to do it, I couldn't. I stood there with my knife in my hand, staring at her. That's when Daryl came in and rested one hand on my back and the other on my hand. And we did it together.

There was nothing more to say. Betty was gone. When you live in this new world, you have a certain tendency to forget that people can die of a natural death, or from an illness. Because all you've seen so far was walkers chewing on the people you love or damn right psycho who wanted nothing more than to destroy the shelter you found and your family. It hurt to have lost Betty but it hurt less to know that she's not somewhere roaming the earth like one of those monsters.

It's been a year since I've met this group. I didn't trust anyone, couldn't care less. And now look at me, I trust each and every one of them with my life. I love them all as if they were family. And it didn't take long for me to trust some of the new people from Woodbury. I changed. I'm different, I know it. The only thing I didn't know was does that make me stronger or weaker? Only time could tell.

Daryl and I never mentioned his scars again. And yet, another stage was crossed in our relationship. Daryl didn't always took his shirt off when he slept next to me but he did sometimes. Not being ashamed around me. That's all I wanted.

* * *

_**Another day at the prison. Did you like it? **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter**__**34**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Guest, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to Sevvus and to jessie164 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Merle, bugger off!" I sighed annoyed.

"No, can't do, toots. We're both on watch remember?" He smirked at me.

"Lucky me!" I beamed mockingly. "Why did Glenn think it will be a good idea?"

"Because, you're the only one who can't resist my charms, toots." Merle retorted.

"Ewww!" We both snorted. "Still, being on watch with you it's like stabbing my tongue with a fork every morning for breakfast."

"That much, uh?"

"Yeah, I know." I grinned at Merle. "Bright side, you fuel my creativity. I do paint a picture with my words."

"Yeah, you do." Merle scoffed. "Baby brother is looking for the Governor no more."

"I know." I sighed. "Maybe it's for the best."

"No, it ain't." Merle countered. "The Governor might be back one of those days. He should keep looking."

"Or the Governor might not be. In this case, Daryl is wasting his time." I raised my eyebrows. "Plus, you're still looking for him. And Michonne is too." Merle scoffed. "Is not gonna change a thing. Whether you find him or not. What happened, happened. It's past now. Revenge doesn't change a thing. It doesn't bring the people you lost back. It doesn't make it hurt less. It's just useless." I exhaled. "That's my opinion. You can do whatever you want with it. Like take it and place it somewhere the sun never shines."

"Bullshit! Are you tellin' me you're not remotely angry at the Governor?" Merlin snorted.

"Never said I wasn't. But I'm not gonna spend my time and energy at being angry. I have better things to do." I smirked slyly. "Like your brother." I laughed at his disgusted expression. "Gotcha."

* * *

Little Judith is four months old. The pig were growing up nicely. Michonne found and brought a horse here at the prison. And life was following its course. Daryl has definitely stopped looking for the Governor. Taking time for the people in the prison, attending to his duty as member of the council. As for me, I was doing my duties like the others. I felt useful. Doing something, making their staying at the prison better. Carl and Sophia has grown so big. If Carl was shorter than Sophia before. It wasn't the case anymore. They were almost of the same height and soon enough Carl will be taller than Sophia. Even taller than me.

Sophia never came to me to talk about Lizzie anymore but like her mother she got attached to the little Mika. They were spending most of their times together. While Lizzie was closer to Carol. It was weird to see Carol and Sophia no longer attached to the hip like before. They weren't growing apart, they were becoming independent from each other. Each doing their own thing. They have both grown stronger and it was a good change.

Oscar finds himself a lady. A sweet one at that. She was beautiful, funny and she has wit. Her name was Isobel. We called her Izzie. The woman wasn't afraid to give Merle shit. We often went on run together with Sasha and Maggie. The four of us were really close to each other. It was a nice change. Not to be attached to the hip with my sister like before. We weren't growing apart. We were growing independent from each other.

As I said life was following its course. And if we sometimes happened to forget about the new world order. The walkers along the fences were a pretty good reminder that wherever we were, we weren't safe. Not for long, anyway.

The population of the prison kept growing. Everyone in the prison were assigned a task to do. Rick was farming most of the time. He didn't make any decisions anymore. No, that's why he created the council. The council did what he used to. Making the decisions, making sure that we didn't miss anything, keeping things running. I think that Rick was finding some sort of peace while farming. He appeared less colder, more himself. Even Carl was doing great.

* * *

"Daydreaming again." That was Carol.

"Sorry!" I smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright." Carol replied. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"I know." I retorted stirring the stew. "That means I feel safe enough to daydream."

She nodded. "We do have a life."

"Yes, we do." I sighed.

"What is it?" Carol asked with concern.

"Nothing." I shook my head. She gave me a pointed look. "Alright, I'm just afraid that something bad's gonna happen and take everything from us."

"You have no reason to be afraid." Carol said gently. "Nothing's gonna happen. Just enjoy yourself."

"I am enjoying myself." I pouted. "It's an irrational thought that is constantly popping up. And I have no idea why." I exhaled deeply.

"Hey." Daryl stepped next to us.

"Hey." I smiled up at him. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm here for Carol." He replied. "Glenn called for a meeting."

"You're gonna be okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, just go." I replied to her. "Daryl, wait!"

"What is it?"

"I'm on watch tonight. In the left watchtower." I told him quickly. "And you're off duty, so I thought that we could...you know." I finished lamely.

"No, I don't." Daryl replied his lips twitched upward.

"Have some alone time." I glared at him. "Away from the crowd."

He stepped towards me and encircled my waist. "Doesn't sound bad." He kissed my forehead and pecked me quickly on the lips. "See ya." And he left for his meeting.

* * *

"Alright, Judith! Let's see what you got for Aunty Meredith?" I cooed at the baby lying in front of me. Beth was with Zach, her new boyfriend. I groaned. "Come on! Judith, I thank you for your sweet present. But really there was no need for this." I heard someone chuckle behind me. "This is not funny, Lil' Grimes."

"It is when we see your face." Carl continued.

"Give me a clean one, will you?" Carl put the new diaper in my hand. "So, no more farming today?"

"No, Dad wants me to spent more time with the other kids." Carl replied kneeling down next to me.

"And here you are, spending time with an old lady." I shook my head. "Not really listening to your dad."

"I just wanted to check on Judith." He shrugged.

"Then you can go." I told him. "Judith is in good hands and Papa Grimes is right. You need to spent more time with kids your age."

"You're right. I wouldn't want to waste my time with an old lady like you." Carl countered.

"Punk." I retorted while he laughed and ran out of the cell. "Your big brother has somehow a death wish."

* * *

"What took you so long?" I asked Daryl as he finally arrived.

"Zach." Was his only answer.

"Still guessing what you were doing before the apocalypse?" I asked him.

"Still guessin'."

"If I ask you, will you tell what your job before all this was? If you had one." I raised my eyebrows. Daryl shook his head stepping closer to me. "No, you won't tell me or no you didn't have one?"

"I didn't have one." Daryl replied putting his arms around my waist. "Just me walking around with Merle, doing whatever he said we were gonna do. I was nobody."

"Oh!" Was all I could say. "Good thing the apocalypse happened, then." I added quickly. "I mean, you're not doing what he's telling you to anymore. And you're not a nobody. You're someone to me." I put my arms around his neck. "The most important person around. After my sister that is."

"Mmmm." Daryl hummed brushing my hair away from my shoulder. "What were you doing before all this?"

"Er...I was a supply teacher." I replied in a whisper.

"No way." Daryl said surprised.

"Yeah, I was." I snorted. "And the kids loved me." I glanced down, watching Tyreese and Izzie spreading out the walkers. "There's more of them, everyday." I said thoughtfully. "We're gonna need to find a solution and soon."

"We're gonna put more people to work on the fences." Daryl informed me. "Get them to spread out more than that."

I sighed watching outside. Daryl put his arms around my shoulders, my back against his chest. I felt his lips on my neck, a touch that ignite the fire in my stomach. "Daryl, I'm on watch." I whispered reluctantly.

Sincerely, I was being a hypocrite. My belly was in fire and I only had one desire and it was to do exactly what I'm telling him we couldn't. But as he moved his hands on my waist and kissed the back of my head. My resolve was vanishing pretty quickly. I mean it's been a while we haven't been together. Between him being on the council and me doing my diverse tasks around the prison and going on runs regularly, we barely see each other these last few days. Plus, I was supposed to be on watch. But his rugged and warm hands on my waist and his warm breath on my neck, my restraint was dissolving pretty quickly.

I felt the brush of his lips over my neck, a shiver went down my back. I turned to look at him and my resolve just went out of the window, my reasoning died right away as he dipped down his head and put his lips against mine. My brain went blank. All I could think about was his hands on me, his kisses and the groans and moans we were both emitting. And it was over. My legs turned to jelly and the rest...well, the rest is for me to know and for you to dot dot dot.

* * *

_**Daryl and Meredith got some alone time. Season 4 is beginning right after this one. So be warned. There's a lot of drama coming up. There's a poll up on my profile. You get to choose with who Meredith is going to be with, once the group is separated. **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter**__**35**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to Sevvus, to Heidi191976 and to TigerInTheMoonlight for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Little Judith was five months old now. The life in the prison was peaceful. Everyone knew what they were supposed to be, to go and what they were supposed to do. I stirred up awake as Daryl shifted next to me.

"Go back to sleep." He mumbled sitting up on the bed.

"I'm on run with you today, remember?" I reminded him sleepily. "So, I need to wake up anyway." I reached his side and squeezed it quickly. Daryl let out a surprised yelp.

"Why did you do that for?" Daryl asked glaring at me.

"I was just wondering if you were ticklish and apparently you are." I grinned my eyes closed.

"Ah, yeah?" Daryl asked. I nodded opening one eye. Next thing I know, Daryl rolled on top of me and trapped me to the bed. He swept my hair out of my face. "Morning!"

"Morning!" I replied his lips on mine. I put my hands on the small of his back. "I'm starving." As on cue my stomach growled.

* * *

Daryl was already out to have his breakfast while I was still inside getting ready for the supplies run. I threw my jacket on and walked down the stairs with my bow in my hand. I crossed the yard with several people greeting me on my way to the food station. Patrick was turning the roasted meat over. He handed me a bowl. Patrick was a nice kid and just like each time we talked, Patrick ended up talking about Daryl. I think Patrick might have a boy crush.

"Hi, Bob!" I said walking behind him. "How you're doing?"

"Pretty good, ma'am!" Bob smiled at me.

"Great!" I smiled at him. "Morning, Sasha!" I beamed at the woman walking past her with a box of medicines. I placed it in the truck. While Bob talked to her.

"Let me earn my keep." Bob continued.

"You were out on your own when Daryl found you." Sasha reminded him.

"That's right." Bob nodded.

"I just want to make sure you know how to play on a team." Sasha told him.

"We ain't gonna do it unless it's easy." Daryl said to her walking to his bike. I followed him taking my bow off of my shoulders.

"You know he was a medic in the army." I heard Glenn said. A last attempt to convince Sasha to take Bob with us.

We were shorthanded by the way. Usually, we would take some people from the cull crew to go with us on run. But with the growing numbers of the walkers at the fences, we couldn't afford to take them with us. I placed my bow on the bike and sat behind Daryl. I placed my hand on his waist.

He drove to the gates with the cars following us. He stopped his bike as we saw that Michonne was back. "Hello, sweetie!" I smiled at her.

"Didn't find him." She answered instead.

Daryl nodded. "Glad to see in one piece."

"I'm thinking of looking over near Macon." She continued. I exhaled deeply at her words. "It's worth a shot."

"Seventy miles of walkers. You might run into a few unneighborly types." Daryl shrugged. "Is it?" He then turned to Rick. "I'm gonna check out the Big Spot. The one I was talking about, just seeing."

"Yeah, I got to go out and check the snares." Rick replied. "I don't want to lose whatever we catch to the walkers."

Michonne volunteered to come with us and Carl protested because she just got back. To which Michonne answered, she'll be back. "Alright, see you later, Fearless Leader."

* * *

We reached the Big Spot eventually an hour or so later. There were fences around the shop. The army put them there, so the people could have a safe place. When we came two days ago, there were walkers behind the fences. We used a boom box hooked up to two batteries and drew the walkers out. The music was still playing.

We got in and walked around the military camp. There were medical supplies spread everywhere on the ground. Supplies scattered everywhere on the ground, people that have died a while ago, desiccated, untouched by the walkers. We made our way to the front of the shop. Daryl knocked on the large window, waiting that the few walkers inside made their appearance.

"Okay, I think I got it." Zack started leaning on the wall.

I rolled my eyes at this. "Got what?" Michonne asked standing next to me.

"I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn." Zack answered her.

"He's been trying to guess for, like, six weeks." Daryl added.

"And it's a total failure." I looked up at Michonne.

"Yeah, I'm pacing myself." Zack replied defensively. "One shot a day."

"All right, shoot."

"Well, the way you are at the prison, you being on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people, but you're still being kind of…surly." Michonne and I exchanged an amused glance. "Big swing here…Homicide cop."

Michonne and I just laughed at this guess. "What's so funny?" Daryl asked us with a smile.

"Nothing. It makes perfect sense." Michonne answered him.

"Yeah, Detective Dixon. There's a ring to it." I added with a chuckle.

"Actually, the man's right." Daryl nodded. "Undercover." I snorted.

"Come on, really?" Zack asked excited.

"Yep." Daryl nodded. "I don't like to talk about it. 'Cause it was a lot of heavy shit, you know?" I shook my head as I knew that Daryl was just mocking Zack.

"Dude, come on, really?" Daryl just gave him a deadpanned look.

"I taught him that look." I said proudly to Michonne.

"Okay, I'll just keep guessing, I guess." Zack said.

"Yeah, you keep doing that." Daryl retorted.

Walkers appeared behind the large window and Daryl stood up. "We're gonna do this, Detective?" Michonne asked him.

"Let's do it."

I nocked an arrow and stood in front of the door. Sasha gave Daryl the crowbar and he pushed the door open. The two walkers that were in made their way to us. I shot one of them in the head and he dropped in the ground. Michonne took the other one down.

Tyreese and Bob took the two bodies out. And Sasha gave us strict instructions. We had to stay in formation for a quick sweep and then we were supposed to take what we came here for. "Don't mind your brother, Sasha! I love it when a woman know what she wants." I said with a sly grin.

"You're spending too much time with Merle." Sasha chuckled.

"Sorry, honey! My sister-in-law was born with a dirty mind." Merle said from behind us.

* * *

Pushing my cart, I strolled around the aisle. Taking the supplies we needed and also looking for something that might interest me. I stopped in the pharmacy aisle and took what I needed from the shelves. Something personal that I immediately shoved into my bag instead of putting it into the cart.

There was a loud noise from somewhere in the shop. I heard people yelled. "Everyone's all right. We're over in wine and beer." I heard Zack shouted through the shop. I puffed out, relieved to hear this. I abandoned my cart and moved to wine and beer aisle. When I joined the others, there was a walker hanging on the ceiling from his guts.

It was really the time for us to get out of this shop. The walkers were literally raining down on us. I backed away from the walkers that were coming at me. They were now all around the shop. I thrust an arrow into a walker's head before shooting another. I stumbled backwards and I fell on my back. I froze when I caught a glimpse of what looked like a helicopter on the roof of the shop. I pulled out my gun and shot the walker that appeared in my sightline and it fell over me. I pushed it away. I got up quickly and tried to join the others.

A walker came out of nowhere and for a reason that still unknown to me, I froze. A shot rang and the walker fell down at my feet. Merle pushed me behind him, his hand landed on my stomach. He stabbed another walker and yelled at me to go. I ran to the others as Daryl pulled out Bob from under the shelves. Daryl shouted at us to go and leave the shop. Zack let out a screamed as a walker caught his foot and bit him. He fell on his stomach and the walker crawled up his body and bit into his neck.

The ceiling was crumbling over our head as the helicopter was slowly starting to bury deeper into the ceiling. Daryl yelled once again to go and we left running as the helicopter fell into the shop.

* * *

It's not the first time we lost someone but it's been a while since we did. And I might have forgotten that we still could. This world is no different from the old one when it comes to lose someone. You could step on the streets and get hit by a car. Or have a stroke while being in your bathroom. Here, you could go out for a run and got bit by a walker and that's what happened to Zack.

I disappeared in our cell while Daryl went to tell the news to Beth. Beth and Zack have been dating for a while. I couldn't imagine what it would be like for her to hear the news. I sat on the bed and let my head fall in my hands. Life has always been a bitch and the world has always been cruel. And yet it felt unfair to have lost Zack. He didn't deserve to go like that. He was a good kid, a funny one. It hurts to have lost him. But I was happy to have known him. Even if it was for a short time.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Daryl stepped in our cell. "How is she doing?" I asked him tiredly.

"She's doin' fine." Daryl hummed. "You're okay?"

For only answer I just gave him the item I have been staring at during the last five minutes. "It's positive." The small white band Daryl was holding in his hands was a pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant?" Daryl questioned looking down at the test.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I took this too." I said showing him the morning after pills.

Daryl looked at the pack of pills on the table. "You ain't getting rid of it." Daryl stated coldly.

"We should. After what happened today? After what happened to Lori? We really should." I said my eyes welling up with tears. "I don't want to but we should."

"Well, we won't." Daryl said walking to the table and throwing away the pills.

"You're okay with this?" I asked him.

"Gotta be." Daryl shrugged. I was quite expecting this answer. I mean I felt like this too. There was nothing we could do to change that anymore. Might as well get used to it. "Hey." I hummed looking down at my laps. "You're okay?"

"No." I emitted a low chuckle. "No but I'll get used to it."

Daryl sat down next to me and I hugged him tightly. I buried my face in his neck and breathed in his scent deeply. We were about to be parents but it would be fine. Yes, it will be alright.

* * *

_**Daryl and Meredith got a big news. A Williams-Dixon baby, how do you feel about it? Now that you know this information, you can take a second vote. There's a new poll up on my profile.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Sevvus, to msspicyjalapeno, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to Guest, to morocco567, to TigerInTheMoonlight, to AmmyChey3X for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

A baby. Daryl and I were going to have a baby. I didn't think it was the right place, the right time or the right world to have one. But Daryl was right, we couldn't get rid of it. As Rick once said we need to have some good things to happen to us. Maybe the baby was one of those good things. I was still scared about what might happen once this baby would be here. All those thoughts were running wildly through my mind. Haunting me. Maybe Lori was scared as much as I was now. Maybe she was thinking the same when she learned she was pregnant with Judith.

Daryl shifted next to me. I looked at him as his eyes opened slowly. "You're up already?" Daryl asked turning on his side. He rested his hand on my stomach.

I covered his hand with mine. "Couldn't sleep." I replied looking down at his hand on my stomach. "Neither could you." I looked him in the eyes. "You left in the middle of the night."

"Was thinkin' about stuff." Daryl retorted.

I started to play with his fingers. "We can do it." I said softly. "I know we can."

"Gotta talk to Hershel. Let him take a look and see if everything's alright with the baby." Daryl sat up on the edge of the bed. "Gotta talk to the council too."

"Mmmmh." I hummed.

* * *

Hershel took my blood pressure. Checked my stomach, see if I felt any pain on either sides. Which I did not. He congratulated us and gave us some recommendations such as Meredith cannot afford to go on runs anymore since it wouldn't be safe for the human being that's now growing inside of me. To which Daryl agreed immediately. He also asked Daryl to get some pre-natal medicine for me. And that was all before we heard the gunshots rang through the prison.

We followed the plan the council has set up a few months ago. The tombs were closed, Hershel was on guard and Tyreese, Sasha, Mary and Daryl left the block and ran to block D. As for me, Daryl ordered me to stay put. Any other day, I would have disobeyed and followed him. But this wasn't any other day. It wasn't just me anymore, there was a baby now in the equation.

* * *

I paced up and down the common room. I bit my nails nervously. Not knowing what was going on was killing me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I slid my bow across my shoulders and walked out of the cellblock. I was met by Maggie and Carl supporting Michonne. Rick was coming back from D. He had blood on his hands. Carl left Michonne's side and ran into his father's arms.

"I was coming back." Michonne said after Carl apologized for using one of the guns by the gates. "I fell. They came out and help me."

"You're alright?" Rick asked her. She nodded.

"Rick, what happened?" I asked him. At this moment a woman with her child in her arms walked by. The child was draped in a white sheet. Dead.

"Patrick got sick last night." Rick answered. My eyes was glued to that mother crying over her child. "Some kind of flu. It moves fast. We think he died and attacked the cellblock." I turned my gaze back on Rick.

How could that be possible? Patrick was fine yesterday. There was nothing about him that indicated that he was sick. My breath quickened and my heart beat faster as I remembered that Daryl and Mary was in that cell block. Rick must have read in my thoughts as he spoke again.

"Glenn and your dad are okay. Daryl and Mary are fine too." Rick said to both Maggie and me. "But they were in there. You shouldn't get too close to anyone that might have been exposed. At least for a little while." I moved to Michonne's side and put her arms around my shoulders. "Carl! All of you."

Maggie and I helped Michonne into C, followed by Carl. "Beth!" Maggie called her sister. "Can you take a look at her ankle?"

"Sure." Beth nodded. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, don't worry." Maggie replied. "Meredith, I'm gonna need your help by the fences. There's more of them." I nodded quickly following her outside.

I didn't have a choice but to say yes. There were just the two of us, the others were burying the dead and maybe trying to figure out what to do about the new crisis. We walked out on the yard. I could see Daryl and Rick talking to each other as we walked in the inner circle. What we saw horrified us. The walkers were pushing against the fences, if we didn't act fast. The fence would give way.

"Rick! Daryl!" Maggie called out to them while I ran and grabbed an iron bar.

Soon, I was joined by Maggie and the others. We stabbed the walkers as the fence was dangerously bending over. I remained closed to Maggie, away from Daryl and the others. We weren't supposed to be close to them.

We stabbed as much walkers as we could but it seemed like there were still more of them. Sasha drew our attention on dead rats. They were near the fences It seemed that someone has been feeding these walkers. Who would do something like that? Who would be that messed up?

The fences almost bent all the way down. The group pushed on the fences trying to stop it. I stood in the back watching them doing it. Daryl stood next to me. "We need to find a way to draw them away." I suggested after Daryl ordered the others to get back. "Otherwise, they'll just walk over the fence."

"What do we do?" Sasha asked.

Rick looked over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring right at the piglets. He turned to Daryl with a sour look. "Daryl, get the truck. I know what to do." Daryl nodded at him and went to get the truck. Rick and Tyreese went to get the piglets. I went to get the gate.

* * *

I understood the sour look, Rick wore before taking the piglets outside. He worked so hard to get those piglets, to grow this farm. Something that could have helped us, that wouldn't force us from going on runs so much. Rick put all his energy and time in this. A way for him to get closer to Carl, to get back to who he was. Some time off from being the leader. And all this were now being reduced to nothing.

Rick cut open the piglets, using them as bait to draw the walkers away. Glenn and Sasha used this opportunity to reinforce the fences with wooden beam. I don't know if losing the pigs to the walkers was hurting me as much as it hurts Rick but I knew it hurts me. Pretty hard.

* * *

"I know I shouldn't have been at the fences." I said to Daryl as he stopped a few feet away from me. "But Maggie needed help and with what happened to block D…I thought it was the least I could do."

"You never listen, anyway." He retorted.

I scoffed quietly. "Is everyone alright in D?"

"Doctor S. and Hershel are trying to figure something out." Daryl replied. "Your sister is helping them."

"Good." I nodded itching to reach for him. Itching to pull him into a hug.

"Hershel said you should stay inside." Daryl said. "The baby is vulnerable and so are you."

"I gathered that much." I whispered. "You know I won't stay inside. I mean I'll try but I'm not promising anything."

"Yeah." Daryl snorted. "Everything is gonna turn out fine, you know. We're gonna be just fine."

I looked up at him. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" I asked smiling softly. "I do. Very much."

"I know." Daryl answered.

"Rick!" Tyreese called stepping out of the tombs.

* * *

"You found them like this?" Rick asked Tyreese as he was staring down at the two burnt corpses on the ground. It was Karen and David. They've been isolated from the others and someone killed them.

I've already seen burned corpses. I even burned some myself. So, technically I'm used to the smell and yet, here I was clamping my hand on my mouth and nose. The smell was killing me, making me sick.

"Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire." Tyreese's voice bounced against the wall. "They killed them and set them on fire!" Tyreese stepped towards Rick and just like Rick, I stepped back since I was behind him. "You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me. You understand? You bring 'em to me!"

"We'll find out who…" Daryl said trying to get him away from Rick. Tyreese just pushed him away.

"I need to say it again?" Tyreese asked Rick.

"No. No." Rick shook his head. "I know what you're feeling. I've been there. You saw me there. It's dangerous."

"Karen didn't deserve this. David didn't deserve it. Nobody does."

"All right, man, let's…"

"Daryl!" I gasped as Tyreese pushed Daryl harshly against the wall. I stepped towards them but Daryl put his hands up to stop us.

"We're on the same side, man." Daryl reasoned Tyreese.

"Hey, look, I know what you're going through. We've all lost someone." Rick tried to calm him down. "We know what you're going through right now, but you've got to calm down."

Tyreese turned around and pushed Rick away from him. Carol stepped back and pulled me with her. "You need to step the hell back!"

"She wouldn't want you being like this." Rick continued.

Tyreese punched him, sending to the ground. "Stop! Stop!" Carol yelled. Tyreese punched Rick one more time.

"Tyreese, that's enough!" I shouted at the man. Daryl pulled Tyreese away from Rick. Rick got up and he punched Tyreese in his turn. "Rick!" I yelled this time.

But Rick didn't stop. He kicked Tyreese in the stomach and kept punching him. Daryl pulled him away, trying to stop him. But Rick seemed to have lost it as he yelled at Daryl to let him go. His hand was bleeding and Tyreese was on the ground, broken.

I couldn't hold it in, anymore. I had to get away. I fled the scene as fast as I could. Got away from the tombs. When I was far enough, I bent down and vomited. The few things that I had in my stomach just got back up. Is that what people called morning sickness? I won't be able to tell. I just knew it was disagreeable and I wanted only one thing. For it to stop.

* * *

I walked past Rick's cell. Hershel was tending to his wound. "Meredith!" Hershel called me. I stopped and turned around to face him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just threw up my breakfast, I think. Not too sure about that." I smiled at him. "But I'm fine."

"I told Daryl that you should stay inside. And here you are getting involved in everything." Hershel continued softly.

"Yeah, I know. I know. I'm pregnant. I should be careful. Yadda yadda yadda." I waved him off. "But it's too late for that anyway. I've been around Patrick before he died. I inhaled the same air as everyone. I might be infected for all I know. And if it's the case, staying inside is not gonna change anything."

"You might be right but you cannot think like that." Hershel sighed. "Not anymore. You need to think about your baby. You need to be careful."

"You're pregnant?" Rick asked standing behind Hershel.

"Daryl was about to announce it to the council." I replied instead. "And with everything that has been going on, he didn't have time I guess." I looked at the two men. "Look, I know I need to be careful. With the flu, the walkers, with everything. Problem is that you need all the help you can get. And you know it. Half of the prison is sick and the one who aren't sick are being isolated. You need help. And I'll help whether you want it or not."

* * *

_**Daryl and Meredith are both struggling with the idea of being soon to be parents. Since I'm not writing in Daryl's POV, you won't get to see what he's really thinking. He seemed detached for now but I think as much as Meredith, he's struggling with this idea. It's gonna take him and Meredith a while to get used to it. In fact with the flu, there's not real time for them to sit down and to talk about it. Let me know what you poll is still up for those who haven't vote yet.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Sevvus, to AmmyChey3X, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to Heidi191976, to DanielleBurkex3 (Sorry for making you cry,) to Raging Raven and to Guest for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Meredith is pregnant was the only thought that was going through his mind. He never thought for one second when he first met her that one day he will hear those words from her. That she will carry his child. Actually, if he has to be honest with himself, there's a lot of thing, he never thought she or he would do.

Being with her and be attracted to her was one of those. He never quite understood why he went out of his way for her in the first place. Going back for her after the farm went down was another one. As soon as he knew she has been crowded by walkers, it didn't sit well with him. He was scared that she might have died and that surprised him. When he found her, she smiled happy to see him. Never anyone has been happy to see him, it was the first time. Being kissed by her on this porch surprised him. He surprised him even more that he liked the taste of her lips, that he liked how soft they were.

He never understood why she chose him. Why she loves him? Because she does. She told him that much. After a while he stopped wondering why and just enjoyed being with her. She wasn't clingy or annoying. Sometimes, she was a real dork and most of all she put up with his brother. She didn't care about his scars, she took him as he was. She never asked him anything about his past. She just loved him.

Everytime, he looked at her, he felt something stirred up in him. His chest would swell up with some unfamiliar feeling to him. Something, he couldn't name at the time. He only knew that he felt warm inside and he liked the way she made him feel. One day, though, he finally understood what he was feeling for her. She was sleeping next to him lying on her side. He stared at her back, at her smooth dark hair. He scooted closer and rested his hand on her hip. Her smell was intoxicated and yet he loved it. She stirred in her sleep and turned around. She sighed in contempt burying her nose in his neck. And he knew. It struck him like lightning. He loves her. He does.

When she told him she was pregnant, he saw that she was scared. Maybe, he should have reassured, comforted her but he didn't. He regretted it afterwards but there was no going back. As she was lying on her back, her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't sleeping. Without a word, he rested his hand onto her stomach, wondering if he was actually up for it. If he would be able to be a good dad, if he could protect and keep this baby safe. He only knew that he angered him that she would think about getting rid of it. The baby was half his and half hers. This baby was his blood and he'll do everything to keep his baby safe. Because it was his family, his blood.

He didn't know how to be a dad. But he'll be a better dad to his kid than his dad was to him. He won't beat his kid or his mama. He would love his baby. That he would do. As for how he really felt about having a baby. Well, he wasn't sure yet. He knew what he would do but didn't know how to feel. But if he has to name one feeling, right now. If he has to say how he really feel; well; he was scared. He was scared that he won't be able to protect his baby. He was scared that he won't be a good father. He was scared that he might screw things up at one point. He didn't want to. He would try everything in order to not screw things up. So, whatever it takes, he will try his hardest to do things right.

* * *

_**Meredith's POV.**_

"How you're doing?" I asked Mary. There was a large window between us.

"Tired." Mary replied. "But fine. You?"

"Worried." I sighed. "For you. For Daryl." I rested my hand on the window. "I'm pregnant." I told her.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed after a few seconds.

"I know." I emitted a low chuckle.

"That's great!" She continued.

"Stop it!" I told her. "You know it's not." I looked down and continued. "You're not feeling sick, are you? I mean you have no symptoms."

"No. Not yet." She replied somberly. "Sasha just got in. Caleb is feeling sick. Everyone who was in block D has gotten sick." She informed me.

"The council is meeting right now." I nodded slowly. "You think we can do something about it. Stop it or treat it?

"The best solution we have is antibiotics. Apart from that we got nothing." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Merry, it's great. That you are pregnant. It's great." She smiled softly.

"Really? With the walkers and now the flu. Even with all this, you think it's great?" I raised up my eyebrows.

"Remember what you kept repeating to Lori? When she was pregnant?" She continued. "You told her that everything'll be alright. That there'll always be people around to protect this baby. Well, the same goes for you…and with a dad like Daryl. You can be sure that baby will be more than protected." She emitted a low chuckle.

"Look, I'm gonna go back outside." I told her. "Keep things running around the prison." I sighed looking at the window that were separating us. "I don't like the idea of you in here."

"I don't have a choice. Someone has to take care of those people." Mary retorted. "You'll be careful out there."

"Mmmmh." I nodded. "I love you." I said softly.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Hey, you're going out?" I asked Merle as I saw him stepping out of the block.

"Going to look for antibiotics with my lil' brother and the new guy." Merle said shouldering his backpack. "Wanna join us?"

"I can't. Need to keep things running around here." I replied. "There's not much of us left."

"I'll keep an eye on your man, toots." Merle promised.

"I know." I smiled at him. "You be careful, too."

"You know me." Merle replied.

"Precisely." I smirked. "I'll walk with you."

* * *

Daryl, Michonne and Bob were standing by Zack's car. I stopped next to the fence as Merle walked to them. Daryl wiped his hands and walked up to me. "Hey."

"Hey." I greeted him softly. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be a long ride." Daryl replied. "Don't know how long it's gonna take."

"I know. You might be there tomorrow. If there's not much trouble." I nodded. "You promise to be careful, alright? You don't take any risks. Any risks, at all?"

"I ain't gonna be reckless." Daryl promised. "I gotta do what I gotta do to get those meds."

"I know. I know." I said my lips trembling a bit.

"And you gotta do what you gotta do to keep you and the baby safe." Daryl continued. I nodded. Daryl's eyes looked past my shoulder. I turned around and saw that Tyreese was coming up from behind me. "What's up?"

"Still got room for one more?" Tyreese asked Daryl.

"Hell, yeah." Daryl replied.

"Good. Just got to get my gear." Tyreese retorted. He started to walk away from Daryl and stopped next to me. "Could you look in on Sasha for me? I know you two are good friends and I know Mary's in there too. But I would feel better to know that you're looking in on her."

"I will." I assured him. "Just return me the favor, okay?" Tyreese nodded before leaving. I stared at Daryl for a few seconds. Trying to look brave and confident but I was a real mess inside. I nodded at Daryl resisting to the urge to run into his arms and to hug him. He nodded back and I turned around and left the small group.

* * *

I felt like the walls were closing in on me. Mary was surrounded by sick people and she could get sick herself. She might already be sick. Daryl was out there looking for medicine and here I was feeling useless. Rick, Maggie, Carol and I were helping as much as people as we could. They were getting sick one after another.

I sat down on the ground, leaning my back on the wall behind me. I was hiding behind block C. I let out a few shaky breath, trying to keep myself together. Trying to hold the tears in but once the tears started to run down my face. They didn't stop. I buried my face in my hands, the tears streaming down my face. I felt powerless. There was nothing I could do to help Mary, to help Daryl or the others.

"Meredith?" I looked up to see that it was Maggie. I wiped the tears away from my face. "You're okay?"

"Are you?" I returned the question to her.

She sat down next to me. Her lips quivered lightly. "Glenn is sick." She told me.

"Shh, it's okay." I said pulling her to me. "Glenn is going to be okay. Mary will be okay. Everything is going to turn out fine." I reassured her.

"You don't believe a word of what you're saying, are you?" She asked me.

"Nope, I don't." I replied exhaling deeply. "I don't. It felt wrong the moment the words passed my lips." I rubbed her arm. "I'm pregnant." I blurted out. Maggie looked up at me shocked. "I know." I snorted. "Daryl seemed to take the news better than I do. But I'm not too sure about that. Mary said it's great. Your father is telling me to be careful. And I don't know what to think." Once again I buried my face in my hands. "I'm a real mess inside."

"We all are." Maggie retorted. "Why don't you go in quarantine?"

"So, I can go in complete depression. No, thanks." I said getting up. "I need to do something, otherwise I'm gonna lost my mind." Maggie suddenly got up and stomped away. "Maggie?" I called after her.

I followed her. She wasn't angry at me or upset. Actually, she was following her father. "Why aren't you in quarantine?"

Hershel stopped and put down the box he was carrying. "I'm no good to anyone in there."

"Daddy, please."

"Maggie, dear, they are people in there, suffering." Hershel reasoned with her. "I can bring their fever down and keep them stable."

"Daryl's getting the antibiotics." Maggie protested.

"Some of these people won't last twelve hours."

"I can't let you do this." Maggie cut him off.

"Hershel, Mary's in there already." I told him. "She's helping as much as she can. She knows what to do. You don't need to get in there, too."

"What's going on?" I heard Rick asked behind us.

"Elderberries." Hershel replied instead. "My wife used to make tea with them. They're natural flu remedy. Caleb's too sick to help and Mary's not a doctor. But I am and I can help those people. There's so many times we haven't been able to do anything to change what was happening—what was happening to us. We wished we could, but we couldn't. This time, I can. I know I can. So, I have to."

"Hershel, if you go in there, you're gonna get sick." Rick tried to reason with him.

"Wait, we don't know that. What we do know is that these people's symptoms need to be controlled." Hershel retorted.

"Hershel, please. We can wait." Rick countered.

"Listen damn it!" Hershel said strongly. "You step outside, you risk your life. You take a drink of water, you risk your life. And nowadays you breathe, and you risk your life. Every moment now you don't have a choice. The only thing you can choose is what you're risking it for. Now I can make these people feel better and hang on a little bit longer. I can save lives. That's reason enough to risk mine. And you know that." And that was final.

Hershel covered his mouth, grabbed the box and turned towards block A. Maggie tried to stop him one last time but Hershel was determined. Maggie gave up and slid the door open and watched her father disappeared inside.

* * *

"Sophia, I'm leaving the food for the kids in front of the door." I said through the door. "Do you have enough water?"

"Yeah, we have enough for now." Sophia replied. "Meredith is my mom alright?"

"Yes, she is." I retorted. "I'll get her to come here and talk to you, okay? Is everyone alright in there?"

"No one is sick." Sophia answered softly. "Carl and I are keeping an eye on them."

"I know." I put the plate of food on the floor. "Alright, I'll go get your mother. You give the food to the kids. I count on you."

"Thanks, Merry."

Time flies by pretty quickly when you keep yourself busy. Maggie and I were walking around the prison, always finding something to do. Trying not to think about Glenn, Hershel, Mary and Daryl. Rick was investigating about Karen and David's death. Carol was worried about Lizzie who was sick too. I got her to go and see Sophia. The walkers were still crowded the fences. Maggie gave me a set of gears and together we spread them as much as we could.

Not knowing, not being able to do more than that, we just kept on hoping that things will be alright. That we'll get through this and that we won't lose more people. Hoping that we will overcome this epidemic disease and that life will take back its course. Hoping that the peaceful days will come back.

* * *

_**It's not an entire chapter but we get to see a glimpse of what Daryl is feeling. I just hope I didn't get Daryl wrong. Don't forget to take your vote and stay tuned. This is only the beginning. So, hang on.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Sevvus, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to Heidi191976 and to AmmyChey3X for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Now, quick question, Have you seen the trailer for season 6? I've seen it and my mouth is still hang open. From what I saw season 6 is right after season 5, not really sure about it. Which means that if you're waiting for the birth of baby Dixon, you're gonna have to be patient. I'll tell you more once the season will be out. Anyway…**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Meredith is pregnant was the only thought that was going through his mind. When he heard Meredith said that she was pregnant, he immediately thought of Lori. When his wife first knew she was pregnant, she hid the news from him. She even thought about getting rid of the baby. And then she told him what he already knew. She finally told him that she has been fooling around with Shane during his absence. Of course, he was angry when he found out the truth but he understood why she did. He was gone and she thought him to be dead. He understood.

It was a shock to know that she was pregnant. That she'll bring a baby into this shitty world. It was already difficult to raise a kid in the old one but it will be even harder to raise one in this one. Plus, he knew that it will be a risky pregnancy for Lori. When she was pregnant with Carl, there were doctor that was following her. Making sure that the baby was alright. And they made it through. They almost lost Carl but the doctors did everything to save his boy. For this baby, there were no real doctors around. And he knew there was a chance that neither the baby nor Lori will pull through.

The baby pulled through but not Lori. He broke him to lose his wife. To know that he had failed her. But Judith was a healthy baby and she was safe and well surrounded. And now Meredith is pregnant. Daryl and she were going to be parents. He knew that Meredith wasn't Lori. That her pregnancy will be different. But still, it would be risky. It didn't matter that she won't have the same problem that Lori had, she was pregnant in a world full of walkers.

He created the council so he won't have to make the tough calls anymore. And yet he knew, he had to make them. He knew that he will have to make sure that they'll do everything to ensure Meredith and the baby's survival. For the group, for Daryl and for himself. He has a second chance to make things right. He couldn't help Lori but he will help Meredith.

Especially when you know the woman. Stubborn, strongheaded, a fighter. She won't sit on her two hands during her pregnancy. He knew her, she would still do things around the prison but he also knew she was reasonable. They will both have to compromise. When he thought about when he first met her, he couldn't believe it. She barely trusted anyone in the group and yet she helped him with Hershel, she brought back Sophia, she had done more for the group at the time than his own friend Shane. She earned her place. She was his friend, his family. And whatever it takes, he will help Daryl to keep her and their baby safe. He owe them that much. After everything they've done for his own family.

* * *

_**Meredith's POV**_

"Let me help you with that." I took the bandages from Rick's hand.

"I can do it on my own." Rick assured me.

"I don't doubt that. I just want to help." I smiled. "Plus, Hershel gave me some of this tea, just as a precaution." I put the bandage around his hand.

"I'm going on a run with Carol." Rick started. "We lost all our food in D. There's a small neighborhood not too far away from here. Raid the houses, trying to get some more and anything else that can be useful."

"Okay." I nodded. "Maggie and I will keep an eye on things while you're gone."

"I know." Rick replied.

"There you go." I said once the bandage was around his hand.

"Meredith, don't strain yourself, it's…"

"If you say something like 'It's not good for the baby.' God, help me, Rick. I'm going to knock you out." Rick chuckled. "You do your thing and I do mine. Just come back in one piece." I patted his hand and got up.

* * *

I went back to my cell and got ready for the day. I put on the gear and walked out of the block. I made a quick stop at the administration building. I talked to the Sophia, Carl and Beth. Reassuring them a bit about their parents. I stopped in A block, said a quick hello to Mary. Talked to Hershel and Sasha a bit too.

I was worried for Daryl. I hoped they'll be back by tonight. He was well surrounded, I knew Merle, Michonne and Tyreese will look after him. I know they will. I was worried about Mary. Actually, I felt like the only thing I was doing lately was to worry or to say "I know" to everyone around me.

I always thought that being pregnant would be special. Like some transcendental feeling, like you're doing the most wonderful thing in the world. You know with the miracles thing, this baby being a sign of hope, etc. But right now, it kinda feel weird. I was still trying to wrap my head around the idea of becoming a mother. Also trying to figure how far in the pregnancy I was. And mostly, doing everything I could not to strain myself as not to lose the baby. The first trimester is always a delicate one. It's still the miscarriage danger zone. Well, that's what Hershel said.

Anyway, it was weird to know that there was a life growing inside of me. You know I've always wanted to have kids for as far as I can remember. My true ambition, the job that I wanted to do when I'll grow up was to be a mom. I cannot resist a baby. Always volunteering to babysit them. Getting attached to them. But with time I learned not to get attached to them. Because every single time, their parents just take them away and I never see them again.

Sure, with Judith it was different. She was there and she wasn't going anywhere. I wasn't caring for her, all day. Beth was. But still I wasn't afraid that she'll be taken away from me by her father.

I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother but I know I'll try as hard as I can to protect my baby. To keep it safe. And I know, Daryl will too. That everyone in the group will do everything they can to help us. You know it's kind of crazy to know that two days ago, I got a hard time to fully accept the fact that I was having a baby. And today, I just love it already. Even with the walkers, the flu breakout, I was impatient to see what it would feel like to see my belly poke out. Or to feel the baby moving inside or even if he or she will look like Daryl or me or to both of us.

Maybe this feeling will change with time. But for now, I felt good. Worried but good. I did all my chores all day. Maggie was behind me, always making sure that I didn't tire myself too much.

* * *

"Morning sickness?" Maggie asked me as we stabbed the walkers on the other side of the fences.

"Not yet." I replied.

"Feeling tired?"

"Nope." I stopped and turned to her. "With all the things we have to do around here, I'm barely thinking about it. I know I'm pregnant but I'm just trying to focus on what I have to do for now." I wiped my brow. "Alright, let's take a break. You can go and visit Glenn. See, how he's doing."

"We need to reinforce those fences again." Maggie said putting away her iron bar.

"We're gonna have to wait for Rick and Carol to come back. We can't do much, just the two of us." I retorted.

"What about Oscar?" Maggie asked me.

"He was in D with Izzie." I replied. "Izzie's not sick but he is and she wants to stay with him, so…" I trailed off.

"I see."

"You go check on your dad and Glenn and I'll go check on the kids, alright?" Maggie nodded smiling softly.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be in there with the kids?" I asked Carl as he walked up to me.

"They're fine. No one's sick." Carl replied.

"Good to hear. I brought some water for you." I put the box that contained the few bottles of water on the ground. "Make sure everyone get some, alright?"

"Okay."

"How is Judith?" I questioned him.

"She is fine." Carl answered lifting the box. "I can help, you know."

"I know, Carl. Better than anyone." I smiled softly at him. "But for now, you stay in there and you keep an eye on the kids. I know it's annoying you, and probably Sophia, too. But I'll come and get you, if there's too much for Maggie and I to do, alright?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Mer." Carl deadpanned. "You don't need to lie to me."

"I'm not lying." I frowned at him. "If I recall correctly, you were my wing man when we went looking for the infirmary when we first got here."

"I remember." Carl nodded.

"So, you know I'll come and get you to help if need be." I assured him. "You do your job, little man and I'll do mine."

"You know when my dad will be back?"

"This afternoon, maybe. I'm not sure." I replied. "But he'll be back today."

* * *

"You look tired?" I said to Mary when I went to visit her later today.

"It's because I am." She snorted. "You looked tired too."

"I'm not tired, not really." I retorted. "How's Sasha?"

"She and Glenn are helping Hershel and me." Mary answered. "It keeps their mind busy. Stop them from thinking too much. Do you think Daryl will be here soon?"

"I hope so." I shrugged. "Don't worry, though. If someone can make it, it'll be him."

"Are you reassuring me or yourself?"

"Both of us, I guess."

"Are you drinking the tea regularly?" Mary asked me concerned.

"Yeah, I do. And no symptoms so far." I nodded. "So don't worry about me."

"And I'm fine, it doesn't stop you to worry about me."

"Whatever." I waved her off. "I need to go back outside. There's still things to do around here."

* * *

Life was following its course. Yeah, was. Peaceful turned into complicated in a matter of seconds. It took us months to build a life here in the prison and a flu was about to destroy everything we worked so hard to build.

I hoped that Daryl would be back soon. I hoped that they didn't encounter too much walkers, that they found the medicine we needed. I hoped that everything will go back to normal pretty soon.

* * *

"_We've been friends for what? Five years or something." Blondy said eating her ice cream. _

"_Yeah, so?" I replied. _

"_Well, I realized that I don't really know you." She continued. "I mean I know what kind of movies you like, what kind of books you read. But I don't know what really frightens you or what your favorite ice cream is." _

"_My favorite ice cream is pistachio and chocolate." I retorted. _

"_Okay." Blondy squinted her eyes. "What's your favorite movie?"_

"_Back to the Future." I replied instantly. "You?" _

"_I don't really have one." She answered. "Your favorite book?" _

"_Really?" I gave her a deadpanned look._

"_Oh, yeah. Lord of the rings." She nodded. "Alright, if I say the word success what do you think about?"_

"_I think that one only succeeds when they have children." I answered. "Because you can teach them everything you know, every experiences you can share with them. And they will teach their knowledge, your knowledge to the next generation and so on and on and on."_

"_In other words, you can't wait to have kids?" _

"_I need to find the father first." We both erupted in a round of laughter._

* * *

"Maggie!" I yelled through the yard. "Maggie!" I ran to the fence grabbed an iron bar and started to stab the walker that were pushing against the fence again.

"We need to do something." Maggie said when she stepped next to me.

"I know. Maybe we could put wooden beam against the fences like yesterday." I suggested. "But as I said before we're gonna have to wait until the others get back."

* * *

_**Another glimpse into someone else's head. Just hope I didn't get this one wrong or out of character. Not much happening but you'll get to see more in the next chapters. You can still vote for those who haven't.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Guest, to Sevvus, to BreenaBelle-xoxo and to Heidi191976 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**Sevvus: I'm sorry for your loss. Just stay brave and for your exams, don't worry, I know you'll pass them this time. Now, since my story is so important to you and since you'll like it so much. This chapter and the one after is both dedicated to you. Just to say I think about you and thank you for all of your amazing review.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Merry, they're back." Maggie said next to me as we were stabbing the walkers. We both ran to the gates and opened them. The car past the gates. Only Rick was in, Carol wasn't. Maggie and I exchanged a quick glance before closing the gates.

"Carl, Judith, are they okay?" Rick asked rushing to us.

"Yeah, they are. Where's Carol?" I asked him immediately.

"Glenn, Hershel, Sasha, Mary?"

"Yeah, it's bad, but they're fighting it. Daryl's not back yet." Maggie replied this time.

"Rick, I asked you question. Where the hell is Carol?" I repeated my previous question.

"It was her." Rick answered.

"What?" I frowned confused by his answer.

"She killed Karen and David." He continued. I looked at him, shocked by this revelation. Carol couldn't have done something like that, it's just not her. Why would she do something like that? "She was trying to stop it from spreading. Tyreese is gonna be back here soon, so I didn't think she should be here. And I couldn't have her here. She has a car, supplies, she'll figure it out. I'll tell Hershel. Don't tell anyone else yet."

I let out a shaky breath. "Okay." Maggie uttered next to me.

"What about Sophia?" I asked him. "Lizzie and Mika? What are you going to tell them?"

"Nothing. They don't need to know the truth, yet." Rick replied. "I promised Carol we would look after them."

"Alright." I exhaled deeply.

Rick started to walk to the car but stopped looking at Maggie and me. "Would you have brought her back?"

"She said she did it?" Maggie asked him.

"Yeah."

"Then you were right to send her away." Maggie told him. "I don't think I could have."

"You could have, Maggie. You've done harder things." Rick said to her assuredly. "Don't doubt yourself. We don't get to anymore."

"But it's Carol." I said weakly. "I know that she…what she did was wrong. But send her away like this…"

"I'm sorry, Meredith but I didn't have a choice." Rick apologized to me. "You would have done the same."

"I wouldn't be too sure if I were you." I replied shortly. Rick stared at me for a few seconds before walking back to his car.

"Rick, the cluster's getting bigger than the one that took the fence down. We need to do something." Maggie told him.

"We will."

Rick started the car and drove away from us. "You're okay?" Maggie asked me.

I turned to her. "Are you?" Instead of answering me, she scoffed. "Come on, let's take care of this."

* * *

I patted her shoulder and we went back to the fences. I couldn't believe that Carol could do something like that. Killing Karen and David, I didn't know she could do something like that. It's just not like her to do something like that. She once said that we're not assassins and yet she killed two people in cold blood. I didn't know what to think and to be honest, I already had too many things on my plat at this instant to actually think about something, anything.

I helped Rick and Maggie to put the wood beams against the fences to reinforce them. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, only half listening. I pushed the beam against the fence while they went to get another. Rick tried to convince me that they didn't need my help but I refused to listen to him. He was worried about me and I was touched by it. Really, I was. But I didn't want him to treat me differently, just because I was pregnant. He gave up muttering something about Daryl not going to like this or something.

A walker grabbed my ankle and I fell on the ground. Maggie and Rick ran to my rescue, dropping the wood beam that was in their hands on the ground. Maggie was the first to reach me, she grabbed the axe and chopped off the walker's arm. Rick helped me up. "You're okay?" Rick asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Rick asked me again.

I nodded at him. "It's just a little stumble." Rick squeezed my shoulder giving me look of sympathy.

"You can go and rest in your cell. Maggie and I can manage here." Rick suggested.

"No, I'm okay. I don't need to rest." I answered. "The sooner we get this done, the better it is for all of us."

* * *

A gunfire echoed through the prison and we knew where it came from. From block A. Maggie and I stopped what we were doing and looked briefly at block A. We went back to our tasks.

"Go." I heard Rick said. I stopped and I looked at him, just like Maggie.

"The fence is more important. We need to keep standing." Maggie replied.

"I got this." Rick assured her.

"You can't do this alone." Maggie told him.

"He's not alone." I spoke up. "I'll help him. You go and make sure that everyone is fine." She looked at both hesitantly before running to block A. I exchanged a brief look with Rick.

I was worried about Mary, Glenn, Hershel and Sasha as much as Rick. Rick needed help with the fences and even if I wanted to help, I couldn't risk getting sick because of the baby.

"Hey, where are you going?" I called after Rick who walked towards the administration building.

"Get some help."

It was dark already and Rick came back with Carl and Sophia. Sophia didn't ask any questions about her mother. I don't know what Rick told her but she didn't seem worried or phased by the fact that her mother wasn't with us. On the contrary, she started to work with me immediately without asking any questions. Maybe she simply didn't know that Carol wasn't back. Carl worked with his father.

* * *

The wood beams were placed against the fences pretty quickly. Sophia helped me carry them towards the fences, I placed them against the fence while Sophia made sure to stabilize them. We were about to place another one when we heard a crack. One of the wood beams had ceded under the pressure. Rick immediately ran to the fence and tried to push against it; Another one ceded.

"Sophia! Carl! Run!" I ordered the two teenagers. "Rick!"

"Run!" Rick shouted while the fence gave away.

I ran after the two kids and pushed them through the door that led to the inner circle. I turned around. "Rick, come on!" I pulled him up and we rushed through the doors. Sophia and Carl pulled the door quickly and closed it before the walkers could get in.

We passed by the second door that led us back into the yard. Carl asked his father what we were going to do now. Rick answered that he would put the bus up against the fences. Would it hold? It was the question that was in our minds. Instead of answering, Rick pulled us behind him towards the rifles that were kept near the fences.

I grabbed the ammos and passed them around while Rick gave out the rifle. I shoved two magazines in my pocket and took a rifle from Rick's hands. "All right, listen to me." Rick started. "Magazines go in here." He showed to Sophia and Carl how to reload their weapons. "Release is here. Make sure it latches. Pull back the operating rod. And rounds feeds up." As he was explaining this, he arming his weapon. Sophia and Carl followed his instructions and did the same. I was following them, arming my rifle. "Keep squeezing the trigger for rapid fire, okay?" Carl and Sophia nodded at him. He stopped and he looked at us all. "You shoot or you run. Don't let 'em get close, okay?"

The fence went down and the walkers started to pour into the yard. The four of us shot them without stopping once. The small herd was advancing on us. "Step back!" I shouted at the group reloading my riffle. I stepped back and kept shooting the walkers.

* * *

Soon enough, the herd was down and we were walking through the rotten corpses to make sure that all of the walkers were really dead. "Meredith?" Sophia called softly.

"Yeah?" I asked raising my eyes up. She pointed at the gates. Carl was already running to them. A car was coming. "Thank God, they're back." I let out relieved. I rushed to the car.

I jumped into Daryl's arms as soon as he got out. Relief flooded through me as he encircled his arms around me. His chest rumbled against my cheek, the sign that he was probably talking to someone. Daryl pulled away and quickly asked if I was okay. To which I nodded, then he went to the back and helped Bob and Michonne to get the bags of medicines.

* * *

I disappeared in my cell after that. Rick said that we'll get rid of the corpses, the morning after. I took off my shirt and dropped it on the floor. I felt suddenly so tired, I felt like I haven't slept for days. I felt like I could sleep for a decade. I rested my hand on my flat stomach. "Sorry, lil' bug, mommy is not being really careful. But I'll do better in the future, I promise."

"Little bug?" Daryl's rough voice sounded behind me.

"Yeah, it just sounds good." I chuckled softly. Daryl's hands snaked around my waist from behind and rested on my stomach.

"Yeah, it does." Daryl kissed my neck. "Next time, I go out, I'm gonna tie you up to that bed."

"I would like to see you try." I turned around in his arms. I placed my arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. "I've missed you."

"Come on, let's go to bed." Daryl suggested. "You need to rest."

I unbuckled my pants and slid into the bed. Daryl lied down next to me. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Two days without touching him has driven me crazy but I was too exhausted to initiate any physical contact between us. Well, you know what I mean.

"Daryl?" He hummed. "Are you sure you're okay about the baby?"

"Told you already, gotta be." Daryl replied. "I'm gonna take care of my baby and its momma. Nothing to worry about. It's gonna be tough but it'll be fine."

I rested my chin on his chest and looked at him smiling softly. "I'm lucky to have you Mr. Daryl Dixon. And you are going to be a good father, I know you are." He didn't answer and just kissed my knuckles. I laid my head back on his chest and closed my eyes again.

Daryl stroked my hair a few times and I felt his chest heaved down as he took a deep breath in. "I love you." Daryl said so quietly, I thought I heard wrong.

I smiled tiredly but didn't move my head to look at him. "I love you too." I replied quietly. I sighed, happy to be in Daryl's arms. Happy that everything will finally be back to normal.

* * *

_**The poll is closed. You'll know with who Meredith is going to get out of the prison reading the next chapter or you can check the results on my profile. Hope you enjoyed this one. **_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Heidi191976, to BreenaBelle-xoxo and to Sevvus for their wonderful reviews as always. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. And as I said before this chapter is dedicated to Sevvus. And to thank all of you for your support I made a new trailer about what to expect for Meredith and Merle for the second half of season 4. Link on my profile.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Mary and I walked into the yard together. Daryl and Tyreese went out with the truck to get rid of the corpses. Michonne and Merle were charging the second truck. Rick and Carl were farming. I was positive that the crisis was over. That things will be fine from now on.

"How's Sacha?" I asked Mary as we observed Carl and Rick from afar.

"She's doing fine. Still weak but fine."

"Good."

"How's Sophia?" She asked me in return.

"She went to visit Lizzie with Mika."

"Daddy is back." She sing-sang as Daryl and Tyreese got out of the car and talked to Hershel. "I still can't believe that there's gonna be a second baby in the group and that's gonna be yours."

"No, what you can't believe is that you and Merle are officially members of the same family now."

"Yeah, that too." We looked at each other for a few seconds and moaned at the same time, frowning. "Aww man!"

"Talking about me?" Merle came up behind us throwing his arms around our shoulders.

"Bugger off, Merle!" My sister said annoyed at him.

"You didn't go with Michonne?" I asked him curious.

"Nah, she took the ol' man with her." Merle replied as Mary shrugged his arm off. "I wanted to spend time with my favourite sister-in-law."

"I'm your only in-laws." I replied matter-of-factly. Rick and Daryl walked past us into C-bloc.

"What's going on?" Mary asked following Daryl with her eyes.

"There's something they need to talk about." I answered briefly. "No need for us to get involved."

"Do you know something we don't, toots?" Merle questioned me.

"It's not for me to say."

* * *

I left my sister with Merle which wasn't a good idea. Those two are like cats and dogs. Always fighting. It's funny how with only one word, Merle could rile Mary up. Mary couldn't stand him for the life of her. There were times though where they would league against me. Like a brother and sister would do. Yeah, that's what they are brother and sister.

My bow was across my shoulder and its quiver was full of arrows. It was a nice change not to see the walkers pushing against the fence. Things were looking up. Really they were. I saw Maggie and Beth near A and decided to join them. "Morning, girls!" I beamed as I stopped next to them. "How are you doing this morning?"

"We are good." Beth replied smiling softly.

"Happy to finally be out?" I asked her.

"It wasn't that terrible." Beth shrugged.

"I believe you." I smiled softly. "How's Glenn?"

"Much better." Maggie replied. "He's still weak but he'll be on his feet very soon."

"It's a relief. I'm just sorry, Dr. S. didn't make it." I said when all of the sudden there was a loud bang.

The three of us ducked down, covering our heads. We looked up after a second or two and there was smoke coming from one of the guard tower. We ran to see what was happening, Daryl, Rick and Tyreese came out of C and Merle, Mary and Carl joined us by the fence.

There standing on a tank was the very man that Merle, Michonne and Daryl have been looking for, for months. The Governor. He had some men surrounding him, his new little army. Finally, thing weren't looking up. No, it was actually getting worse. My heart was hammering against my ribcage because I was actually scared to death. The Governor being here, wasn't good for us. He's either here blood thirsty and wanted to get revenge or he wanted to create a new Woodbury in the prison. But either way we won't live to see it.

"Rick, come down here." The Governor called out. "We need to talk."

I glanced up at Daryl briefly. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. "It's not up to me." Rick answered back. "There's a council now. They run this place."

"Is Hershel on the council?" The Governor retorted. I gasped when one of this soldier pulled Hershel out of the car. "What about Michonne?" Another one pulled Michonne out of the car. "She on the council, too?"

"Son of the bitch." I said under my breath.

"I don't make decisions anymore." Rick continued.

"You're making decisions today, Rick." The Governor told him. "Come down here. Let's…Let's have that talk." Rick looked at Daryl and then looked at Carl before getting through the gate.

* * *

Daryl turned to the rest of us. "We can't take 'em all on. We'll go through the admin building, through the woods like we planned. We ain't got the numbers no more. When's the last time someone checked the stash on the bus?"

"Day before we hit the Big Spot." Sasha answered. "We were running low on rations then. We're lower now."

"Yeah, we'll manage." Daryl retorted. "Things go south, everyone head for that bus. Let everybody know."

"What if everybody doesn't know when things go bad?" Tyreese asked him. "How long do we wait?"

"As long as we can." Daryl replied. Daryl pulled me with him. "You ain't staying out there with us."

"Daryl, now is not the time to be protective." I hissed ripping my arm out of his grip. "I know it's not safe for me or the baby to be out here. But it won't be safe either in there." I sighed. "We're short on people, anyway. You need me out here."

Daryl let out a deep breath. "If I tell you to run, you do. Without looking back, hear me?" I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "You hear me?" I nodded reluctantly. I stopped next to Maggie while Daryl went to get the rifles.

* * *

I watched the exchange between Rick and The Governor from afar. I couldn't hear what they were saying to each other. None of us could and it got us worried to know that he was holding Hershel and Michonne hostages. He hasn't made any movement to attack Rick, yet but we must be careful. He got tanks and guns and he could shoot at all of us, right now, right here. But he didn't. I don't know what was happening down there but I'm liking it less and less.

Daryl gave out the rifles. Mary and I stood next to each other, aiming our weapons to the Governor and his little army.

"What do you think it's happening over there?" Mary asked me.

"I have sincerely no idea." I replied to her. "But I sure hope Rick got this."

"What in the hell are they talking about?"

* * *

The anxious seconds turned into anxious minutes. We waited there, aiming at them and then the Governor jumped down the tank, grabbed Michonne's sword and held it against Hershel's throat. "Not him!" I said lowly under my breath, fearing for Hershel's life. I tightened my grip on my rifle. I knew Rick was talking to him, to them. I saw him spread his arms, moving his hands, shifting his weight. Slowly, the Governor took the sword away from Hershel's throat and I thought that that was it. That Rick did it. Rick convinced him not to.

All my hopes were crushed when the sword hit Hershel's neck. My heart dropped in my chest. "Hershel!" I yelled loudly before firing at the Governor and at his men. I couldn't believe it. I still don't believe it. Hershel was dead. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to die. Not like this. I could hear Maggie's and Beth's cries for their father.

I kept firing, even after the tank brought the fences down. I pulled Mary behind me. We took cover behind one of the cars. Two tank shot brought down some of the walls. Mary got up yelling that she was out of ammo. I yelled at her to run to the bus instead of getting more ammos. A liquid suddenly hit my face, I looked up confused as to where it was coming from. There was a large stain of blood was starting to from on her shirt and she dropped at my feet choking on her own blood. "No!" I roared, turned around and shot the first person I saw at the other side of my rifle. Like Maggie and Beth didn't have time to cry for Hershel, I didn't have to cry for my sister.

The tank was in the yard now and I had to move. I was out of ammos and I started to call for Daryl. I called several times for him but no answer came. Fear gripped at my gut. I called one more time and the answer I got was to get in the bus. Relief washed over me upon hearing his voice but I had no intention to get in the bus. Not without him.

Things were chaotic now, the Governor's men were inside the yard, shooting us. And the noise has attracted the walkers. I got up, nocked an arrow and shot a walker that was attacking Merle. I rushed to his side and got my arrow back. "Daryl? Do you know where Daryl is?" I asked him immediately.

"No." He replied. "Come on, we gotta get out of here." Merle started to pull me with him.

"I'm not leaving without Daryl." I said strongly. We ducked down when someone fired at us.

Merle returned the fire and turned to me. "We got no time for this, toots. We got to go, now."

I know he was right. I know we had to go but I didn't want to leave without Daryl and yet I did. I followed Merle. We ran away from the prison. We didn't look back. We kept on running, putting distance between us and the walkers. As much as we could. I stopped briefly, I couldn't help it. I shouldn't have done that, I know. But I looked back. I looked at the chaos that the Governor created. I looked at the prison that we once called home. All of this was reduced to ashes and it hurt. It cut me deep in my heart, shook me to the core. Oh, how much it hurt!

"Meredith, come on!" Merle's voice snapped me back into reality. And I followed him into the woods without a word.

* * *

_**I hope you're not too mad with me about Mary. But I have planned it since I've started this story, originally, she was supposed to die in season three but she got to live until season 4. I could have let her live until season 5 but see, it's the Walking Dead and not everyone got to live. Anyway, let me know what you think and I really hope you're satisfied with Meredith being with Merle. Well, it was the most popular choice. I've hesitated between Merle or Michonne and Rick. That's why I put the poll on and you've decided. Alright, no more rambling and be ready for the next chapter. **_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Raging Raven, to AmmyChey3X and to Sevvus for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

**Day one after the prison went down.**

Merle and I haven't talked to each other much. Actually, we haven't said a word to each other. Maybe we were both still shocked about what occurred at the prison or we were both thinking about how to do to find Daryl. I know I was. I wasn't only thinking about Daryl. I was thinking about Mary. She's dead. My sister is dead and I knew she would come back to life as one of those rotten corpses. It didn't sit well with me, it was eating me out. I was half ready to go back at the prison, just to make sure she won't wake up.

We stopped briefly for the night and as soon the sun rose we left our small camp. Getting as far away from the prison as we could. We didn't know where we were going. Where Merle was leading me. I don't know for how long I was quiet but eventually I spoke. And my first words were…

"We need to find Daryl and the others." Merle just ignored me and kept on walking. "Merle, did you hear what I said? Merle?"

"Yeah, I heard." Merle snapped at me. "You saw what happened. No one got outta there alive."

"We did." I countered. "Don't you want to find your brother?"

"Tell me, toots, do you have any idea where to look?" Merle scoffed. "Because I sure as hell have no idea about my baby brother's whereabouts."

"And where are you taking me, Merle?" I asked back. "Because I sure as hell have no idea where you're going?"

"You know I wouldn't be too proud if I were you." Merle started walking up to me.

"What?" I frowned at him.

"Yeah, this is all your fault. If you haven't asked my baby brother to stop looking for the Governor. This wouldn't have happened." He continued.

"You and Michonne were still looking for him, right?" I retorted angrily. "How come you haven't found him?" We had a little stared down. Both seething at the other. Merle snorted before walking away from me.

I watched his back for a few seconds before following him. Putting as much distance as I could between us. We were both sulking. Not talking to each other. Well, in fact, we were but only a few words. If Merle was thinking that Daryl and the others might be dead, I wasn't or rather I couldn't. I couldn't allow myself to think that. I couldn't.

* * *

When my father and brothers died, I thought that I could let myself die. I thought that I just could lie on the ground and wait for the walkers to come and make a feast out of my guts. I was thinking about doing it for a long time. Especially when I couldn't sleep at night, sitting in front of the dying flames of the camp fire. And then Mary would roll over in her sleep and that was enough to stop those thoughts. I wouldn't do it because she was there, I wouldn't give up on life because I had her.

Now she's dead. Her life is over. She not here anymore to stop those horrifying thoughts, those suicidal thoughts. I didn't get to say goodbye, I couldn't save her, protect her. I failed her like I failed my father and my brothers. Like I failed Sophia, Carl, Rick, Hershel, Maggie and the rest of us. I failed everyone. You might think that there's nothing I couldn't do to stop this and you would be right. There wasn't much I could do to stop this. But this is how I felt. This was how I felt.

Don't worry, though. Those suicidal thoughts haven't come back. No, only because my mind was set on one thing. Finding Daryl and do everything I could to ensure my baby's good health. I'm hanging onto the fact that I heard Daryl's answer back at the prison. Maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was someone else. But for me, it was Daryl, it's him that I heard. And that was enough to give me hope. Hope that I would find him. Hope that one day we would be reunited. We'll find each other again.

I was lucky that in this chaotic world I was able to find Daryl Dixon. And I don't regret it one bit. Some might say that the gruff Daryl Dixon has found his salvation in Meredith Williams. But really, it's Meredith Williams who has found hers in him. Or maybe we saved each other, I don't know. So, you see, I couldn't lose him. Not like that. I've lost so much already. Like many people in this world, you would say. And you would be right but still, losing Daryl, the only person that I have left in this world, would be unbearable. And I'm holding onto this hope that he's alive somewhere and that he's too looking for us, for me.

* * *

**Day two after the prison went down. **

I was determined to convince Merle to look for Daryl and the others. So, after breakfast, while we kept walking through the woods, I spoke again.

"I've been thinking that maybe we should get out of the woods. There was…there was a small neighborhood nearby." I started, striding over a lump. "Maybe we'll find him there or maybe the others. We could also look for foods."

"I don't think so." Merle replied.

"Merle, come on, we're not gonna keep walking like that. To nowhere." I retorted. "At least, we can find some place to hole up for a few days. Pulling ourselves together."

"Alright, let me ask you a question, toots. All you're thinkin' about is to find Daryl. What about your sister? Aren't you gonna look for her?" Merle stopped walking and was now facing me.

"I didn't know you cared so much for her?" I retorted.

"At least, one of us does." Merle countered.

"I don't need to look for her. I know where she is." I answered shortly walking past him.

"Oh, yeah, where?"

"Dead." I answered.

* * *

Lunch time was around the corner, the squirrels were rare to come by. Which was kind of strange. Maybe they knew that something was wrong. Maybe they were hiding from the walkers or even from us. Two small squirrels would sustain us for now but we won't last long like this. We couldn't keep on going on like this.

"Merle, we need to find more food." I said with finality in my tone. "You don't want to stay in one of those houses, we won't. But at least we should go and raid for food."

Merle didn't answer but he nodded. You know, I realized as we made our way through the woods, that it was weird that Merle wasn't saying a word. He always has something to say, even when there's nothing to say, he would find something to say. Always a dirty jokes to make but now, nothing. I knew why, though. He was also worried for the others, he could pretend otherwise but I know he had friends in the prison. It might surprise you, but even Glenn was his friend. Not the best of friends, of course. They had some sort of agreement but still, it didn't mean that Merle wasn't affected by the loss of the prison or the loss of his friends.

* * *

We reached a small dirt road after a few hours. We followed this path for a few more hours and we were able to reach the concrete road. Where we arrived there was no house so we had to keep walking for a few more miles. It was almost dark when we saw the first house on the side of the road. From what I saw, it seemed that it was the only one around. Merle drew out his gun and I followed him in my bow ready to shoot.

He banged on the walls twice waiting for any walkers to show up but there were none. I closed the door behind me. Merle put a chair under the handle to block it for the night. That should do for tonight anyway. We walked around the house for a few minutes. It was abandoned like most of the houses we have visited so far. The drawers were down, some clothes on the ground.

The kitchen was small. The cupboard were opened but thank god not emptied. Not entirely. Some cans, soup, green beans, beef. A few chocolate bars. It was better than the two squirrels we had for lunch. Merle walked in with a bag, he emptied it on the table. There were some candles, some flashlights and a few clean shirts.

I placed the candles in small glasses and lit them so we could have some lights. I placed the two soups on the table. We both ate in silence. I wasn't even granted a few grunts from Merle. The most disturbing was not so much the fact that Merle wasn't talking. It was actually the fact that we were alone. I mean I was used to hear the kids laughing around us, people chatting and having a good time and now it was just dead silence. And I didn't like it. At all.

* * *

**Day three since the prison went down. **

With a clean shirt on and my bow sling across my shoulders, we left the house and we walked further up the road. We raided the houses as we went.

"What the hell are we doing?" Merle snapped as we were emptying the cupboards of the third kitchen we've visited this morning.

"Looting for booty as you put it so nicely." I replied un-phased but surprised that he started a conversation for once.

"You know what I mean." Merle continued in the same tone. "The Governor destroyed everything we had and we're here looking for food." He threw a can angrily against a wall.

"What else are we supposed to do? Go back there and killed the Governor. That's what you want to do?" I questioned him.

"Yeah."

"And then what?" I shouted. "There's no use for us to go back there. The Governor is most likely dead. All we got to do is keep walking. Look for the others, and reunite with them. That's what we need to do."

"The Governor is most likely dead. The Governor won't come back." Merle mocked me. "That's what you said and look what happen." He snorted. "You surely got my brother wrapped around your finger to make him stop lookin'. This is all your fault."

"I never asked Daryl anything. He stopped because the trail went cold." I replied my blood boiling with rage. "You know what if you don't want to look for the group, that's fine by me. But I'm going. You can't stay here and be sorry for yourself." I threw the bag on the floor and stomped out of the house.

* * *

My fault. He dared say that it was my fault, if the prison went down, if we didn't know if Daryl or the others got out alive. That it was my fault that Mary died. None of it was my fault. None of it. Only the Governor's.

The air was chilly as I kept walking angrily up the road. There was a Methodist church around the corner. I stared at it for a few minutes deciding whether I'll go in or not. I walked up the alley that led to the church. I opened the door slowly and there weren't any walkers in. It was quite simple, the walls were white, the chairs were blue. I walked up the aisle and sat in the front row.

I took a deep breath in. "I've asked you many things in the past. Things you've never granted me. I never complained. Not once, have I been angry for not having the things I've wanted. Simply because you've given me others instead. And I was satisfied, happy, content." I looked up at the cross on the wall. "You've taken my family from me. All of them, my dad, my brothers and my sister. And you see, I'm not blaming you and I know I'm not cursed. But you'll agree with me that it's quite unfair." I scoffed staring down at my nails. "But if there's one wish, you'll ever grant me with one day. I want it to be this one. I want you to keep Daryl and the others safe. I want you to allow us to meet again one day. Yeah, I want the only wish, you will ever grant me to be this one."

"You're bein' careless, toots." Merle's quiet voice sounded next to me. "Could have been a walker."

"What drag your sorry ass in here?" I questioned Merle.

"You got a mouth on yourself, girl." Merle snorted.

"So?"

"Figured my baby brother would kill me if I leave you on your own." Merle replied staring at the cross on the wall now. "Praying is not gonna help you find him, you know."

"Maybe. But it helps me ease my mind." I retorted. "Merle." He hummed in response just like Daryl does. I exhaled deeply. "I'm pregnant that's why I want to find Daryl so much."

Merle looked down at me. Surprised written all over his face. To say that it was shocked was an understatement. It didn't comment or say anything for a while like he was thinking. "I know it ain't your fault." He declared after a few seconds. It was the closest to an apology that I would get from Merle. "It's getting dark out there. We'll stay in there tonight. And tomorrow we'll start looking for your baby daddy."

"Merle Dixon, I'm gonna hug you and there's no stopping me." I said softly. I put my arms around and held him tightly. "If you say this to anyone, I will have to kill you, though."

* * *

_**I really hope you liked this chapter. I will keep writing about their journey before they reunite with the group. I really hope that I didn't get Merle out of character. Let me know what you think. **_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to msspicyjalapeno, to JaliceJelsa4eva, to Heidi191976 and to AmmyChey3X for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

**Day four after the prison went down.**

"Look, I know we said we were going to look for Daryl and the others." I started. "But we don't even know where to start? Where to look?"

"What are you trying to say, toots?" Merle asked annoyed packing his bag.

"What I'm trying to say is that we should keep an eye open and keep walking."

"And if we're lucky enough, we find 'em." Merle finished sarcastically.

"Got a better idea?" I challenged him. "Because I'll be glad to hear it."

"Now, who doesn't want to find them rest of the group?" Merle snorted.

"Alright, then? Tell me, where we should start looking?" I asked Merle. He didn't answer and just stared at me. "That's what I thought." I said. "Look, we found them once, we'll find them again. But we can't do that if we're dead."

"I hear ya, toots." Merle retorted. "Come on, pack your things and let's go."

* * *

"We would have walked faster if you stopped throwing up every five minutes." Merle grumbled for the hundredth time this day.

"It's called morning sickness, you idiot." I replied.

"It's the afternoon."

"This is how it's called. I can't change that." I retorted. "But as long as I have that I should be fine." I said holding up half a soap. The smell helped with the nausea.

Yeah, morning sickness. What a treat! It started as soon as we left the church. It's disagreeable but it meant that the baby was alright, right? Anyway, Merle has been complaining for the last few hours. Mainly because we weren't advancing as much as we liked. I had to stop once in a while.

"You know my best friend Blondy, well her name was Emilie actually." I started eating my chocolate bar walking next to Merle. "So, Blondy used to say that God put obstacles in your way because he knows you can overcome them."

"So?" Merle shrugged.

"So, it means that we'll get through this and as I keep saying we will find the others." I smiled at Merle.

"You say it one more time and I'm gonna gag you with my socks." Merle threatened me.

"Alright, I'll shut up." I said raising my hands up.

* * *

Ah, Emilie, I was missing her badly. She was my best friend, my only true friend. Somehow, I'm quite happy that she didn't live to see how the world turned out. I'm pretty sure she would have survived though but not using the good ways. You see, she believed in the survival of the fittest theory. And now that I think about it, it's what we've been doing so far except we didn't do in spite of the life of others.

Emilie would have done it, I think. She would have killed the Governor without thinking when he came six days ago. She wouldn't have wait for Rick to talk him out of whatever he wanted to do that day. She would have killed him. Maybe, it would have been for the best. Maybe we wouldn't be here.

Anyway, in addition to the morning sickness, I've noticed some slight changes on my body. First, my breast was slightly larger, I knew because my bra was tighter than usual. Second, a slight bump has started to form. It was very small but it was there. It reassured me to know that the baby was still growing. In a way it meant that it was healthy or I hoped. It scared me to know that it was growing because I didn't want to do this without Daryl. I needed him by my side and that's why we're going to find him. I know we will.

* * *

**Day five after the prison went down. **

"My mom abandoned me when I was eleven." I said to Merle. We were sitting around the fire and finishing our meal. "Between me and my dad it was pretty tough."

"Nice way to say that it was beating the shit out of ya, toots." Merle scoffed.

I scoffed. "I did ask for it. I did everything I could to rile him up." I stared down at the fire. "I remember that one time. I don't remember what we said to each other but I know…he slapped me so hard that he threw me onto the ground. And as if that wasn't enough, he continued to hit me with his belt while I was down. And after that he said to my siblings that I wasn't part of the family anymore. And that hurt more than the slap and the belt."

"Your dad was no better than mine." Merle snorted.

"Maybe not." I mused. "But that wasn't the hardest part. The hardest part was to see my dad, the strongest person in the world cry into my shirt. I comforted him when he was supposed to comfort me. He asked me questions that I didn't have the answer to. I hated that part of my life. It's hard to see your dad crumbled like that or cried like a baby. Painful, even." I took my soap out of my pocket, feeling a bit nauseous. "Is it your dad that gave those scars to Daryl?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"I didn't ask." I replied sniffing the soap.

"He beat the crap out of us. Beating us like there was no tomorrow." Merle snorted. "I left when I was old enough to take care of myself. If I had stayed I would have killed my dad." He poked the fire. "Left Daryl too. Never been there for my little brother. I wasn't there when our ma died. I wasn't there when our dad beat him. I was never there for my little brother."

"You are there, now." I retorted. "And that's what matters the most. And I know you'll be there for this baby too."

"You want me around this baby?" Merle questioned.

"This baby is a Dixon and Dixon take care of their own." I smiled up at him.

* * *

**Day six after the prison went down. **

Merle and I continued our trek through the woods. Not much happening there. Our discussion from last night got us a bit closer to each other. I knew more about his and Daryl's past and he knew more about mine. Maybe he was right, Merle and I are more alike than I thought. We were both stubborn and protective towards our siblings and sometimes we both understood each other's jokes. You might think there's a million of people, I'd rather be with right now but you'd be wrong.

We didn't know where to look for Daryl and the others, we didn't even know where to start. So, I guess we had stopped looking and just kept on walking. We had several conversations about our childhood. Like a bonding thing between us. I'm not saying we were better friends after that. I mean maybe we were better friends than before but we still bickered and other times, it would end up in an argument. A huge one. But none of us, walked away from each other. Where would we go anyway? We just didn't talk for hours until one of us eventually gave in. Most of the time, it was me.

* * *

"Merle, I think we're gonna eat some fish today." I declared after fruitlessly hunting for squirrels.

"Times getting colder." Merle replied instead.

"About that, we need to start looking for some warm clothes." I continued as Merle crouched down. "Maybe we can get out of the woods after lunch?"

"Don't know if there's any houses nearby." Merle retorted.

"I'm not gonna freeze for your pretty eyes, Merle Dixon." I countered.

"It ain't freezing, toots. It's just a little bit cold."

"Are you disagreeing with me by principles?" I squinted my eyes at him as he got back up.

"Might be. Who knows?" Merle snorted. "Come on, let's hook some fish."

* * *

Three small fishes. It's all we had for lunch. It's not much but it was good. I didn't have anything to complain about.

"Toots." Merle handed me the last fish.

"We can share." I suggested.

"I'm good." Merle said. "Just eat."

I stared at him for a few seconds before taking it from him. I smiled softly. "Thanks."

* * *

You might think that walking all day as tiring and it was. But we didn't really feel it. It wasn't taking its toll on us as it used to. At the beginning of all this, at the very beginning, walking or running away from the walkers was the most tiring thing ever for me. As time went by, it became less tiring, more natural. As natural as breathing or fighting the walkers. Now, the most tiring thing was finding food. It was becoming a rare thing. Hunting for squirrels or rabbits, or even fishing wasn't going to help us for long. And as for the supermarket, we will have to go farer and the runs will be longer. I'm pretty sure we've visited all the shops in Georgia or in Atlanta at least.

In addition to that, there'll always be another group or other people who would either help us, stole from us or kill us. But we're survivors, we'll always find a solution. I don't know what kind of solution but we'll find one. And even we're nothing close to find the others. I know we'll find them. Hershel and my father both kept repeating the same thing over and over again. They both said that all we have to do was to believe. And I'm good at that, believing. Sometimes, it might seem like we can believe in anyone or anything. And during a while I thought that I could never be able believe in anyone. And then I found them and I believed in them. I had faith in them. I still do. So, I believed…I believe that we will all be reuniting again. Maybe not tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or the day after that. I just now we will one day. I just hoped that Daryl believed it too or he was at least with someone who does.

* * *

We found a farm house when we got out of the woods later that day. It was a two store house. Very large, abandoned by its owner. There was no walker in the house. So we started to look inside the house. Looking for the usual stuff, food and any supplies that might be useful. In addition, we looked for warmer clothes.

"A hoodie?" Merle raised his eyebrows when I came back in the living room. He was securing the door.

I was wearing a gray hoodie. It was very large, it must have be owned by a grown man. "What it looks great and it's pretty warm. I found something for you." I said showing him a thick coat. It was simple, brown and the collar was furred.

Merle took it from me and tried it on. "I look pretty good in this. Geez, woman, you got pretty good taste."

"Thank you." I nodded. "You almost look like a classy guy. I said almost." I pushed myself off of the wall and walked further into the living room. "I call dibs on the red room."

"Red, uh? Favorite color?"

"Nope. The bed is just large and looks comfier." I answered. "My back is gonna love the bed."

* * *

As comfier as the bed was, I couldn't close my eyes and have some sleep. I was resting my hand on my slight bump. I looked out of the window, the streets were pitch dark, no lights of any kind. The rare few walkers roaming outside could be seen dragging their feet walking up and down the street. But there weren't in my mind. I was wondering where are the others? What they were doing? If they had someone with them? I really hoped that most of our friends got out of the prison alive and safe. But I knew that some of them were probably dead.

* * *

**Day seven after the prison went down.**

Eventually I fell asleep but only to be woken up by a frantic Merle at dawn. For me it felt like I only slept for a few minutes. The walkers were trying to get in. So we grabbed all of our stuffs and ran out of the house through the back door. There were a few walkers on our way, Merle stabbed the first one in the head with his makeshift hook. I ran past him, knowing well that he'd be right behind me. I used my bow to hit another walker in the head. We kept on running for a few miles. We put as much distance between the walkers and us as we could.

* * *

We had stopped running a few minutes ago. We had reached some train tracks and we both agreed on following them for the time being. The sun was high in the sky now. The train tracks were following a straight line.

"Merle, see that?" I said pointing to a sign on the side.

Merle stopped next to me. "Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive." Merle read out.

"Terminus."

* * *

_**Let me know what you think about this new chapter. And yeah, I know, they know about Terminus, now. Once again, I hope Merle is not OOC. **_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to JaliceJelsa4eva, to Heidi191976, to Raging Raven, to FoxFan88, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to msspicyjalapeno, to Sevvus and to AmmyChey3X for their wonderful reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Yay, I'll Be Good just reached 200 reviews, so happy about it. And sorry for any mispellings and forgotten words.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

**Day one after the Prison went down. **

I got out with Lizzie, Mika and Tyreese. Last night, we stopped shortly after we got out of the prison, Judith cried because she was hungry and walkers were on us. Well, we weren't sure since it was dark, we couldn't be sure. But better be safe than sorry as Meredith often said. I was wondering where she was and where my mother was. Now, that I think about it I haven't seen her before all this happened or while it happened. Rick just told me that she was talking to Lizzie when he came to get me to help him with the fence. And after that I haven't seen her either and neither did Lizzie. He lied to me but why? Was she even at the prison? I just hoped that she was alive. I just hoped that we'll find her or that she'll find us.

"Look, grapes." Mika said pointing to a bush. There was indeed grapes on it.

"Shhh, sweetheart." I soothed as Judith started to whine in my arms.

"Can we eat them?" Mika asked Tyreese.

"Yeah, they're good." Tyreese answered.

Judith kept crying in my arms. "Hey, Judith, tell me what's wrong?" I held her up and smell her and realized that she needed to be changed.

"Here, Sophia, have some." Mika said giving me some grapes.

"Thanks, Mika, but first Judith needs a new diaper." I told her.

"Lizzie, hand me a diaper." Tyreese ordered gently to Lizzie. "Give her to me, I'll change her while you eat." Tyreese didn't wait for an answer from my part before taking Judith in his arms.

* * *

Judith was crying a bit louder now. I ate the grapes Mika gave me. I crouched down next to Tyreese. I stroked Judith's head and started to hum the lullaby Meredith usually sang to her. It was in French, so I didn't know the lyrics by heart. Meredith tried to teach them to me but I wasn't a good student.

"They're gonna hear her." Mika was starting to panic and she was right. If there were walkers nearby, they would hear her.

"What do you want?" Tyreese asked Judith in a soothing voice trying to calm her down. "Shh, shh. Okay. Come on." Something moved in the bush.

"They're coming." Mika gasped.

"Ah!" Tyreese groaned. "I heard it, Mika!"

"Don't yell at her!" Lizzie told Tyreese. "She doesn't understand walkers."

"You're the one who doesn't understand them." Mika countered.

"Guys, just calm down already." I told them both.

Tyreese put Judith down. "Watch the baby." He ordered the three of us as he went to check the bush with his hammer in his hand.

Birds flew out of the bush. It was just birds but Mika ran away. "Mika!" I called out taking off after her. "Mika, wait!" She kept on running. "Mika, stop!" She stopped abruptly near a tree. In two strides I was next to her. "Mika, hey! Are you okay?" I asked grabbing her shoulders.

"I got scared." Mika answered.

"I know." I replied softly.

"Sophia! Mika!" I heard Tyreese called out behind us.

"Over here!" I shouted back. "Don't do this ever again." I told Mika.

"Are you both alright?" Tyreese questioned as soon as he reached us.

"Yeah, we're fine. She was scared that's all." I answered. Mika looked down ashamed.

"That's okay. We all get scared." Tyreese reassured her. "You did the right thing. Running."

"That's not what Sophia thinks." Mika told him. Tyreese looked at me.

"Running is not always the solution. I ran once and it almost got me killed." I clarified. "If it wasn't for Meredith and Mary, I would have died." I turned to Mika. "But if you run next time, just try and stay close to us. Don't do it alone." She nodded.

"You're bleeding. Did I hurt your arm bad?" Mika asked Tyreese.

"It was a lot worse at the prison. No big."

"I'm sorry." Mika apologized. "I know I'm not like Lizzie or Sophia."

"Don't be sorry. You each do things your own way." Tyreese reassured her. "But you both get it down."

"Like you and Sasha?"

"You're not like Sasha." Lizzie said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're still here." Lizzie simply answered. "Sasha isn't."

"I'm sure she's okay." I assured to Tyreese when I saw hurt flash in his eyes. "Like the rest of us."

A scream echoed through the woods. Tyreese put Judith in my arms. "What are you doing?" Lizzie asked him as he put the three of us back to back.

"I'm making sure you can see in all directions." Tyreese answered. "You stay like this and keep watch."

"You're leaving us?" Mika asked scared again.

"They might be from prison. I need to help them." Tyreese told her.

"Then, I'm coming with you." I said immediately. "I can help you."

"No, you stay with them." Tyreese retorted. "Look after them."

"Tyreese, please don't go." Mika pleaded him.

I secured Judith in my arms and held her tightly against my chest with my left arm and pulled my gun with my right one. "Tyreese, go! We'll be okay. Right, girls?"

"Yes, we'll be okay." Lizzie repeated to Tyreese.

"What do you do when you see a walker?" Tyreese asked us.

"Run!" We answered at the same time.

"Together, towards me. Only fire, if you have to." He instructed one last time. "You stay right here until I get back. Okay?"

"Go!" I answered instead.

* * *

We stood there for a few seconds before Judith started to cry again. I soothed the baby and bounced her up and down, telling her to be quiet. Mika panicked again pointing out the obvious such as the walkers are going to hear her if she kept crying. Mika begged me to do something. But what could I do to stop the baby girl from crying? Not much.

We heard raspy moans coming from the woods. The walkers have been drawn by Judith's cries. Mika said that we had to run. I turned around and saw that two walkers were coming to us. I aimed my gun at one of them and fired. Mika insisted for them to run after the first walker dropped on the floor. I ordered Lizzie to grab the bag and yelled at them to make a run for it. But before any of them could move, the second one dropped down.

"Mom." I said surprised and happy to see her.

"Carol!" Lizzie and Mika ran in her arms.

"You're okay?" She asked me as I moved closer to hug her.

"Yes." I said against her shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"We can talk about this later." She said taking Judith in her arms.

I nodded. "Mom, Tyreese…"

"I know." She answered shortly. "Come on, girls."

* * *

I walked next to my mother. Mika and Lizzie were in front of us. I didn't ask her any more questions but I will when everything will be calmer. We found Tyreese near the train tracks, there were several dead walkers surrounding him. When he saw us and especially my mother, he walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Asking her the same thing than I did a few minutes earlier. But they were cut off by a man's moans of pain. He was still alive but he won't be for long, he was bit. Tyreese and Mom went to talk to him. I remained with Mika and Lizzie.

* * *

I didn't really get what the man told them but we ended up walking on the tracks. Mom had some water and food in her bag that she shared with us. "I didn't see you get out." Tyreese told her. "I thought you…"

"I wasn't there." She replied. "I hadn't gotten back yet." I looked up at her. "Rick and I found a car. He took what we had back to the prison while I…kept looking." I frowned at her. She was lying, I knew she was. Something happened between Rick and her, and she was hiding it.

"Did you see what happened?" I questioned her instead.

"I saw the end." Mom replied. "And then… I saw you running into the woods. You were far away. I lost you, but…"

"You found us." Mika interjected.

"I knew you would." Lizzie added.

"What she said." I smiled up at my mother. "Give me, Judith." My mother complied and I walked behind Mika and Lizzie.

My mother was hiding something. I didn't know what it was but I'll find out eventually. "Look." Lizzie called out to us.

"Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive." Mika read out.

"Terminus." I looked at the map that was below the sign. "All the tracks lead to that place. Maybe the others will go there." I suggested to my mother and Tyreese.

"Maybe." She replied not convinced at all. "Come on, let's keep walking."

* * *

**Day two after the prison went down.**

"I know there's something you aren't telling me." I started walking next to her the day after. She looked down at me. "You're my mother, I think I know you a little bit."

"Sophia, there's nothing more to say." My mother replied.

"I think there is." I retorted. "Like why you weren't at the prison? Why you're lying to Tyreese?" I whispered the last part. "Why Rick lied to me?"

She looked at me surprised. "He lied to you?"

"Yeah, he said you were with Lizzie in block A. And Lizzie said the last time she saw was before you went on this run with him."

She sighed. "Honey, I can't…I don't think I can…"

"It's okay. You can tell me when you're ready." I assured her. "Take your time. As long as you promise that you'll tell me the truth, I'll wait."

She stopped walking and looked at me with a soft smile. "You've changed so much."

"I grew up." I shrugged.

"It's not what I meant." She shook her head.

"I know. You've changed too." I put my arm around her waist and we started to walk again.

* * *

Mom and I always supported each other. She would do everything to make sure that Ed didn't raise his hand on me or do something worse than that. When Ed would come back home completely drunk, she would lock me up in my room but that didn't stop me from hearing what was happening on the other side of the door. And her bruised face and broken body would only confirm it.

Ed's death hadn't touched me in the slightest. He was my biological father but he wasn't my father. He never acted like one for sure. That's what Meredith said when I told her about Ed. I told her that I didn't feel anything when he died and that I didn't know if that was normal. She reassured me by telling me that there was nothing to worry about. Meredith revealed to me that she didn't feel a thing for her mother and she didn't feel guilty about it and neither should I because Ed didn't deserve it.

Mom was right. I changed. We both did. Maybe the order of things called for the change or because Ed wasn't there anymore. Maybe for both reasons. We changed for the better. We became stronger, less feared, and braver. We weren't afraid to say what we think to others. Maybe we changed on our own and the others helped a bit, like real friends should. I hoped they were at Terminus or at least going to. Well, for those who had seen the signs, so I hoped they all saw it. So we could be together again like before. I really hoped we'll be reunited again.

* * *

_**One chapter in Sophia's POV. Hope you liked it. Her character didn't really have time to be developed in the show. So, I'm not afraid about her being OOC but I'm aware that she might seem more mature than she should be but Carl is mature too for his age. Let me know what you think. **_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Sevvus and nWoreviewer for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

**Day one after the prison went down.**

"_We aren't the only survivors." Beth said. "We can't be. Rick, Michonne, they could be out here. Maggie and Glenn could have made it out of A block." He just looked at her without a word. "Meredith could be looking for you right now." _

He wanted to believe her. He did. He wanted to believe that Meredith and their unborn child was somewhere, out there. He wanted to believe that Rick and Michonne was okay. He wanted to believe that Glenn and Maggie made it out. He wanted to believe so badly. But he couldn't. He couldn't have false hope. He didn't want to believe and be disappointed in the end. The faster he accepted their death, the better. And Beth should accept it too.

The girl wanted him to track. She wanted him to do something to find the others. He didn't want to. What's the point anyway? There was none. The answer was simple. But he tracked. This way, he'll show her that she was wrong to believe that the others were alive.

They've started a few hours ago before the sun was up. And they were still tracking even after the sun was up. They walked at good distance from each other. The believer and the one who didn't want to believe. What a pair they made?

And he saw them. The small footprints in the dirt. Probably a child. "Could be Luke's or Molly's." Beth suggested over his shoulder. "Whoever they are, it means they're alive."

"No. This means they were alive four or five hours ago." Still, he didn't want to believe.

"They're alive." Beth said strongly. She was stubborn, he'll give her that.

He followed her anyway. She's still a kid. That's why she wanted to believe. That's why she hoped the others were still alive. But he knew better. No one got out of there alive. Not after what the Governor did to their home.

"They picked up the pace right here." He told her pointing at the crushed grapes on the ground. "Got out in a hurry. Things went bad."

"Wouldn't kill you to have a little faith." Beth countered.

"Yeah, faith. Faith ain't done shit for us." He replied. "Sure as hell didn't do nothing for your father." And he knew he crossed a line when the words slipped out of his mouth.

If there's one person who didn't deserve to die like that, it was Hershel. He was a good man, a tough guy. A dear friend to him and yet, there was nothing he could do to save him. He wished he could have done something for the old farmer. He sure didn't deserve this.

And Beth still believed. No matter what he'll say to her she would still believe. "They'll be hungry when we find them." He pulled out a rag and gave it to her. So, she could use it to put the fruit she picked up in it.

He didn't know why he kept going. Why he kept tracking when he knew they won't find nothing. Maybe because deep down, he believed Beth's words of hope. Deep down, he clung to the belief that Meredith made it out alive and that he'll find her.

But as he knew it would be. That track was a waste of time. They fought off a walker and found no survivor. The ones they found were dead or either turned into walkers. And Beth had cried. At least now she knew. There was no hope.

* * *

**Day four after the prison went down. **

Now the girl wanted to find some booze. Said something about her dad not being here anymore that she needed a drink. But he ignored her and she left their camp. He could have let go alone She wanted to find her booze, well, she'll find alone. He didn't have time for this. He wasn't his problem. Nevertheless, he went after her.

He found her hiding behind a tree and without a word, he brought her back to their camp. And the girl was still babbling about her alcohol. When she realized he brought her back to their camp, she was pissed.

"What the hell? You brought me back." She snapped. "I'm not staying in a suck ass camp." And she gave him the finger.

She turned away to leave but he didn't have time for her games. "Hey." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "You had your fun."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Beth questioned him. "Do you feel anything?"

He felt something alright but it wasn't her business to know what he was feeling. He felt angry for letting his people down back at the prison. He felt angry for not being able to protect his woman and his kid. Meredith was dead and he wasn't able to do anything to stop it. He was annoyed with this little princess attitude. Who seek any occasion, any excuse to go off on her own. Away from him.

"Yeah, you think everything is screwed. I guess that's a feeling. So, you want to spend the rest of our lives staring into a fire and eat mud snakes?" He held his tongue. He didn't know if it was worth wasting his time to answer her. She thinks she knows everything when she doesn't know shit about him. "Screw that. We might as well do something. I can take care of myself. And I'm gonna get a damn drink."

* * *

Once again, he could have let her go alone get her damn drink as she put it. But he didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to stay here on his own. You don't make it out on your own in this world anymore._ "You can do things without people anymore, man."_ That's what he said once to Merle and it was true. But the real reason behind his following of Beth no matter what she said or did was that it owed it to Hershel. It owed it to Hershel to keep an eye on his little girl. And the truth is he got nothing else to do.

They found a country club a bit further away. The gruesome sight in the country club didn't stop Beth from looking for her booze. She was tougher than she was back at the farm. He'd gave her that. She almost got killed over a bottle of wine. He bashed the head of a walker in hopes of getting rid of his anger but that didn't happen. She broke down over a bottle of peach schnapps. He smashed the bottle on the ground and his anger was still there.

She wanted a drink then she'll get one. He brought her to that shack in the woods. Michonne, Merle and him had found this place while looking for the Governor. His dad had a place like that when he was a kid. He grew up in a place like that. A place full of shit and useless stuff. A place where no kids should live in. So, he knew she'll get a taste of real drink here. There was a shed back in the days where his dad kept his moonshine. And there was shed out here too and guess what? There was plenty of moonshine in there too.

They ended up playing a stupid game that just made him more pissed and more annoyed than he already was. That's when he got in her face. Called her out on everything he never had but she did. On everything he never did but she did. Going as far as giving her a lesson on how to shoot a crossbow. One less thing to do on her bucket list. But she didn't take any of his shit and got right back in his face.

And she was right. She wasn't Meredith. She wasn't Michonne. She wasn't Carol. She wasn't Maggie but she made it. She was right, he loved Meredith and he lost her. She was right he was afraid. But he wasn't about to back down.

"You lost two boyfriends, you can't even shed a tears." He got right into her face. "Your whole family's gone, all you can do is just go out looking for hooch like some dumb college bitch."

"Screw you. You don't get it."

"No, you don't get it!" He countered. "Everyone we know is dead."

"You don't know that!" She still believed after all.

"Might as well be, 'cause you ain't never gonna see 'em again." He shouted right into her face. She choked back a sob. "Mer. Rick. You ain't never gonna see Maggie again."

"Daryl, just stop!"

"No!" She reached out for him but he just pulled away. "The Governor rolled right up to our gates. Maybe if I wouldn't have stopped looking. Maybe 'cause I gave up. That's on me." He was on the verge of crying now. "And your dad. Maybe—Maybe I could have done something."

And Beth hugged him from behind like Meredith does sometimes. He couldn't hold it in anymore. So, he cried. He cried for Hershel. He cried for their friends. He cried for their lost home. He cried for Meredith and his baby.

Her idea of looking for booze has brought them together. They were closer than they were this morning. They ended up talking about their family, about what she had dreamed of. He even smiled at her a bit. And then she said something that made his heart constrict because he wished she was wrong about that. _"You're gonna be the last man standing."_ He didn't want to be the last man standing. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be alone.

But he wasn't alone. He was with Beth and she believed in him. Like Meredith did. He felt like he would never see the light at the end of the tunnel. But now he knew. There was hope.

* * *

**Day eleven after the prison went down. **

He was alone again. He had lost her. They had wind up in a good place. A funerary home. They had food. A place to sleep. A good place. He was ready to stay there with her. He was ready to survive in this place. And then the walkers happened. A small herd attacked the house, taking them by surprise. So, he asked Beth to run, that he'll found her. When he finally made it out of the house and reached the road, Beth was gone. She had been taken by some people. He ran after their car. He tried to keep up with them. He tried real hard but he wasn't able to keep up with the car. He had lost her. Once again, he had let someone down.

Now, he was with this group. He had been with them since he lost Beth. For a few days now. He knew they weren't good people. He knew that they were bad news. But he didn't have a choice, he needed them to survive. They had a code. It was simple. Well, except for that guy who was constantly pissing him off. Always finding an excuse to rile him up. He had followed their stupid rules, especially their claim thing.

He saw the signs for Terminus but according to the leader of that group, there ain't no sanctuary. Not for people like them. The leader told him that they were looking for some people that have killed one of theirs. They were tracking those people and he just tag along for the ride.

It's that night that he saw them. The people that killed their friend was his friends. Rick, Michonne and Carl. They were alive. So, he stepped up. He stood up for his friends because they were his people. Because they were good people. Of course, it didn't go well but everything worked out in the end.

They took down this other group and they survived. And again there was hope.

* * *

**Day Twelve after the prison went down.**

With Rick, Michonne and Carl, they made to Terminus only to find out that the leader of that group was right. Terminus ain't no sanctuary. For anyone. There were gunfire. They were led into a trap and they ended up in a train car. There they found more people from the prison and some. There were Glenn, Maggie, Bob, Sasha and Merle.

"They fucked with the wrong people." Rick had said and it was true. They didn't know what was coming their way. Daryl had told to Maggie what happened to her sister Beth. And Merle had told him what happened to Meredith. Now, he knew. She is alive and their baby too.

There was hope.

* * *

_**So, for Daryl's POV, I skipped some parts simply because I didn't want to rewrite an entire episode and I'll do the same for the next chapter with Sophia, well, I'll try to. I'm only putting what he's thinking and how he's struggling in the aftermath of The Governor's attack. Well, what I think he's thinking. Let me know what you think. **_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to FoxFan88, to Heidi191976, to JaliceJelsa4eva, to ladyres, to TheWalkingDeadForeverAndEver and to Lady-Finwe for their review. Thanks to all the new followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

**Day seven after the prison went down.**

"There was a message on the radio about that place." Merle said after a few seconds.

"Then it must worth checking." I suggested. "I mean some of us might be over there."

"Hell, no! We ain't going to that place." Merle protested immediately.

"Why not?"

"We don't know anything about that place." Merle replied. "We don't know what kind of people are in there."

"I know that but it might be our first lead at finding the others." I retorted. "Merle, we have nothing to lose by trying. Let at least try."

"I'm telling ya, toots, this place ain't no good."

"I'm not saying it is." I replied. "Believe or not but when I hear Terminus I think Final destination. As in death." I crossed my arms over my chest. "So, this place might be no good or it might surprise us. But we'll never know if we don't go." I smirked at Merle at his lack of answer. "Come on, Dixon, don't be such a pussy." I shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Like you said, got nothing to lose." Merle answered.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

**Day eight after the prison went down. **

We slept on the tracks last night. Keeping watch on turns. The tracks had nothing to do with the comfy bed. Anyway, that was beside the point. The point was that we were going to Terminus and if we're lucky and I hoped we were, Daryl might be there. And who knows the rest of us.

All day we walked the day before and we were back on the road. Not much to do these days.

"I wasn't there when my mom died." Merle answered. "Daryl was all alone."

"Where were you?" I questioned trying to keep my balance on the tracks.

"Doin' same shit as usual. Getting high in some shithole." Merle replied. "It looks like you and Darylina doesn't talk much."

"We do but not about our past." I answered. "We'd rather forget it. He doesn't ask anything and I don't ask anything."

"Why are you asking me, then?" Merle retorted.

"Because there's nothing else to do." I simply said. "But if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I'll stop asking." I jumped back down.

"Let me ask you somethin', toots." Merle started. "What were you and your sister doing before you wind up with Officer Friendly and his little group?"

"Well, we were in a group before." I answered. "It ended badly. Very badly. We lost people, I killed some of them, almost died and we were on our own for a while." I exhaled. "And then we found Sophia in the woods, all by herself. Walkers were chasing her. So, we saved her, saved your brother too. And ended on the farm with the rest of them. And you know the rest."

"So, that's the one you killed?" Merle questioned.

"Yep, two of them. My sister killed one too."

"Sorry about your sister, toots." Merle said suddenly. "She was a tough lady."

"She never hated you, you know." I continued. "Let's say that for her, you were the guy that no one will invite for Christmases or thanksgivings."

Merle snorted. "She got that right."

"I'm glad we got out together." I said. "Of course, I'd rather be with Daryl but I'm glad we made it out together. You're the next best person. Because, you know, you're family." I smiled at him.

* * *

**Day eleven after the prison went down.**

After four days of walking, we finally reached Terminus. It was a large building. We walked through the gates. There was different plants, flowers, near the first gate. It looked promising. There was sign saying "Lower your weapons. You will be met. You have arrived at Terminus" on the second gate. Merle and I exchanged a look before pushing the gate open.

It was a sight for sore eyes. You know after four days of walk in the wild, running away from walkers. Finding food. But there was just something about this place that unsettled me. Maybe it was the smell. Yeah, there was a weird smell but I couldn't quite say what it was what I was smelling. But I thought maybe it was my crazy hormones, you know. One of my friends, while she was pregnant, once asked me to shut off my lamp because the smell bothered her. But it wasn't only the smell, there was something else, I just didn't know what.

A woman was cooking when we arrived. When she saw us, she walked up to us. She had a motherly look about her, her hair was red. She smiled warmly at us.

"Hi. I'm Mary." She introduced herself. "Looks like you've been on the road a while."

"No kidding." Merle scoffed.

"Let's get you settled and we'll make you a plate." She smiled at us. "Welcome to Terminus."

We followed her as she led us away from the fire. "I'm Meredith and this is Merle." I introduced us as we followed her. There were several people sitting down at different tables. Talking, eating. They all looked up at us as we walked by.

"Newcomers?" A blonde woman stopped next to Mary.

"Yes." Mary answered and turned to us. "Meredith and Merle."

"Merry?" The blonde woman exclaimed as she looked at me.

I was surprised to see and to hear who it was. I couldn't believe I didn't recognized her before. "Blondy?" She took me in her arms and hugged me tightly. "I thought you were dead."

"Alive and kicking." She said pulling away. "So are you. I'm surprised you survived this long." I was taken aback by what she just said but I'd prefer to ignore it. "You're gonna love it here in Terminus."

"I was about to get them settle before giving them something to eat." Mary informed her.

"Sure. I'm coming with you." Blondy smiled at Mary.

"Mind telling me who's your girlfriend, toots?" Merle said annoyed.

"Sorry. This is my best friend, Emilie." I answered him. "We've been friends since we met. We used to work together."

"So, tell me, is it just the two of you?" Emilie asked.

"Yes. Just the two of us." I replied immediately. I could have told her about our group, about the prison. But there was just something that unsettled me.

* * *

She kept asking me several questions, to me and Merle. But we both answered vaguely to her questions. They led us to another part of the building. It was more a warehouse than a building. Terminus had a large community of people. All doing their own stuffs, like we used to do at the prison.

There were a set of beds in the room we arrived in. "You can put all of your things here." Emilie indicated us. "Make yourself at home." They left us for a while.

Merle and I just stood there for a while and looked around us. We walked further into the room. Looking at the different beds. Neither of us made a move to settle down, or to make ourselves at home. Neither of us wanted to believe that this place was actually a sanctuary. We knew that sanctuaries or communities in this world are ephemeral. I know I'm the one who wanted to come to this place. And I'll admit that I was disappointed not to see anyone we know when we arrived.

I was expecting to see the others already. I was expecting to be welcomed by Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie and the others. I have this bad habit to get my hopes up, only for them to be crushed in a matter of seconds. It's paradoxical, I agree with you on this one, to be at the same time wary of this place and hoping that it could actually be the sanctuary they say it is.

"Looks like we're the first one." I started sitting down on one of the bed.

"Still think it's a bad idea." Merle retorted sitting on the bed in front of me.

"Not going to disagree with you." I replied. "Does this place seem a little off to you?"

"More than just a little." Merle snorted. "It's not Woodbury but it might as well be. Need to know more about them people."

"And that smell." I turned my nose up.

"What smell?" Merle frowned.

"Come on. Let's take a look around." I said to Merle getting up from the bed.

"Like your way of thinking, toots." Merle smirked.

"This way." I rushed to the opposite door from the one we just got in. "If we're planning on staying here, might as well know everything about that place."

* * *

We got out of the building and ended up in what seemed like a small alley. There were several building around us. I walked up to the closest building. We hid behind the walls and took a peek through the small window on the door. The room was dark and we couldn't clearly see what was inside. Merle and I gazed at each other before silently agreeing to go inside. I nocked an arrow while Merle pulled out his gun. We looked around, make sure no one saw us and got inside.

"There's that smell again." I whispered to Merle.

There were several tables around us with numerous items on them. Watches, stuffed bears, rifles, clothes, boots and hats.

"Trophies." Merle stated as he looked up at me. "This ain't a sanctuary. This is a cemetery."

"You were right. I should have listened to you." I breathed out. "We should have never come here."

"Let's get outta here." Merle said opening the door that was in front of us.

This time we ended in a dark room. There was an operating table standing in the middle of the room. We didn't stop and went through the second door. That door led us outside. Burnt cars and train cars surrounded us. But our disappearance didn't go unnoticed. We rounded the corner and there she was with three guys. They were holding us at gunpoint.

"Leaving so soon?" Emilie asked.

"You know we thought it could be the place for us to pull ourselves together." I started to reply. "But we aren't big fans of the scenery. Too empty for our taste. Too clean."

"Still a smartass, I see." Emilie commented. "I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere." She stepped closer to us and pointed her gun at us. "Drop your weapons."

I looked at Merle and I could see that he wasn't ready to drop his gun. But there was too many of them and just two of us. I nodded at him in a way to tell him to do as they say for now.

"This ain't a sanctuary." Merle told her as her men grabbed our bags and weapons. "It's a deathtrap."

"You just lure people in and then what?" I questioned her. "You kill them?"

"You're both smart people." One of the guys remarked. "I'm Gareth by the way."

"Not a pleasure." I countered.

"Here's what's going to happen. Captain Hook over there is going to follow us without a word." Gareth said pointing at Merle. His men were ripping off the knife from Merle's lump.

Emilie turned to me. "And you're coming with me." She handcuffed me tightly. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

_**Merle and Meredith arrived in Terminus before everyone else. But as you could see, Meredith is in deep trouble. Let me know what you think. What do you think is going to happen to her? **_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 46**_

_**Thank you for reading this story. Thanks to Flowangelic, to Vajoliroja, to Raging Raven, to Heidi191976, to JaliceJelsa, to Sevvus, to MrsBennyLafitte and to Anonymous (Guest) for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

**_Warning:_****_Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far._**

**_New Chapter, read, enjoy and review._**

* * *

**Day four after the prison went down. **

Sophia, her mother, Tyreese and the two little girls spent the night on the train tracks. And as soon as the sun rose, they started to walk again. Terminus held for Sophia a promise that they'll be reunited with the people of the prison. That she'll be reunited with the rest of her family. She hoped to see Meredith and Mary again. She loved dearly since the day they saved her life. After all those two women didn't know her and thanks to them she was still alive. They didn't have to save her. They could have just left her in the woods. But they didn't, they saved her, protected her. And for that she loved them. So if Terminus meant she'll be reunited with them. So to Terminus she will go.

Later that day, Sophia, Carol and little Mika went to fetch some water. Sophia was walking ahead of them. She heard her mother talked to Mika. She heard what Carol was saying to the little girl. Carol was right, little Mika needed to change in order to survive. But saying to the girl that her kindness and her sweetness would lost her, Sophia did not agree. She knew numerous of good people who had survived and who survives in this world. Meredith, Rick, Daryl and her mother. Mika could be sweet and kind and still survives.

"I don't have to be tough." Mika answered. "I can run. I'm good at that."

Sophia turned around. "Running is not enough sometimes." She told the girl. "That's why I learned how to use a gun. So, I can do more than that."

"I can kill walkers." Mika said strongly. "I mean, I've tried. I'm not like my sister. I'm not messed up. I know what they are. But I can't kill people. I could never do that." She continued. "When the bad people were at the prison. They were right in front of us and I held up my gun, but I couldn't pull the trigger. Killing people is wrong."

"You're right. Killing people is wrong" Sophia reassured her. She then threw her arm over the younger girl's shoulders.

"She's wrong." Carol scolded her. "People came in and killed our friends. "

"And I feel sorry for them." Mika answered.

"Why?"

"Because they probably weren't like that before." Mika simply answered and then walked away.

"You can't tell her things like that, Sophia." Sophia's mother chastised her. "She has to understand that things aren't the way they were before. She has to change or she'll die."

"I know that, mom." Sophia retorted following Mika. "I also know that if someone threatens us we have to defend ourselves but we don't have to kill. You said it once, we're not assassins."

"Look!" Mika called out pointing at something in front of her.

Standing in the distance, there was a house. It was simple and it seemed to be un-habited. So, the three of them went back to the train tracks and fetched Lizzie and Tyreese. There were small fences around the house, pecans everywhere and even deer. This house was an opportunity for the small group to rest for a while. Pull themselves together. But Sophia didn't want to waste any time, she wanted to reach Terminus as fast as possible. But she held her tongue for the time being. Her mom assured her and Lizzie that their staying was temporary.

* * *

Sophia remained with the two little girls and the baby Judith while Tyreese and her mom was checking the house for any walkers. Holding Judith, Sophia had to rely on Mika and Lizzie to keep watch and to protect her and the baby. Sophia wasn't really reassured by this perspective. Not that she didn't trust any of the girls but she remembered their odd behavior back at the prison. Especially, Lizzie's.

Lizzie and Mika are sisters and they both loved each other deeply but they're different in so many ways. Like Meredith and Mary, Sophia thought. And even then, they were still different to Meredith and Mary. Like she told to Meredith, Lizzie was messed up. Mika was weaker and more fragile, kinder but she understood the walkers. She knew what they were. Even though Mika entered Lizzie's game of naming the walkers. She knew what they were. Lizzie, on the other hand, never pretended. She named them because she truly believed that the walkers are just different from them. She truly believed that they're still people.

That's why she was upset right now. She wasn't upset because of the baby that was buried there in front of the house. She wasn't upset because Carol and Tyreese were risking their lives. No, she was upset because they would find a walker inside and that they would kill it.

"They aren't people, Lizzie." Sophia cut her off harshly. "Not anymore."

"But you're wrong. All of you." Lizzie replied looking up at the teenage girl.

"They aren't people, Lizzie." Mika repeated yelling at her. "They're just dead."

A door swung open and a walker came out, falling over the railings. Lizzie fell down on her butt. Sophia took a step back and Mika stood in front of her. The walker started to crawl up to Lizzie. But neither Mika nor Lizzie took the shot. "Mika. Lizzie. Shoot!" Sophia yelled at them. "Kill it." Mika raised up her gun and shot three times until the walker stopped moving.

Carol and Tyreese were by their sides in a matter of seconds. "You're okay?" She asked helping Lizzie up. Sophia nodded to her bouncing Judith up and down to calm her down. "Mika, lower the gun. You did it. You saved them." Carol congratulated the young girl. "Why are you upset, Lizzie? Were you scared?"

"No." Lizzie replied tearfully.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't want to say." Lizzie answered her and then walked away. Mika followed her sister to the bench and tried to calm her down.

"Instead of scolding Mika for being too nice, you should probably talk to Lizzie." Sophia whispered to her mother.

Never Sophia has seen someone so upset about a walker. Being sad for one because it was killed. Lizzie simply did not understand or rather confused them with real people. Sophia hoped that Lizzie would soon come to her senses.

* * *

"I'm gonna name her Griselda Gunderson." Mika said beaming at Carol and Lizzie after she found her doll. She sat down with Sophia in front of the fire.

"Sophia had a doll too." Carol said casually.

"You did?" Mika asked Sophia.

"Yeah, my friend Eliza gave it to me after her family left the group." Sophia answered.

"Did your doll have a name?" Mika continued to ask the teenager.

"Nope, she didn't."

"Well, we got plenty of water." Tyreese stepped in the room. "Now all we got to do is bag one of them dear and we're all set."

"Then we'll get one." Carol smiled up at him.

Tyreese nodded and just look around like he was dazed. "What's going on?" Sophia asked him.

"I'm not used to this." Tyreese answered.

"Used to what?" Lizzie asked him.

"We're in a living room. In a house."

"Yeah, so relax." Mika retorted. Sophia bumped her shoulder in Mika's and emitted a low chuckle. "We should live here."

Sophia didn't want to live here.

* * *

**Day five after the prison went down. **

"What are you gonna do about Lizzie?" Sophia asked Carol this morning. "Are you going to talk to her?"

"I already did." Carol sighed. "She still doesn't want to understand—Don't worry, I'll talk to Mika. Get her to look out for her sister. You'll have to look out for them both, you know that?"

"I do." She nodded. "Mom?" Carol hummed in response. "I don't want to live here."

"It's only a day or two, Sophia. We'll go to Terminus." Carol reassured her.

"You promise?"

"I promise" Carol smiled at her.

"Good." Sophia nodded. "You think the others are there too?"

"If they saw the signs, maybe." Carol shrugged. "You miss them?"

Sophia nodded. "I just hope they're okay."

* * *

Sophia has observed her mother since they've been reunited and even before. Carol wasn't the same woman she was when she was married to Ed. She was scared of her own shadow. She never spoke a word louder than her husband's. She took everything from Ed, every single slap, kick, abuse and insult.

Her mother had changed so fast and so much since her father's death. She wasn't as scared anymore. She took charge, shared her opinion and wasn't afraid to call Merle out on his mistakes or others for their mistakes. Sophia was proud of her mom.

Still, her mother lying to her and to Tyreese was still bothering her. She was definitely hiding something and Sophia knew it. It was written on her mother's face.

* * *

**Day six after the prison went down. **

It's that day that Sophia understood really how much Lizzie was confused and upset about the walkers. The night before Lizzie has assured to Carol that she knew what she has to do about the walkers. Or so Sophia thought. And it turned out that she was wrong.

She trusted the girls to remain alone for a moment. A few minutes at most while she went to the well to get more water for lunch. She had never thought in a million years that this short amount of time would be enough for Lizzie to execute her plans.

Poor Mika had been on the receiving end of her deranged mind. Because in order to show to everyone that she was right and they were wrong, she killed Mika. She killed Mika and insisted for everyone to wait for her sister to come back, so they'd see that the walkers are just different not dangerous.

Sophia's heart dropped in her chest and the bucket full of water on the floor. She stood there horrified at what she was seeing. She'd never thought that Lizzie would do something like that. Judith was lying in the grass next to Lizzie, not aware of what just happened right next to her. Mika was dead, covered in blood. Sophia felt responsible, it was her fault. She should have stayed with them. Keep an eye on them. Not going off getting the water. She should have stayed. She should have looked after Mika.

Mika was sweet and smart. Not a mean bone in her body. And in so many ways she has reminded Sophia of herself. And yet she won't get to live. Unlike Sophia, she hadn't had the chance to have someone to protect her, to save her. She should have run but she hadn't. Maybe because Lizzie was her sister and she saw no reason to run away. Mika couldn't kill someone, even to save her life but Lizzie was ready to kill to prove a point. And that idea terrified her. Killing is wrong. And Sophia shall remember this for the rest of her life.

* * *

Lizzie couldn't be around other people. She's dangerous, sick. And Carol knew it. Tyreese knew it and Sophia knew it. They couldn't stay there with her or take her to Terminus with them. So, Carol took Lizzie out for a walk. Sophia lied down on the couch, her tears dried and shut her eyes tightly. She didn't know if she could have done it but it was something that needed to be done. If there was another solution maybe Carol would have taken it and she wished there was another solution. And at the same time, she didn't. She wanted Lizzie to pay for what she did to Mika. The shot rang loudly and she knew that Lizzie was no longer with them. She held Mika's doll tightly against her chest.

* * *

Lizzie and Mika were buried in front of the house. The atmosphere in the small house was heavy. No one spoke. No one ate. Everyone was quiet. Sophia cried, thinking that she could have done something.

But this day was still full of surprise for Sophia. While she was falling asleep, she heard her mother and Tyreese talked quietly. She now knew why Rick had lied to her. She knew why her mother hadn't come back at the prison. She knew now and she wished she didn't.

Carol had killed Karen and David. She did it to protect the people in the prison. She did it to stop the illness from breaking out. She did it because someone had to do something. Sophia didn't say anything, pretending to be asleep. Pretending to have heard nothing. But she heard and she didn't know how to feel about it. Especially so soon after Mika and Lizzie's death.

Her Mother had definitely change. She had become stronger, a true fighter and Sophia was proud of that side of her mother but what about the part that was harsher. The part that was ready to kill two innocent people in order to save others. She didn't know how to feel about that part.

* * *

**Day seven after the prison went down. **

They packed their bags and left the small house and all the horrifying events that have taken place these last days. Well, not entirely. Because those events have had an important impact on each three of them. For better or for worse, only time will tell.

* * *

**Day eight after prison went down. **

Sophia had thought long and hard about what her mother had done. She had thought long and hard and she knew how she felt now. Angry, horrified and disappointed. Angry that her mother hadn't let a chance to Karen and David before killing them. Horrified that her mother would go to this extent to protect the group and herself. Disappointed that her mother didn't believe in Karen and David's recovery, condemning them to death. And for what? Nothing. Because in the end, people got sick anyway and they had lost the only place they had for a home.

The loss of their home wasn't her mother's fault, though. It's true, Sophia didn't accept the fact that her mother had done something so horrible and apparently neither did her own mother. Sophia could see it. Her mother felt guilty for what she's done. She didn't sleep. She only acted and didn't talk much. Carol felt remorse for what she's done and she thought that just like Lizzie she couldn't be around people. And Sophia could see it. But Carol is her mother and she wasn't ready to live without her.

* * *

"Sophia, you need to sleep." Carol told to her daughter that night.

"So do you." Sophia replied. "Maybe I should keep watch while you go get some rest."

"That's very nice of you sweetheart but I'm alright." Carol smiled at her.

"I know you're not." Sophia retorted. "Not after what happened to Mika and Lizzie. Not after Karen and David." Carol looked at her daughter surprised to hear her say Karen and David's name. And at the same time, she felt some sort of relief. "I heard you and Tyreese talk last night. I know that's why you weren't at the prison." Carol remained quiet. Not knowing what to answer to this. "You're my mother. So, I'm not judging you but I'm not okay with what you did."

* * *

**Day twelve since the prison went down.**

Her mother had made it clear. She had no intention to stay at Terminus and Sophia had no intention to let her mother go without her. She wanted to know if the others were at Terminus and if they were okay. And once she'll know, she'll leave with her mother.

A herd was passing through and they hid in the woods waiting for the walkers to leave. The herd was advancing on them and they were about to run away when they heard the gunfire. And so did the walkers. It looked like Terminus was under attack or that Terminus was attacking someone. Carol wanted to find out what happened and she was determined to get her answers.

While going to east, they came across a guy talking on his radio. If they believed his words, they were holding Michonne and Carl. They were in Terminus, already. And maybe more of their people. Sophia remained behind with Judith and Tyreese while Carol went to Terminus. On a rescue mission. This time she wouldn't care if her mother had to kill this time. Because this time it was different. This time it was either the Terminants or their group. And she chose their group.

* * *

_**Another chapter in Sophia's POV. And yes, I skipped some part. Otherwise it wouldn't have been interesting. I hope you liked it. And now Sophia knows about what Carol did. She's not mad at Carol but she doesn't agree with what her mother did. And yeah, they heard the gunfire from Terminus. And Carol left to save their friends. Now, let's see what happened to Meredith since she got captured. **_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 47**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Heidi191976, to FoxFan88, to Sevvus, to thisstoryis1 (guest), to Anonymous (guest), to JaliceJelsa4eva and to Fanfictionjunkie (guest) for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

**Day eleven after the prison went down. **

My former best friend led me to a small room while her dear friend took Merle somewhere else. She pushed me down on a chair and pulled a chair out and sat down. Right in front of me. She rested her hands on my knees.

"You couldn't stay in that room, now could you?" She asked me.

"I've always been curious. You knew that, already." I replied calmly.

"You know what they say. Curiosity kills the cat." She smirked at me.

"Still alive." I retorted.

"You really believed that I was dead?"

"You were at the school when it all started. I wasn't." I explained. "I saw it all happened on TV. The kids, some of the teachers going all crazy and biting others. So, yeah, I assumed you to be dead."

"True, I was at the school when it happened." She took off her hands from my legs. "But I got out all right." She got up.

"How did you end up here in Terminus?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You must have heard like me since you're here in Atlanta." She replied. "There was news of a refugee camp. So, like everyone, I came down here. Of course, there wasn't a refugee camp. But I was lucky to have found Terminus." She turned towards me and pulled out her knife. "The signs were real. It really was a sanctuary. Until one day, some guys got in and took it from us. They raped us. They killed our people." Her eyes had that dangerous glint about them. "Gareth got a plan. He got us out and we got the place back."

"I don't know why you're telling me this." I started. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. It was tough. I'm so sorry. But I've been through tough times too, alright. We all had."

"Tough?" She scoffed. "You call being raped over and over again, tough?" She put her blade against my throat.

"Okay, let me rephrase that." I continued my voice quivering. "What I meant was luring people in and killing them is not gonna solve anything. It's not gonna change a thing."

"You're the butcher or you're the cattle." She retorted. "We don't kill them because we want revenge. We kill them to feed ourselves."

"What?" I let out horrified. "You eat people? That meat she was cooking that was people?" I looked at her with wide eyes. "You're going to cook us?"

"Merle, for sure but I'm still thinking about your fate?" She pressed her knife harder against my throat.

"Emilie." Someone got through the door. "We need you. New people are arriving."

"I'm coming." She answered without taking her eyes off of me. I heard the door closed. "Don't move. It'll only be a minute."

* * *

I waited for her to get out of the room. I got up and moved to the door immediately. I got up from my chair. I twisted the knob to open the door but the door didn't move. I tried again but still, it wouldn't move. I was stuck in here. I kicked the door in frustration and yelled.

I can't believe what kind of person she has become. She's killing people to feed herself and her group. That must explain the weird smell I was smelling. At least now I knew why. I paced the room up and down, trying to figure out a way to get out. But my mind was kinda blank. I was still processing the fact that they were eating people. That Merle and I might be served at lunch tomorrow.

How can you go from wanting revenge to kill people to feed? I know it's surviving but eating people? That's sick. That's acting like an animal. Walkers eat people but people don't eat people. It's not natural. Not remotely. You're not human anymore when you do something like that. You're a monster. They became the monsters.

* * *

"Sorry about that." Emilie was back in the room. "Got to keep things running around here." I turned to her. She strolled in the room like she owned the place maybe because she certainly did.

"How did you change so much?" I asked her confused. "How did you become a psychopath?"

"If you've been through what I've been through, you wouldn't ask." She said coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I retorted sarcastically. "You've been the only alone who has suffered since this all started. What do you want me to do? Pity you?" She lunged at me and pushed me harshly against the wall. "No. Wait!" I shouted quickly. She pulled out her knife in one swift movement and pressed it against my throat. "I'm pregnant!" Her movement froze. "I'm pregnant." I repeated quietly. She pulled her knife away from my throat.

Her eyes went to my stomach. "You are not saying that to save your skin?" She asked me squinting her eyes at me.

"I'm not lying." I replied looking at her. "I wouldn't lie about this."

She pulled up my shirt and rested her hand on my stomach. I cringed. "Well, it's the first time a pregnant woman ends up in Terminus. That's new." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the chair. "That might buy you some time." She disappeared out of the room and I heard her say something to someone outside and then she came back in.

I had to say it, she was about to kill me. I didn't have a choice, right? I had to talk. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked as Emilie sat down in front of me.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. I think we'll keep you alive long enough to give birth. And after that, I don't know what will happen to you."

The door behind me opened and closed one more time. This time Mary and Gareth stood in front of me. Emilie got up and passed on the information. They both looked at me surprised.

"Are you telling the truth?" Gareth asked crouching down in front of me. "You're not just saying that to save your skin?"

"She's telling the truth." Emilie confirmed. "She would have come up with a better lie. And if in a few months we don't see a rounded stomach. We'll kill her anyway." She smiled at Gareth. "We got nothing to lose." The way she talked scared me. Being here with those people scared me. Like I've ever been before.

"Well, I know a place where she'll be just fine." Mary said smiling warmly at me. Her smile might have been warm but it unsettled me.

* * *

**Day twelve after the prison went down. **

That place Mary had thought would be fine for me was an empty small room. It was dark in there. My left hand was cuffed to the pipes. I sat down on the ground, my back against the wall. My left hand was above my head. One plate of food was sitting in front of me. I let you guess why I hadn't eaten it. Yes, it was meat and knowing their diet, it's not something I want to taste.

"You need to eat." Emilie came into the room sighing. "Your baby needs protein."

"Not that kind of protein." I mumbled to her.

"You'll be sicker if you have an empty stomach." Emilie said smiling to me.

"I'd rather feel sick than eat this." I replied.

She glared at me before picking up the plate. "You'll starve eventually and then you won't have another choice but to eat." She walked to the door. "You'll beg for it."

"I'm gonna get out." I said as she opened the door. "I don't know how or when but I'll get out." I looked up at her. "And once I'm out. I will kill each and every one of you."

She laughed. "If that makes you feel better to think so." And she left.

* * *

I had to get out of here. I didn't want to share their diet and I didn't want my baby to grow up in that place. And Merle was their prisoner and I needed to get him out too. And I will get out of here. I got back up and took a look at the cuffs. I could break the pipes but it was still pretty solid. It's true that I can't pick a lock but I know how to break handcuffs. I've seen people do it on TV. I mean if you can't pick it break it…Did that sound dirty to you? Neither did it to me. Anyway, let's get to work, shall we?

I was about to work on the cuffs when I heard a gunshot echoed through Terminus. I looked up. It wasn't just one gunshot, it was a gunfire. Someone was attacking them or they were attacking someone most likely. It lasted for several minutes. And then nothing. No more gunfire. It was silent.

* * *

The door opened and Emilie came in. "What is going on?" I questioned her immediately.

"New guests who know how to make an entrance." She replied immediately. "Gareth and I talked and I'm happy to tell you that we are going to adopt your baby."

"What?" I breathed out horrified at the perspective of my baby being in their hands.

"So, from now on, you'll eat anything we'll give you." She continued her hands behind her back. "Whether you like it or not. We want a healthy baby." She stepped closer to me. "And if you refuse to eat. I will personally shove the food down your throat."

"I won't be here in eight months or so." I told her. "I'll be gone."

"That's where you're wrong. No one gets out of Terminus." Emilie kissed me on my cheek and left without a word. "I'll bring up your lunch."

* * *

Oh, hell no! She's not adopting my baby. And seriously, Gareth? Gah. Focus, Meredith. Right. How to break cuffs? Simple, you have to rough up the chain. Or twist the chain links so all the pressure will be on the joint of the chain and the cuffs. Which I did. After a bit of struggling, the cuffs snapped and I was free. See, anyone can do it. TV Documentary do come in handy.

Terminus was under attack once again. The wall shook as something explode outside. I fell down on my butt. "What the hell is going on out there?" I mused out loud. I got up as I heard gunfire for a second time this day. Screams could be heard. I could smell the smoke. It was chaos outside. And it might actually be in my favor.

The door slammed and was followed by the sound of footsteps. I turned around only to be slapped and sent back onto the ground. "You ruined everything." Emilie roared looking like a crazy woman. Fearing for my baby's life, I got up as fast as I could while she was screaming at me. Yelling that it was all my fault. Then, she lunged at me and I stepped on the side at the last moment dodging her attack.

I grabbed the back of her neck as some sort of reflex and slammed her head on the wall. She fell on the ground, her nose bleeding. I walked up to her and without any hesitation and without feeling any sympathy towards her, I stomped her right knee, twice. She screamed in pain as her knee cracked under my foot.

"Your people had made three mistakes when you took us in." I bent down and took her gun from her belt. "First, you kept us alive. Second, you threatened my baby. At last but not least, you screwed with the wrong girl." I pointed my gun at her head. She glared at me. I could have shot her, really I should have. "This kind of death would be too sweet for you. Too easy." I turned around and walked up to the door.

"You can't leave me here." Emilie yelled after me.

"Sure, I can." I replied without stopping. "Watch me." I pushed the door open.

* * *

I ended up in a large room where there were several maps and signs that talked about Terminus. There was even a radio on a table. Probably where they were sending the message from. There was no one there. They were certainly defending their compound. I went through the door on the side and walked through a small corridor. At the end of it there was a door with "Fire exit only" written on it. I opened it and got outside. There were a few walkers there.

I rushed up to the fences. I shot some walkers that was in my way. I could hear the gunfire. I could see the smoke. Terminus was over. No more cannibalistic den. And it was better this way.

I climbed up the fence and landed on the other side at the edge of the woods. I walked a bit further into the woods, making sure to stay as close as possible to Terminus' borders in order to find Merle. He would be most likely be around here.

And then I heard it. After a few minutes of walking into the woods, I heard the muffled sound of voices. I tightened my grip on my gun and moved closer to the voices slowly. The sound became closer as I kept walking.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw them. When I saw him. He was standing there with some of our people and others. He looked beaten down, tired. My hands were shaking and I felt the tears coming up to my eyes. I choked back a sob. He turned around and his eyes landed on me.

I ran up to him and jumped in his arms. His arms engulfed me. "You're okay. You're okay." I whispered crying against his shoulder. I covered his face with a rain of kisses, not letting him go. Tightening my hold on him as if I was afraid he will disappear again. His arms tightened around me too and he nuzzled my neck. I felt his hot tears against my neck.

I couldn't believe it. I was finally in his arms. I had found him again. I found Daryl again. I was home again.

* * *

_**I don't know if I was able to convey the emotions I felt picturing it in my head in there. But I hope that you liked the reunion between Daryl and Meredith. And the way she got out of Terminus. And that trick about the cuffs is true. It's pretty easy to break them off. Finally, I've enjoyed writing this chapter and Emilie Persona and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter 48**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Sevvus, to Kiki Aburame, to JaliceJelsa4eva, to Dolphin lover (guest), to Anonymous (guest), to Fanfictionjunkie (guest), to thisstory1 (guest), to FoxFan88, to Heidi191976 and to AmmyChey3X for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Daryl pulled away too quickly for my taste but his arms were immediately replaced by others. Rick, Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Michonne, Sasha, Bob and even Merle. Carol was with them too. She said that we had to go with her. But before we followed her through the woods, she gave Daryl his crossbow back. "You sure know how to make an entrance." I told her hugging her tightly.

"You're okay?" Daryl asked me as we stood next to each other.

"Now I am." I smiled up to him. "Lil' bug is okay, too." Daryl pulled me to him and kissed the crown of my head.

Rick shouldered the bag of weapons and handed me a compound bow. "You're gonna need a new one." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"I'm glad you got out alright." He said squeezing my shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." I slid the strap of the bow around my shoulders and followed the rest of the group through the woods.

* * *

Carol led us to a small cabin. When we arrived Tyreese, Sophia and baby Judith were on the porch waiting for us. Rick ran up to his daughter followed closely by Carl and Sasha ran into her brother's arms.

"Meredith!" Sophia cried while running up to me.

"Sophia!" I opened my arms for the young girl and we embrace each other tightly. I was happy. Really happy to have been reuniting with most of the group.

Some of us were missing. Beth. Oscar. Mary. But for the most part we were all back together and that's what mattered the most. Because if we have been reunited that means we'll find Oscar and Beth.

* * *

"Sophia give me this." I said taking a pin from her hair.

"What are you doing?" Sophia asked me.

"Getting rid of my new bracelet." I replied.

"How did you get outta these?" Merle asked standing in front of us.

"I break them off." I continued working on the lock. "It's quite easy when you know the trick." And I was free of the cuff. "Yes! I did it." I exclaimed raising my arms in the air. Everyone looked at me. "I know how to pick a lock, now." They just gave me blank stare. "I just wanted to share this with the group."

"And you're gonna have a baby with that." Merle commented. "Well, good luck to you, little D."

"Rude." I shoved him away.

"You're having a baby?" Sophia asked me surprised.

"Yes. I am." I smiled down at her.

"I don't know if the fire is still burning." Rick wondered out loud.

"It is." Carol told him.

"Yeah." He let out a long sigh. "We need to go."

"Yeah, but where?" Daryl asked him.

"Somewhere far away from there." Rick replied to him.

Daryl rested his hand on the small of my back and we started our trek into the woods. We were getting away from Terminus, leaving this bad place behind us. We walked catching up with each other, finding out with who we were after the prison, what we did. That's how I learned that Daryl had ended up with Beth before reuniting with Rick, Michonne and Carl. Beth has been taken away by God knows who. Glenn was saved by Tara, then met with Abraham, Rosita and Eugene, before finally be reuniting with Maggie, Sasha and Bob. Sophia got out with Tyreese and Judith before Carol found them. In a way or another, we've been reuniting with the others pre-Terminus, except for Merle and me but still, it happened.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Mary." Glenn told me as we made camp that evening.

I smiled at him. "I just wished I could have made sure she won't come back."

"She won't." Glenn replied. "I found her before Tara and I left the prison."

I hugged Glenn with tears gathering in my eyes. "Thank you." Glenn's arms encircled me. "Thank you."

"Hey." Daryl's voice sounded above us.

I pulled away from Glenn. "Hey." I greeted him back. Glenn got up and patted Daryl on the shoulder before leaving us alone. Daryl sat down next to me. "Do you think it's possible to be drunk on exhaustion?"

"That much, uh?" Daryl retorted.

"Yeah, that much."

"You eat already?" Daryl asked me.

"Yeah, I got some pecans from Sophia." I replied with a long sigh.

"Here you go." He gave me more pecans.

"Daryl, you need to eat too." I refused to take them.

"I'm good. I already eat." Daryl put the pecans in my hand. "We'll go when the sun's up. You need some strength."

"Fine, I'll take it." I snorted. "I'm too tired to fight with you, anyway."

"Merle said your friend was back there." Daryl started.

"She wasn't my friend anymore." I retorted. "She tried to kill me. That's what I thought she was about to do when I told her that I was pregnant." I looked up at him. "They kept me in this room, all this time."

"Is she dead?" Daryl questioned me.

"Might as well be." I exhaled deeply. "I broke her knee and left her there before going out."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. They didn't." I shook my head and leaned my head on his shoulder. "The baby is growing up okay." I said after Daryl touched my belly. "I mean I'm growing a small bump."

"We'll find a place to hole up for a bit." Daryl said thoughtful. "You gonna be able to rest."

"We all gonna be able to rest." I corrected him. I snaked my arms around his neck. "Now give your woman a proper kiss."

"Like the sound of that." Daryl's lips twitched upward.

"Of course you do." We leaned into each other and our lips met in a soft kiss. "I've missed that." I grinned at him. As an answer, Daryl kissed me again. I hugged him and kissed the crook of his neck. "I've really really missed you."

"Missed you, too."

* * *

As soon as the sun was up, we were back on the road. I don't know where we were going and when we'll stop but that didn't matter. Everyone seemed pretty set on not being split up again and I have to say, I shared the feeling. It felt safer to be around them people of the prison than being alone on the road.

"Feeling better?" Daryl asked while Maggie was rubbing my back.

"Yeah." I replied dabbing my mouth. "Sorry about that." I said out loud for the others.

"It's okay." Maggie reassured me with a smile.

Daryl gave me a bottle of water. "Thanks." I took a sip. "I'm good to go."

"Alright." Rick nodded. "We keep close." Rick instructed before taking the lead as the group started to move again.

I gave Daryl his bottle back and I followed the others. "You're sure you alright?"

"It's nothing." I reassured Daryl. "A bit of morning sickness, that's all." I smiled softly at him. "I would sniff a soap to stop the nausea but I lost it. So, I can't really stop them now. Especially when they get pretty bad."

"They happen a lot?" Daryl questioned.

"Not that much." I shook my head. "I just feel nauseous most of the time. I don't throw up. But you know like everything, there's good and bad days."

* * *

We walked for hours. Actually, it's the only thing we've done since we left Terminus. The only moment we get to catch a breath were when we were resting and even then, it was for a short moment.

We made camp that night, built a small fire and Sophia and I lied down next to each other while Carol and Daryl kept watch. But I didn't catch any sleep that night. A familiar smell woke me up with fear gripping at my guts. I sat up looking around me. You know with that weird feeling that someone was watching us but it was too dark to see and I doubted that there was anyone. Maybe it was just my paranoia but still I felt ill-at-ease.

I wasn't the only one who had felt a presence last night, Daryl did too. So he went to investigate the woods and tried to see if he'd find something but nothing. No tracks, no proof that someone was there to watch us. Nothing. I didn't like that. I didn't like to know that there might be someone out there watching us. So soon, after Terminus, I didn't like it. I hoped it was nothing but when is it ever that easy.

* * *

We were walking for a few hours already when we heard someone screamed in the distance. Rick signed for us to stop and wait but Carl and Sophia insisted on going and Rick caved in. We ran to rescue whoever that was yelling. We arrived near a rock and there was a man on top of it yelling, kicking the walkers that were reaching out to him.

We took care of the walkers pretty quickly. I stood next to Daryl and Carol near the big rock.

"Come on down." Rick ordered to the guy on the rock. He jumped down and looked like he was about to throw up. "You okay?" Rick asked him. He held up one finger before throwing up. I turned my head away like the rest of us, I guess.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's alright. It happens to the best of us." I smiled tightly at him.

"Thank you." He said to us that's when I noticed the white band on his shirt that identified him as a priest. "I'm Gabriel."

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Rick asked him.

He looked at us as if we were asking him an absurd questions, smiling thinking we were probably joking. Unfortunately for him we weren't. We were dead serious. "Do I look like I would have any weapons?"

"We don't give two short and curlies what it looks like?" Abraham replied to him. My thoughts exactly.

"I have no weapons of any kind." Gabriel retorted. "The word of God is the only protection I need."

"Sure didn't look like it." Daryl commented and I couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

"I called for help. Help came." Gabriel chuckled awkwardly under our stares. "Do you have—have any food? Whatever…I had left, it just hit the ground."

"We've got some pecans." Carl offered him.

"Thank you." Judith emitted a few noises playing with Tyreese's necklace. "That's a beautiful child." Gabriel commented. Again there was a heavy silence. Usually, I would have made some smartass comments but today I didn't feel like making any. "Do you have a camp?"

"No. Do you?" Rick returned the question immediately.

"I have a church." Gabriel answered.

"Hold your hands above your head." Gabriel executed himself. "How many walkers have you killed?"

"Not any, actually." Gabriel replied chuckling again.

"Turn around."

* * *

We were wary of him. All of us. Except, maybe Carl and Sophia. Maybe they wanted to believe that there were still good people in this world. People that didn't want us dead. And maybe there was and maybe there wasn't. I don't know anymore. This world has taken its toll on us. Making us harsher, distrustful, and colder. That's what we became. We don't have a choice anymore. We don't get to trust people anymore. Not in this world. Only the one who's been with us since it all started. Only the one who kept us alive.

* * *

_**Meeting with Gabriel. They get to catch up a bit and season 5 is on, baby. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't usually like fluffy stuff but strangely enough I can stand a bit of Daredith fluff. What about you?**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapter 49**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Anonymous (guest), to Sevvus, to AmmyChey3X, to Fanfictionjunkie (guest), to thisstoryis1 (guest), to Dolphinlover (guest), to dolphinlover231, to Heidi191976, to Rin-666 and to FoxFan88 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**Now to Anonymous (guest): If you want to upload your story, you'll have to create an account on fanfiction, read and agreed to the guidelines, upload your document and finally create new stories. And it should be good. I hope I really helped you. **_

_**Warning: **__**Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Gabriel was leading to his church. Rick asked him if he was the one who was watching us earlier in the woods. But he wasn't him. Because mostly he kept to himself. That guy reeked with cowardice. Maybe I'm keen to judge him but keeping to yourself into a church? That's not surviving. That's just cowardice. But again, maybe I'm being unfair.

"Nowadays, people are just as dangerous as the dead, don't you think?" Gabriel questioned.

"No, people are worse." Daryl told him.

"Well, I wasn't watching you." Gabriel told us. "I haven't been beyond the stream near my church more than a few times since it all started. That was the furthest I've gone before today." I exchanged a quick glance with Daryl. "Or maybe I'm lying. Maybe I'm lying about everything and there's no church ahead at all. Maybe I'm leading you into a trap so I can steal all your squirrels."

"Careful, Father. People died for less than that." Merle warned him.

"Far less than that." I added.

"Members of my flock had often told me that my sense of humor leaves much to be desired." Gabriel apologized.

"Yeah, it does." Daryl confirmed it.

* * *

St. Sarah's Church Episcopal. It was small and white. Rick took a small group in with him to check that there were no one inside that Gabriel didn't tell us about. When Rick made sure that the Church was clear of any presence other than Gabriel's. We got in.

"Going out with Carol." Daryl informed me. "Get some water."

"Alright, be careful out there." I leaned in and pecked his lips.

"Stay tight." Daryl told me before following Carol outside.

"How'd you survive here for so long?" I heard Rick asked Gabriel but their conversation was already lost to my ears.

* * *

I put the squirrels and my new bow away, took off my hoodie and threw it on the bench. It was starting to get hot out here. Or maybe it was just me. Without even thinking about it, I passed my hand on small bump. It wasn't even a bump yet. It was slightly rounded but not that much. Maybe a seven or eight week's belly. Anyway, I sat down on the bench as Sacha suggested to Rick to leave Tyreese behind to help and keep Judith safe.

"Hey." Sophia said sitting down next to me.

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"Merle has gone with Abraham and his group to fix the short bus." She told me.

"Thanks." I retorted. I ran my hand through her hair. "Want me to braid them for you?" She nodded eagerly with a big grin.

"I missed it." She said shifting so her back was to me. Rick stopped to our level.

"I'm taking Gabriel with us." Rick informed me. "Glenn, Maggie and Tara are going to check the gun store. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah, we will." I assured him. "You can go." He nodded before following the others out. "So, I don't have a proper brush or comb. So, it's not gonna be really good." I warned her.

"'S alright. It'll be good enough." I used my fingers to comb her hair. "Are you and Daryl gonna get married like Glenn and Maggie?" Sophia spoke again.

Carl let out a snort. "Meredith? Married? I don't think so."

"That snort was quite offensive." I raised my eyebrows looking at Carl. "And why do you think that?"

"Well, I don't think Daryl is the kind of guy who will get married." Carl argued sitting down. "And you aren't exactly the type."

"Says who?" I snorted.

"That's why they should get married." Sophia told him. "They fit together. Plus, they're gonna have a baby."

"Stop talking like I wasn't right there with you." I exclaimed tugging on Sophia's hair.

"Ouch!" Sophia cried.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly laughing lightly.

* * *

Sophia and Carl disappeared together. I didn't give much thought to what Sophia said. I was like Carl, I found the idea absurd. Getting married? Pfff! It's not that I wouldn't love to but I'm good with the way things are between us. I don't need for them to change. I don't want them to change. But they've changed already, haven't they?

My experience in Terminus was still fresh in my mind. I thought I wasn't affected by it, you know. Merely thinking of it as a bad experience. Nothing more. But it was more than that. I knew it the moment I didn't put up a fight with Daryl or Rick to go with them. I knew it the moment I agreed easily to stay tight, safe at the church.

It was an irrational fear. I viewed it like that at the time. You know with Terminus going down and my former bitch of a friend most likely dead, I thought it was irrational. Adding to this irrational fear, there was that weird feeling that someone was watching us. We were finally able to catch a breath but we were still on edge. I was still on edge.

* * *

I jumped in the air when I felt something touched my shoulder. "Hey. Hey. It's me." Daryl's roughed voice reached my ears. "It's just me."

"Sorry." I said relieved my hand on my chest. "I thought…" I trailed off not knowing what I was thinking. "Never mind."

"You alright?" Daryl asked frowning at me his hands on my elbow.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." I nodded quickly. "So, you've been back for a long time?"

"Nope, just arrived with Carol." Daryl replied. "Tyreese said you were back there."

"Yeah. I needed to take a breather." My arms was around his neck and I was playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "Got lost in thought, I guess."

"What were you thinking about?" Daryl questioned me as his arms slowly went around my waist.

I exhaled deeply. "Nothing worth talking about." I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him to me and locked lips with him. "Have I already told you that I've missed you?" I smiled pulling away.

Daryl swept my hair away from my face. "Don't hurt to hear it again." He pecked my forehead quickly. "Come on, Rick brought back the food while ago."

* * *

There was a lot of food but not only. They have brought back some clothes with them. So, everyone got a new set of clothes. I was glad to get out of my filthy clothes. It was like heaven. I opted for a large red flannel shirt, a black tank top and dark jeans. I didn't get to have a proper bath or shower but it was always welcomed to get to clean up a bit.

That evening we had a feast. It was a little bit more than just catching our breath. It was like we were celebrating our reunion, our surviving Terminus. I mean there was even wine for dinner. Except for me and Carl. Carl because he's a kid and me because Daryl forbid me. One sip is not gonna kill little bug. I know alcohol is bad when you're pregnant. But really? Really? How dangerous wine can be when there's walkers out there? Seriously!

"I'd like to propose a toast." Abraham started. "I look around this room and I see survivors. Each and every one of you has earned that title." He raised up his glass. "To the survivors."

"Survivors! Cheers!" We've all toasted. Yeah, even me with my water.

"Is that all you want to be?" Abraham asked. I looked up to him. "Wake up in the morning, fight the undead pricks, forage for food, go to sleep at night with two eyes open, rinse and repeat?" He knew the answer to that question already. No one here wanted that. "'Cause you can do that. I mean you got strength. You got the skill. Thing is, for you people, for what you can do, that's just surrender. Now, we get Eugene to Washington and he will make the dead die and the living will have this world again. And that is not a bad takeaway for a little road trip." I looked over at Sasha briefly raising a small smile. "Eugene, what's in DC?"

"Infrastructure constructed to withstand pandemics even of this fubar magnitude." Eugene replied. "That means food, fuel, refuge. Restart."

I'll be plain honest with you, here. I didn't believe in this. I wanted to believe that Eugene has a cure. I wanted to believe that we'll send the end of this. Really, I did. But can you blame me for being skeptical? After all these promised refugee camp that turned out to be a lie. I'll believe it when I'll see it. And yet, I hoped for it.

"Save for that little one. For the baby that's coming." Abraham continued. I looked at Daryl who returned my gaze. "Save it for yourselves. Save it for the people out there who don't get nothing left to do except survive." Silence fell.

I knew what I wanted to do. I knew what most of us wanted to do. Even though, I don't truly believe in this promise, I wanted to go to DC. Yes, it might not work. Yes, it might not have a shelter for us there. But does it really matter? We have nothing to lose at trying. And we might found something there that we don't have here. A new home, maybe. Now, whatever Rick says, it goes. If he says we'll go, we'll go. If not, we'll stay in Atlanta.

And Rick said it for all of us. We were in. We were going to DC. We would go to DC. And hopefully, we'll get a better life there.

* * *

The mood was light. I didn't remember a time where things were just about having fun. Laughing, talking, and drinking. It wasn't just about surviving. Actually, it wasn't about surviving at all, tonight. It was almost as if tonight was a small impromptu in this cruel world. A welcomed one. Getting to know the new people of our group better. Joking around with Michonne and Maggie, like I used to at the prison.

I couldn't help but have a small thought for Hershel and Mary. I wished they could be here with us. It would have been better with them here with us. I missed them.

* * *

_**Alright, let me know what you think about this new chapter. Hang on, Terminus gang is going to be back. **_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter 50**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Mave (guest), to Loki'sAry0602, to Heidi191976, to FoxFan88, to dolphinlover231, to Emmastoryteller, to JaliceJelsa4eva and to Sevvus for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**Warning:**__** Some scenes in this story have been inspired by the wonderful story "My Salvation" by the amazing author Flowangelic. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to because it's the best Daryl/OC story, I've read so far.**_

**_New Chapter, read, enjoy and review_**

* * *

So much for catching a breath? Bob was the first to disappear. After Sasha went to look for him before Rick could stop her. We realized that there's two more people missing. Carol and Daryl. I feared the worst then. I grabbed my bow and was about to get out look for him. Rick stopped me, though. Ordering me to wait here. Merle went with him and Tyreese.

They most likely have been taken by the ones who were watching us. I didn't know who those people were but they better run before we got to them. I'm not one to brag but we survived Woodbury, the prison and Terminus. So we can deal with them too. They don't know what's heading their way. Biting my nails, I paced up and down in the front row. I was anxiously waiting for Rick, Tyreese, Merle and Sasha to come back. Hoping they got some good news for us.

The door of the church opened and Sasha got in first, followed by Rick, Merle and Tyreese. She walked up to Gabriel immediately. "Stop." She told him. "What are you doing?" I looked over at Merle and he just shook his head no. "What are you doing?" Sasha asked again. "This is all connected. You show up, we're being watched, and now three of us are gone."

I walked over to her. I didn't blame her. She had the right to be suspicious of him and in a way it was all true. It might just be a coincidence but really, we didn't believe in coincidence anymore.

"I don't have anything to do with this." Gabriel defended himself.

Sasha pulled out her knife. "Sasha, don't!" Michonne pulled me back.

"Who's out there?" Sasha asked him.

"I don't have anything to do with this." Gabriel repeated.

"Where are our people?"

"I don't have anything to…"

"Where are our people?!" Sasha yelled this time.

"Please, I don't have anything to do with this."

Rick pulled Sasha behind him. "Why'd you bring us here?" Gabriel stammered at Rick's question. "You working with someone?"

"I'm alone. I'm alone." Gabriel raised his hands up. "I was always alone."

"What about the woman in the food bank, Gabriel?" Rick asked him. "What did you do to her? 'You'll burn for this.' That was for you. Why? What are you gonna burn for, Gabriel? What? What did you do?" Rick violently grabbed Gabriel's collar. "What did you do?!"

"I lock the doors at night." Gabriel answered on the verge of tears. "I always lock the doors at night. I always lock the door at night."

"You left them people to die out there, uh?" Merle commented lowly.

"They started coming, my congregation." Gabriel retorted. "Atlanta was bombed the night before and they were scared. They were—they were looking for a safe place, a place where they felt safe. And it was so early. It was so early. And the doors were still locked. You see, it was my choice. There were so many of them and they were trying to pry the shutters and banging on the sidings, screaming at me. And so the dead came for them." We all kept quiet while he was telling his story. "Women, children. Entire families calling my name as they were torn apart, begging me for mercy. Begging for mercy. Damning me to hell. I buried their bones. I buried it all. The Lord sent you here to finally punish me."

"The Lord has nothing to do with this, Father." Merle told him. "It was a nice story but that's not telling us where our people are."

I turned my head sharply towards the door when I heard someone whistled outside. Glenn went to the window. "There's something…" He started. "There's someone outside lying in the grass." My heartbeat went faster at Glenn's words.

"Sasha. Meredith." Rick called after us as we both rushed up to the doors.

It was Bob. Not Daryl. Sasha rushed up to him and I followed her. One of his legs was missing. Glenn ordered us to get him inside while they took care of the walkers that was starting to surround us. I helped Sasha to take Bob inside the church. A gunshot echoed before Rick urged us to get inside. Sasha and I carried Bob inside.

We weren't finished with the Terminus gang. It was Gareth and his people who did this to Bob. It was them who ate his leg right in front of him. Gareth and Emilie were back to haunt me. Yes, Emilie has survived the walkers. And even with her bad knee, she was one of those people who has hurt Bob.

* * *

Bob informed us that Daryl and Carol weren't with them. They'd drove off in car. I don't know where. I don't know why. No one does. But at least they were safe away from those people. There was one more thing. Bob could have survived with his one leg and we would have helped him through it. Like we did for Hershel. But Bob has been bitten and there was nothing we could have done to change that.

We've been reunited for only two days and already we had to part ways with one of our friends. It just seemed unfair. It was unfair and painful. Gabriel gently offered us to put Bob in his office. There he had a sofa. A comfortable place for Bob to be, to lie down.

"Time for a reality check." Abraham said loudly. "We all need to leave for DC right now."

"We aren't leaving without Daryl or Carol." I retorted.

"I respect that, but there's a clear threat here to Eugene." Abraham continued. "I need to extract his ass before things get any uglier. So if y'all won't come, good luck to you. We'll go our separate ways."

"You leaving on foot?" Rick asked and my eyes fell shut. This is not gonna end well.

"We fixed that damn bus ourselves." Abraham stopped and turned around to face Rick.

"There are a lot more of us." Rick countered walking up to him.

"You want to keep it that way? You should come." Abraham said back.

"Carol saved your life. We saved your life." Rick got his face.

"Well, I'm trying to save yours." Abraham shouted back. "Save everyone's."

"We aren't going anywhere without our people." Rick repeated.

"Your people took off."

"They're coming back."

"To what, picked over bones?!" Abraham shouted again.

"You're not taking…"

"Do not lay hands!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I said pushing Rick behind me while Glenn pushed Abraham behind him. Putting distance between the two men by doing so.

"You really want to do this now. Really?" I asked both of them. "You want to leave, I get that. You want to go to DC and save the world. But we need your help to stop those guys. Alright?" I reasoned with Abraham. "Just tonight. And then you can leave. What do you say?"

"I have an idea." Tara intervened. "If you stay just one more day and help, I'll go with you to DC." She turned to Rick. "Okay?"

"Glenn and Maggie, too." Abraham said.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"No." Rick told him.

"Good luck, then." Abraham retorted. "I'm not interested in breaking up what you have here."

Abraham ordered to Rosita and Eugene to get their things. Eugene refused at first but eventually gave in.

"You're not taking the bus." Rick insisted.

"Rick, please, don't do this." I begged him.

"He's not taking the bus."

"Try to stop me." Abraham challenged him. Rick glared at him and started to walk up to him before Glenn put himself between them.

"You stay—you stay and help us, and we will go with you." Glenn promised him referring to him and Maggie.

"Glenn."

"It's not your call." Glenn told me. "You stay, help us."

"Half a day." Abraham agreed. "Come high noon, we're taillights. I'm not waiting the other damn shoe to drop."

"And we will leave with you." Maggie promised in her turn.

"12 hours. Then we go." Abraham finished.

* * *

"I'm coming with you." I told to Rick after I pulled him away.

"Meredith…" Rick sighed.

"Let me fix this." I cut him off before he could continue. "I didn't kill her. I should have and I didn't. So, let me fix this."

"You're pregnant." Rick countered. "Have you forgotten that? You could lose the baby. I'm not gonna risk that."

"I'm not disabled. I still can shoot. I can handle a riffle." I hissed back at him.

"What about Daryl, uh?" Rick argued.

"He's not there, now is he?" I replied yelling a bit. "I'm coming because I owe it to Bob and Sasha. I'm coming because I need to finish this and you can't stop me." We stared at each other for a full minute. "Rick, just let me come with you."

"I'm sorry. I can't." Rick shook his head. "I can't let you come with us."

"Gareth and his girlfriend threatened to take my baby from me." I said through clenched teeth. "I have to make sure they won't. I have to."

Rick grabbed my shoulders. "And they won't." Rick said. "Meredith, they won't. I'll make sure of this. Now, I need you here with Carl and Judith. Sophia. I need you to look out for them. I need you to stay safe. Daryl needs you to stay safe." I nodded knowing well I won't won this fight.

* * *

Rick then proceeded to explain his plan to the rest of the group while I helped Michonne to load the weapons. At one point Sasha came in and told them that she wanted to go with them. Tyreese tried to dissuade her, telling her that she needed to be with Bob but Sasha wanted to go and there's no winning for Tyreese.

I knew where I needed to be. In the Father's office, with the kids and Gabriel. Rick handed me a riffle. His eyes holding the promise he just made to me. That he won't let Gareth or Emilie to get to them, to us or to the baby. The group set off into the woods to find the Terminus gang while the rest of us moved into the office. Tyreese, Rosita and Eugene remained behind with us.

* * *

Only a few minutes after the group left, we heard the entrance door of the church opened. Carl and I aimed our weapons to the door of the office. Getting ready to welcome Gareth, Emilie and the rest of their group.

"Well, I guess you know we're here." Gareth's voice echoed through the church. "And we know you're here. And we're armed."

"So are we." I whispered under my breath.

"So there's really no point in hiding anymore." Gareth continued. "We've been watching you. We know who's here. There's Bob, unless you've put him out of his misery already. And Eugene. Rosita. Martin's good friends Tyreese and Sophia. Carl. Judith."

"And don't forget my sweet friend, honey." I heard Emilie said. "Meredith." She sing-sang. "Your baby daddy is not here. Oh, yes, I've seen him. I have to say, he's not that bad looking. He has that rough-around-the-edges kind a look." She emitted a low chuckle. "Anyway, there's no one here to protect you. We've seen them left the church."

"With all of your weapons." They really have found each other. Those two pieces of shit, brainless, morons. "Listen, we don't know where you all are, but this isn't a big place. So, let's just stop this now before things get more painful than they need to be." Gareth continued tauntingly.

Someone tried to open the door. Carl and I took a step back while Sophia stood near us raising her gun at the door.

"Look, you're behind one of these two doors and we have more than enough firepower to take down both." Gareth warned us. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Can't imagine that's what you all want." Someone armed their weapons.

"Let's take a vote. Shall we?" Emilie took over. "What do you think, Father? Are those people worth risking your life?" I looked over at Gabriel. "Help us, Father and you can leave. You and the baby. What do you think?"

It was silent for antagonizing moment. Until the moment Judith cried. My eyes fell shut. Carl rushed to his sister in order to calm her down. But it was too late. They knew where we were now.

"Maybe we'll adopt this little baby girl instead of yours, Merry." Emilie said and I could hear the smirk she must be wearing in her voice.

"It's your last chance right now to tell us you're coming out." Gareth called out on the other side of the door.

There were two thuds and then we could hear Rick's voice. "Put your guns on the floor."

"Rick, we'll fire right into that office. So you lower your gun…" Gareth started before yelling in pain.

I opened the door of the office and joined the others in the church.

"Put your guns on the floor and kneel." Rick ordered them one more time.

"Well, if you still can." I added for Emilie's benefits aiming my rifle at her.

"Do what he says." Gareth ordered to his men in pain. They all knelt down, even Emilie, except for one man. "Martin, there's no choice here."

"Yeah, there is." Martin replied.

"Want to bet?" Abraham came up on the side aiming his rifle at his head.

Martin finally dropped down his weapon and knelt on the floor. I walked over to Emilie and stood in front of her, like Rick stood in front of Gareth. "No point in begging, right?" Gareth stated.

"No." Rick replied.

"Still, you could have killed us when you came in." He continued. "There had to be a reason for that."

"We didn't want to waste the bullets." Rick retorted.

"We used to help people." Gareth started. "We saved people. Things changed. They came in…"

"Yeah, yeah, spare us your life story." I said harshly. "Told you, you screwed with the wrong people, didn't I?"

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Emilie spat. "You have no idea what it is to be hungry. No idea."

"You don't have to do this." Gareth tried to reason with us. "We can walk away. And we will never cross paths again. I promise you."

"But you'll cross someone's path." Rick said back. "You'd do this to anyone, right? Besides, I already made you a promise." Rick said unsheathing his machete.

I unsheathed my knife as Gareth screamed. I dived my knife in Emilie's skull. Several times, until her head was covered in blood, until she was unrecognizable. Until she was nothing. My hand was only driven by rage, anger and fear. It was them or us. And we'd rather it be us. If Dale could see us or even Hershel, they'd both thought that we had lost our humanity and they'd probably be right. That's what this world turned us into: monsters. But this is how we survive. Because after all you either kill or be killed.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter. And yes, Meredith took part in the gruesome killing of the Terminants. I was conflicted at first because I didn't want her to be part of it. It kind of disturbed me when I watched the show to see the group do something like that but they didn't really have a choice. When I wrote Meredith for the first time, I thought of her as a character who had trust issues and ready to kill to protect her own people. And that's exactly what she's doing. She's protecting her family by making sure the Terminants are dead. Sorry, I'm ranting but I wanted to share my views on the matter. So, let me know what's yours? **_


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapter 51**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to JaliceJelsa4eva, to FoxFan88, to Sevvus, to dolphinlover231 and to Heidi191976 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Oh, Bob, my dear Bob. I wished I knew you better or we had more time. But see life isn't particularly sweet with the good people in this world. Death just hits you as it pleases her, without pity. No matter if you just have found love, no matter if you have just survived a cannibalistic group of people, no matter if you are one of the best person around. Death just hits you when you're not expecting her to.

Sasha was mourning Bob. Everyone was mourning Bob. We sat in silence in the church waiting for Sasha to come out of Gabriel's office. Abraham and his gang along with Glenn, Maggie and Tara were packing for their departure. They were going to DC.

"Hey, Toots, you're doing okay?" Merle asked sitting down next to me.

"That question is kinda outta place in your mouth." I countered.

"Geez, try to be nice around here." Merle retorted and I emitted a low chuckle.

"You are going with them, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, figured I could do some good deeds for a change." Merle snorted.

"I thought you would have wait for Daryl to come back?" I said to Merle.

"My brother doesn't need me anymore." Merle answered. "Little D. got you and the baby. I know you'll take good care of him."

* * *

"This is our route to DC." Abraham gave Rick a map. "We'll stick to it as long as we're able. If not, well, you got our destination. Once Eugene gets to the big brains left up there, things are gonna bounce back. This group should be there for it. You should be there for it."

"They will be." Maggie assured him.

"We will." Michonne nodded.

"We will." Rick repeated.

"Let's go." Abraham said moving to the short bus.

I threw myself into Maggie's arms who chuckled in return. "We'll see each other soon."

"I know." I replied. "I just don't like it."

"Neither do I." We pulled away. Maggie kissed my cheek, smiled softly and went into the short bus.

We stood in front of the church biding a silent goodbye to Glenn, Maggie and Merle. And then they were gone. Only four days we've been reunited before the group split up again. It sucked big time.

* * *

I was wondering why Daryl and Carol drove off in the middle of the night. In a way, it saved them. On the other hand, it just raised more questions for us. The best thing we could do was to stay put and wait for them to come back. Sophia seemed angry, she hasn't talked since her mother left. She hasn't even mentioned Carol's name. I tried to talk to her about it but she just avoids the subject. So, I dropped it.

Sasha, too, was angry. Griefs and anger was the only two emotions, she seemed to show to us. She avoided our company, sat on her own. The only one whom she seemed to tolerate the presence was Tyreese. He was the only one who could talk to her when she wanted to talk. Or they just both sat next to each other.

"Does Daryl know?" Rick asked sitting down next to me that night.

"No, he doesn't." I sighed. "And you would have never had either, if they hadn't attacked us." I shifted on the seat to look at him. "As far as I was concerned, we weren't supposed to see them again."

"You should tell him." Rick advised me.

"He's going to be so pissed." I chuckled.

"He has all the reason to be." Rick continued. "You're his wife and that is his baby. If you hide those kind of information from him. He won't be able to protect you."

"First of all, we're not married. Second of all, he won't be able to protect me or the baby all the time." I retorted.

"Marriage is just a formality. As far as Daryl is concerned, you are his wife." Rick looked down at his hands. "And you're right, he might not be able to protect you all the time. But you can't hide those kind of things from him. You have to tell him those things."

"Yeah." I should have told him.

The door to the church opened and Michonne stepped through it followed by two other people. I got up immediately and ran into Daryl's arms. I hugged him tightly before taking a good look at him.

"What happened to you?" His face was badly bruised, a black eye and a few scratches.

"I'm alright." Daryl replied.

"Who is he?" Rick asked from behind me.

Behind Daryl stood a young boy. Tall, skinny and he, too, was wearing a few bruises. His name was Noah. He was at Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta. That's where he met Daryl and Carol. That's where they both drove off. Why is this information important? Well, that's where Beth Greene was being held captive. She had helped Noah to get out but she got caught before she could get out herself.

Daryl told us why Carol and he had left so suddenly. That he saw a car with the same white cross that was on the car that took Beth and he just followed it so he could find the girl. Carol happened to be with him. Problem is now, Carol was hit by a car and she has too been taken to the hospital.

There was no discussion needed. We knew what we had to do. We must get Beth and Carol back. And this is exactly what we're going to do.

* * *

"There you go." I said giving Daryl a plate of food and a glass of water.

"Sorry." Daryl said after a few seconds staring down at me. "I should have been there with you."

"You found Beth." I retorted. "And I'm okay. The baby's okay. Everything is fine. Nothing to be sorry for." I took a deep breath. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"You asked me if they've hurt me back in Terminus." I started. "And they haven't but they'd threatened to take Lil' Bug away from us. And I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daryl asked me.

"I don't know. It just didn't cross my mind." I shrugged. "I was just happy that we were back together. It wasn't worth talking about. For me, it was over."

Daryl stared at me without saying a word. I don't know if he was angry or disappointed. I don't know what he was feeling right now as he was studying me. Staring at me thoughtfully. "It is now." Daryl finally said. "I'm not okay you didn't tell me then. You should have trusted me with this."

"And I do trust you." I assured him. "It's just…they have scared the hell out of me. I thought for a brief moment that I was going to die there. And then I found you and the others and I was safe. I didn't want to think about it anymore. So, I didn't bring it up. But don't think for one second that I don't trust you because I do."

"I get that." Daryl said. "I do. But you need to remember that you're my woman and that baby is mine as much as it's yours. So, it's my job to keep you both safe. I need to know these things. You need to stop hiding those stuffs from me."

"You're not pissed, then?" I asked him in a small voice.

"Nah." He shoved a piece of meat in his mouth. "It's not your fault if you're dumb."

"Hey. That's rude." I shoved him away playfully which earned me a soft chuckle from Daryl.

* * *

"Hey, Sophie-Pooh, they're going to get her back. You know that, right?" I said to Sophia.

"I know." She replied shortly.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"She was leaving me behind." Sophia replied before walking to her spot.

* * *

Rick gave out the orders in the morning. We used everything we could from the church to secure the place. We broke a few benches, used the wood to secure the windows, they also used the organ pipes as makeshift spikes. They were planted in front of the church.

I hugged Daryl tightly. I felt his lips on the crown of my head. He pulled away, grabbed his bag and walked out of the church without another word. Rick followed him and we closed the door behind them. Sophia took Judith from Michonne's arms. And together Carl and she secured the front door of the church. The only noise that could be heard in the church were Judith's wailing and Carl's hammering the door.

* * *

"Hey, Sophia, we need to talk." I started. "I know you're angry that your mom was leaving or you think."

"I'm not stupid, Mer. I know this is what she was going to do." Sophia snapped.

"Okay." I raised my hands up. "Okay. But hear me out. I spent most of my life being angry at my mother for leaving me. And that was in the old world. In this world, things are different. We can lose the people we love at any moment. You can't afford being angry."

"Sure, I can." Sophia retorted. "When my dad was alive she would have never leave me behind. And now she is doing it because she doesn't think she can't be around people anymore. But I'm still her daughter, she can't just leave me behind."

I sighed deeply as she walked away from me. Sophia was angry and I understood why but after what happened to Bob, I thought she would have revised her judgement. But she hasn't. She was worried for Carol, I knew that but she was still mad at her mother. I just hoped that it wouldn't be long before they got back.

* * *

_**Okay, Daryl is back with Noah. Maggie, Glenn and Merle left with Abraham. And Meredith, Michonne, Gabriel and the children remained at the church while the others went to get Beth and Carol. Let me know what you think of this chapter. **_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Chapter 52**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to mrkskaz453, to FoxFan88, to JaliceJelsa4eva, to Sevvus, to galwindanatitud, to Cappiesgirl23, to Guest, to BreenaBelle-xoxo, to addicted2memories, to dolphinlover231, to Guest, to Heidi191976 and to Gremlin24 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I was worried for Daryl, Carol and Beth. I hoped everything went well. We needed something good to happen, especially after what happened with Bob and the Terminus gang. It was bad enough as it is, we really needed that. Something good to happen. That's all we needed. We were confined in the church, not able to go out. Actually, we couldn't risk it. The others weren't there, so we had to be safe.

Gabriel seemed to have a hard time. He was currently trying to clean up the blood on the ground with a wet cloth. But it simply didn't want to go away. Gabriel just has to come to terms with the fact that the world has changed and became somehow crueler than it was before. Carl was right. Sophia was right. We can't stay in one place anymore. It was sad but it was true. We couldn't stay in one place anymore.

* * *

"You're worried?" Michonne sat down next to me.

"Just a little." I sighed. "I just wished I could have gone with them."

"Me, too." Michonne said.

"But someone has to keep an eye on the kids." I snorted.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Fine. No nausea, no nothing." I retorted.

"Do you know how far you are in your pregnancy?"

"Nope. I have no idea." I thought for a second. "Or maybe I do have a little one."

"Really?"

"About three months ago, Daryl and I had a little meeting in the library." I confided. "We started to go there for a while. No one was using it yet, so you know, we thought it was a great spot. And we've been careless a few times." Michonne chuckled. "So, maybe three or two months at most, not really sure."

"It wasn't really a secret that you two were going down there." Michonne laughed softly.

"Oh, my God!" I hid my face in my hands. "That's just embarrassing." We both chuckled softly and then I turned serious. "I've always wanted kids, you know. Since I started to dream about my future. I just…don't think that…right now is the right time to have a baby."

"This time is as good as any." Michonned countered.

"We don't have a place to stay. And I'm not sure we'll find one any time soon." I looked down at my stomach.

"We will." Michonne said with determination. "We will. For this baby, Carl, Sophia and Judith. We'll find a place." She placed her hand on my stomach. "This baby is going to be safe. We'll all make sure of this."

"I know."

It was more than just mere determination. It sounded like a promise. And I believed her. We will find a place to stay. We always do but we do it in hopes that each time we'll stay for good. Long enough to call it home. In hopes that this place won't be taken from us.

* * *

Anyway, Sophia wasn't pouting anymore but she was still furious against her mother. Who can blame her? I know I was for a long time. I have been furious against my mother since I'm eleven. Well, I _had_ been. At first, I didn't understand why she left and today I still don't understand but I stopped trying to. And then I went from loving her to hating her. Oh, boy, I've hated her for a long time too. But at least, I felt something for her. Do you know when it's over for good? It's when you stop feeling anything at all towards someone. When you don't feel either hatred or love for somebody that's when you know it's over. You look at them and you feel nothing. That's how it is now for me. I saw my mother not so long ago, maybe a year or two. And I felt nothing, no love, no hate, no anger, nothing at all. And I knew that I was done with her. It's sad when it comes to this but it's true. There's nothing to change that. Still, I wondered, has she got out alive or not? I'd rather not. I don't mean to be cruel or anything. I just mean that if she has turned into a monster like my friend Emilie, I'd rather have her dead. And end of the world or not, I actually don't care if she's got out alive. It's just curiosity.

So, I knew how Sophia felt about her mother leaving her behind. And I have to say, it's surprising to know that Carol was ready to do something like that. Especially, after spending days back at the farm to look for the girl. She was more than happy that we brought Sophia back to her. Maybe killing Karen and David has changed her. Maybe she wasn't the same woman as before. Maybe…

* * *

Anyway, sitting down here, locked up in the church was getting on my nerves. But hey, it was either being in safety or being eaten by walkers. The choice was quite easy. Still, I needed to do something. Anything. So I went to check on Gabriel. He felt sick when Carl started to explain him how to survive outside.

Gabriel opened the door after three knocks on the door. "Yes?"

"You were not doing so good earlier. So I thought I'll check on you." I shrugged. "So, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I was just resting." Gabriel answered nervously.

"Look, I know you're not used to this." I started. "This world, the walkers and the blood." I finished quietly. "But what happened, last night, with those people. What we did, you have to know that they're worth it."

"I already took the machete. What more do you want from me?" Gabriel replied instead.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "I just wanted to help. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thank you." Gabriel smiled faintly.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"No, I'm okay." He said and slowly closed the door in my face.

Alright, so much for checking up on him. It's official, preggers or not I'll go with them next time. It's unfair that they're having fun while I'm bored out of my mind here.

* * *

Not much to tell about the few hours that came after this short discussion with Gabriel. I sat with Carl and Sophia. We talked and we laughed about things, all the while hiding to each other that we were all worrying for the others that went to Grady Memorial. We knew that our people were very capable, I mean we literally burn a whole town down to save our people. Killed the terminus gang, we survived all of them. So, deep down, we knew that we'd survived this too. But still we were worried because even though we survived each and every time, we've lost people along the way. Bob, Lori, Mary, Hershel and many others. Right now, we were praying for all of them to come back safely.

"So, a girl or a boy?" Michonne smiled holding Judith in her arms.

"A baby boy would be great." I smiled. "But I'm good with either. As long as they're healthy."

"Why a baby boy? Why not a baby girl?" Sophia asked.

"Well, we already have a baby girl. And can you imagine how cute a mini Daryl Dixon would be?"

"Really cute, indeed." Michonne chuckled.

"Please! Let me in!" We heard someone yelled outside all of the sudden. "I'm coming! Please!" Carl was the first to get up, followed by Sophia. "Don't leave me out there!" The person kept crying. "Michonne!"

It was Gabriel. He was outside. Don't ask me what he was doing out there or how he got out there. The point was that he was outside and apparently, walkers was after him. Carl and Sophia ran to the door, Michonne place Judith on her back and I grabbed my bow. She grabbed an axe as I instructed the kids to get back. I nocked an arrow and waited for Michonne to break the door.

Carl opened the door and Gabriel got in and after him the walkers. I released a first arrow and hit a walker that immediately dropped on the ground. Gabriel stood behind us. Carl and Sophia were shooting the walkers. Michonne unsheathed her sword. But they were too many of them. We took refuge in Gabriel's office and we were barely able to close the door. The walkers were already at it, trying to reach us.

"That's how I got out." Gabriel said as he blocked the door, pointing to the floor. There was a big hole in the floor. "Crawl under to the back." He instructed. "Just go! Take the little one and go."

Sophia took the bag and was the first to get under, Carl followed her with Judith in his arms. I slid my bow across my shoulder and followed them. Michonne followed closed behind and after came Gabriel. I helped him up.

"You're okay?" I asked him.

"I can't run anymore." Gabriel replied.

"We're not running." Michonne told him.

No that we won't. The plan was to trap the walkers inside the church. I grabbed my knife and killed the few walkers that was still in front of the church. Michonne, Sophia and Carl did the same, all the while walking up to the front door of the church. Gabriel followed with plank of woods in his hands. We closed the door and we nailed the plank of wood to the doors.

* * *

And now we were outside, away from the walkers and outside of the only shelter we had against them. "Where did you go?" Michonne asked him.

"The school." He simply answered. "I had to see. I had to know." The door creaked as the walkers tried to rip it open.

"Where do we go?" Carl asked.

I looked around us, trying to think of something. Trying to figure out if there was somewhere we could go until the others got back. But there was nowhere to go. As the doors broke open, our salvation came when we heard the roar of an engine. A fire truck came out of nowhere and ended its course in front of the church.

Abraham was the first to get out, he was soon followed by Maggie, Glenn and Merle. I was the first to hug Maggie and quickly hugged Glenn. "Why are you back?" I asked as Merle patted my shoulder.

"Eugene lied." Glenn answered somberly. All hopes of the cure just vanished with this two simple words. There was no cure, it crushed all my hopes and strangely enough, I wasn't surprised. "He can't stop it. Washington isn't the end."

"Where is everybody?" Glenn asked.

"Daryl came back right after you left." I started looking at Maggie. "He found her. He found Beth."

"She's in a hospital in Atlanta. Some people have her, but the others went to get her back." Michonne ended.

"Do we know which one?" Maggie asked tearing up.

"Grady Memorial."

Maggie threw herself into Glenn's arms chuckling. "Let's blow this joint, go save your sister." Tara said happy for Maggie.

"Yeah, let's do this, Farm Girl!" Merle agreed smiling.

"Yeah, let's go get Beth."

* * *

We all climbed in the truck. Hope has been taken away from us but the idea of Beth coming back, gave us hope again. So we were holding onto that when we went drove to Atlanta. We made small talk, laughed a bit, Sophia seemed to be less angry. Merle probably has something to do with that but we had hope. We were all thinking that we'll get to see Beth again.

So, yes we don't have a roof and four walls but we were together. And we hoped it stayed like that for a long time.

This is not what happened. Hope has been taken away from us, twice. Twice, all hopes that things will soon get better, vanished.

Maggie dropped down on the ground wailing in pain as Daryl carried her dead sister in his arms. He too seemed broken by her death, just like the rest of us.

* * *

_**We finally reached the mid-season finale of season 5 and Beth died. I'm not saying that things will get tougher between Daryl and Meredith but, spoilers, they are going to hit a rough patch. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm so sorry that I'm updating that late. But work comes first. **_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Chapter 53**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to stacey40, to TimeLadyTennant, to Addams, to Josie (guest), to JaliceJelsa4eva, to sarahmichellegellarfan1, to dolphinlover231, to Cappiesgirl23, to galwindanatitud for their review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

We left Atlanta. With heavy hearts. Maggie was grieving. Sasha was grieving. Daryl was grieving. Everyone was grieving. And things were only going to get worse. Beth has wanted before she died to take Noah back to his home. And Rick as an homage to the young Greene girl, decided to take Noah back at his home. So, he went ahead with Glenn, Michonne, Tyreese and Noah. The rest of us were split into three cars.

Right after Beth died, Daryl cried. I know because I was there. I held him why he let the pain out. And I thought naively that it was okay, that he was mourning and that he knew I was there if he needed me. But I was wrong. Daryl started to pull away shortly after her death. Exactly like he did back at the farm. It was for different reason, though. Or maybe not. Back at the farm, he pulled away because he started to care for the people in the group. Now, I think he was pulling away because he lost someone he cared about.

Remember when I said things were going to get worse. Well, it did. While I was trying to figure out how to help Daryl deal with this pain. Tyreese got bit and died. So, Sasha was grieving again and this time for her brother. I know that pain. Losing the people you loved. Living in a world where they don't exist anymore is the worst thing I have experienced. So, I knew what Sasha, Maggie and Daryl were going through. And that got me thinking for the future of my baby. Do I want to live in a world where I can lose it at any moment? No.

But truth be told. The ancient world was no different. Of course, there were no walkers, no survivors who tried to kill you and take what they wanted from you. But still death could have come at any moment and take the people you loved away from you. I couldn't shake the feeling that bringing a baby into this world was still dangerous. It was too late anyway. The baby was on his way and I, as a mother, already love him with all my heart.

The plan has changed. There was probably no cure but there must have been a safe place in D.C for us. Or that's what we thought and that's what we hoped. For the most part the trip to D.C was a silent one. Nothing major happened. No trouble of any kind, except for the walkers. Even them weren't so much trouble since we were driving. Daryl was kind of ignoring me just like Sophia was ignoring her mother. Well, he wasn't really ignoring me. He was making sure that I was okay but other than that, nothing. We didn't kissed or hugged or even touched each other. And I needed that. I needed to know that he was there. That he was with me.

It was frustrating and it would piss me off so much that I would eventually just shut everybody else out. And I too started to pull away from the others. Ridiculous, right? At this point, I think that most of us were in our own world. Trying to come terms with what just happened. Coming to terms with the loss of some members of our family. Adding to this mess, my nights were now plagued with nightmares. Terrible ones. The most frightening nightmares my mind ever came up with.

* * *

_I was sitting on a porch, in a rocking chair. Feeling and liking the fresh breeze on my face. I smiled while stroking my rounded belly. The baby was about to pop out at any moment. I knew that I was happy. That I couldn't wait the moment where I finally get to hold my baby. And the pain started. It was sharp but short. I thought it was nothing but then it started again. Sharper that the first one. And after it became worse. I knew it wasn't normal and I screamed for help. I called Daryl, completely panicked but no one showed up. I screamed louder this time as I felt my flesh tearing up. I could feel it. It was unbearable and I screamed._

* * *

That was just one of them but not the worst of them. Never in those dreams have I looked down at my belly to see what was really going on. I didn't see the blood or my flesh actually tearing apart. And when I woke up, my heart was beating erratically. When I had the worst ones, I always woke up sweating and almost screaming. These were full of bloods and dead babies or walker babies which is kind of frightening. Usually, it was mine. In his crib, dead or rasping like a walker and I would scream. My eyes would open suddenly in the dead of the night. I looked around me, searching for him. I would usually find him, sitting across me. He would just look at me. He wouldn't ask if I was okay or if I needed anything. He would just sit there and stare at me.

I wanted more than just his brooding stares. I wanted him to lie down next to me. To reassure me. I wanted him to tell me that things will be okay. That no one would hurt our baby or that nothing would happen to Lil' Bug. But nothing. It was as if he wasn't even there with us. He was just surviving, travelling with us because that's what he was supposed to do. Because he had to do it. I thought at the time that it was just a phase. That it would pass quickly. That he would remember that he had a woman and a baby on the way. Maybe he did remember but he couldn't bring himself to actually care. I don't know what he was thinking or feeling. Since he wasn't talking to me anymore. Not even to his own brother or his best friend.

A few days after Tyreese's death, the first car broke down. No more gas. So we got in the others three cars and we kept on going. We would stop to look for food, some water and get some rest. Our only goal was to reach D.C. I would like to say I hoped we would find a safe place there but I was tired to hope. I was tired to think that we would get better days. I was tired to hope that we'd finally get a place that we'd able to call home. Because in the end, this place would end up being overrun or destroyed by some jerks. So, no optimistic thoughts here. Sorry. Like the rest of us, I was just surviving. And that's not living.

I wanted to live. I wanted a life and I'm afraid that I would never get that.

* * *

Things didn't seem like they were getting better anytime soon. We've already been on the road. Going from one place to another. We did it for eight months and Lori was pregnant. The only difference was we weren't leaving Georgia at the time, we were staying in the states. That's probably what makes our trip so hard, right now. The fact that we are leaving the state means that we couldn't exactly stop somewhere and rest for a few days. There were no houses on the side of the road or groceries or even a gas station. There were nothing to help us make this journey easier.

"Come on, eat something!" I told Maggie as we sat together.

She looked up at me. "How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?" I questioned her.

"Overcome the pain so easily. Stopped crying. How did you do it?" Maggie asked.

"When my mom left home. My dad was a wreck, my sister cried every night and my brothers needed someone to take care of them." I started to tell her. "So, I did what I had to do. I helped my dad with the kids. I comforted my sister when she cried and I practically raised my brothers. I couldn't cry or let myself feel the pain of her leaving because they needed me." I put the plate in her hands. "When my dad and brothers died, I did exactly what I've done then. I didn't cry or let myself feel the pain because my sister needed me. I didn't mourn them like I should have done. And then Mary died and again I ignored it. Instead of crying, I've decided to look for Daryl and the rest of us. I didn't overcome anything. I never cried because I ignored everything." I paused. "I had one job and this was to do everything I can to get my family back together and that's all. But it's okay to cry. It's okay to feel the pain. We're different in that way. I think you need to cry, you need to mourn your sister. Just know that you're not alone. You got us. We're your family too."

* * *

I realized that Maggie, Daryl and Sasha had a different responses to Beth's and Tyreese's death. Maggie was depressed and I could see that she felt like giving up. Daryl wasn't giving up but he was pulling away and kept it all in. He didn't let himself feel anything. Sasha was angry for the most part. She snapped at everything and anything. Around them, we were walking on eggshells. We wanted to let them time to cry. Didn't want to upset them more than they already are. There were no dialogues between Carol and Sophia. She was giving her mother the cold shoulder like every teenager would. Everything were going to shit.

My belly has gotten bigger. Around four months or five months, don't really know. I've heard that the baby starts moving five months in the pregnancy. So far there was no kicking from the baby. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe the baby was dead. But I couldn't really think like that, now can I?

"There." Daryl said giving me his share.

"You need to eat too." I told him refusing to take it.

"Nah, I'm good." Daryl shook his head.

"Daryl, please."

"Told you, I'm good." Daryl insisted. "Come on, put some food in you. You're gonna need it."

I did as I was told and I ate the food. It worried me though, there was not much food left, and not much water left and soon there'd be none left. And I didn't know what we will do then.

* * *

"Will you even talk to me?" I asked Daryl while I followed him looking for water.

"I'm talking to you right now." Daryl simply answered.

"I mean other than asking if I'm okay or to ask to eat your share because I need it." I countered. "Just tell me how you feel. Or what really happen after the prison went down. Anything."

"Now's not the time." Daryl shook his head without looking at me.

I grabbed his arm and made him look at me. "This time is as good as any. Just talk to me. I can't stand seeing you like this. I need to know how you feel."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Daryl replied. "You're gonna make me feel better or somethin'? All that talk you want is not gonna bring her back."

"I know that. I just want to help you." I retorted.

"Let's head back. It's too dry over there." Daryl said as he walked past to where we came from.

* * *

The second car broke down and shortly after the third one. So we piled up in the van getting as far away as possible from Atlanta and as close as possible to D.C. Only God know what the future holds for us? If only there is still a God.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Meredith and Daryl talked very little but they talked a bit. How do you feel about it?**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Chapter 54**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to galwidanatitud, to XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, to Cappiesgirl23, to sarahmichellegirlfan1, to .Angel27, to dolphinlover231, to bookelf, to Heidi191976, to stacey40 and to saiyan angel blue for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I had dropped the plaid shirt, tied it up around my waist. My top tank clang to my skin. It was hot, very hot. I was sweating and I wasn't even moving. My hair was tied in messy bun high up on my head. I was sitting in the van with Sophia and Daryl.

Daryl still didn't want to talk about Beth or about how he really felt. And I gave up the idea to try and make him talk. I don't what was going on in his head. I just knew that he seemed to be miles away from there. Being in his own world, mulling over something. Of course, he was still mourning. Beth was his friend; I guess or maybe she was more than that. More than just a friend. I'm not saying or thinking that they were…you know…lovers. But maybe Beth has done something or said something that has changed everything between them. I remembered that back at the prison, they weren't talking that much. They barely looked at each other and now, he was crying over her. She must have done something for him. I just don't know what.

* * *

"You once told me that I was your woman and this is your kid." I told Daryl after we got away from the group. "You wanted to keep us safe." He turned around without a word. "You said it was your job. That it is your job." I took a step forward. "I get it okay. You weren't able to save Beth, to keep her safe. You wish you could have and I know it was important for you. But we are important too. I'm not forbidding you from mourning, actually take your time. The only thing you can't afford to do is ignoring me. Pulling away from me because I need you." I took his hand and rested it on my belly. "We do. I'm here for you and you're here for me. That's how relationship is supposed to work. That's the only way we're gonna make it work." His eyes travelled from my face to his hand on my stomach. He didn't say a word and I wasn't expecting him to. Still, it frustrated me that he did nothing but stared.

I sighed somehow disappointed and turned around to walk back to camp. I heard his footsteps following behind me and then I felt his hand around my wrist. He pulled me to him and before I realized it, his arms were encircling me. I snaked my arms behind his back and buried my nose in his shoulder. No words have been spoken, we just stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes. It doesn't mean that he talked much after that or that he stepped up and finally decided to really be there for me. None of that happened but still the gesture was welcomed and it was just a beginning.

* * *

Three weeks has passed and finally the last car broke down. We were now on foot. Can you believe this? We are walking all the way to D.C. Needless to tell you that I was in the back. Daryl was walking in front with Rick. The entire group was exhausted, sweating and the weather wasn't really helping us. I was seriously starting to regret the moment I've opted for black top tank and black jeans. Seriously regretting this moment.

* * *

Hours of walking and still no water. Sophia walked next to me. We didn't talk, just walked. Speaking of Sophia, she still didn't talk to her mother. And the trip in the car did nothing to fix that. She was quite snappy with her mother, always seeking an occasion to remind Carol that she wanted to leave her daughter behind. Carol couldn't deny this fact; she couldn't argue this fact. She knew her daughter had every reason to be mad. The saddest part was I didn't have the strength or the will to try and explain Sophia to Carol or Carol to Sophia. Actually, I didn't care. Don't get me wrong, I do love Sophia and Carol is my friend but I got my own problems to deal with. Yeah, we're in the same group and I should probably care and maybe in some deep part of my being I did. But really I already had too much on my mind.

"Where's Daryl going?" Sophia asked next to me.

"Maybe looking for water or food." I suggested.

"Mom's going with him." She added as we saw Daryl and Carol disappeared in the woods.

"Yeah." I sighed shaking my head slightly out of jealousy or a bit of anger, I guess. Not very sure about that one.

"You're doing okay toots?" Merle asked turning around to look at us.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." I smiled slightly.

"What about you, Short stuff?" He said addressing to Sophia this time.

"Fine." She nodded.

He stopped waiting for us. "My baby brother's treating you right?"

"Yeah." I lied at him.

"Really? That's why he's going out in the woods with Carol." He replied with a disbelieving tone.

"Can we not talk about this now, Merle?" I retorted tired of the conversation to come. I didn't want to discuss this in front of Sophia, anyway.

"Short stuff, go bother your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?" She frowned up.

"The Sheriff's boy." Merle clarified for her.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Just go." He ordered one last time. Sophia took the hint and left huffing a little at Merle.

"I really don't want to have this conversation with you." I said walking again.

"But we're having it." Merle shrugged. "What's the deal between you and my brother?"

"There's no deal to begin with. He's grieving in his own way." I shrugged too.

"Yeah, I saw that. He's crying over the little farm girl." Merle continued. "That's no excuse to neglect his woman and baby." I remained quiet at that. Merle was right, it was no excuse. "It ain't right."

"I know it ain't right. I already told him that." I exhaled deeply. "And I thought that he was going to open up a little after that but he didn't."

He dropped his arm over my shoulders. "Talking with my brother is useless, toots. I know how to deal with him."

"You're not gonna do anything reckless, are you?" I frowned at him unsure of how to interpret his words.

"Come on, toots, have a little faith in Ol' Merle." He smirked at me. I feared the worse.

* * *

Daryl hasn't come back, yet. We were still walking and soon there was a herd of walkers following us. Sure, they weren't too close and they were far away from getting to us anytime soon. But sooner or later, we would have to deal with them. We all knew that. Thing is we were tired and not really up to fight anything. So, we kept walking, minding our own business in our little world.

We stopped at a bridge. Rick decided to deal with the walkers' problem now. No weapons were to be used. The plan was to let the walkers reached them before pushing them down the bridge. Good plan, right. So the group were split into two small groups. There were the ones that will stand at the beginning of the bridge and deal with the walkers and the ones that would wait at the end of the bridge. Useless to say that I was put in the latter with Sophia, Carl, Judith, Gabriel, Eugene, Noah, Rosita and Tara. I sat down next to Rosita.

That's when it started. The stomach cramps. I don't know why I was having them and it sent me into panic. At first, I thought it was nothing. I tried to shake it off as nothing. It felt like a stab in my abdomen. It was short. I thought it was just that. Then, it happened again. It felt more painful. I cussed resting my hands on my stomach, hissing in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" I heard Rosita asked.

"Cramps." I replied my eyes shut. "It's fine. I'm okay. It's probably nothing." I didn't really believe this words myself.

"Okay, just lie down for a while." Tara suggested. Someone took my bow off of me before I was slightly and cautiously pushed down in a lying position.

"Drink." I felt Rosita's arm slid behind my back as she brought a bottle to my lips. I sip a bit of water but it did nothing to ease the pain.

I threw my arm over my eyes waiting for the pain to subside and disappear. I could hear the rasping of the walkers but I couldn't care less. I could hear Tara, Rosita and the others talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Maybe they were debating on the reason behind my cramps, trying to find the less alarming conclusion. As I said I couldn't hear them. There was this buzzing in my ears. It was fear. I feared that the baby might be dead and was just eating his way through my stomach. Or I was probably going to lose it. Maybe it was nothing. I was hoping for the latter, I was hoping it was nothing.

"What's going on?" I heard Daryl's voice after a while.

"You care now, little D?" Merle's voice was next to reach my ears.

"Shut up, Merle." Daryl replied to him.

"She's been having cramps." Tara answered for me.

"For how long?" Maggie asked but I didn't answer, I didn't trust my voice. "Hey, Meredith? Look at me." I took my arm away from my eyes. "How long?"

"It just started." I replied weakly.

Maggie started to feel my rounded belly. She tapped on the left side, then on the right side, just like her father used to do. "Do you feel any pain?" She asked while doing so, I just shook my head no.

"Is the baby alright?" Daryl asked her.

She looked up at him. "I'm no expert but everything seems fine." Maggie retorted getting up. "It's probably because she's tired and hungry."

"Are you sure?" Rick asked her next.

"No but that's the only explanation I have."

"Meredith, are you still in pain?" Rick asked me softly.

"No. It's okay now. I can walk, I guess." I replied knowing why he asked the question. We needed to move away from this place.

"Alright, we need to get away from here." Rick nodded.

* * *

Daryl crouched down, he helped sat up before he slid his arms under mine and pulled me up with him. "We'll find a place to rest for a bit." Daryl said as a promise. He took my bow from Tara and never left my side as we went back on the road.

Yes, the cramps have stopped. They have scared the crap out of me. Maggie was no doctor but maybe she was right. The long trek from one state to another and the lack of food was taking its toll on me. Those cramps might be just a little warning, telling me to take it easy or maybe it wasn't. We could wait until we found a real doctor but that was not likely to happen soon.

This little freak out has been some kind of wake up call for Daryl, I think. He stayed close to me, checking up on me once in a while. I thought, at the time, that it was another step in the right direction.

* * *

We reached a bunch of abandoned cars after a while. Daryl made me sat down while everyone went to check them out for anything useful. You know how I felt right now? Useless and like a burden. Everyone was fussing over me 'cause no one wanted me to lose the baby. They were all treating extra carefully like I was some piece of porcelain that needed to be protected at any cost. I hated that. I hated to be this person in the group. There's always you know. The damsel in distress, the one that's too weak to defend themselves and that's what I became and I hated it. I couldn't stand it. I was annoyed with myself.

"You're feeling okay?" Daryl asked me again as he approached me.

"Stop asking me this question, please." I replied annoyed as I previously said.

"Why?" Daryl retorted.

"Because I feel…" I sighed deeply. "Am I burden to you? Do you wish that I didn't get pregnant back at the prison?"

"Never crossed my mind." Daryl said. "Why are you asking?"

"That's how I feel like right now."

"Well, you ain't a burden and I don't regret you being pregnant." He said and I looked up at him. That's more than he ever said to me in the last few weeks. "I know I wasn't there for you before but I told you. It's gonna be tough but I take care of my baby and her momma."

"Her?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He shrugged. "Or his. I'm good with either."

I smiled softly. "You've been thinking about it, haven't you?"

"Yeah." He said with his rough voice. I looked down again. He sat down next to me. "The girl got under my skin." He said suddenly. "Gave me hope when I have none. She was a good person and she's dead."

"I'm sorry you lost her." I said softly. "And I know she played a big part in bringing you back from this dark place, you might have dragged yourself into. I know it's thanks to her that you're here today." I took his hand. "But Daryl, keeping things bottled up like this, it's not good for you. You'll have to let it go. Just feel." I brushed his hair away from his forehead, pulled his head to me and rested my lips on the crown of his head.

* * *

_**I know it's been a while since I've last updated but hey, I've been working. My job is taking a lot of my time. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to leave a review. **_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Chapter 55**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to mrskaz453, to galwindanatitud, to JaliceJelsa4eva, to sarahmichellegellarfan1, to TVD TWD fan (guest), to MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon, to TwilightEclps, to dcottrell92504, to Guest, to Heidi191976, to Teenwolfgirl20, to CircleX (guest), to VixxenZixx9 and to teufeulchen29 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

The search for food or water in those cars was fruitless. We all sat a bit further away, finally catching some rest. The only thing we found was alcohol and Abraham was already drinking it. I sat my back leaning against the tree trunk. Daryl was sitting next to me and so was Sophia. Yep, still not talking to her mother. And yet, she'll have to do it. She doesn't say it or doesn't show it but I can see that she's hurting. She doesn't know why her mother would leave without her. She doesn't understand why her mother would do such things.

But rest was a short moment as wild dogs got out of the wood, all covered in blood. Just like us, they were hungry and looking for food. That's what we are for them. We are food. Daryl got out his knife immediately but I knew that a knife wasn't going to stop them. So did Sasha as she shot them. One after the other, they dropped on the ground, dead. And guess what? Right now all they were to us was food.

I could go on how good the meat was, how delicious it tasted but I found that I can't. Simply, because I was at this point where nothing had a taste anymore. And this has nothing to do with my pregnancy. I'm being honest, I didn't feel the taste of the meat. I just ate because for the first time in days, I had something to put in my stomach. It felt great to have something other than some nuts and just water to have in my stomach. But I didn't enjoy eating it. I didn't enjoy it because I was eating dogs. Eating dogs was one of those things I hoped I didn't have to do in this new world. And yet, I didn't have a choice. It was either that or die. At least it wasn't human.

After this lunch, we went back on the road. We had more strength but we were still tired. Well, it wasn't so much tiredness, I think we were all a bit hopeless at this instant. We were losing hope slowly and yet we kept going. Survival doesn't require hope to still in your genes. It's something that we, human, do because it's basic instinct. Hope or not, you keep doing it because it's just pure instinct.

I wanted hope, I wanted to be hopeful. I just didn't want to survive. I wanted to live. Not only for me. I wanted it for Sophia, for Carl, for Judith, for my unborn child and for Daryl. I wanted it for every person I love.

* * *

_**Sophia's POV**_

Meredith wanted me to talk to my mother and I didn't want to. I was still angry at her for just thinking about leaving me behind. I made it clear to her before. I wasn't okay about her killing Karen and David, and she didn't have a choice when it came to Lizzie, she was still my mother. I did need her. She already apologized. She said she was sorry and she won't do it again but I couldn't believe her. I couldn't trust her anymore.

Plus, there's thing with Daryl. I don't know what she's playing at but I don't like it. Meredith noticed it too but she didn't say anything. She just kept her mouth shut. Sometimes I think she doesn't care but when Daryl finally started to talk to her again and took care of her. I saw her smile, something she hasn't done since we left Atlanta.

Her belly was swollen, it was small and rounded but it made her look beautiful, I think. Everyone was worried about her and she knew it. So, she didn't complain or say anything.

"Sophia, do you want some water?" My mother asked me now walking next to me.

"No, I'm good." I shook my head.

"Sophia…I'm sorry." She sighed.

"You said that a lot lately." I remarked.

"What else do you want me to do?"

"Restore my trust in you." I told her. "Can you actually promise that you won't run away again?"

"I won't, Sophia. I promise you." She assured me.

"I would like to believe you but I can't." I told her before walking away from her.

* * *

_**Meredith's POV**_

I wasn't surprised to realize that I was closing the march. Daryl and Abraham were walking in front of me. We all walked in a slow pace. All tired and hopeless. I blinked once and only once and Daryl was gone. I panicked a little, I'll admit.

"Where is he?" I asked Abraham.

"Said he went looking for water." It's all he could say before I, too, disappeared in the woods.

Reckless, I know but I didn't want him to be alone. I knew he can handle things on his own. So can I. I found him a bit later. Sitting down burning his own skin with his cigarette. He didn't flinch, he just stared at his hand without a word, before dropping his cigarette on the ground. I walked up to him, he immediately looked up. I expected him to scold me for following him behind, for not staying with the group but he didn't. He just kept quiet and I knelt down on the ground, next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a small voice. He looked back down and a sob escaped his lips. Soon followed by another. I passed my arms around him, awkwardly, mostly blocked by his crossbow. I pulled him to me, resting my chin on the top of his head. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I said trying to sooth him. Thinking that if I gave him something to hold onto, it might be easier for him to be able to move on. Easier for him to keep going and fighting.

We remained like this for minutes. Not talking, not letting go, even after his tears have dried. There wasn't a lot to say really. I didn't know what to tell him to make him feel a bit better. And he already shared with me why he was so affected by Beth's death. If only there was something more that I could do.

I was looking at the barn for quite some time when Daryl pulled away, got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked him.

"Not really." He replied shaking his head.

"But you do." I smiled slightly.

"Come on." He said as he started back to the road. "The others waiting." And I followed him without a word.

* * *

When we reached the road, the group was gathered around packs of water bottles. Rick gave Daryl a piece of paper on which we could read: "From a Friend."

"What else are we gonna do?" Tara asked as Daryl and I armed ourselves.

"Not this." Rick replied to her. "We don't know who left it."

"If that's a trap, we already happen to be in it." Eugene pointed out. "But I, for one, would like to think it is indeed from a friend."

"What if it isn't? They put something in it?" Carol said.

"Eugene." Rosita exclaimed as Eugene bent down to grab a bottle.

"What are you doing, dude?"

"Quality assurance." Eugene unscrewed the cap of the bottle about to drink from it before Abraham slapped the bottle away from him.

"We can't." Rick told him quietly.

One drop, then two and then some more. I looked up smiling my mouth open, happy that it was finally raining. It felt good on my skin, I opened my arms, laughing, smiling, breathing in relief. For the first time in days there was hope again.

"Everybody get the bags. Anything you can find." Rick ordered us. We collected the water in the empty bottles that we owned.

Thunder rumbled a few miles away from us. A storm was coming and that was less—fantastic. Judith started crying.

"There's a barn." Daryl yelled at Rick.

"Where?" Rick asked him.

* * *

With no further ado, we led the group back to where we came from. Soon we were drenched. The rain was somehow cold and felt great on my skin but I was really looking forward to stay outside with the storm coming our way.

A small group went in to check if it was okay for us to go in. All of us were dripping when we sat around the small fire. Freezing to the bones. It's funny, though. It was hot all day and now that it's raining, it was freezing cold. But now sitting around our small fire, I was feeling much better. Carl was sleeping on the side with Judith in his arms. Sophia has laid her head on my lap and was sleeping too.

"He's gonna be okay." Carol assured to Rick as he was watching his kids sleeping. "He bounces back more than any of us do."

"Same goes for Sophia." I added running my fingers through her hair. Carol gave me a small smile.

"I used to feel sorry for kids that have to grow up now. In this." Rick said looking over at Sophia. "But I think I got it wrong. Growing up is getting used to the world. This is easier for them."

"This isn't the world." Michonne told him. "This isn't it."

I understood the feeling but I really thought she was wrong. "It might be." Glenn sighed. "It might."

"That's giving up." Michonne retorted.

"It's reality." Glenn argued.

"It's the world we are living in now. There's nothing we can do to change this." I interrupted them before it got more heated. "It's the world we have to live with."

"When I was a kid I asked my Grandpa once if he ever killed any Germans in the war." Rick started. "He wouldn't answer. He said that was grown-up stuff, so…So, I asked if the Germans ever tried to kill him. But he got real quiet." So did Rick. We were all listening to him waiting for the rest of the story. "He said he was dead the minute he stepped into enemy territory. Every day he woke up and told himself 'Rest in Peace. Now get up and go to war.' And then after a few years of pretending he was dead…he made it out alive."

I stopped stroking Sophia's hair and without knowing why I felt tears gathered in my eyes. Maybe it was the hormones but not only. I've seen pictures of the Second World War. I've read testimonies of soldiers and civilians that had to live in this world. I could only imagine the horror of it and that's what I felt everytime I was studying this period in class. I couldn't comprehend why human beings would be so horrible towards each other and today I still don't. As for the Walker situation, I think that the cruel behavior towards each other is all about surviving now. But Churchill did understand it pretty well cause just like he said: "If you're going through hell, keep going."

"That's the trick of it, I think." Rick continued. "We do what we need to do and then we get to live. But no matter what we find in DC, I know we'll be okay. Because this is how we survive. We tell ourselves—that We are the Walking Dead."

We all remained silent. In a way, he was probably right. In a way, we probably were the walking dead. Only surviving and killing the undead so that we could survive. All thinking that at any moment it could be over for us. At least, he had hopes that we'll find something better in DC. In Rick Grimes, I trust.

But not everyone agreed as Daryl declared. "We ain't them." Then he got up before throwing some sticks in the fire.

"We're not them." Rick assured him. "We're not."

"We ain't them." He said one last time before grabbing his crossbow and walking away from us.

I watched him leave before looking back at the fire with a sigh. I was wondering when will things go back to normal between us? Among the group? When will things ever be normal again? There's no answer for that. I don't have any.

Even with the storm raging outside, we heard it. Through the rumbling of thunder, we heard the moaning and the rasping of the walkers that were trying to get into the barn. Sophia's head snapped up and she immediately looked at the door. There were already Daryl, Maggie and Sasha there, struggling to keep the door closed. I got up and followed the others, rushing to the doors.

We pushed them and kept them close as the walkers were pushing back. A sea of those cruel monsters was on the other side. The whole group, except Judith, was pushing the doors. Doing everything we could to survive the night.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, struggling to keep the door close, minutes, hours, half of the night maybe. All I know is that the walkers just stopped insisting, they just disappeared. Drown out by the storms. When the crisis stopped, one by one, we went sleeping.

* * *

The ground was hard and uncomfortable but I can't really be picky now, can I? Daryl decided to keep watch, I think. I wasn't really sure. I just know that he laid my now dried plaid shirt on me, so I would be warm. Sophia slept next to me. I faced her back, slowly drifting to sleep. I didn't dream that night, I was too tired for that and in a way, I was thankful.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Daryl slipped his hand on my rounded belly. "Shh, it's me." He assured in his roughed voice. And I calmed down quite quickly. "Go back to sleep." He said.

"Are you okay?" I slurred.

"Yeah." He replied not really meaning it but I'll take it. "Are you?"

"Yeah." I didn't mean either. And I think he knows.

I realized as I laced my fingers with his that it's the first time since Beth died that he slept next to me. And I went back to sleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. **_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Chapter 56**_

_**Thanks for reading my story. Thanks to galwidanatitud, to sarahmichellegellarfan1, to Heidi191976, to VixxenZixx9, to mikeysrevenge, to Elise95, to Mae, to KatnissEverdeen357 and to Yuukistrawberry for their review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

_I almost jumped out of my skin when Daryl slipped his hand on my rounded belly. "Shh, it's me." He assured in his roughed voice. And I calmed down quite quickly. "Go back to sleep." He said. _

"_Are you okay?" I slurred. _

"_Yeah." He replied not really meaning it but I'll take it. "Are you?"_

"_Yeah." I didn't mean it either. And I think he knows. _

_I realized as I laced my fingers with his that it's the first time since Beth died that he slept next to me. And I went back to sleep with a small smile on my face._

* * *

Everyone was already up, doing their own stuff. Checking their weapons, getting something to eat. I was sitting down with Sophie, my bow resting next to us. Judith was in my arms, gurgling quietly.

"Hey! Everyone?" Maggie called out coming in the Barn. "This is Aaron." A man was coming in after her, followed by Sacha. Sophia took Judith in her arms as she got up. I grabbed my bow and stood before her. "We met him outside. He's by himself." Daryl searched him for any weapons. "We took his weapons and we took his gears."

"Hi." Aaron greeted us.

All of us were facing him, armed to the teeth. Watching his every moves, ready to fire if it comes to it.

"It's nice to meet you." Aaron moved forward and Daryl moved with him, ready to stop him. But he stopped, seeing maybe that Rick won't hesitate to kill him.

"You said he had a weapon?" Rick asked Maggie. She came forward and gave Rick the gun that belonged to Aaron.

"There's something you need?" He asked our 'guest' after he tucked the gun into his belt.

"He has a camp nearby." Sacha answered for him. "He want us to audition for membership."

"I wish there was another word. Audition make it sound like we're some kind of dance group. That's only on Friday night." Aaron tried to joke. "And it's not—not a camp. It's a community. I think you all make valuable additions but it's not my call. My job is to convince you all to follow me back home. I know if I were you I wouldn't go either. Not until I knew exactly what I was getting into. Sasha can you hand Rick my bag?" Sasha walked to Rick and gave him the bag she had on her back. "Front pocket. There's an envelope." Aaron continued. "There's no way, I could convince you to come with me just by talking about our community. That's why I brought those. I apologize in advance for the picture quality." That guy sure talked a lot. I was surprised that Merle hadn't something at this point. "We just found an old camera store just…"

"Nobody gives a shit." Daryl stopped his rambling.

"You're absolutely 100% right." Aaron agreed with Daryl. Rick was now looking at the picture. "That's the first picture I wanted to show you. Because nothing I say about our community will matter unless you know you'll be safe. If you join us, you will be."

After everything we've been through it was hard to hear those words. We knew that we couldn't be safe anywhere. No matter how hard we tried. There4s always gonna be someone or something to destroy our shelter.

"Each panel in that wall is 15-foot-high, 12-foot-wide slab of solid steel framed by cold-rolled steel beams and square tubing. Nothing alive or dead gets through that without our says-so. Like I said, security is obviously important. In fact, there's only one resource more critical to our community's survival. The people. Together we're strong. You can make us even stronger." Rick exchanged a look with Michonne and then he walked towards Aaron while the latter continued to speak about his community. "The next picture, you'll see inside the gates. Our community was first construc…"

Aaron never get to finished his sentence as Rick punched him hard in the face. Aaron landed on the ground completely knocked out.

"So we're clear," Michonne started when Rick walked back to her side. "That look wasn't a 'let's attack that man' look. It was 'he seems like an ok guy to me' look."

"Well, you both need to work on your looks and their meanings." I said to both of them.

"We got to secure him. Dump his pack." Rick ordered to Carl. "Let's see what this guy really is."

"Rick."

"Everybody else, we need eyes in every direction. They're coming for us. We might not know how or when, but they are." He ignored Michonne.

I moved to the left corner of the barn and watched through the panels, looking for any movements that could indicate that someone is nearby.

"Me and Sasha, we didn't see him." I heard Maggie said. "If he had wanted to hurt us, he could've."

"Anybody see anything?" Rick asked ignoring Maggie this time.

"Just a lot of places to hide." Glenn answered him.

"All right, keep looking."

"You think he's telling the truth?" Sophia asked me in a whisper.

I looked down at her. "I think he is but I'm not sure we can trust him."

"We don't have to trust him." Sophia retorted. "We just need a place to stay. Where we can rest a little."

I smiled slightly at her words. "You're right. We need a place to rest a little."

"That's a hell of right cross there, Rick." Aaron said when he came to.

"Sit him up." I turned around to look at them.

"I think it's better if…" Maggie started to protest.

"It's okay." Aaron cut her off.

"He's fine. Sit him up."

"You're being cautious." Aaron said. "I completely understand."

"You gonna ramble again, Pretty boy?" Merle asked with some warning in his tone.

"How many of your people are out there?" Rick asked him. "You have a flare gun. You have it to signal your people. How many of them are there?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Yes, it does."

"Of course, it matters how many people are out there but does it matter I tell you are out there?" Aaron asked, his voice shaking. "Because I'm pretty sure no matter what number I say…eight, thirty-two, four hundred forty-four, zero. No matter what I say, you're not going to trust me."

"Well, it's hard to trust anyone who smiles after getting punched in the face." Rick retorted.

"How about a guy who leaves bottles of water for you in the road?" Aaron questioned.

"That was you?" I couldn't help but asking.

"How long you people been following us?" Daryl asked in a growl.

"Long enough to see that you practically ignore a pack of roamers on your trail." Aaron answered. "Long enough to see that despite a lack of food and water, you never turned on each other. You're survivors and you're people. Like I said, and I hope you won't punch me for saying it again, that is the most important resource in the world."

"How many others are out there?" Rick asked him again.

"One."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Aaron was right. We didn't believe him. He might be saying the truth but we couldn't believe him. "If it's not words, it it's not pictures, what would it take to convince that this is for real? What if I drove you to the community? All of you? We leave now, we'll get there by lunch."

"I'm not sure how the eighteenth of us are going to fit in the car you and your one friend drove down here in."

"We drove separately. If we found a group, we wanted to be able to bring them all home. There's enough room for all of us."

"And you're parked just a couple miles away, right?" Carol asked him.

"East on Ridge Road, just after you hit Route 16. We wanted to get them closer, but then the storm came, blocked the road. We couldn't clear it."

"Yeah, you really thought this through." Rick said.

"Rick, if I wanted to ambush you, I'd do it here." Aaron said back. "You know, light the barn on the fire while you slept, pick you off as you ran out the only exit. You can trust me."

"I'll check out the cars." Michonne suggested.

"There aren't any cars." Rick retorted.

"What if there are cars out there?" I asked Rick.

"There aren't."

"There's only way to find out." Michonne insisted.

"We don't need to find out."

"We do." Michonne said assuredly. "You know what you know and you're sure of it, but I'm not."

"Me neither." Maggie agreed.

"Your way is dangerous, mine isn't." Rick shook his head.

"Passing up someplace where we can live? Where Judith can live? Where Meredith can have her baby? That's pretty dangerous." Michonne disagreed. "We need to find out what this is. We can handle ourselves. So that's what we're gonna do."

"Then, I will too." Glenn volunteered. "I'll go."

Rick seemed to think a little bit. "Abraham." He called out after a beat.

"Yeah." Abraham nodded. "I'll walk with them."

"Rosita?"

"Okay." She answered.

"If there's trouble, you got enough firepower?" Rick questioned Glenn.

"We got what we got." Glenn retorted. Rick then gave him Aaron's gun.

"The walkies are out of juice. If you're not back in sixty minutes, we'll come." Rick told them. "Which might be just what they want."

"If we're all in here, we're a target." Rick warned us.

"I've got the area covered." Daryl said. He squeezed my arm and then exited the barn.

"All right, groups of two, find somewhere safe within eyeshot." Rick ordered us.

I grabbed my bow and exited the barn with Sophia. We went around the barn together and found a place to hide. Exactly between a tree and a bush. Sophia and I were back to back, I surveyed the woods behind us while she looked at the clearing in front of us.

"Rick, doesn't want to go? Does he?" Sophia asked.

"Who could blame him. After everything we've been through, it's a bit normal to be cautious." I replied.

"There's being cautious and there's I'll kill anyone who's not in my group." Sophia countered.

"You're too smart for your own good." I snorted. "Rick's not a killer. He just thinks he's doing what's need to be done to protect the group."

"You think he's right, then?" Sophia questioned.

"Rick knows what to do to keep us alive. Is he right about passing up this opportunity? I don't think he is." I exhaled deeply. "Plus, Michonne's right we can handle ourselves."

And then I felt it. It was like a twitch, well, it was more a fluttering. It felt like a gentle push on my right side. I didn't know what it was at first and then I felt it again. And I knew immediately what it was. Call it instinct, maybe. My baby kicked for the first time.

* * *

_**Aaron is here. Alexandria is getting closer and Lil Bug kicked. What do you think of that? Did you love it? I hope you did. **_


	57. Chapter 57

_**Chapter 57**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to galwidanatitud, to JaliceJelsa4eva, to Nicole (Guest), to mikeysrevenge, to .2016, to SeverusSnape'sLove, to Guest, to Guest #2 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

_And then I felt it. It was like a twitch, well, it was more a fluttering. It felt like a gentle push on my right side. I didn't know what it was at first and then I felt it again. And I knew immediately what it was. Call it instinct, maybe. My baby kicked for the first time._

* * *

"Mer, you're okay?" Sophia asked me.

"Yeah…" I stammered. "I think the baby…"

"What? What's wrong with Lil' Bug?"

"Nothing." I replied. "He just kicked."

"Really?" Sophia exclaimed smiling widely.

I grabbed her hand and placed it on my rounded belly. "Here."

The baby kicked again. Sophia giggled and I smiled at her. And then she sobered up. "Whatever Rick is saying, we're getting to that place. We have to."

I did not answer her but she was right. This place Aaron was talking about could be what we needed. This could be the place where we could build a life for ourselves. Could be better than the farm, than the prison, than this barn. This could be the place in which my baby could grow up, in which our family could live. But this is all talk, all wishful thoughts. We haven't been very lucky before. Every single time our home has been taken from us. By walkers, by people.

I was tired to fight, tired to walk, tired to hope. Sophia was right, we need this. More than anything.

"Aaron was telling the truth." Sophia said as an RV and a car stopped by the Barn.

* * *

Plenty of cans food were covering the small wooden table. We're all standing behind it as Rick has a can in his hands. Aaron was tied up to one the beam.

"This, this is ours now." Rick told Aaron.

"There's more than enough." Aaron retorted.

"It's ours whether or not we go to your camp." Rick said.

'What do you mean? Why wouldn't we go?" Carl asked his father.

"If he were lying or if he wanted to hurt us but he isn't, and he doesn't." Michonne said. "We need this. So we're going, all of us. Somebody say something, if they feel differently."

"I don't know, man." Daryl said next. "This barn smells like horse shit."

"Yeah, we're going." Rick then turned to Aaron. "So where are we going? Where's your camp?"

"Well, every time I've done this, I've been behind the wheel driving recruits back." Aaron retorted. "I believe you're good people. I've bet my life on it. I'm just not ready to bet my friends' lives just yet."

"You're not driving." Michonne clarified. "So if you want to get home, you have to tell us how."

Aaron yielded. "Go north on route 16."

"And then?" Michonne encouraged him.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"We'll take 23 north. You'll give us directions from there." Rick told him.

"That's…I don't know how else to say it…That's a bad idea." Aaron retorted. "We've cleared 16. It'll be faster."

"We'll take 23." Rick repeated. "We leave at sundown."

"We're doing this at night?" Sasha asked Rick.

"Look, I know it's dangerous." Rick replied. "But it's better than riding up to the gates during the day. If it isn't safe, we need to get gone before they know we're there."

"No one is going to hurt you." Aaron assured us. "You're trying to protect your group, but you're putting them in danger."

"Tell me where the camp is, we'll leave right now." Rick tried one last time but Aaron remained silent. "It's going to be a long night. Eat. Get some rest if you can."

Carol called Sophia to help her with the food, Tara and Rosita gave them a hand. I got up and joined Daryl's side.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." Daryl replied. "You're okay?"

"The baby kicked earlier." I smiled at him. "It was quick but that was definitely the baby."

"Kicked last night too." Daryl simply answered.

"What? He did?" I looked at him incredulously. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Was going to but with the new guy and what has been going on today, didn't really got time." Daryl explained. "He kept pushing against my hand."

I put my hand on my belly. "It's making it all more real." I said softly.

"Yeah, it does." Daryl looked at me.

"Put something in your stomach, toots." Merle shoved a can of peach in my hands.

"Thanks Uncle Merle." I chortled.

"Soon, we'll have a good place and we'll get some rest." Merle said hopefully.

"Yeah, let's hope we get lucky this time." Daryl retorted.

* * *

Yeah, let's hope we get lucky this time. This could be it. This could be what we've been looking for this whole time. A place where we could be safe, where we could build a life. Even with the walkers around, even with the people that might want to hurt us. This could the place we would call home. This was what we were all hoping for. Even Merle who's not too big on hopeful thoughts.

* * *

When it was dark outside, Rick took Michonne, Glenn and Aaron with him and left in the car. The rest of us got in the RV and followed the car. It didn't feel safe but for Rick it seemed safer than going by day. I was sitting in the small couch of the RV with Maggie. She seemed to be faring better than a few days before. Daryl was driving, Merle was in the passenger seat.

With food in our stomach, we seemed to be feeling better. We were less worried about the walkers as long as we were safe in the RV. Everything was going smoothly until it wasn't anymore.

Daryl braked abruptly. "Son of the bitch!" Abraham exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Walkers." Merle replied.

"What about the car?" Maggie asked.

"They stopped." Merle answered. "But they'll be fine. Daryl, get us outta here."

Daryl reared back the RV, the best he could, while the mass of walkers was coming at us. "To where?" Carol asked them.

"Sixteen." Merle answered looking at his brother.

"And if people are waiting for us there?"

"Those people are dead."

The message was loud and clear. With that in mind Daryl drove us back on sixteen. Not long after we reached Route 16, a flare went up. Near the water tower.

"Was that Rick?" I asked them.

"Only one way to find out." Daryl retorted.

There were a group of buildings. Slowly, Daryl drove the RV around them. He stopped when he saw a group of walkers attacking a car. Daryl stopped the car and ordered Rosita to get behind the wheel. Then he took Abraham and Merle with him. In no time they got rid of the walkers. Merle opened the door, Abraham and Daryl aiming their weapons at whatever or whoever was in the car.

Merle helped a man out of the car. Daryl came to the RV. "He's the one who shot the flare." He informed us. "We're gonna wait here for Rick and the others."

"They probably saw the flare like us." Maggie said.

"That's what we're hoping." Abraham said.

"Come on. We're moving inside." Daryl said.

* * *

The new guy was Eric, and apparently, he was with Aaron. They got separated during the storm. They were supposed to meet there but it didn't happen. Maggie took care of his ankle. And we waited for the others.

"Hey. You're okay?" Maggie sat down next to me.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Just a bit tired. You?"

"I'm okay." She nodded.

"And the new guy?"

"His ankle is broken." She replied. "Nothing that can't be fixed."

"Good."

We heard the knock on the door. It was Daryl. Maggie and Carl ran outside immediately. And the rest of the group followed them. Eugene helped me up and together we walked outside. Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Aaron were outside. Safe and sound.

Aaron called for Eric immediately and ran in as soon as he heard his voice. Rick followed Aaron and the rest of us moved inside. We were all safe. Nothing bad happened to us, even though nothing went as planned.

"Sit with me, please." I pulled Daryl next to me.

"You're okay?" He asked placing his hand on my back.

"I'm fine. I just want you with me."

"Hold on." He took his crossbow off of his back and put it next to him. "Come here."

"You need a good shower." I told him softly.

"You don't smell like roses." He replied. I chuckled.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Aaron started. "Everyone. Thank you. You saved Eric. I owe you. All of you. And I will make sure that debt is paid in full when we get to our community. When we get to Alexandria." He promised and I found myself smiling at him. "Now, I'm not sure about you, but I'd rather not do any more driving tonight. Maybe we can hit the road tomorrow morning."

"That sounds fine." Rick agreed. "But if we're staying here for the night, you're sleeping over there."

"Really, Rick!" I exclaimed. "Give the guy some break."

"It's the safe play." Rick retorted. "We don't know you."

"The only way you're gonna stop me from being with him right now is by shooting me." Aaron warned him.

They had a little stare down, the tension rose in the room. Aaron took a step forward. "Whoa." Glenn placed his hand on Aaron's chest. "Rick, he told us where the camp is. And he really was travelling with one other person. They're both unarmed. One of them's got a broken ankle. I want us to be safe, too. I can't give up everything else. I know what I said, but it does matter."

Glenn's words got through him as he agreed to let Aaron share the room with Eric.

This night, I slept better than the previous night. Daryl wasn't on watch duty, so he slept next to me. His hand found his usual place on my belly. Immediately, the baby kicked his hand or more like testing the pressure of Daryl's hand on my stomach. And as an answer Daryl pushed back. I laced my fingers with his and fell asleep.

* * *

The day after the RV took the lead. This time Rick took Michonne, Carl and Judith with him. The rest of us got into the RV like the night before. This time Abraham was behind the wheel.

"Seven-card stud. Stares and squares." Eugene, Tara, Maggie and Glenn sat down to play a game of cards. "It's aces, cuatros, neeners and two eyed jacks."

Things seemed to be looking up. We didn't have that kind of quiet and peaceful moments in weeks. I knew some of us were wary of this new place as much as Rick, others were more hopeful. This place could be it. I already said it before, I know. I may be repeating myself but imagine, having a place where everything would be possible. Where life as we knew it before the walkers could be possible again.

The RV broke down but nothing that couldn't be fixed. A few minutes later and we were back on the road. Soon enough the gates and the fortified walls of Aaron's community came into view. We walked out of the RV, slowly making our ways up to the gates.

"Can you hear this?" I asked to Daryl. He looked down at me. "It's not quiet. There's life behind those walls."

* * *

_**They reached Alexandria finally. Not my best work but I'm slowly getting back into it. So, sorry for the poor job. Anyway, I wanted to make an announcement that I had Rick/OC fanfiction in project, I don't know when it would be up but I'm definitely working on it. **_


	58. Chapter 58

_**Chapter 58**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to JaliceJelsa4eva, to Inquisitor-Ma'real, to galwidanatitud, to .2017, to celai azul, to Flower (Guest), to missy7293, YumiKnowsBest, to LittleXWeirdo14, to SilmarienU and to Animauxus for their nice reviews. Thanks to all followers and the one who favorited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Hearing life behind those gates didn't stop from being wary of the people that lived there. It was at a slow pace that we followed Aaron and Eric to the gates that were now widely open. A trashcan nearby suddenly fell over and at once the whole group aimed their weapons at it, me included. Daryl was the one who shot the opossum that turned over the trashcan.

Another man stood at the gates, next to Aaron. "We brought dinner." Daryl said.

"It's okay." Aaron said to his companion. "Come on in guys." He invited us to follow him inside.

And we did. Leaving the car and the RV behind us. The walls were high and seemed solid. It was a real change from the outside world. It seemed that time stopped here. Apart from the high walls, nothing here seemed indicate that it was chaos out there. It was as if we stepped into a complete different world.

"Before we take this any further," Aaron's friend started. "I'm gonna need all of you to turn over your weapons. You stay. You hand them over."

"We don't know if we want to stay." Rick told him.

"It's fine, Nicholas." So, the new guy is Nicholas.

"If we were gonna use them, we would have started already." Rick informed.

"Let them talk to Deanna first." Aaron suggested.

"Who's Deanna?" Abraham asked him.

"She knows everything you'd want to know about this place." Aaron answered. "Rick, why don't you start?"

Rick took the time to look around him, at us. "Sasha." He called out. We all turned around to her. Sasha turned around too, towards the gates. There was a walker outside of the gates and without a word, Sasha shot it right in the head. "It's a good thing we're here." Rick said.

* * *

Rick was led to Deanna, as for the rest of us, we waited outside. I sat down next to Daryl and Sophia sat next to me. For the most part we kept quiet, none of us said a word. The people that were keeping an eye on us, just kept glancing our ways as much as we did. The meeting between Rick and Deanna lasted a few minutes. It wasn't long but it was enough to convince Rick to hand over our weapons. Mainly our guns and rifles.

While we did this, Deanna Monroe, a small blonde woman gave the rules and instructions of this place. "They're still your guns. You can check them out whenever you go beyond the wall. But inside here, we store them for safety."

And then, Carol Pelletier, did something weird. She was acting as if she couldn't handle her rifle, her body language has completely changed. "What is she playing at?" Sophia asked me in a whisper.

"No idea." I said frowning at Carol's back.

We all had to go through the interview process. I guess it was so Deanna could assess us, could tell what kind of person we are. What kind of job she could give us. And yes, we were also going to be given jobs. I guess, Deanna, really wanted everything to remain as normal as possible, in spite of what's happening out there.

It felt weird to be here. It's like a dream. A dream that we're afraid to see turn into nightmares, that could turn into one at any given moment. Even then, it was a good dream. Comfort was offered to us. Running waters, electricity, haircuts. The first shelter we had in weeks, and it felt good.

* * *

"How far along are you?" Deanna asked me when my turn came.

"I don't know really." I shook my head looking down at my belly. "Four, five months, maybe." I shrugged.

"We have a doctor within those walls." Deanna informed me. "He may be able to tell you, how far you are in your pregnancy." I simply nodded to her. "Tell me, Meredith, do you want to be here?"

"Do I want to be here?" I stared at Deanna before answering. "When I met Rick and the group back then, it was on a farm and I was with my sister. We had saved Sophia, brought her back to her mother. Staying with the group wasn't in my plans but my sister convinced me that I should give him a chance."

"Just to Rick?" Deanna asked me.

"No, not just to him. To the whole group." I retorted. "She said that we had a better chance of survival with them. That it would be nice to have people around."

"It seemed that she was right."

"She was." I nodded. "She would have loved this place."

"I'm sorry you lost her." Deanna said.

"Me too." I looked down at my lap. "I want to give you and your people a chance. I want to give this place a chance. Plus, there's the kids and a baby on the way, we're gonna need a roof over our heads." I continued. "And it seems that Rick is willing to give it a try."

"And if Rick doesn't want to stay?" Deanna asked.

"I would call him a dumbass but I will follow him." I said clearly.

"Understood." Deanna nodded before she said. "Where do you think you'll fit in Alexandria?"

"Well, I found out that I don't really like sitting on my ass, doing nothing." I exhaled. "I used to do supply runs and hunting mostly. But I'm pregnant and that's not something I can do now. Still, I can help. I used to help my dad around the house, making sure everything was running smoothly, that nothing was missing. That kind of stuff." I shrugged.

* * *

A shower later and I felt new, lighter and much cleaner. I joined the others downstairs. I should probably mention that they gave away two houses for us. Rick thought it would be safer for us to stay in one house, instead of splitting. It was the safer choice.

* * *

"You smell good." Daryl commented as I leaned into him.

"You still smell real bad." I replied. He just snorted. "Deanna said that there's a doc in town." I told him. "I thought I'll go see him and find out how the baby's doing."

"Yeah, that'd be good." Daryl nodded. "You're not going alone, though."

"I wasn't going to." I said. "I mean this place feels fine and everything but we don't know them." I sighed. "You're coming with me?"

"Yeah."

I smiled and kissed his shoulder. "Don't take this the wrong way but…" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "…you should take a shower."

The knock on the door sent all of us on our feet. Rick opened the door, only for us to find Deanna on the other side of the door.

"Rick, I…" Deanna stopped and stared at Rick. She was surprised to see him without any facial hair. It was a nice change for sure. "Wow. I didn't know what was under there." She teased him. "Listen, I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were all settling." Her eyes roamed the room. "Oh, my. Staying together. Smart."

"No one said we couldn't." Rick countered.

"You said you're a family." Deanna told him. "That's what you said. Absolutely amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds and nothing in common can become that. Don't you think?"

"Everybody said you gave them jobs." Rick replied instead.

"Mmh—mmh. Yeah. Part of this place." Deanna snorted. "You looked like the communists won after all."

"Well, you didn't give me one." Rick said.

"I have." Deanna assured him. "I just haven't told you yet. Same with Michonne. I'm closing in on something for Sasha. And I'm just trying to figure Daryl out, but I will." Daryl simply looked out of the window. "You look good." And with that she left.

* * *

It felt safer to sleep in a big house within those huge walls. And it felt safer to sleep all in the same spot. Whether it was on the couch or on the ground, I couldn't find a comfortable position. That surely made for a very agitated sleep and the quite active baby in my belly didn't help the situation. Again, I'm repeating myself, I know, but I'm really starting to like this place, if only just for the safety that it provided us.

* * *

I tightened my ponytail and followed the others outside as we were going to explore Alexandria safe zone. I stopped onto the porch where Daryl was sitting, hugging his knees to his chest. "Are you coming?" I asked him.

"Nah." Daryl replied.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." Daryl nodded. "You go."

"'Kay." I smiled. "See you in a bit, then."

I walked away from the house and glanced back at him as Rick walked onto the porch in his turn.

* * *

"You and my baby brother doin' okay, toots?" Merle asked me as we walked around the neighborhood together.

"We're getting there." I replied to him. "How do you feel about this place, really?"

"The place looks good." Merle said looking around him. "But those people ain't fighters. They don't know what's out there and that ain't right. They're weak."

"Deanna wants us in for that very reason." I argued. "So, we can do something about it."

"They ain't gonna let us say our piece." Merle countered.

"Deanna wants us to say our piece." I said back. "And she's the one who's making the decision."

"It don't matter." Merle shook his head. "Won't do us any good to stay here. Gonna make us weak. Just like those people."

"Rick won't let that happen." I told him quietly.

* * *

The day after, Daryl and I went to see Pete Anderson, the doctor of Alexandria. The house that it used as he used as his medical center was pretty small. It was filled with cabinets full of medication and the most basic material you'd find at any medical center. That stopped there. No ultrasounds, no heart monitor, nothing.

Daryl stayed by the window looking at Pete warily. It was like a shadow ready to strike, if Pete ever tried to do anything shifty. He made me lie down and felt around my belly. He was all smiley, very reassuring, very nice. But I noticed a few things while he was chatting away and examining me. First, his smile never quite reached his eyes and second, his hands were cold. Something kinda felt off with the guy but I couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

"Alright." Pete helped me sit up. "As far as I can tell and with what I have, your pregnancy is going well." He continued. "You felt the baby moved, that means that you're probably between your seventeenth-twentieth weeks. First time moms usually felt their babies around that time." He rested his hand on my shoulder. "All you have to do is to eat healthy and rest as much as possible. Everything will be okay."

"You can't promise that." I told him. I got off of the bed and Daryl joined walked towards me. "Anyway, thanks for…this."

"It's nothing." Pete smiled. "And welcome to Alexandria."

I smiled at him and Daryl and I walked out of the door.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked as we walked up the streets.

"He seemed fine. I mean he knows his job but…" I trailed off.

"Yeah." Daryl simply said. "Somethings don't add up."

"I don't like him." I retorted. "He's not like Aaron. He can't be trusted."

"Don't trust anyone." Daryl continued.

"I didn't say I trusted any of them." I replied. "I'm just saying that I don't like him." He snorted. And I punched his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"For calling me an idiot."

"Didn't."

"Yeah, you did." I countered. "With that trademark snort of yours." We remained quiet for a few seconds. "Deanna gave me a job." I told him. "I'm going to co-manage the inventory with Olivia."

"Who's that?" Daryl asked.

"She's the one who took our guns when we got here." I answered. "Did you get a job?"

"Nah."

"Do you want one?"

"Don't know." Daryl shrugged. "Don't really care."

"I know you're not too hot about this place and those people but can you at least give it a try?" He simply hummed. "How about you take a shower and I wash your vest, uh?"

"What these people doin' out there?" Daryl asked looking down the streets.

By the gate, people were gathering, they seemed to be looking at something. "Let's find out."

"Stay close." I nodded.

As we got closer, we were able to see what was going on. Glenn seemed to be arguing with somebody that I haven't met yet. Daryl made sure to keep me behind me and within arm's reach, as we both stopped behind Glenn.

"No, back off Aiden." Tara said to the guy.

Aiden pushed Glenn. "Come on." He taunted.

"Come on, man. Just take a step back." Noah warned him.

Aiden pushed Glenn again. "Come on, tough guy."

"No one's impressed, man." Glenn said. "Walk away."

"Aiden!" Deanna called. "What is going on?"

"This guy's got a problem with the way we do things." Aiden answered. "Why did you let these people in?"

"Because we actually know what we're doing out there." Glenn answered for Deanna.

Aiden turned around about to strike Glenn. "Aiden, no!" Deanna warned him too late. Glenn has already ducked down and punched Aiden. "That's enough!"

Nicholas lunged at Glenn, only to be stopped by Daryl who lifted him up and slammed him on the ground. Rick rushed towards Daryl to get him off of Nicholas. Aiden got up and Michonne got in his face. "You want to end up on your ass again?" She asked him.

Rick was able to get Daryl away from Nicholas. But Daryl only wanted to get back at it.

"I want everyone to hear me, okay?" Deanna started.

I reached out and grab Daryl's wrist. "He's not worth it." I told him trying to reason with him.

"…in all ways. As equals." Deanna kept saying. "Understood?"

"Understood." Aiden shrugged.

"All of you, turn in your weapons. Then, you two come talk to me." Deanna said the last part to Aiden and Nicholas. Daryl watched Nicholas go. "I told you I had a job for you." This time she was talking to Rick. "I'd like you to be our constable. That's what you were. That's what you are." She looked at Michonne. "And you too." She turned back to Rick. "Will you accept?"

"Okay." Rick accepted the offer.

Deanna and Rick looked at Michonne. "Yeah, I'm in."

Daryl snorted, pulled his wrist away, grabbed his crossbow on the ground and left. I just watched him walk away before looking back at Deanna. I had a feeling that Daryl didn't really want to be there. He clearly disagreed with Rick's decision to accept the job. And I thought that things were started to go well.

* * *

"You're okay?" I asked Daryl. It was already dark outside, he was standing onto the porch smoking.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded leaning on the beam. "You?"

"Yeah." I sighed and sat down on the only chair there was on the porch. "Will you try give this place a chance?"

He stared down at me. "Yeah. Figured would be nice to have a place for Lil' bug."

I smiled. "Good."

Rick stepped onto the porch wearing his new uniform. Looking like a cop. Dark blazer, grey shirt, dark trousers. I have forgotten that he was a sheriff in a previous life. "We good?" He asked Daryl.

"Yeah." Daryl replied. "You a cop again?"

Carol joined us on the porch. "I'm trying it on for size."

"So, we're staying?" She asked Rick.

"I think we can start sleeping in our own homes." Rick answered. "Settle in."

"If we get comfortable here, we let our guard down. This place is gonna make us weak." Carol said.

"Carl said that." Rick retorted.

"Merle said that, too." I said.

"It's not gonna happen." Rick continued. He walked up to the rails and stopped next to me, looking at Alexandria. "We won't get weak. That's not in us anymore. We'll make it work. And if they can't make it…" He turned around to look at Daryl and Carol. "…then we'll just take this place."


End file.
